Hamtaro's Kanto Adventure
by Superstar 112
Summary: Hamtaro begins to embark on a journey in the Kanto Region, and set his sights set on winning the Indigo League. And with the help of his new friends and battle through many trainers and rivals, this journey will follow him through his ups and downs as he hopes to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Prologue - The World of Pokemon

**Prologue - The World of Pokemon**

In the world in which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero. Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be it roads, towns, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source. New paths will open to you by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries.

At times you will be challenged by others and attacked by wild creatures. Be brave and keep pushing on. Through your adventure we hope you will interact with all sorts and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

You are a new trainer from your hometown, After picking up your first Pokémon from your local professor you ready yourself to embark on the grandest adventure yet. Catch and Raise your Pokémon to be the strongest, Challenge other trainers, and become the Pokemon Master.

 _Welcome..._

 _To the world of the planet Earth a world inhabited by humans and the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon the live far and wide on land, sea, and air on all four corners of the globe. Some known as master of creations, rulers of areas, guardians of peace, and simple residents of the wild._

 _Pokemon, mysterious creatures that live in all corners of the world in many different region, and possibly beyond. People, the second populace of the world, the ones who live in harmony with Pokemon each and every day. These two group of living beings depend, and need each other for the sake of today and tomorrow. Two sides of the same coin, yet similar in many ways than one._

 _Living together for countless generations, both species increasing in number, the world prospers, expands, and thrives. While many seek to further the bonds between people and Pokemon, others seek the path to ruin. Those who possess selfish intentions in their hearts pull upon the connecting string of trust and friendship, only to utterly fail in their wake._

 _No one really knows how the world was created, but there is a theory. Legend has it that the universe has been created by one single Pokémon that is referred as to a 'God' which is Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. When Arceus was hatched from one single egg, Arceus created three Legendary Dragons known as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Each one had control over a specific power which are Time (Dialga), Space (Palkia), and Dimensions (Giratina). With each of their powers, all the planets and the universe was created. In Earth, there were different continents or "regions" some people like to call it which are the Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions._

 _People live alongside Pokemon in harmony, some keeping them as pets, some study them to learn the secrets many often wonder about, and some befriend them, journeying across the world with them to become the best trainer to have ever lived._

 _In most cases, people and Pokemon live together in harmony, helping each other and keeping each other company. Many people travel the world, befriending and capturing wild Pokemon and battling with them against others like them in friendly competitions._

 _These are the Pokemon Trainers._

 _The Pokemon of this world are numerous, numbers of species exceeding easily into the hundreds with species still yet to be discovered._

 _Each of the world's Pokémon can be narrowed down into one or two of 18 types:_

 _Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Bug, Rock, Ground, Steel, Flying, Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Poison, Dragon, Normal & Fairy._

 _The researchers who study Pokémon working tirelessly around the clock to discover all they can on Pokémon, even succeeding in discovering the existence of Legendary Pokemon whose power is unrivaled, myths often spreading about them and how they came to be._

 _The job of researching Pokémon is a hard one, and throughout the 6 Regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos) where Pokemon are the most well known you can find a laboratory dedicated to them. The 6 Pokemon Professors each studying a different aspect, whether it be evolution or breeding. These professors are world renowned, often collaborating to discuss their findings and seek out promising new trainers to help them take their research to the next level._

 _But, there are those who keep on doing their evil ordeals and kept using Pokémon for their evil deeds and continued to do their evils. Organizations, Armies, Businesses, Kingdoms, and many more continue to carry on their evil legacies and with that, continued to take control of the Pokemon World._

 _But, while evil has tried and tried again, nothing will ever destroy the everlasting bond shared between us, being shattered by the stronger defenders. One such as this one this world._

 _This is the story of a young man, one who would defy the ending fate of the world's civilization and bring peace to both human and Pokemon alike. His story truly begins in the quiet and distant Town of Pallet, where his quest with friends and rivals and Pokemon begins._

 _ **Sorry it took so long, but I have to put the Kingdom Hearts fic on hold for a while now and started my new Fanfic on both Hamtaro and Pokemon, something similar to Laidbackguy's story. But I still need to work on the Pokemon World Adventure, starting with Hamtaro and his friends. So, I took the liberty on working on ideas and Pokemon Battles that Hamtaro might or must face.**_

 _ **So don't flame me or sue me.**_

 _ **P.S: I don't own Hamtaro and/or Pokemon**_

 _ **Okay, thank you! Cya!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Our story begins in a small town in the Kanto region known as Pallet Town. It was, as stated, a small and humble town, in fact the only reason it was even placed on most maps of the region was because of an eccentric but brilliant Pokemon Professor, or one who studies the many beings that inhabit our world, had decided to place his home and laboratory there. His name was Professor Oak, well known throughout the many regions for both his skill with each of the eighteen types of Pokémon and for his love for them.

The day had just started, and the sun was shining brightly as a flock of Pidgey flew by. A lazy day, one perfect for being outside.

Inside this very house, there is a young boy who has a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. His name is Hamtaro Haruna. Right now, within his bed room, by the sounds of his alarm clock, he begins to wake up from his bed. His hair was a little messy and his hair color was half-white half-orange, his orange pajamas wrinkled from his tossing and turning during the night. Rubbing his eyes he looked towards his clock, it read, 7:05.

Knowing that and turning off the alarm, he had no emotion that morning except excitement, as today was the day he was going to get his first Pokemon.

'Finally, today is the day…' He thought, as he starts to get ready. His clothing was a blue long-sleeve shirt underneath his orange and white short-sleeve jacket, blue pants, and red sneakers. He also wears fingerless gloves. His hands swooped up his favorite backpack in the corner of the room, which he had packed the night before. In it were some first-aid, spare clothes and some tasty snacks.

He walked downstairs, and saw his mom, stirring some sort of bowl. Maybe it was cake mixing, as usual. "Good morning Hamtaro. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks mom." He answered, as she smooched her son's cheek. He blushed a bit.

"What's with the blush, Red? Embarrassed of your mom kissing your cheek?" His mother, Yuki, said, teasing her son.

"A bit, yeah." Hamtaro answered. He then was lightly punched on the back of his head, making him sweatdrop and smile awkwardly. "Well, I'm off to my adventure mom."

"Ok, but be careful honey."

"Ok mom. I'll be back before you'll know it!"

"And a cake will be waiting for you." She answered, as he opened the door. He closed it behind him, smiling towards the sky. He said goodbye to his house and dashed towards the road, but he suddenly heard an elder yell.

"HEY! WAIT! DON'T GO THERE!" Hamtaro almost fell. He turned around and saw an elder man approaching him, running. The old man was wearing a white lab coat with a red shirt, with brown pants. He had white hair and a pair of piercing grey eyes.

"Huh? Why?!"

"It's not safe! Wild Pokemon can pop out at any second!"

Hamtaro made a skeptical look, and glanced at the tall grass, sweat dropping. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But why though? I mean, what are they? Ninjas? I think I would be able to see them."

"Believe me, it isn't as simple as it seems." The elder man sighed. "Anyway, you need your own Pemon for your protection."

"I… guess you're right." Hamtaro agreed. "But where do I get a Pokémon?"

"I might have an idea where." The elder man answered with a smirk. "Please follow me to my lab."

"Your lab? Wait… you're the old man scientist of the town, aren't you? Professor Oak, right?" Hamtaro asked, making the professor sweatdrop.

"Hey, hey, don't call me old, I'm just 54." Professor Oak replied, turning his back to Hamtaro. "You're Hamtaro, right? Your mom talks about you all the time when she comes by my lab."

"Oh really? But how come the two of us never crossed paths?" Hamtaro asked, following the Professor through the small town.

"It's as puzzling as why a Slowpoke evolves when a Shellder bites its tail." Professor Oak admitted, finding it odd as well. After all, Hamtaro had lived his whole life in Pallet Town, which wasn't that big to begin with. Maybe it was from spending too much time with his mother.

They entered the Professor's Lab, which seemed deserted for the exception of the Professor, Red, and the mysterious boy, standing by the table.

"Who's…?"

"It's my grandson, Stan. He just returned from studying Pokemons overseas. He has a high IQ to be honest."

Hamtaro approached the kid wearing a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, white socks, and briefs of undetermined color (A/N: Check Matt Ishida on the Digimon Wiki and matched the same description). "Nice to meet you, Stan. I'm Hamtaro." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Tsk. Save it. I don't shake hands with simple newbies who think they're some sort of Pokemon specialist, but don't even know that they should have a Pokemon before they run off to the grass." Stan's small speech made Hamtaro sweatdrop.

"Hey, hey, no need to be like that." Hamtaro sighed. Then, the Professor called their attention.

"Ahem, If I may get your attention, here are three Poké Balls. Each one of you can pick one and only one, and you'll be partners with the Pokémon inside the one you chose."

"How come there are only three?" Hamtaro asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see…"

"The old geezer's old." Stan stated, interrupting his grandpa, making Hamtaro chuckle a bit. "He went to get these Pokemons specially for young Trainers, but in his old age, it isn't easy to get more than just a few."

"Uh Thanks Stan. I guess…" the professor replied, sweat dropping. "Anyways, Stan, here is yours, which you have already asked in advance." The professor said, handing the Poke Ball in the middle to his grandson. "What about you, Hamtaro?"

"Well…" Hamtaro stared at the round Poke Balls, and then noticed that the one on the right started shaking a bit. It then opened.

"Charmander!" Cried the Pokemon. What Hamtaro encountered is a large lizard, standing up on two legs like a human would, a tail weakly swaying behind it with a lit flame on the end, casting shadows on its orange skin.

"Charmander, how many times have I told you not to get out of the Poké Ball on your own?!" The professor shouted.

"Such wildness, man." Stan sighed. But Hamtaro, on the other hand, was smiling like a little child.

"Wow! A Charmander! I never saw one of these in real life!" Hamtaro started petting the little Pokemon, which made him smile.

"Char-Charmander!" he laughed.

"It seems you and Charmander can become friends very easily." Professor Oak stated, as Hamtaro placed Charmander in his arms and stood up.

"May I keep this Charmander?" Hamtaro asked, with a childish smile, and the Charmander had a similar expression. The professor couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"Of course. After all, that was the objective, wasn't it?"

Hamtaro took Charmander's Poké Ball and saved it in his belt, but kept Charmander out of it.

"By the way, I have something more for you two." The professor moved towards the table and picked up two little boxes with 5 empty Poké Balls each, and two strange red devices. "These are Poke Balls for your future Pokémon and a Pokedex."

"A Pokédex?" Red asked, saving the Poké Balls on his belt, while green took the device into his hands. Red did the same afterwards.

"It's a device to analyze Pokemons. Gramps wants to know everything about every Pokemon out there, and spent years developing this device. It wouldn't be grateful not to accept it." Green stated.

"hmm… Can I try this on you, Charmander?"

"Char!" he answered, saying yes. Hamtaro opened the device and pointed it at Charmander.

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 004**

 _ **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out,"**_

Both Hamtaro and Charmander shuddered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that flame never goes out Charmander," he said with a look of confidence.

"Char!" Charmander gave him a thumbs up.

Afterwards, Stan opened his Poke Ball and let out his little turtle Pokemon. "Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Let' see…" Stan tried his Pokedex on his Pokemon.

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 007**

" _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force."**_

Stan then withdrew Squirtle and saved his Pokedex in his pocket, turning his back to the Professor and Red, and walking away. "Well, see ya, Gramps."

"Hey ,wait a minute!" Hamtaro shouted, making Stan turn to him. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Why? You're just a simple newbie." Stan said, raising his eyebrow.

"Just like you." Hamtaro smirked.

Hearing that, Stan glared at Hamtaro. "Yo! Did you call me a newbie…?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Yeah. After all, you're just getting a Pokémon now, just like me." Hamtaro smirked more.

"That's it. Outside, now!" Stan demanded.

Stan and Hamtaro left the lab, along with the Professor. Stan sent in his Squirtle, and Charmander was ready to rumble.

"Ready?" Hamtaro asked, anxious for his first Pokemon battle.

"I was born ready! Squirtle, use Bubble!" Stan ordered. Squirtle blows multiple clear bubbles from its mouth and fired them at Charmander.

"Counter them with Fire Spin!"

"Char!" Charmander jumped and flipped twice, opening his mouth. He then released a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Squirtle's Bubble Attack, in order to stop the flame.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Charmander released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Squirtle.

"Use Water Gun!" Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth and collided with Charmander's Flamethrower.

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

The two Pokemons growled at one another.

"We need something stronger to beat him. Even if with type disadvantage." Hamtaro said to himself, trying the best strategy.

"Squirtle, Tackle him!" Stan commanded. Squirtle starts charging at Charmander.

"Dodge it and use Scratch!" Hamtaro said. Charmander evaded the attack and layed a huge swipe on Squirtle.

Hamtaro and Stan continued their battle for almost ten minutes. Charmander and Squirtle looked like they were on their last legs. "Come on, Squirtle, you've got to hit him just one more time!" Stan ordered, "Tackle Attack!"

Suddenly, Hamtaro got an idea. "Charmander, catch Squirtle!" Charmander obeyed. Once Squirtle struck it, Charmander wrapped its arms around its foe's head. "Now finish it with Scratch!" Charmander raked its claws right down the center of Squirtle's face. Squirtle fell back onto its shell, unconscious.

"What? I lost?!" Stan protested, "Aw man, I picked the wrong Pokemon!" He sighed and simply withdrew Charmander. "Tsk. You may have win, but don't think I'll go easy on you! See ya later!" With that, Stan simply walked away, leaving his family member and Red alone. While his expression seemed skeptical at first, he cracked a little smile of enthusiasm. "Hm… maybe that dude might be a real challenge for me." He said to himself, referring to Hamtaro.

"What a jerk." Hamtaro commented.

"Excuse him. He was raised in a way that made him turn arrogant in a way." The Professor justified.

"It doesn't matter."

"Beg your pardon?"

"He might be a jerk, but he's my rival! Isn't that right, Charmander?" Hamtaro asked to his little friend. Charmander nodded, and the two of them looked towards the sky, appreciating the wind blowing against them.

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **In the Manga, Red's starter is Bulbasaur, while Blue's (or Green) starter was Charmander, Green's (or Blue's) starter was Squirtle and Yellow's starter was Pikachu. Which order is the correct order that represent their name and color?**_

 _ **Red (Squirtle), Blue (Pikachu), Green (Charmander), and Yellow (Bulbasaur)**_

 _ **Red (Charmander), Blue (Squirtle), Green (Bulbasaur) and Yellow (Pikachu)**_

 _ **Red (Pikachu), Blue (Bulbasaur), Green (Squirtle) and Yellow (Charmander)**_

The answer will be reveal in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey

**Chapter 2 – The Journey**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is B.**_

 _ **Despite being in various spots of the trainer when choosing their own starter, the 4 trainers have their names within various colors of the Kanto Region. But however, when their names represent in color, some starter Pokemon could be represent in their chose of trainer, like for example, in the Pokemon Origins, Red got the name "Red" from his father for when he grows up and have the passion and energy of a "Red Hot Fire", and Blue got the name "Blue" from many various reason, along with Green (who is the counterpart of Leaf) and Yellow, based on the third game of Pokemon Yellow.**_

 _ **So back in the action.**_

* * *

 _Journal Entry 001:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And I am now the next generation Pokemon Trainer! It's not so long ever since I turn 10 years old and become the official Pokemon Trainer, and today I begin my Pokemon Journey. Not only that, I met the Pokemon Professor, Professor Oak, who I encountered from going through Route 1. He told me I couldn't be safe without a Pokemon of my own, so he took me to his lab, where I met his grandson, Stan. He just returned from studying Pokemon overseas and he has a high HQ, whatever that is. And I gonna say, when I met him, he looks like a tough-nut trainer, so I decided to see him as my rival. And that's where Oak presents us 3 Poke Balls that represents 3 Pokemon inside, which are called "Starter Pokemon". And that's also where I met my very first Pokemon, Charmander, the Fire-Type Pokemon. He looks cool looking at first, but when I took it to battle against Stan's Pokemon, Squirtle, he was amazing. With that, I won my first Pokemon Battle and my new journey for becoming the Pokemon Master is the just the beginning._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

 _At Pallet Town:_

"Char-Char-Char-Char-Char-Char-Char-Char!"

"Wow, you sure seem enthusiastic." Hamtaro spoke to Charmander, walking through Pallet Town. "Maybe you're just as excited as I am for starting a new adventure, isn't that right?"

Charmander nodded. "Char!"

"Hey, this is my house. Do you want to rest for a bit before we continue? You could meet my mom and eat some cake."

"Char!"

Hamtaro entered the house. "I'm home!"

"So soon? I thought you said you could travel on your own." His mother said, with a cake in her hands.

"I just had a battle and wanted Charmander to rest."

"Charmander?" his mom asked, looking down towards the floor. She then met the cute little smiling Pokémon that said hi to her.

"Char!"

"Aww, He's so cute!" Yuki said, picking Charmander and hugging him. Bulbasaur and Red both smiled, sweat dropping.

After that, Hamtaro and Charmander ate some birthday cake together and after talking for a while now, Hamtaro told his mom that he wanted to travel around Kanto. She agreed to let him go.

"Well, all boys leave home someday," she said, "At least, that's what it says on TV. Besides, this will be good for you. You'll have fun, make friends, maybe even grow a little more mature." She gave her son a loving embrace.

Hamtaro sighed. "Don't worry mom, I'll call you as soon as I get to viridian city it shouldn't be more than 3 or 4 days."

Yuki brightened up a bit. "You promise?"

The beginner trainer gave his mother a concerned look. "I promise, and don't worry too much I'll be with Charmander so it's not like I'll be on my own."

"I hope not. Yuki smiled. "Oh right, I almost forgot," Yuki walked towards the kitchen counter and picked up a red and white Pokegear, "Your Pokegear returned from the repair shop. I already installed the Phone and Map cards into it." His mother said. Hamtaro took the device from her and thanked his mother.

"Well I'm off mom!" Hamtaro said. Yuki nodded and then kissed her only son on his cheek.

"I'll see you when you become a Pokemon Champion!" she said. Hamtaro nodded and then he and Charmander along left the Haruna house.

Just when Hamtaro was about to leave Pallet town, he heard a familiar voice shout to him. Looking back he saw Professor Oak running towards him.

"Hey Hamtaro! I'm sorry to disturb the beginning of your journey but I need your help back at the Lab." he pleaded.

Hamtaro, never to be one to leave someone who was in need of help quickly agreed. "What's the problem professor? I'll help you as best as I can." He spoke sincerely

"Well, there was a Pikachu that came near our lab's electrical generator. It's messing with the electricity to the lab so we have no power. It must have been attracted by the electrical output the facility was giving off. And if it damages the electricity from the generator then we'll lose power for the facility and possibly the whole town. I would likely take care of it myself but the area of the ranch closest to the Lab is deserted! By the time I found any of the Pokémon the damage would have already been done."

"Oh…" Hamtaro said, blinking from his explanation.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me." Oak exclaimed.

Knowing it would be bad for the professor's lab to lose its power they both hurried off to the lab. When they arrived at the generator they found a Pikachu biting on some cables, absorbing a small amount of electricity. Hamtaro released Charmander when he thought of testing his Pokedex out since he hadn't used it yet and now was as good time as any. Ash pointed his Pokedex at Pikachu.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 025**

" _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has electric sacs on both of its cheeks. If threatened it releases electric charges from the sacs."**_

* * *

"Alright Pikachu, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Hamtaro challenged getting Pikachu's attention. It seemed slightly annoyed about being disturbed from a good electrical charge but was also eager to face Charmander.

Suddenly, Pikachu charged, blurring into a Quick Attack. Pikachu was pretty fast, catching both Hamtaro and Charmander off guard as Charmander was hit, being pushed back. Pikachu prepared another quick attack. Hamtaro wasn't going to underestimate Pikachu's speed this time. "Use Growl, when Pikachu gets close, then ember at close range."

Charmander growled loudly at Pikachu stopping its assault from the intimidating sound, then peppered it with a point blank ember sending it flying backwards. Pikachu managed to land on its feet and quickly used agility, creating afterimages as it got closer to Charmander. Hamtaro had Charmander try to use scratch but Pikachu's speed was too great. Pikachu used Double Team, confusing Charmander, then charged and shot a thunderbolt hitting Charmander square in the chest, hurting the fire lizard quite a bit.

"Charmander are you ok?" Hamtaro asked, concerned. Charmander nodded in acknowledgment, still ready to fight. He wouldn't fail his friend that easily. Pikachu used double team again to try to confuse Charmander but Hamtaro was ready this time. "Charmander use flamethrower while spinning." Charmander spun on the spot, flames pouring out from his mouth to rage around him. The crude Fire Spin did its job, the flames blowing through the many illusions, striking the real one as well.

When the flames cleared it showed Pikachu struggling to stand and a slightly panting Charmander. Ash was surprised that Pikachu was still standing, this Pikachu was pretty tough. A second later Pikachu collapsed from exhaustion and its injuries. Ash took the moment to throw a Poke ball. The ball twitched slightly but quickly made a 'Bing' sound, signifying Pikachu's capture.

Hamtaro heard clapping sounds next to him, it came from the professor.

"Nicely done Hamtaro, I must say I'm impressed. Congratulations on your captured Pokémon. Keep training your Pokémon properly and you'll become a great trainer someday." Hamtaro blushed slightly at the praise, saying goodbye to the professor again. But Professor Oak stopped him once again.

"Oh wait Hamtaro! There is something else I want to give you." The professor opened up another cabinet and pulled out some sort of glass contraption with a large blue and white spotted egg inside of it.

Hamtaro was astonished. "Whoa, Is that what I think it is?!"

"That depends, Hamtaro, this is a Pokemon Egg. Now this is a privilege very few beginner trainer's get. I have no idea what is inside it so does not ask. I found it out in fields about a month ago. I planned on raising it here at the lab until I saw your test scores when you applied for your license. I figured that any student that got a perfect score should be able to handle it so I decided that I would give it to you as a gift."

Hamtaro was still quite stunned but managed to conjure up a sentence. "That's great! But, why wouldn't you give it to Stan, after all, he is your grandson?"

Professor Oak smirked. "I honestly don't think Stanly could handle an egg, this is a big responsibility Hamtaro and you are more suited for the task of raising it. You should not have to worry about it for too long since it should be hatching pretty soon. But, for now just make sure it stays in this incubator, it will keep it safe for the time being and when it is about to hatch the incubator will beep."

Hamtaro was overwhelmed with joy he had gotten his first Pokemon Charmander, Pikachu and now a mysterious egg this day couldn't get any better for him. Hamtaro took the incubator from the professor and carefully unzipped his back pack and placed it inside.

"Ok professor thank you for everything, I should probably get going now." Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Of course Hamtaro, give me a call whenever you want I would like to get updated on your progress every once in a while. Lets exchange numbers just to be on safe side." Hamtaro gave his Pokegear to Oak and he put his number into it. And with that, Hamtaro leaves Pallet to go on his amazing adventure.

 _Later on.._

Hamtaro decided to head towards Viridian first as Professor Oak suggested. As Hamtaro came out of Pallet Town and towards the grassy fields he let both Pikachu and Charmander out so he could introduce himself and Charmander to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu! My name's Hamtaro, and this is Charmander. We're on an adventure to see all kinds of new Pokémon and people. As well as making some new friends and family. Would you like to join us on our journey?" he asked kindly.

Pikachu saw how happy Charmander seemed to be and could easily tell what kind of person Hamtaro was. After a few moments of thinking Pikachu gladly accepted with a cheerful 'Pika' making both Hamtaro and Charmander happy that they had received a new friend and family member.

Ash was about to return Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged the Pokeball's beam. Ash shrugged, letting the yellow mouse stay outside of the ball, the cute creature jumping up to his shoulder as Charmander walked beside them.

Later...

While Ash walked through the grassy field to Viridian, he saw a few Pokemon scurry by here and there. Some Sandshrew, Rattata, and a few Spearow that he made sure to stay away from. He had heard of their easily roused tempers and that they attacked if they felt threatened. He knew he could handle a few but they always travelled in large groups.

Just then a small Pokemon flew near him on a tree branch. It was a Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. He then pointed his Pokedex at the Pidgey.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 016**

 _ **"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is mild-mannered and gentle. It is a good way for beginning trainers to test their skills. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings."**_

* * *

Hamtao decided to catch it so he had Pikachu use Thunder Wave. The Thunder Wave struck the surprised Pidgey as it caused it to become paralyzed. Throwing a Poke ball, the ball wobbled around a bit before it glowed red and settled.

"Our family is getting bigger," He released the Pidgey and applied a paralyze heal. "Welcome to the team buddy," The Pidgey called out to him flying around his head in a circle before settling on his shoulder. "Meet Charmander and Pikachu." The three happily conversed.

Then, Hamtaro continued his journey to a grassy field, he spotted a Rattata. Hamtaro then pointed his Pokedex at the Rattata.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 019**

 _ **"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. They are small but quick and are known to have very sharp teeth that can gnaw through any surface. Sometimes they steal food from travelers in open fields."**_

* * *

This time Hamtaro will catch another Pokemon. Hamtaro throws his Poke Ball using Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Hamtaro commanded.

Pikachu attack Rattata, the Rattata quickly dodged the attack. The Rattata didn't see the Poke Ball that Hamtaro used on it. The Poke Ball caught the Rattata and landed on the floor. The Poke Ball moved around for a monument, and then stopped.

He caught his 4th Pokemon and continues on the path to Viridian.

Right after that, he reached Viridian City. He looked at the Gym that was famous for being the strongest Gym of Kanto.

"I only have four Pokémon and I've only started my journey now. I don't think I should even be approaching a Gym, rather the strongest one." Hamtaro said to himself, sweat dropping. "It's locked, anyway…" he said, to himself again, noticing the big padlock on the Gym's doors.

He continued walking through the rather small city, until he came across a woman and an elder man. The woman seemed worried, but the man was sat down, in the middle of the only passage outside of town through the north, with a determined look, legs crossed, and a bottle of soda right next to him.

"Please, sir, please don't…"

"I don't care what anyone says! I won't let any kid pass by me!"

"Why not?!" Hamtaro asked, barging into the conversation himself by accident.

"Kids nowadays don't even know how to catch a simple Pokemon! How else do you expect me to act?!"

Hamtaro sweat dropped. "Hey, hey, I can catch a Pokemon!"

"Oh, you say you can do it, uh? Then catch that Weedle over there!" the old man took a big sip from his Soda bottle and pointed towards the Weedle that was crawling around the grass.

"Weedle, Wee!"

"A Weedle?" Hamtaro asked himself, taking out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 013**

 _ **"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. The stinger on its head is very dangerous and very venomous. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It also hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves."**_

* * *

"Wee?" Weedle noticed the voice coming from Hamtaro's direction, and Hamtaro immediately took his Poké all from his belt.

"Charmander, let's go!" Hamtaro yelled. The dazed Charmander snapped his head up in an instant and got on his feet.

"Alright, Charmander, use Growl!" Charmander growled threateningly, and the wild Weedle stopped, startled.

"That reduced its attack power!" Hamtaro grinned. "Okay, Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander jumped forward and gave the Weedle a great Scratch that sent it tumbling to the ground. The Weedle got up quickly and attacked with a Poison Sting. Charmander jumped away, dodging the attack, and used Scratch again.

"That should've weakened it. Okay!" Hamtaro took out an empty Poke ball, and flung it at the Weedle. The Pokemon was sucked in, and the Poke ball stopped on the ground, and started shaking vigorously. Suddenly, the Weedle popped out of the Poke ball, and the ball flew back to Hamtaro's hand.

"Man, that Weedle is pretty hardy!" Hamtaro commented.

"Weedle!" The Weedle, who now looked angry, jumped up and pointed his stinger at Bulbasaur, which started to glow purple.

"Charmander, use Scratch again!" Hamtaro commanded. Charmander goes in and swipe Weedle with his claws.

"Wee!" Weedle quickly crawled towards Charmander. Charmander then already had his claws prepared, but this time Weedle managed to dodge them and crawl near Charmander. There, Weedle stabbed him with his purple-glowing horn, making Charmander suffer and step back. Weedle exited from between Charmander's side.

"Charmander! Are you ok?!"

"Char…" Charmander nodded, saying yes, trying to disguise his pain the best he could.

"Wee!" Weedle jumped and suddenly, the stinger on his tail began to glow white and it extended. He slashed Bulbasaur with it, making another strong move, Bug Bite.

"Char!"

"Charmander, Fire Spin!"

"Char!" Charmander released a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from his mouth, which flew towards Weedle and blasted him, making him step back.

"Now Flamethrower, let's go!" Hamtaro yelled, as Charmander begins to build up the energy inside him. Weedle stood back up, struggling, and then looked at Bulbasaur, becoming wide-eyed on how powerful the next attack would be, even though Weedle had a strong resistance to it. Charmander then released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth, which made a direct hit on Weedle.

"Let's do this!" Hamtaro quickly took an empty Poke Ball into his hand and threw it at Weedle. The Poke Ball hit the little Pokemon and opened, absorbing him into it. Hamtaro withdrew Charmander and picked up the Poke Ball containing Weedle. "May I go now?"

"Hmmm….." The elder man took another sip. "It was just a Weedle after all. It isn't exactly the most amazing thing to do. But, that is the only thing I asked you to do, and I was amazed by the way you handled things. I'll let you pass."

"Thank you, kind sir." Hamtaro replied, waving his hand and walking away. He looked up at the sky and watched a flock of Pidgeys flying through the blue sky. "I wonder if… the rest of my adventure will be just as exciting as what just happened was." Hamtaro asked himself. He adjusted his cap and ran off towards the nearest city, ending up on arriving at it: Pewter City.

Not too long after going through the entrance to the Viridian Forest, Hamtaro tripped and fell to the floor.

'Ow... what did I trip on?' He thought turning around surprised to find a caterpillar like Pokémon. The Pokémon seemed unharmed and appeared to be looking at Hamtaro and the other Pokémon curiously. Hamtaro pulled out Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 010**

 _ **"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."**_

* * *

"Whoops, sorry about that Caterpie, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Hamtaro apologized. Caterpie tilted its head to the side before slowly crawling towards Hamtaro, snuggling his leg. "Well you're a friendly little guy, aren't you?" Hamtaro chuckled. "Hey, I just thought of something. How would you like to join me on my journey Caterpie?" he asked.

Caterpie looked to Pikachu (who Hamtaro brought out from his Poke Ball) and Charmander who seemed happy to be Hamtaro's Pokémon. Quickly making up his mind Caterpie accepted.

Hamtaro brought up a spare Poke Ball for Caterpie, tapping it on the head and capturing it. He stared at the Poke ball for a few seconds before releasing Caterpie out again. "Welcome to the team Caterpie. Hop on my shoulder," he said lowering his arm for the small worm who happily obliged.

When Hamtaro spotted a nice clear area, he decided to set up camp there. Thinking about training his Pokémon, he had a surprise to motivate them even further so releasing all his Pokémon. They lined up prepped for training.

"Alright, everyone, today is going to be our first training session, this is our first step to becoming the world's first A-team, the team that will beat the elites," Hamtaro said with passion, determination filled their eyes. "We will be the very best that will surpass everyone, even the Legendaries and that means the same for the trainers."

His Pokemon all looked in shock at their trainer. He started setting up practice dummies and targets for his Pokemon and camp while his Pokémon all started getting warmed up as Hamtaro finished setting up his camp, he heard some cries sound out near him towards his left. Running towards the sound he was surprised to find that Scyther and a male Nidoran were fighting over a cache of Oran berries. Hamtaro was wondering why he didn't see too many Pokemon on his way in the forest. The Scyther must've scared them off; it was unusual to see a Scyther in the forest since they were usually found in the Safari Zone in Kanto.

The Nidoran fought hard but the Scyther had won their bout and was about to finish Nidoran off with a slash from its scythes.

Thinking fast, Hamtaro spun in to action and called out Pidgey to intercept Scyther. Pidegy managed to successfully ward off Scyther's attack while Hamtaro went to the injured Nidoran's side.

Scyther seemed surprised at Hamtaro's sudden appearance but didn't back down from the new challenge. Scyther rushed Pidgey with impressive speed on par with Pikachu's and prepared to use Furry Cutter.

"Pidgey dodge it quick!" Hamtaro shouted. Pidgey frantically dodged Scyther's Furry Cutter but was having difficulty matching Scyther's speed.

Hamtaro gritted his teeth, he knew Pidgey had a disadvantage on the ground and had to act fast. "Pidgey, quickly, grab Scyther's scythes with your feet." As Scyther swung his scythes down Pidgey managed to catch them with her talons, firmly gripping them so Scyther couldn't move them.

"Now, use Gust Attack at point blank," Hamtaro commanded using the opening. Pidgey rapidly fluttered its wings blowing a strong gust at Scyther who was blown back into a tree, cracking the tree in the process. Since it was also a super effective move Scyther received a lot of damage.

Hamtaro thought the match was over but to his amazement Scyther got up, although it looked worse for wear. Pidgey also appeared to be a bit tired though not as much as Scyther. The two stared each other down.

"Okay, let's finish this, use Quick Attack!" Pidgey swooped in with great speed outward for the attack.

Scyther mimicked Pidgey dashing with its scythes spread out, showing that it knew Wing attack as well. Both Pokemon charged with everything they had as this was sure to be their last bout. Unfortunately for Scyther, it was more injured and Pidgeotto had just evolved giving it new strength. With that Pidgey broke through Scyther's attack sending it to the floor.

For a few moments Scyther struggled to get up but eventually passed out from exhaustion. Hamtaro threw a Poke Ball at the fallen Scyther, capturing it with no other problems. "Nice job Pidgey take a rest," Hamtaro smiled as he returned the bird Pokemon.

Hamtaro turned his attention to the injured Nidoran, who seemed pretty docile for a wild Pokémon. "Your wounds don't look too serious but I have a few spare potions to help heal them. You'll feel a slight stinging sensation, is this ok?" Hamtaro asked.

Nidoran gave a small nod allowing Hamtaro to administer the potion to its wounds. Nidoran winced slightly as the potion made contact with the wounds, but the pain quickly faded as did most of the wounds. In its appreciation Nidoran jumped onto Hamtaro's lap and nuzzled his chest making Ash chuckle.

"You're a cheerful one. Hey wanna join my team, it's always nice to have another friend," he asked cheerfully. Nidoran gave an enthusiastic shout that sounded like a yes in Hamtaro's book so he brought out an empty Poke ball. Nidoran gently touched the Poke ball which captured it without any struggle. Looking at the pile of Oran berries, he grabbed half of the pile before leaving the other half for the Pokemon in the forest.

He let out all of his Pokemon so they would get to know one another more while he made lunch. His mom had taught him a few tips on cooking human and Pokémon food insisting that it may come in handy, which it had.

An hour later…

As Hamtaro was packing up, Pikachu started to shout.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he pointed to Pewter City

"We're almost there!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he recalled the two pokemon

Hamtaro rushed to Pewter City when suddenly smoke came out of nowhere.

"What the-?" Said Hamtaro, coughing and shielding his eye.

Then he heard laughter as three people showed up infront of him when the smoke cleared.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies"

"From beyond the stars a nasty surprise."

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"With me on the scene!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Otome!"

"And Lion!"

"And Bear that's the name!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe."

"Team Rocket..."

"...Will be there..."

"To make everything worse!"

"...Who the hell are you clowns...?" Hamtaro said in a smug way.

"We are Team Rocket" They all said.

"Team Rocket?" Hamtaro said, and then thought for a moment. Then jolted as he remember the name, "AH! Team Rocket! I've heard about you guys!" Hamtaro yelled. Oh yes, too well in fact. Hamtaro knew that Team Rocket was some kind of mysterious organization looking to steal as many rare Pokemon as they could. His father and his friends had put a stop to Team Rocket's evil plans countless times, and had even defeated their leader. That was reason why he and his father hated them in the first place.

"Really? We're honored," laughed the woman in a sarcastic manner. "I am Otome of Team Rocket!"

"I'm Lion!"

"And I'm Bear!"

"And Team Rocket's gonna rule the universe!" They both said in perfect unison. Hamtaro guessed that they had rehearsed this before.

"Now, then give us all of your pokemon or else!"

"Pfft,you'll have to take them first!" Hamtaro said as he sent Pikachu and Charmander out to battle. "Pikachu use ThunderShock, Pidgey use Gust and Charmander use Ember!" Hamtaro exclaimed

Otome, Lion and Bear sent out a Koffing, an Ekans and a Meowth, and now the three Pokemon got hit by the attacks.

"Koffing use Smokescreen!"

"Ekans use Poison Sting!

"Meowth use Scratch!"

Charmander saw Pikachu was about to get hurt and jumped infront of it before it got captured.

The area was covered in smoke and Pikachu was grabbed and taken into a cage under the balloon after the trio recalled their Pokemon.

"See ya!" They said.

The balloon started to fly away and Hamtaro got kind of angry.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack on that balloon!" Hamtaro yelled out as Pidgey goes in the air with full speed out of his mouth and burned the balloon,dropping the cage with Pikachu landing on the ground, still in the cage.

Team Rocket pulled a lever and another balloon popped out.

"Charmander use Ember to burn through the glass!" Hamtaro said as the glass melted little by little, but it fell to the ground and Pikachu escaped.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder Shock Pidgey use Gust and Charmander use Ember on Team Rocket!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

The three attacks collided with Team Rocket and they were sent flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Hamtaro rushed to Pewter City after returning his Pokemon to prevent that from happening again.

He reached the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon and then he went to sleep as it was 11:30 P.M

"Wow, those Team Rocket clowns weren't so tough after all" Hamtaro thought as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a very long chapter and Hamtaro has been capturing more Pokemon but this is also part of Hamtaro's story, finding and catching Pokemon that are useful to him to be in his team. Soon, Hamtaro will build the ultimate team. Also, in the part of the story, I'll be writing up Hamtaro's previous adventure in the "previously" selection of the story and I'll be setting the Pokemon Q &As for Questions from both Games, Mangas and Anime.**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **What number of trainers are there in the Dexholder?**_

 _ **19**_

 _ **20**_

 _ **24**_

 _ **The answer will be reveal in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Pewter City Gym Battle!

**Chapter 3 – Pewter City Gym Battle!**

* * *

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is C.**_

 _ **If you count Wally, Cheren, Bianca, Hugh & N.**_

 _ **So back in the action.**_

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmander (M): LV. 13 - Scratch, Growl, Fire Spin, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 12 - ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip**

 **Weedle (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite**

 **Caterpie (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 9 – Sword Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 002:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And here's my story. Ever since my travels in the Kanto Region, I caught many Pokemon, I caught a Pikachu that was causing trouble at Prof. Oak's Lab, a Pidgey who was no match for Pikachu, a Rattata who was easily caught thanks to Pikachu and me, a Weedle who I caught during in battle with my partner Charmander just to the old man from Viridian City a point that trainer can catch Pokemon, a Caterpie who join up with me on the team, a Scyther who Pidgey battled and was caught easily, and a Nidoran who show guts and skill. And I met a group of bad guys called Team Rocket and defeated them for stealing my Pikachu and made it to Pewter City. What this day get better and better!_

~Hamtaro

* * *

Waking up from the Pokemon Center, Hamtaro made it the cafe for breakfast. By doing so, he started over hearing about the Pewter City Gym Leader. They were defeated easily and their Pokemon were beaten Time will surely tell. Hamtaro told himself he wouldn't end up like every other Trainer; he wouldn't give up half way like everyone else.

Most people didn't take Pokémon Training seriously, and hardly anyone took on any of the "Gym Leaders" to earn badges. When Hamtaro was eating, he overheard a few kids and Bug Catchers comparing their experience at Pewter City's Gym. Most of them got knocked out by the warm-up trainer and didn't even get to the Leader.

This might get Hamtaro worry. Most trainers lost their first Gym Battle and some of them quit easily of them haven't win the Pokemon League. But then again, this could be an opportunity of training his Pokemon to get stronger.

* * *

Later back in the Viridian Forest...

"Come on!" Hamtaro said as he called out Pikachu, Rattata, Pidgey, and Charmander. "Time for some special training as we will be challenging the Pewter Gym leader today!"

The Pokemon cheered happily.

"Time to train you first Charmander, lets power up your moves!" Hamtaro suggested. "Scratch that tree but use all of your power and focus it onto your claws!"

Charmander scratched the tree again and again and on the last one his claws shined for a second and he left an even bigger mark than before.

"Did you just use Metal Claw?" Hamtaro asks as he is in shock

"Char, Charmander!" He nodded.

"I guess you did, so try using Metal Claw on the trees!"

Charmander rushed at the tree and made a direct hit with Metal Claw

"Wow, you're doing good! Now take a rest!" Hamtaro said as he returned him to the Poke Ball.

"Pidgey, your turn!" Said Hamtaro, turning his head to the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey happy begins her trainning. Hamtaro then checks his move on the Pokedex so she can use them for defeating Brock. "Okay Pidgey, you'll have to learn Aerial Ace and Steel Wing," Hamtaro said. "Steel type moves like Steel Wing can beat rock types. So once we reach the Pewter City Gym, we'll be ready for the gym battle."

Pidgey puffed up to show Hamtaro she were ready to train. To learn Steel Wing, Ash tied little rocks to Pidgey's wings. It was to get the wings into shape. And to learn Aerial Ace, Hamtaro had races with his Pidgey to help her speed. It took all morning, but at last Pidgey learned Steel Wing and Aerial Ace.

"Okay Pidgey, that's it for now!" Hamtaro said as he returned Pidgey to her Poke Ball. Then turn to Rattata. "Okay, your turn Rattata!"

Hamtaro then begins to train Rattata to complete Hyper Fang. Rattata, of course, had proved just how brutal it was when it used its sharp fangs to tear into the Bug Type Pokemon. Hamtaro had Rattata attacking a tree with its long fangs so it would learn Hyper Fang. Rattata's fangs had begun to glow a bright white whenever he lunged at the tree, and large chunks had been torn out of the wood. Hamtaro praised him and returned to his Poke Ball

"Pikachu, you're up next buddy!" Hamtaro said as Pikachu ran up to him.

Hamtaro checked his Pokedex for attacks Pikachu could learn.

"Okay, let's try a Quick Attack!" Hamtaro said as Pikachu was trying to use the move

Pikachu ran at the tree in a fast motion and attacked it, almost denting it very badly but it left a mark.

"Keep it up and keep using Quick Attack" Hamtaro said as Pikachu tried it again and again doing more damage.

'I need more strategic moves' Hamtaro was thinking. Then got an idea. "Pikachu Quick Attack on the tree!" Hamtaro said.

Pikachu used Quick Attack on the tree a few times and eventually it fell down!

"All right!" Hamtaro squealed as the tree fell

"Time for one more move today!" Hamtaro said. "Pikachu, jump into the air and spin forwards and slam your tail into the tree!"

Pikachu did just that and it formed into an Iron Tail, and after a few tried Pikachu could use it well!

Hamtaro then recalled Pikachu and prepare himself for the Pewter.

* * *

On the way back to Pewter City, Hamtaro made his way to Pewter Gym. The Gym was a tall, long building with a light brown roof. When Hamtaro stepped inside he felt like he had been teleported into a desert. Sand and rock littered the landscape. 'Well, time to fire the cleaning lady,' Hamtaro thought as he stepped forward. But it was pitch black inside, but then the lights flickered on slowly, revealing an arena filled with boulders. Looking around the gym, he found a young teenage trainer, sitting on the rock.

He had wild brown hair, a black jacket with two orange stripes below the shoulders and green cargo pants. His eyes were closed, and he looked perfectly relaxed. Red stared in awe at this man's concentration and feuded with himself over whether to disturb this peaceful scene. However his internal grappling was set aside when this man sprung up from his set position and looked straight at him.

"Hello challenger". The man stated calmly in a gruff voice. "My name is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. State your name and purpose."

"Hi." Hamtaro called back. "My name is Hamtaro Haruna of Pallet Town." The acoustics in the room amplified his voice enough that shouting was unnecessary. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle".

"Well then." Brock replied, turning around and walking to the edge of the arena. "I accept your challenge." With that being said, Brock pulled out a Poke Ball, "Geodude, go!" and tossed it onto the field. From this capsule, a boulder looking Pokemon with arms emerged, emitting a tough sounding cry and smashing a rock next to it.

"Geodude!" it cried.

"A Geodude!" Hamtaro looked at his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 074**

 _ **"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers. Their tough exterior makes them perfect defenders in battle. They will crush rocks for fun and even lift human weights. There have been reports of Geodude lifting their trainers up into the air."**_

* * *

"Geodude also can do a few more impressive actions, but I'll let you figure that out." Brock chuckled. "Okay Hamtaro send out your Pokemon."

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Hamtaro shouted, his voice echoing throughout the arena.

"Pika!" Pikachu burst out of its Pokeball and surveyed its surroundings, taking note of its opponent it recklessly charged at it.

"Wait a minute, Pikachu!" Hamtaro yelled, panic stricken. He knew this wasn't going to work out well.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." Brock commanded his pokemon, arms folded with eyes staring intently at the fight occurring.

"Geo, Geo." Geodude bellowed and chucked a rock straight at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit, unable to avoid the attack. Geodude let out a cry of fervor and hit his chest with his hands. Pikachu took a lot of damage from the attack, but was still ready to battle.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Hamtaro ordered his Pokemon, knowing that thundershock would have no effect on the part ground type Pokemon. Pikachu's tail glowed. He quickly went up to Geodude and smacked him square in the jaw. Geodude staggered and fell to the ground, but it quickly got back up.

"Let's finish this Pikachu," Hamtaro yelled with anticipation "use another Iron Tail" Pikachu gathered itself and prepared for another attack.

"Not so fast Hamtaro," Brock interjected "Geodude use self-destruct."

"Huh!? Self-Destruct?!" Hamtaro exclaimed in shocked.

Geodude became engulfed in a ball of light.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Hamtaro screamed at his Pokemon, but it was too late. Geodude had self-destructed, and the whole arena had become engulfed in smoke. When the dust cleared, both of the Pokemon had fainted. Both trainers returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls and tossed another Pokemon out.

"This is it trainer." Brock nonchalantly said. "If you beat my Onix here, you'll earn the Boulder Badge." Then he tossed his Poke Ball, calling his 2nd and aforementioned Pokemon.

An enormous snake made of boulders erupted onto the battle field. It was as tall as the ceiling and had to coil its body to stay fully inside the ring! Hamtaro shifted back looking up at the giant. What to do now?

"Wha-?" Hamtaro backed away as the towering figure of a long, snake-like Pokemon appeared out of Brock's Poke Ball. The Pokemon gave an ear-piercing growl, as if showing its power. Hamtaro then took out the Pokedex again, wondering what creature was this.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 095**

 _ **"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move through the ground at fifty miles per hour and normally spends most of its time borrowing underground. It also appears in deep caves. And as a group they are used by humans as lightning rods and are very helpful in construction matters the tunnels left behind become favourite habitat of Diglett."**_

* * *

"Roar!" The Onix bellowed.

'Whoa, that thing is huge.' Hamtaro thought.

Then he became worried for the first time in his short career. Was he going to… Could he lose? He then brings out his Charmander. This was it. He had to win here or…

"Come on Charmander! Remember your training, use Scratch!"

"A weak Normal-Type attack like that won't do a thing against Onix!" Brock laughed. Just before Charmander's claws struck they started to glow, as if they were reflecting the light from the florescent lights overhead. When they hit, Onix flew back and fell to the side. "Wh-was that Metal Claw?"

Hamtaro smirked. "It's over!" he said, confidence restored.

"Don't get cocky just yet!" Brock snapped back, "Onix, Rock Tomb!"

Onix got back up and slammed its tail into the ground. The ground near Charmander crashed together around him.

"Use Metal Claw to break the rocks!" Hamtaro ordered. Charmander broke free, but was clearly taxed by the heavy blow. "What now? Tch…"

"Onix, use Rock Polish." Brock declared in an damped up voice. Onix glowed and became shiny. Its speed doubled. "Now Onix use Iron Tail." Brock yelled to his Pokemon. Onix's tail glowed silver. Charmander was able to dodge the sweeping attack from the humongous Pokemon and started to climb up the rock snake's body.

"Charmander use Metal Claw." Hamtaro commanded. Charmander's claws turned silver, and it slashed Onix straight in the face. Charmander jumped down from the creature as it twirled around in confusion from the hit. Charmander took this time to hide from the Onix.

"Onix, Charmander is over there use Dragon Breath on that rock over there." Brock yelled. Onix roared and breathed fire from its mouth. The rock was hit that Charmander was hiding behind, and he sustained a ton of damage.

"Now Onix use bind while Charmander is down." Brock ordered his Pokemon. Onix wrapped its tail around Charmander in a flash and started to squeeze the hit points out of Charmander. Charmander squirmed and struggled under the pressure.

"Charmander hit Onix with Flamethrower." Hamtaro yelled in a desperate attempt to unsnare his Pokemon. Charmander obeyed his command and shot a stream of fire from his mouth directly onto Onix's body. Onix was stung by the shot and retracted itself from Charmander. Charmander was now free to strike.

"Charmander, jump up and use Metal Claw." Hamtaro commanded, confident after his Charmander had been freed from its bind. Charmander jumped up and struck Onix right between the eyes. Onix let out a roar of pain and recoiled back to its side of the field. Brock's brow furrowed in irritation.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!"

More rocks came crashing toward Charmander. It was able to dodge most, but the effort and the many glancing blows were taking their toll.

"Like that'll happen! Charmander, Metal Claw!"

"I don't think so. Onix, Sandstorm." Brock hollered to his Pokemon. Onix let out a gruff cry and the dirt around him was kicked up; Neither Hamtaro nor Charmander were able to see the Onix. "Onix use Dig." Brock yelled. As the sandstorm disappeared, Hamtaro only saw a hole in the ground. The hairs on his next stood up, and he started to sweat. Charmander was growing nervous as he looked around unable to find his opponent. Brock was standing with a poker face on; arms crossed, intently watching and waiting.

Hamtaro was now beginning to panic, Charmander was a sitting duck. There was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable rampage of the roaring Onix.

"Don't worry Charmander!" Red called out in an attempt to mollify the worries of his Pokemon. Charmander heard his trainer and began to calm down. Brock smirked; the ground had begun to shake. Red and Charmander were completely taken off guard from this.

As a result of Onix's tunneling underground, Charmander was unable to keep his balance and fell to the floor of the arena. That was when Onix struck. Onix rose out of the ground and flung Charmander straight up into the air.

"Now Onix, use Dragon Breath." Brock yelled, hoping that this attack would conclude the battle. Onix breathed flames which Charmander had no opportunity to avoid. The lizard was consumed in flames. When Charmander fell to the ground it looked like the fight was over, everyone looked on, wondering what was going to occur.

Charmander stood up slowly. Because of the hit, Charmander had lost a lot of Health and was paralyzed. Charmander gritted its teeth in frustration and tried to muster up all of its strength for one final attack.

"Don't give up Charmander! Use Metal Claw one final time." Hamtaro yelled unsure of whether Charmander could land a hit on the hulking Onix. Charmander staggered, and Onix dropped its guard at this moment. Then Charmander leapt and landed another clean hit on Onix. Onix and Brock were equally stunned by this attack. Onix slumped over and fainted. Hamtaro had improbably won. Hamtaro returned Charmander to its Poke Ball, who was very eager for some rest after that grueling battle. Brock lowered his head and chuckled to himself; he couldn't believe it. A Charmander had finally defeated his Onix.

"Well done, Hamtaro!" Brock stated calmly as he walked toward the victorious Hamtaro. ""I took you for granted and so, I lost," Brock said as he recalled his unconscious Onix. He started to walk over to Hamtaro and Chameleon. "As proof of your victory, I confer to you this…" he held out his closed fist, "the official Pokemon League Boulder badge." Brock opened his hand to reveal a grey hexagon with a raised square in the middle.

Hamtaro took the badge, "Thank you, sir."

"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokemon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move 'Flash' outside of battle."

"The move 'Flash'?"

"I'm sure it will come in handy on your journey. Of course, a Pokemon must know the move Flash to use it." Taking note of that, Hamtaro turned to leave with a friendly wave. "Wait, take this with you." Brock handed Hamtaro a brown CD with the number 39 on it.

"What's this?" Hamtaro asked.

"A TM." Hamtaro's quizzical look warranted a brief explanation. "A technical machine contains a move for a Pokémon. Using the TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is good for only one use. So when you use one, pick the Pokemon carefully."

"But I couldn't take this," Hamtaro said, trying to hand the TM back.

Brock wouldn't hear any of it. "After that battle, you deserve it. I'm sure you'll make good use of it. After all, it contains the move Rock Tomb, the move that just gave you so much trouble."

Hamtaro smiled widely. "Thanks, sir!" He turned to leave again, but stopped after only a few steps. "I almost forgot," he said, "How do you use it?"

"You press the disk to the Pokemon's head, of course."

"You press the… Never mind, I'll figure it out."

Brock gave Hamtaro a smile and calmly went back to his meditation. Hamtaro felt ecstatic; the day was his. He walked out of the building with a renewed vigor. 'Now I'll go to the next gym.' Hamtaro decided. 'The gym leader of Cerulean City, here I go.' Hamtaro walked down the stairs of the gym and headed for the next route.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the battle I written, I though I make it a little tougher if Brock's Onix know other moves. I mean, other writers use 5 or more moves in their Fanfics so why can't I? So don't blame me? Blame the guys who got the idea. Okay? Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **In Pokemon Yellow, which Pokemon Giovanni has that doesn't represent as a Ground Type?**_

 _ **A. Dugtrio**_

 _ **B. Persian**_

 _ **C. Rhydon**_

 _ **The answer will reveal in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Mt Moon

**Chapter 4 – Mt. Moon**

* * *

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is B.**_

 _ **Persian wasn't part of the selection of Ground type Pokemon. Heck, Giovanni's Persian wasn't in other games (except in the anime).**_

 _ **So back in the action.**_

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmander (M): LV. 14 - Metal Claw, Growl, Fire Spin, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 13 - ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Weedle (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite**

 **Caterpie (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 9 – Sword Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 003:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And here's my story. After training with Charmander, Pidgey, Pikachu and Rattata, I went to the Pokemon Gym, and faced the Gym Leader, Brock. He uses 2 of his Pokemon on a 2-on-2 Pokemon Battle. A Geodude, who Pikachu had to face and was called a tie when Geodude uses Self-Destruct on Pikachu, and Onix, who was big rock-like snake Pokemon that gives me the cold shoulder. So I chose Charmander to defeat it with Metal Claw and earned the Boulder Badge and also A 'TM' that contains a move Rock Tomb. With this, I can teach a Rock Type Pokemon that move. And I'll there will more 'TMs' I can find._

* * *

At Pewter City's Poké Center:

"Here you go sir. Your Pokemons are fully healed now." Said the Nurse Joy, handing Hamtaro his Poke Balls.

"Thank you." Hamtaro replied, turning to the side.

On the way, Hamtaro headed out of Pewter city not knowing what lay ahead of him. In order to go to Cerulean City, he first had to make a pass through Mount Moon. But before he left he decided to check out the Museum in Pewter they had a great space exhibit, or so he had heard. He went in, the fee was cheap, and admired the space craft models, as well as the bones of ancient Pokemon they had inside. One was labeled a Kabutops; it was bipedal and to large Scythe-like arms. The one next to it was an Aerodactyl, a large winged creature, he thought this one was cool, and didn't even notice the man next to him.

"It's awe-inspiring, isn't it?" The man asked Hamtaro "To think this Pokemon existed thousands of years ago," He started, "And could even possibly…. Come back."

"What?!" Hamtaro said with surprise in his voice. "Heh heh," the man chuckled, "You know kid, you seem special somehow, are you a Pokemon trainer?" He asked, Hamtaro was so happy with his recent victory he looked at him and said, "Why yes I am, and I just one my first badge!" Hamtaro opened up his base case and showed him the man his newly won Boulder Badge. The man looked surprised and said, "You beat Brock?! If that is the case come with me young man." Hamtaro was confused, but eagerly followed the man.

They went outside and around to the side door of the Museum, the man opened the door and they walked in. The strange man walked Austin up to a pedestal with a strange orange gem with a bug inside of it. "This, my friend," the man began, "is an Old Amber. A piece of fossilized tree sap containing Pokemon DNA." Hamtaro's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" He asked with excitement, "That is so cool!"

"Yes, yes it is," The man said, "and I want you to have it." Hamtaro's eyes widened. "I am a Pokemon Archeologist, I study Pokemon fossils and the like. There is a lab on Cinnabar Island where they say they can take the DNA of a fossilized Pokemon and revive its life. Will you please take this to them for me, and raise the Pokemon inside, give it its new life?"

Hamtaro didn't know how he could refuse such a thing, so he agreed and put the Amber in his back pack and headed off to Mt. Moon.

* * *

Hamtaro encountered many trainers on his way to Mt. Moon. There was a young kid with a furious Ekans that Pidgey was able to pluck from the ground. Another challenger was a young lass with a Venonat; Hamtaro's Charmander made quick work of it. He also met a bug catcher he had seen in the Viridian Forest. Charmander was able to scorch his Metapod with its ember attack. Speaking of Metapod, Hamtaro's Caterpie evolved into a Metapod. It formed a cocoon of silk string around itself, forming Metapod. Metapod was less active than Caterpie; eyes unblinking and unmoving. Hamtaro just kept it in its Poke Ball mostly.

Hamtaro had four Pokemon on his team; Charmander, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Metapod. He had left Rattata and Kakuna, who evolved from Weedle, in the care of Professor Oak.

Hamtaro then spent the night at the Pokemon Center. No sense getting two hundred feet into Mt. Moon and having to stop and make camp. Hamtaro was about pack it in until just in time to see a fight breaking out.

"You sold me this worthless Pokemon! I want my money back!"

"That Pokemon is not worthless. When it evolves, it is a battling machine." The other man, a salesman, protested.

"I don't care! I want my money back!" The man that wanted his money back hit the poor salesman and sent him to the floor. Hamtaro saw this and stepped in.

"Hey! Stop that right now! How much did you pay for that Magikarp?"

"50 dollars why!"

"Well, if you will stop yelling I will pay you for it."

"Ok, give me the money!"

"Only if you promise to leave and stop causing trouble."

"Okay! I mean okay."

Hamtaro gave him the money and the rude man gave him the Poke ball with Magikarp in it.

"Thank you so much young man." The salesman now had a smile on his face and was happy the confrontation was over.

"You're welcome."

Hamtaro gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and rented a room. Well, it wasn't really rented because Nurse Joy gave him the room for solving the problem.

* * *

On the next day...

Hamtaro receives his Pokemon from Nurse Joy and begins to leave the Pokemon Center. He has already sends his Magikarp to Professor Oak and then he wanted to make sure he could it when it's on water.

Hamtaro made it through Mt. Moon, where it is the only path to Cerulean Cty. As he arrived he noticed how big it was, kind of scary as well, but he would go in. Fortunately due to miners the cave was well lit, and the Wild Pokemon inside made themselves known.

Inside, Hamtaro pulled out a lantern out of his blue backpack that he travels with and started to walk through the cave.

'After I get out of here, I'm going to train my Pokemon for about an hour then go to bed at the Pokemon Center at Cerulean City!' Hamtaro said in his mind.

Inside, Hamtaro has encountered and caught many numerous Pokemon. Inside, he found a Geodude like Brock had used, so he was sure to capture one, he wouldn't forget its strength. His next find was a Zubat, a small blue bat Pokemon with no eyes, also with Pikachu, he captured it quickly. While there he spotted a Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokemon his mother once had, Charmander had a quick fight with it and Hamtaro captured it, as well as a Paras, a small Bug Pokemon with Mushrooms growing on it's back. He was liking all his captures.

Then as he continues to venture across Mt. Moon, he noticed some lighting across the edge of the Mountain. The lights are making trouble for all the Pokemon: Zubat flying across the caves, Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and are drying up the Sandshrews.

Hamtaro looked at the Sandshrew. One of the Sandshrew was so thirsty; it was panting like crazy. He then looks it up from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 027**

 _ **"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It burrows and lives underground and also burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for prey. But if threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection."**_

* * *

Hamtaro felt sorry for it and took out his water canteen. "Here little guy drink this." he said, holding his canteen to the Sandshrew. Sandshrew looked at Hamtaro for a few seconds then accepted the water. He smiled at it, then looking Pokemon who are being caused by the lights. 'Whoever's doing is making these Pokemon unhappy.' He thought as he left to the next level of the mountain, Sandshrew decided to follow too; it didn't want Hamtaro to leave.

"Hmm..." Hamtaro looked around. He was currently in the bottom Mt. Moon, and a little lost, knowing that Sandshrew is behind him. Although his eyes had now adjusted themselves to the darkness, he had ventured deeper than the last time he'd came, and everywhere he went, wild Pokemon popped up and tried to attack.

"Huh?" Hamtaro turned to see a Pokemon staring at him. Wondering what it was, Hamtaro took out the Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 36**

 _ **"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokemon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mount Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."**_

* * *

"A Clefairy!" Hamtaro said, delighted. He took out a Pokeball. "I'll catch it!"

"Clefaairrry!" Clefairy said in panic and pointed to the direction where she'd appeared. Hamtaro looked on in surprise. Clefairy skipped away, gesturing for Hamtaro and Sandshrew to follow, which he did. Clefairy led they to where three familiar uniformed people were.

"Team Rocket!" Hamtaro yelled out. The three Team Rocket members turned their head in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, it's you! That pathetic Trainer whom we met at Viridian," chuckled Lion.

"What are you guys up to?" Hamtaro shouted back, when he noticed 5 shiny rock in Heather's palm. Clefairy pointed at the rock and started jumping in despair. Hamtaro looked back and forth from Clefairy and the rock, before pointing at Team Rocket. "What's that in your hand? Is it yours?"

"What do you think?" Otome smirked.

"Give it back to this Clefairy!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Nuh-uh-uh. This is the legendary Moon Stone! It can enhance our Pokemon's strength! That's why Team Rocket is targeting it! And after we've risked so much to steal this from that Clefairy, you want us to give it up? Never!" Otome replied. She took out a Pokeball. "Abra, go! Teleport us out of here!"

"Oh no you don't! Charmander, Flamethrower attack!" Hamtaro called out Charmander, and before Otome's Abra could do anything, Charmeleon had fried it with Flamethrower. "Take that!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Abra, return!" Otome recalled Abra. She glared daggers at Hamtaro. "If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get! Meowth, go!"

"Cubone, crush 'em!"

"Zubat, let's go!"

"Clefaairry!" Clefairy said angrily, as she stepped forward. She wanted to battle Team Rocket!

"SSShrew!" Sandshrew said angrily, as he stepped forward as well. It (or he) too wanted to battle Team Rocket!

"Charmander, go!" Hamtaro commanded. Now it was an even fight!

"Meowth, use Screech!" Otome ordered.

"Zubat, use Screech too!" Bear commanded.

An ear-piercing sound emitted from both Meowth's and Zubat's open mouths and spreaded around the cave. Hamtaro covered his ears in frustration. The sound was unbearable! Charmander, Sandshrew and Clefairy seemed to be suffering from the sound too.

"Okay! While they're distracted by Screech, Cubone, Bone Club!" Lion grinned. Cubone clubbed Charmander, Sandshrew and Clefairy over the head, making them dizzy.

"Charmander, Clefairy, Sandshrew snap outta it!" Hamtaro urged. Charmander, after waltzing around for a few seconds, seemed to be fine, as did Clefairy and Sandshrew. "Okay, Charmander, Metal Claws on Meowth! And Clefairy use... er... Pound!"

Surprisingly, Clefairy obeyed his orders. Meowth was swift enough to dodge Charmander's attack, but Cubone was too slow, and got pounded hard by Clefairy.

"Sandshrew, use Roll-Out!" Hamtaro ordered as he read Sandshrew's move from the Pokedex.

Like Clefairy, Sandshrew obeyed his orders. It didn't took long to attack Meowth & Zubat before they tried to dodge it.

Angrily, Lion commanded Cubone to use Leer, lowering Clefairy's defenses, before using Bone Club.

"Clefairy, quick, Sing!" Hamtaro ordered, while Cubone prepared to use Bone Club. Clefairy started to sing, knocking Cubone out cold. Alarmed, Lion tried to recalled Cubone but Sandshrew uses Roll-Out and knocked it out with Cubone is still sleep due to Clefairy's Sing.

"Meowth, Bite!" Otome said. Meowth jumped onto Charmander and bit it hard, knocking it back. "Pay Day!" Otome yelled. The attack slammed into Clefairy, except for Sandshrew who moved out of the way, knocking it back as well. Sandshrew asked if they were okay, they're both fine.

"Damn! That Meowth is pretty strong. In that case, Use Flame Wheel!" Hamtaro commanded. Charmander engulfed him in an inferno of flames and charged at Meowth but sadly it dodges the attack before it came into contact.

"Sandshrew, use Poison Sting!"

"Evade it, Meowth!" Otome yelled, but nevertheless, Sandshrew's Poison Sting hit Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokemon was poisoned!

"Why you! Zubat, use Bite!" Bear shouted.

"Clefairy, dodge it and use Pound!" Hamtaro commanded. Clefairy dodges Zubat's bite and Pounded Zubat to the head as it was knocked out.

"Ah! Zubat!" Bear exclaimed. Then returned it to its PokeBall.

"It's over, Team Rocket! Clefairy, Sing!" Hamtaro shouted. Clefairy started to sing, but before Meowth could fall asleep, Otome commanded it to use Fury Swipes on Clefairy, breaking the song. Otome laughed in triumph.

"Grr... Sandshrew, use Roll-Out! Then Charmander use Metal Claw!" Sandshrew rolled at Meowth, then Charmander used both claws aimed at the Pokemon. Swift as always, Meowth dodged, and successfully executed a Bite on Sandshrew, knocking it back. However, Meowth's health was also steadily decreasing because of the earlier Poison Sting.

"I'm the one who should be laughing! Your Meowth's about to faint because of the poison!" Hamtaro pointed out cockily.

"Shut up! Meowth, Pay Day!" Otome said.

Meowth's attack hit Sandshrew hard. "Now, finish that stupid armadillo with Fury Swipes!"

Before Meowth could land the finishing move, Clefairy had hit it with a brilliant Double Slap that knocked Meowth out. Clefairy glared at the Rocket Trio who seemed shocked that Meowth had been defeated.

"Ahh... Return, Meowth! Abra, Teleport again!"

"That won't work! Sandshrew, Roll-Out!" Sandshrew's attack successfully hit Abra before the Psi Pokemon could Teleport. "Now, finish it off with Slash!"

"Abra, Confusion!"Otome said quickly. Sandshrew, who was aiming at Abra, suddenly stopped in mid-air. Hamtaro looked on in shock as Sandshrew started to glow blue. Abra was glowing blue as well. The Psi Pokemon lifted it's finger, before bringing it up. Slowly but steadily, Sandshrew started to go upwards as well.

'Abra's controlling Sandshrew!' Hamtaro thought. The next moment, Abra brought it's finger down, and Sandshrew plummeted towards the ground speedily. However, before the Pokemon could fall, Hamtaro jumped and grabbed him first. The two sprawled on the ground, as Otome, Lion & Bear watched.

"Don't think you've won!" Hamtaro shouted in anger.

At the same time, Sandshrew jumped into the air, and charged for Abra without Hamtaro's orders. And speaking of Hamtaro, he watched on in awe as Sandshrew attacked with Slash.

'It seems that Sandshrew's angry because Abra used Confusion on it just now!' Hamtaro realized, as Abra slumped to the ground.

That is until Charmander watches this awe, seeing that his new Pokemon friends, including Pikachu, giving everything they got. As he begins to get up, a white glow surronded him. Hamtaro, along with the Rocket Trio and the Pokemon were watching this happen.

"What's happening?" Bear asked, with a hint of surprised.

"It's evolving," Hamtaro answered.

Charmander's shape grew and a horn shape appeared on the back of his head. When the light faded, Charmander's body had turned fire red. Hamtaro checked his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 005**

 _ **"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels."**_

* * *

"Now you're Charmeleon…" Hamtaro breathed. Both him and his 3 Pokémon smiled. "Let's go!"

"Uh-Oh!" Bear stumbled.

"Not good..." Lion said, shaking.

"You said it..." Otome said, frighten of what's coming after.

"Damn it..." The man growled.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower! Pikachu use Thunder Shock! Sandshrew use Poison Sting! And Clefairy use Metronome!" Hamtaro commanded. Use all 4 attacks (Clefairy's Metronome being Hyper Beam) blast Team Rocket and Abra sky high, causing the explosion of Mt. Moon to broke a hole to launched Team Rocket out.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

With that, as they were sent flying, the 5 oddly shaped stones were dropped into the air as Otome let out a dramatic "nooooooooo" as the 5 Moon Stones landed on 5 areas: 1 in Sandshrew's paws, 2 in Charmeleon's claws, 1 in Pikachu's tail, and on Clefairy's head.

"Cleeeffaaairyy!" Clefairy said, before the Pokemon started to glow white, along with the Moon Stone.

"What?" Hamtaro looked back, to see Clefairy glowing. 'It's receiving the power from the Moon Stone!' Hamtaro thought, as Clefairy started to grow in size. 'Wait, if what I have read correct, the Moon Stones are also Evolutionary Stone. And when that happens, it could only one thing... it's...'

"Evolving!" He finished the sentence as 'Clefairy' stopped glowing. Hamtaro took out his Pokedex immediately.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 036**

 _ **"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world. It has an acute sense of hearing. It can easily hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away. And like Clefairys, Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes."**_

* * *

'Wow, this is so cool...' Hamtaro thought.

Then, Hamtaro noticed the fossils. 2 of them he knows are Helix Fossil and Dome Fossil because he went to the Pewter City Museum. Soon, Hamtaro picked up the 2 fossil as he mumbling across the cavern. He looked and found a tied up man in the corner. He ordered Charmeleon to untie him with Metal Claw.

"Oh thank you so much! I never thought I'll be saved here." Said the man.

"No problem," Hamtaro replied. "so what's the deal with Team Rocket?"

"They're from an organization trying to use Pokemon as weapon, bent on world domination. Their mission here is to grab Fossils in Mt. Moon to sell for high prices and use them restore them back to make a powerful of Ancient Pokemon." The scientist explained.

"That's terrible!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"I know, and I tried to stopped but they already defeat my Pokemon. Lucky you showed up and stopped them." Said the Scientist.

"Thanks." Hamtaro replied.

"And I noticed that you took 2 of those fossils." The scientist spoked.

"Oh," Hamtaro said, blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry!" The scientist said. "I got my fossil backs, so you can keep the 2 you have."

"Oh thank you sir." Hamtaro said. Then noticed another Moon Stone on the ground. Then later, Sandshrew and Clefable were speaking to each other in Poke Language. Sandshrew said to Clefable that it decided to go with Hamtaro. Clefable stared at Hamtaro and decided it wanted to go with him too.

With that, Hamtaro leaves Mt. Moon while the scientist deciding to stay at Mt. Moon to protect the Fossil from Team Rocket. "After that has been happening in Mt. Moon, I want to do everything to protect the Pokemon of Mt. Moon and the fossil." Hamtaro understood that and bid farewell to him and the Clefairy and Clefable, who followed the scientist.

Just as they were about to leave, Clefable & Sandshrew started to chatter as Hamtaro looked at them. "Hahaha, you two are saying thank you, aren't you?" Hamtaro laughed. "No problem! Hey, I think I see the exit!" Hamtaro said excitedly, as he paced up and down.

"Alright, Clefable, Sandshrew catch ya' around!" Said Hamtaro, preparing themselves to leave. As he were about to leave Sandshrew and Clefable walked up to Hamtaro.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" Hamtaro said, as he looked on to them as Clefable tugged onto his pants while Sandshrew nuzzled leg. "Are you saying that you 2 wanna come with me?"

They nodded, smiling in glee. Hamtaro returned the smile. "Okay, Clefable, Sandshrew welcome to the team." Hamtaro threw 2 Poke Ball, and Clefable and Sandshrew got inside. But however, The Poke Ball then glowed before teleporting away.

"Aw, I forgot I already have a full party of Pokémon, so they were sent to Professor Oak's lab. Oh well I'll guess I'll transfer them when we get to Cerulean's Pokémon Center," Hamtaro said, sad to see his new friends go.

But afterwards, Hamtaro ran towards the exit. He had gotten himself a couple of new Pokemon, and a couple of new buddies!

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **Which one of those locations in the Kanto Region is similar to the location of California?**_

 _ **A. Hollywood**_

 _ **B. HopHopHop Town**_

 _ **C. Viridian City**_

 _ **The answer will be reveal in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Rival Battle

**Chapter 5 – Rival Battle!**

* * *

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is A.**_

 _ **Hollywood was originally in California, and was somehow adapted or converted in the Pokemon World. The reason of it is currently unknown.**_

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 16 – Metal Claw, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 15 - ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 14 – Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Geodude (M) LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M) LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 9 – Sword Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M) LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Jigglypuff (F) LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M) LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Sandshrew (M) LV. 11 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash**

 **Clefable (F) LV. 8 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 004:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And here's my story. After my gym battle against Brock, and earning a Boulder Badge and the TM Rock Tomb, I headed out to Peter City Museum seeing the space exhibit and the fossil exhibit. Then I met this elderly man, who is an Pokemon Archeologist and told me about the fossil and extinct Pokemon, Aerodactyl. Then he gave an Old Amber which it contains the DNA of an extinct Pokemon, and told me there's a lab on Cinnabar Island where they say they can take the DNA of a fossilized Pokemon and revive its life. So I took the Old Amber and promised to go to the Cinnabar Island. Soon I battled many trainers and made it to the Pokemon Center only to see a fight between a man and salesman for selling a Magikarp, that's where I help him out for paying the Magikarp. Then on the next day, I travel to Mt. Moon and caught many more Pokemon like Geodude, Zubat, Jigglypuff, and Paras. Then, when I went further to Mt. Moon, I noticed some lighting across the edge of the Mountain. The lights are making trouble for all the Pokemon: Zubat flying across the caves, Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and are drying up the Sandshrews. One of the Sandshrew was so thirsty; it was panting like crazy. Poor guy. I feel sorry for him. I took out his water canteen and gave it to him and Sandshrew simply accepted it. Then ask myself, whoever's doing is making these Pokemon unhappy.' And with that I went to the next level of the mountain, only to notice Sandshrew following me. I didn't mind actually. Soon, I went to the bottom of Mt . Moon, knowing that I was a little lost, knowing that Sandshrew is behind me. Although my eyes had now adjusted themselves to the darkness, I had ventured deeper than the last time I'd came, and everywhere he went, until suddenly a wild Pokemon popped up and tried to attack. But, it was a Clefairy. But something about that Clefairy was different… Clefairy looked scared pointed to the direction where she'd appeared. I looked on in surprise. Clefairy skipped away, gesturing for me and Sandshrew to follow, which I did. Clefairy led us to where three familiar uniformed people were. And they were… Bear, Lion and Otome, aka, Team Rocket. Clefairy warned me that Team Rocket was the one who terrified Clefairy by stealing 5 Moonstones. We managed to fight them with Clefairy and Sandshrew on my side, along with Charmander, who managed to evolve into Charmeleon and blasted away Team Rocket out of here and thus regained the 5 Moonstones and when Clefairy got one of them she evolved into Clefable due to the power of the Moonstones. Then I notice 2 Pokemon Fossils. The Helix Fossil and Dome Fossil, if I recall correctly, because I went to the Pewter City Museum. So, I picked them fossil as I heard mumbling across the cavern. I looked and found a tied up man in the corner. I brought out and ordered Charmeleon to untie him with Metal Claw. I found out he was a scientist who was tied up by Team Rocket and told me that They're from an organization trying to use Pokemon as weapon, bent on world domination. Their mission here is to grab Fossils in Mt. Moon to sell for high prices and use them restore them back to make a powerful Ancient Pokemon. What a couple of jerks. Lucky I did stopped them for that. Then the scientist told me he noticed me that I took 2 of his fossils, but he fine with it and he has his fossils back and I'm allowed to have to the 2 fossils I kept. Then noticed another Moon Stone on the ground so I picked it up so it's back to 5. With that, I begin to leave Mt. Moon while the scientist deciding to stay at Mt. Moon to protect the Fossil from Team Rocket, including the Pokemon inside, along with the Clefairys and Clefables. And speaking of Pokemon, Sandshrew and Clefable decided to come with me, but was safety teleported to Professor Oak's Lab because I have a full set of Pokemon, due to catching Geodude and Zubat. Oh well, I get them out with I get to Cerulean City._

* * *

After the journey through Mt. Moon, Hamtaro made it to Cerulean City where's Hamtaro's next Gym Battle Challenge begins. Right now, Hamtaro sprinted excitedly to the sign. It read 'Cerulean City'. Extremely energetic, Evan jumped around, thrilled. It was time to get his second badge! He walked into the city, and headed for the Pokemon Center right away to heal his Pokemon.

"Excuse me... I need to have my Pokemon healed please!" Hamtaro shouted, as soon as he stepped into the Pokemon Center. The other people in the Pokemon Center glared at him, as did Nurse Joy.

"This is a Pokemon Center! Quiet down!" Nurse Joy hissed.

"Sorry." He apologizes. She took Hamtaro's Pokemon and disappeared into the back room. _'Hm… Everyone here is so grumpy,'_ Hamtaro thought, shaking his head. A minute later, Nurse Joy came out, and gave Hamtaro his Pokemon, informing him that they were all fine. Thanking the nurse, Hamtaro hurried out of the Pokemon Center.

But not before, he went to the PC to ask Professor Oak if he could have Clefable, Sandshrew, and Scyther for a bit so he could train them with his other Pokemon. Once he got permission from the Professor, Hamtaro took off to the outskirts of the city where he could train his Pokemon in peace.

"I think I'd better train for awhile before I challenge Gym Leader Misty. Brock said she was quite powerful with her Water-types. And..." Hamtaro looked at his three Pokemon inside their Poke Balls. "I've got no Pokemon effective against Water-types."

"What about the Nugget Bridge?" A voice suddenly piped up.

"Eh?" Hamtaro turned around to see a young girl behind him. "Who are you?"

The girl had brown hair, aqua blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that says: "CALI" with a blue Arizona zip-up jacket and was wearing denim capri's. And has Pink air forces. (A/N: Sorry MoonShine101)

"Oh, I'm Aqua!" The young girl said gleefully. "And I couldn't help but hear that you intend to challenge our Gym Leader, Misty!"

"Umm... yeah. Hey, you said something about a Nugget Bridge? What's that?" Hamtaro asked curiously.

"It's a bridge somewhere over there! There are five Trainers waiting for you to battle them, and if you can remain undefeated over all of them, there'll be a man at the end of the bridge who'll give you a fabulous prize!" Aqua explained. "Why don't you go try it before trying to challenge Gym Leader Misty?"

"Alright! Thanks for the information!" Hamtaro said gratefully. Aqua nodded, smiling, and ran off. Evan walked towards the direction where Aqua had pointed, and sure enough, saw a yellow bridge. A sign beside it announced that Evan had come to the right place. "The Nugget Bridge," Hamtaro read. "Beat our five Trainers and win a prize!"

"Yo! Red!" Hamtaro looked up to see his all-too-familiar rival, Stan, hurrying towards him from the end of the Nugget Bridge.

"You're still struggling back here? Hah! I've already got my third badge! How many have you got?" Stan taunted.

"Eh... One..." Hamtaro said reluctantly. Arthur laughed.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! Still the newbie, I see!" Stan mocked.

"I am not a newbie!" Hamtaro said angrily. He held up a Poke Ball. "And I'll prove it to you in a Pokemon battle!"

"Alright! Seeing me be defeated by you in Pallet Town... but I bet I can win you with just one Pokemon!" Stan teased. "How many Pokemon have you got?"

"I've got 16 Pokemon!" Hamtaro said.

"Hah! I've got 30!" Stan laughed. "Such a newbie Trainer... Alright, we'll have a four-on-four battle then, newbie! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokemon! Here, let me see what you've caught!"

Without a further word, Stan tossed a PokeBall. From it came a strange yellow and brown creature. It had cat like ears and a human-like form. Hamtaro checked his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 036**

 _ **"Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra sleeps 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep. Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and teleport to safety."**_

* * *

"You're taking a sleeping Pokémon into battle?" Hamtaro asked skeptically.

"Just wait and see what it can do Ham-dude!" Stan challenged. Hamtaro sent out his Charmeleon to meet the odd Pokémon. "Your Charmander evolved, huh? That's cool, but it's not as cool as Abra's special move."

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Magician, counter with Teleport!"

"Teleport?"

Charmeleon dashed at Abra, claws ready to deliver a single decisive strike. Just before the claws struck home, Abra, named Magician, blinked out of existence leaving only a pillar of light. A moment later, Abra reappeared behind the perplexed Fire Pokémon. "Behind you!" Hamtaro warned, expecting some kind of strike. Charmeleon whirled around, but no attack came. Charmeleon attacked again, but just like last time, Magician blinked away. The most irritating thing was Charmeleon and red could hear it snoring the whole time. "Can it do anything other than Teleport? Like, I don't know Confusion?" Hamtaro asked irritably.

"Not until it evolves," Stan admitted, "But dodging your little fire bug is good training for it!" Just as Stan started laughing in his superiority, Charmeleon fainted a Metal Claw attack. Magician Teleported again, but this time Charmeleon was ready when his opponent reappeared. His sharp claws raked across Abra, knocking it out in a single blow. "Wait, what happened?"

"Don't confuse us for the jokers running around here," Hamtaro warned, "Charmeleon and I are just as serious as you are!"

Stan recalled his unconscious Abra irritably. "Fine! If that's the way you want to play it…" Stan sent out his Squirtle to challenge Charmeleon. True, it had yet to evolve, but it was still a strong foe. "Try out your new Water Pulse move, Squirtle!"

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!" The two Pokemon had nearly identical speed. Charmeleon launched forward, ready to slash his rival square in the head. To counter, Squirtle launched a disk like blast of water at Charmeleon. The Fire Pokemon had no choice but to barrel through the strong blast. To make matters worse, Squirtle sidestepped the Metal Claw. The Water Pulse also made Charmeleon land funny and he was clearly starting to get dizzy. "Try Ember!" Hamtaro suggested. Charmeleon did, swinging his tail at Squirtle, but it ducked. Another Water Pulse sent Charmeleon tumbling through the air. As Charmeleon struggled to his feet, it was clear he couldn't tell up from down anymore and was more likely to hurt himself if he kept fighting. Hamtaro recalled his partner before he could take further damage.

"Shoot, man," Stan half complained, half bragged, "And I almost had that Charmeleon of yours. But if I can beat your Charmeleon, I can beat any of your wimpy Pokémon!"

Hamtaro only smiled. He tossed his next Poke Ball, revealing it to be Pikachu. "Pikachu, use ThunderShock." Pikachu's blinding speed caught both Pokémon and Trainer off guard. The electric blast zapped Squirtle and it didn't agree with him.

"Where did you get a Pikachu?" Stan demanded before recalling his Squirtle.

"I found it over Pallet Town, near you grandfather's ranch."

"Huh? Didn't know you could find a Pikachu there." Stan cleared his thought and got serious again. "But either way, I can still beat it just as easy as Charmeleon! Go on out, Ratboy!" Stan's Rattata appeared, abit similar to Hamtaro's Rattata. But it was unlike any of the common children's playmates or wild Pokémon Hamtaro had seen. Frankly, it looked like it could tear any trainer or Pokemon to shreds! "Ratboy, Quick Attack!" This time it was Hamtaro and Pikachu's turn to be surprised by their foe's speed. Ratboy's attack hit even before Pikachu knew an attack had been launched.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack as well!" Pikachu started darting after his foe with the same kind of eye-straining speed. The two Pokémon battle vigorously for the upper hand. Passersby would stop for a moment to watch the two Pokemon in their high-speed dance. Pikachu had the edge in speed and was just as hearty as Rattata, named Ratboy. For a while, it looked like Pikachu would come out on top. But the more Ratboy got its occasional hits in on Pikachu, the more Pikachu slowed down. Finally the Rattata's superior brute strength wore Pikachu down enough to get a solid hit in. That was all it took.

"Great work, Ratboy!" Stan congratulated his exhausted Pokemon, "I knew you had that in the bag!"

Hamtaro recalled Pikachu and readied his next Pokemon. Sure, Charmeleon still had some strength left to battle, but he was in worse shape than Stan's Rattata.

"Argh... I'm done not just yet. I still have more Pokemon! I'm not gonna lose to you!" Hamtaro said angrily. He took out another Poke Ball. "Let's go, Sandshrew!" Hamtaro called out to Sandshrew.

"Heh. Even you do get beaten by me again it won't change a thing! Ratboy, Quick Attack!" Stan ordered. Ratboy rushes in to attack Sandshrew at fast speed.

"Sandshrew, use Roll-Out!" Hamtaro ordered. Sandshrew curls into a ball and rolls at incredible speed through Stan's Rattata, before the Quick Attack comes in affect.

"Grr... get up Ratboy, use Hyper Fang!" Stan screeched.

"Use Slash!" Hamtaro said. Sandshrew's claws glow white and it slashes the opponent, leaving behind a white afterimage where it slashed.

"Ratta!" The Rattata shrieked in pain.

"Now use Swift!" Hamtaro ordered. Sandshrew opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at Stan's Rattata. "Now finish it with Slash!" Sandshrew slashes him, knocking down Ratboy in the progress.

"Damn it!" Stan cursed. "You worthless piece of junk!"

"Hey! Don't talk to your Pokemon like that!" Hamtaro intervened.

"Shut up..." Stan spatted. Then again he regains his composure. "But you haven't seen nothing yet! Behold... my strong ace, Rhino." Stan then threw Poke Ball and his Pokemon has appeared, and roared at Sandshrew. It's a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates.

"What the-?" Hamtaro gasped.

"Aroused? Huh?" Stan asked, sarcastically. "I caught this big guy in Mount Moon!"

'What? Even I didn't notice it...' Hamtaro thought and quickly checked his Pokedex for information.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 111**

 _ **"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokemon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. Rhyhorn is very strong, but not too bright, this Pokemon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging Tackle. Their massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. Its Tackle can knock a semitrailer flying."**_

* * *

'Crap...' Hamtaro thought in a gulp. And then, like Stan, he regained his composure. "Ah, who cares what it is? We'll beat it! Sandshrew, Roll-out!"

"That won't work a second time! Rhino, use Stomp!" Rhino leaped into the air, and begins landed on Sandshrew.

"Dodge it!" Sandshrew moved out of the way before Rhyhorn's Stomp attack made contact. "Hang in there Sandshrew! Wait for the next moment to strike!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Scary Face!" Stan smirked. Rhino stepped towards Sandshrew and did a darken face, ultimately frightening Sandshrew. Even Hamtaro got a little frightened. He stepped back, and Stan noticed. "What's wrong, Red? Afraid of my Rhyhorn? He's pretty friendly! Let me show you!" Stan winked. "Rhyhorn, Stomp again!"

Stan's Rhyhorn performed the same move from earlier. This knocked Sandshrew out, before he tries to move out of the way but he was scared due to Rhino's Scary Face. Stan laughed. "Just a newbie, huh?" He taunted, as Hamtaro recalled Sandshrew.

"Grr... Charmeleon, time to fight." Hamtaro said, as he brought out Charmeleon again. He still looks a wobbly from Squirtle's Water Pulse from earlier but he still needs to win.

"Hah! Finally you brought in your Charmeleon!" Stan smirked. "This should be fun. Rhino, Fury Attack!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it!" Hamtaro ordered.

Charmeleon, still wobbly, simply moved out of the way and Rhino missed the attack.

"Nice one! But can you dodge this? Rhino, Stomp!" Rhino turns and jumps and begins to Stomp at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it again, Charmeleon!" Hamtaro commanded. Charmeleon dodge Rhino's attacks. Then regained himself from confusion.

"Good boy, Charmeleon! Now use Metal Claw!" Hamtaro ordered. And successfully came into contact to the Rhyhorn. And it was a critical hit even when it's not effective.

"What?" Stan exclaimed.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro commanded. Charmeleon did what Hamtaro told him. But however, with the amount of energy he regains, Charmeleon releases a orange-yellow energy blast from his mouth to the opponent. Which it made a direct hit to Rhyhorn, resulted a KO.

"No! Rhino!" Stan shouted.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't Flamethrower at all. That was..." Hamtaro muttered as he readied Charmeleon by the Pokedex:

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **Move**

 _ **"Charmeleon's newest attack: Dragon Rage. A Dragon-Type move that launches powerful shock waves that always inflict 40% of damage."**_

* * *

"Awesome! Charmeleon, you rock! You learned a new move." Hamtaro cheered. Charmeleon gave his trainer a big thumbs up and then a smile to go along with it.

"Grrr..." Stan growled. Sighing in defeat, Stan recalled his Rhyhorn. "Hey! Take it easy! You won already!"

Hamtaro then recalled his exhausted Charmeleon in his Pokemon. "Hey, guess what?" Stan said, changing the subject. "I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare Pokémon! That added a lot of pages to my Pokedex!"

Hearing this, Hamtaro got his attention. 'Bill has rare Pokemon?' Hamtaro thought. 'Maybe I could use those to expand my Pokedex too!'

"After all, Bill's world famous as a Poke Maniac!" Stan continues. Well, if Stan could stand him, maybe he wouldn't fit the stereotype.

Stan was being very chatty, which made it harder for all Hamtaro's thoughts on the matter sink in. "He invented the Pokemon Storage System on the PC! Since you're using his system, go thank him!"

Hamtaro got the surprised by that last statement. 'So he's the one who has been getting my extra Pokémon. I may not always like Stan or the others, but if he was nice enough to thank Bill, then I definitely had to too.'

"Well, I better get rolling! Smell ya later Red!" Stan said as he casually walks away as Hamtaro stare in disbelief. He lost but then acts as if his rival was the loser this round. Stan then suddenly stops, flicks right around and walks back in my direction.

"Oh, yeah, right. I feel sorry for you." Stan said, simply.

"Oh no worries Stan, I'm fine." Hamtaro replied.

"No, really. You're always plodding behind me. So here, I'll give you a little present as a favor." Stan handed him the Fame Checker.

"A Fame Checker?" Hamtaro looked at him curiously.

"A chatty gossip like you…That's the perfect thing for you Red. I don't need it because I don't give a hoot about others." Stan taps me on the shoulder while giving me a little smirk. "All right, this time I really am gone. See ya!"

"Wait." Hamtaro cried as he was about to turn and leave. "...thank you."

"What for?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

"For the present…I mean." Hamtaro smiled.

"…..it was nothing." He mumbled. Then he left Cerulean City.

Hamtaro walked away from the Nugget Bridge and walk towards the direction of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that since of writers block, I took the liberty use some other OC Characters from other Author that weren't using . In fact, I haven't heard from them in years and yet they didn't make other Hamtaro Fanfics so I did it. So don't flame or sue me of anything, just don't.**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A**_

 _ **Which one of these Legendary Pokemon is the only Pokemon that can Mega Evolve?**_

 _ **A. Groudon**_

 _ **B. Kyogre**_

 _ **C. Rayquaza**_

 _ **The answered will be revealed in the chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - The Nugget Bridge to Bill's

**Chapter 6 - The Nugget Bridge through Bill's house!**

* * *

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is C.**_

 _ **In both anime and game, Rayquaza**_ _**needs to Mega Evolve through the meteorites it consumes. The many meteorites in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve.**_

 _ **So back to the action!**_

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 16– Metal Claw, Flame Wheel, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 13 - ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 9 – Sword Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Sandshrew (M) LV. 11 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash**

 **Clefable (F) LV. 8 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 9 – Sword Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M) LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M) LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M) LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F) LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M) LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 005:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And here's my story. I made it to Cerulean City and healed my Pokemon and got my Scyther, Sandshrew and Clefable back from Professor Oak's Lab. Then I met a girl named Aqua and told me to go to the Nugget Bridge where other trainers challenges trainers to get stronger in order to beat Misty in a Gym Battle, because her specialty is Water-Type. Then after traveling across the city, I found the Nugget Bridge, only to be encountered by my rival, Stan. He brought out his best Pokemon: Magician (Abra) who doesn't learn know any moves except for Teleport, Squirtle who we fought before with Charmander, Ratboy (Rattata) who took a toll from Sandshrew, nd Rhino (Rhyhorn) who is tough and scary when he looks. I once again defeated Stan by using Charmeleon to defeat Rhino by using his new move Dragon Rage, and when he left told me about the Poke Maniac, Bill who was the one build the Pokemon Storage System on the PC. No wonder. And he gave me a Fame Checker right before he left, and he thought that t might help learn more about the other Gym Leaders. I hope I will success._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

"Welcome to Nugget Bridge!" The trainer shouted.

After his last battle with his rival Stan, Hamtaro healed his Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and returned to the bridge to check things out. Right now, there was a trainer waiting for him.

"Defeat the five trainers and win a special prize!" He pulled out a Poke Ball, revealing a Sandshrew.

Hamtaro sent out his Scyther which made quick work of the Sandshrew. He walked ahead. All of the trainers were very easy to beat; none of them were on par with Blue at all. Charmeleon gain more strength from the trainers, including Pidgey, Clefable, Pikachu, Charmander and Sandshrew. He walked to the edge of the bridge and saw a suspicious looking man.

"You've defeated our five Trainers! You must be quite a good Trainer, like the one which came here before you! His name was Stan or something... He beat all his opponents hands-down!"

Hamtaro shook his head in defeat. 'Stan again...'

"Well, since you have defeated our five Trainers, you can choose either of these stones! Each of them can make certain Pokemon evolve! Here, pick one!" The man held out the stones for Hamtaro, and he looked at them curiously.

"I'll take this one, then," Hamtaro decided, and he took one of the stones that had the symbol of a flame on it. It looked pretty cool, to him at least.

"Execellent choice." The man said. "And here is your gifted prize." He hand over a small gold orb over to Hamtaro.

"What's this?" Hamtaro asked.

"It's a nugget. You could sell it for a high price at the mart in town. It's what I did with mine."

"Oh cool, thanks!" Hamtaro said, excited.

"By the way," the stranger spoke up again, "how would you like to join Team Rocket?" Hamtaro recognized the name immediately. Then pretend he doesn't know what they are.

"Team Rocket? Who were they?" Hamtaro pretending to asked.

The man elaborated. "We're an organization dedicated to stealing rare Pokemon all over the world!"

Hamtaro knew that wasn't right. So he asked a suspious question. "Say, aren't you by chance with those other members of Team Rocket, you know those guys, Otome, Bear and Lion, and that other guy with the light grey hair?"

Took it by surprise, the stranger cleared his throat, "The morons, I mean, those other members, including Bulky had a operation, and their operation in Mt. Moon were thwarted by some pesky kid, unfortunately. But in reality, we are a group of professional criminals specializing in Pokémon! Want to join?"

"Oh, in that case... HELL NO!" Hamtaro screamed at him, caused the stranger to almost go death. "Go find someone else to join will ya?" Then gives the middle finger to the guy as he walks away.

"Are you sure?" the Rocket asked, following him.

No response.

"Come on, join us!"

Nothing.

"Fine, it looks like you need some convincing…" he then heard the crack of a PokéBall releasing its Pokémon.

He started with an Ekans, so Hamtaro sent his Charmeleon. "Ekans, use acid!" and the snake Pokemon spit acid at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon tried to dodge but his shoulder was nicked, slowing him down. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro shouted and this was enough to bring down Ekans, but Hamtaro had to call Charmeleon back, his injury was to bad to continue, next the Rocket member had a Zubat, nothing Hamtaro hadn't battled yet, so he sent Pikachu to fight it. Pikachu got confused early on by Supersonic waves from the bat Pokémon, but was able to hit a hard electric attack and win the match. "You beat me now child," the Rocket began, "But I have a feeling this isn't the last you've heard of Team Rocket!"With that, the Rocket Grunt dropped smoke pellets and vanished.

"...Coward...!" Hamtaro called, as he raced off excitedly.

Unknown to him when Hamtaro was out of sight, a familiar figure smile turned into a cold-hearted smirk. He took out a PokeGear, and whispered into it. "It's that PokéDex owner who, according to Otome, Bear and Lion, has been thwarting our plans."

 _"Are you sure?"_ The voice on the other line said.

"Affirmative."

 _"Your orders are to silence him while he's at the lighthouse. He isn't dangerous now, but he will be a nuisance in time to come."_

"What about Bill?"

 _"What about him?"_

"Understood. I'll carry out your orders as you command." The man put the PokéGear back into his coat pocket, and went towards the direction Hamtaro had gone.

* * *

Later…

Hamtaro picked up his Pokemon, Pikachu and Charmeleon, and tended to their wounds. He put Charmeleon and Pikachu in their Poke Balls, congratulating them for the fight. Hamtaro let out a sigh of relief; he could now go to where he had intended all along. He was going to find the rare Pokemon around Cerulean.

As his journey continues, Hamtaro hit the grass to try and find more Pokemon first he found an Abra, like Stan and Otome had, he had to sneak up on it and attack quickly. He kept catching Pokemon, hoping to make the Professor proud, the he saw an Ekans attacking a Pidgey to try to get to its nest, so Hamtaro saw it fit to have Pidgeotto defend the Pidgey's nest and captured it before damage could be done.

Then he found what he was looking for an Oddish, a small dark bluish Pokemon with leaves protruding from it's head that Lily had from the bridge, so he called Charmeleon. The Oddish used Absorb, to drain some of Charmeleon's strength, but Charmeleon was able to hit enough ember to weaken the Oddish enough for capture.

* * *

Later...

He threw out Pidgey and ordered it to go find patches of grass. He sat down on a nearby rock and waited for Pidgeotto to come back to him.

He puts his head and began to relax. It had been a tiresome day; second the battle with Stan, and then the situation on the bridge. He finally had time to clear his head and rest. He mind wandered to other things as he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

"Pidge Pidge." Something was calling out to Hamtaro. He felt something pecking on his head.

"Ow!" Hamtaro said as he woke up. "Oh it's you Pidgey." He said looking at his bird.

"Pidge Pidge." Pidgey said, beckoning for Hamtaro to follow it. Pidgey pointed its wings west. It flew up into the air slowly. Hamtaro got up and followed his Pokemon.

Soon enough, He and his Pidgey had reached a patch of grass. He rummaged through the grass until he encountered a Pokemon. It was a root with a yellow face. Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex in order to get more information.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 069**

 _ **"Bellsprout, the root Pokemon. There live in forests and grassy areas. They have a habit of swinging around trees. Most Bellsprout have a tendency to take long naps while photosynthesizing."**_

* * *

"Ok Pidgey, attack Bellsprout with Wing Attack." Hamtaro commanded. Pidgey dived toward its target and struck it with its wings. Bellsprout was knocked down. The attack was super effective. Hamtaro threw a Poke Ball at the weakened Pokemon.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, Bellsprout was captured!

"We caught…a Bellsprout!" Hamtaro exclaimed, holding up the Poke Ball. Pidgey puffed its chest.

"Ok Pidgey let's search for more Pokemon." He told his bird. Pidgey nodded its head and went to find another Pokemon.

The rest of the day was uneventful; they were not able to find any other Pokemon. Eventually, they decided to head east. Fortunately for them there were trainers there, waiting to battle. The first one was a hiker with rock Pokemon. Hamtaro made quick work of him with a Metal Claw from his Charmeleon. The next trainer was a lass with grass Pokemon. Hamtaro beat her with a combination of Charmeleon, Pikachu and Scyther. The third trainer he encountered had a Machop. Hamtaro beat it with Clefable. There were a couple more trainers. Hamtaro was able to beat all of them decisively. His confidence grew with each battle. After he defeated one of his opponents, he started a conversation with them.

"Yeah there's a big lighthouse at the edge of Cerulean Cape" The trainer said. "It's rumored that a hermit lives there."

Hamtaro nodded at the trainer and decided to investigate this. When he got nearer to the cliff, the path got more treacherous. He wondered to himself how anyone could possibly live here. He saw a few Krabby hiding in the crevices between rocks, so he decide catch one of them.

He almost lost his footing once. That would have been bad; he would have likely fallen from the cliff and broken a few bones. Paired with the fact that no one was around, he would have been in extreme danger. Hamtaro collected himself and reminded himself to be more careful.

At the end of the cliff, Hamtaro saw what he was looking for. The house that the trainer was talking about. He let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Hamtaro turned the doorknob, and opened the door. The lighhouse was a medium house with a lighthouse on it. But, inside there were so many machines and in there was some kind of machine at one end of the lighthouse, and some kind of tube was connected to it. At the other end of the tube was... another machine? Hamtaro looked around, he didn't see any Hamtaro.

He then found an empty foyer. He saw a light in the back and walked toward it. There was a metal door. The light was coming from behind it. He pushed the door open; it was extremely heavy. He was momentarily blinded by the bright light.

"Hello." A voice called out to him. It was coming from….a Clefairy?

"Anyone there?" The Clefairy asked approaching him. "Oh hello there!"

Hamtaro didn't say anything, he was too shock by the sight of this. "What's with that skeptical look on your face?"

"How are you talking?" Hamtaro asked it.

"I'm Bill," The Clefairy explained "I switched my brain with a Clefairy as part of an experiment."

"Oh." Hamtaro replied, completely confused.

"Would you kindly switch the lever over there when I walked into the chamber?" Clefairy asked.

"Oh, sure." Red responded, still in a state of shock. The Clefairy walked into a chamber while he moved toward a computer. Once Clefairy was safely inside; Red switched on the lever. The chamber that the Clefairy was in and another one made a bunch of beeping noises. The chamber was filled with gas until it opened. Clefairy walked out.

"Clefairy Clefairy." The pink Pokemon cried. The other chamber opened up. A man walked out. He had brown hair and glasses. He patted his khaki pants and straightened his black shirt.

"Thank you." Bill said, expressing his gratitude. "I have something for you." He gave him a ticket.

"What is this?" Hamtaro asked.

"It's a ticket for the S.S. Anne. I was invited to a party that was going to be held on the ship, but I'm not into fancy situations like that. I'd rather stay here and do my research." Bill replied.

"Well, thank you." Hamtaro responded, smiling at Bill.

"But enough of that, have you come to see my collection of both common and rare Pokemon?"

"Erm, yeah, sorta'."

"Well, you've come to the right place! I have-" Bill was cut short when the door burst open. A man stood there. He had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Seems like it wasn't a good idea to leave the door unlocked, huh, Bill of Cerulean Cape..." The man cackled.

"Who- who are you?" Bill questioned.

"Hey, I remember you!" Hamtaro said immediately. "You're that man who gave me that stone and the nugget at the end of Nugget Bridge!"

"It's called the Fire Stone, kid," smirked the man. "And I'm not just ANY man!" He took out his coat and dumped it on the ground, revealing a Team Rocket uniform similar to Otome and Lion's. "I'm from Team Rocket, and have been ordered, to capture YOU, Pokémon Trainer Hamtaro Haruna!"

"You! Team Rocket!" Hamtaro shouted, recognizing his uniform right away.

"I've heard of you creeps! You are Pokemon thieves whose victims are Trainers with rare Pokémon! Well, you ain't touchin' any of my collection!" Bill yelled defensively.

"Shut up! I've not come for your collection! I've come to capture HIM!" The person from Team Rocket pointed a finger at Hamtaro.

"Me? Why me?" Hamtaro retorted.

"It's because you've put a stop to Team Rocket... twice. First in Viridian Forest, and then in Mount Moon. Our leader fears that you might be dangerous in time to come, and so has ordered me to capture you and bring you back to headquarters."

"That isn't gonna happen!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Really? Arbok, Gastly! Go!" The Rocket called out his vemon. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Stings!" He smirked.

"I have no interest in knowing your name Rocket Grunt! Pikachu, time to fight!" Hamtaro called upon his Pikachu.

"Hamtaro, let's make this a tag battle!" Bill said to Hamtaro. "I've got good Pokemon too that are itching for a battle. Let's beat this guy from Team Rocket hands-down!" Hamtaro nodded, and Bill smiled, before throwing his Pokeball into the air. "Come on out... Flareon!" Bill threw in his Pokeball and a Pokemon has appeared. This Pokémon has four small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow.

"Flareon?" Hamtaro looked at his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 136**

 _ **"Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. Flareon will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac."**_

* * *

"Stop looking at that Pokedex and battle me! Arbok, use Poison Sting! Gastly, use Night Shade!" Stings roared. His Pokemon attacked, but both Hamtaro's Pikachu and Bill's Flareon managed to dodge. "Argh... I won't miss next time!" Stings warned.

"Stop looking at that PokéDex and battle me! Arbok, use Poison Sting! Gastly, use Night Shade!" Stings roared. His Pokemon attacked, but both Hamtaro's Pikachu and Bill's Flareon managed to dodge. "Argh... I won't miss next time!" Stings warned.

"Looks like his Pokemon are pretty powerful!" Hamtaro said, looking up from his PokéDex. "Okay, Beedrill, ThunderShock!"

"Flareon, use Quick Attack!" Bill yelled.

"Dodge, Arbok and Gastly!" Stings cried. Gastly managed a swift dodge from Pikachu's ThunderShock, but Flareon's Quick Attack knocked Arbok to the ground.

"Arbok! Get up and use Leer!" Stings shouted.

"Quick Attack again, Flareon!" Bill grinned. Arbok got up, but before it could unleash Leer, Flareon rammed into it, knocking it down once again. "Now, use Ember!" Flareon sent flames at Arbok, burning it.

"Arbok! You good-for-nothing... Grr! Gastly, Hypnosis!" Stings smirked. Gastly smirked too, and the Gas Pokémon cornered Flareon. It's eyes glowed red. Flareon gasped, before it fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh no! Flareon!"

"Heh heh! Take this! Gastly, Dream Eater!" Gastly towered over the sleeping Flareon, and it's eyes glowed again. Flareon groaned as it floated into the air, also engulfed in a red light.

"No! Flareon!" Bill cried.

"Don't worry, Bill! I'll- what, gah!" Hamtaro was knocked to the ground as he collided with Pikachu. While they were focusing on Gastly and Flareon, Arbok had grabbed Beedrill with Wrap and thrown the Pokemon down.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily, as he flew up into the air again, undaunted.

"Pikachu never backs away from an opponent!" Hamtaro grinned. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack" Meanwhile, he turned to Bill. "Bill! You better recall your Flareon!"

"O-o-okay!" Bill stammered, as he saw his Pokemon in pain. "Flareon, return!"

"Oh no you don't! Not when I'm having so much fun crushing your Pokemon to bits!" Dan laughed maniacally. "Gastly, Mean Look!" Gastly's eyes glowed purple, preventing Flareon from being called back.

"Urgh... Rocket scums!" Bill said angrily. Soon, Flareon had no more energy left, and Gastly dropped it onto the ground, laughing along with it's Trainer. Bill recalled Flareon, as Pikachu battled Arbok furiously.

"Clefable, Sing!" Hamtaro yelled, throwing his Clefable's Pokéball out. Clefable started to sing, and to Stings' dismay, put Arbok to sleep. However, Gastly floated high into the air, dodging the Sing attack.

"Arbok, return!" Stings took out another Pokeball. "Take a good look at my last Pokemon! Gengar, crush them!"

"A Gengar?" Hamtaro gasped. He took out his PokeDex and scanned Gengar.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 094**

 _ **"Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Gastly. Whenever there's a full moon, this Pokemon likes to mimic the shadows of people before laughing at your fear."**_

* * *

"What a mean Pokemon!" Hamtao remarked.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Dan yelled.

"Shadow Punch? Eek!" Hamtaro cried, as BOTH his Pokemon got hit by the move. "Urgh... Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Charmeleon, use Mega Punch!" Pikachu charges in towards the opponent's Pokemon, and Charmeleon attacked Gengar with his Mega Punch, however, the attack seemed to go through the Ghost Pokemon.

"Hehe! You dolt! No Normal-type moves are gonna work on Ghost-Type Pokemon!" Stings smirked. "Gengar, use Lick!" Gengar extended it's tongue, and gave Pikachu a cold Lick. Beedrill looked stunned, before it fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Eww!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!

At that moment, Charmeleon released a stream of fire at at Gastly, knocking the Ghost-type out. It was a one-hit KO!

"Great work, Charmeleon!" Hamtaro cheered.

Charmeleon looked back at Evan and flashed a thumps, before turning back into the battle. Stings recalled Gastly, his face still calm. "Gengar, use Mean Look!" Gengar glared at Pikachu, performing it's Mean Look. "Now, Hypnosis!" Pikachu was instantly knocked out cold.

"Oh no! Pikachu's fallen asleep!" Hamtaro yelled. "Beedrill, re-"

"You can't, Hamtaro! Gengar's Mean Look prevents you from recalling the affected Pokemon until the match is over!" Bill said.

"But-" Hamtaro stuttered.

"Hehe! Gengar, use Dream Eater!" Gengar attacked with the same move Gastly had previously used. Beedrill groaned in pain as it's energy was sucked out of it. Pikachu then dropped to the ground, and Gengar smiled cruelly at it.

"Pikachu, return. Charmeleon, it's all you!" Hamtaro called out his Starter Pokemon, who growled threateningly at Gengar. However, the Ghost Pokemon wasn't threatened. It gave Charmeleon an evil smile.

"It doesn't matter how many Pokemon you call out! I'll destroy them all with my magnificent Ghost-type combo!" Stings laughed.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Gengar charged at Charmeleon, and it's fist glowed with purple energy.

"Dodge it!" Charmeleon evaded that attack.

"I don't get it... why is your Gengar so fast?" Hamtaro protested.

"Do you really wanna know?" Stings smirked. Gengar smirked too, and the Pokémon revealed an item in it's fist that resembled a sharp nail. "This is the Quick Claw!" Stings explained. "It lets the Pokemon who's holding it strike first! But I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You're going to be defeated." Stings laughed, as Charmeleon got back into the battle. "Your Charmeleon can still battle! Hmf hmf!"

"Don't be so cocky!" Hamtaro shouted back. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!

"Shadow Punch!" Gengar struck Charmeleon, knocking it back.

"Hahaha! Your Charmeleon's really determined!" Stings chuckled. "Too bad I'm going to reduce this battle to one versus one! Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Charmeleon gasped, as Gengar punched it hard. Charmeleon flew back, collided with the wall, and slumped down.

"Charmeleon, can you still fight?" Hamtaro looked at his Pokemon with concern.

"Don't be too happy! I still have Charmeleon! Eat this!Use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon bombarded Gengar with flames, successfully damaging the Ghost Pokemon and burning it. "See that! I'm gonna win!" Hamtaro yelled, pointing at the burnt Gengar.

"Gengar! Let's end this quickly!" Dan said to his Pokemon, who nodded. "Use Hypnosis!"

"The same trick again?" Hamtaro looked up at Gengar. "Charmeleon, don't look!" Charmeleon shielded it's eyes. Hamtari was thrilled. He had dodged Gengar's Hypnosis and Dream Eater! 'This means that we can still win this battle!' Evan thought positively.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it, and use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon successfully dodged Gengar's Shadow Punch, much to Stings's dismay, and a blast of fire that blasted Gengar causes an explosion in the lighthuouse and may the house cover in smoke

"Cough! I can't see! My eyes sting!" Bill complained.

"Don't worry! It'll be over soon," replied Hamtaro. "Now, Charmeleon, let's finished this!" He heard his Pokemon growling with confidence in the background, and nodded. "Now, Flamethrower again!" The released flames could be heard, but when the smoke cleared, Hamtaro saw that Gengar had dodged the attack. 'But it's getting tired with every movement it makes because of it's burns!' Hamtaro noticed.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!"

"Not again! Charmeleon, close your eyes!"

"Now! Shadow Punch!" Stings ordered. Charmeleon opened it's eyes, to feel the pain of Gengar's Shadow Punch, and was blown back. Gengar smirked, but then started to pant heavily. It was losing energy because of the burns Charmeleon had inflicted on it.

"Char... Char..." Charmeleon groaned in pain as it got up. Gengar looked like it was in the same state as Charmeleon. 'One move... each of them won't be able to battle after taking the brunt of one move, any move! But Gengar has the Quick Claw, so it can attack first...' Evan pondered. 'What should I do?'

"Gengar! Shadow Punch!" Hamtaro heard Stings' sudden command.

"Ah! Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!" Hamtaro said in a sudden moment. Gengar's fist connected with Charmeleon's chest, just as Charmeleon released his Metal Claw. The 2 attack were closed and the 2 Pokémon slip past each other from their attacks. And after a brief second, the two Pokémon collapsed, both tired out and weary.

"Charmeleon, return!" Hamtaro got ready for any tricks Dan might attempt.

"Gengar, return!" Stings glared at Hamtaro. He walked out of the door, much to Hamtaro's surprise, before he stopped. "The next time... the next time, Evan. I'll definitely win, and then I'll bring you to our boss as a present. Even though you've been the only one to beat my Gengar in decades..." Stings smiled, as he exited the house.

"That'll never happen! I won't ever lose to you!" Hamtaro called. As soon as the two was sure that Dan was gone, Bill started praising Hamtaro.

"Well, that was one exciting battle! I've never seen such a Pokemon Trainer so good with his Pokemon!" Evan blushed as Bill continued to sing praises. Then he lit up. "Ah! I know! As a reward for chasing away that person from Team Rocket, I'll give you a Pokémon from my collection! How about that?"

"Really? That's great!" Hamtaro said excitedly. Bill smiled, and got a PokéBall from his desk. He handed it to Evan. "What's this?" Hamtao wondered.

"It's an Eevee!" Bill grinned. "They aren't that easy to raise, but if you train them well, they can become really good friends."

"Thanks, Bill!" Hamtaro yelled, feeling extremely thrilled.

"You better be going! Have you challenged the Cerulean Gym yet?"

"No... not yet..."

"Well, then you best be on your way to challenge the Gym! I know you can win that Gym Leader!" Bill winked. "Good luck, and treat that Eevee with care, alright?" Hamtaro nodded, thanked Bill once more, and walked out of the house.

"Come on out, Eevee!" Hamtaro called upon his new Pokemon. Eevee appeared, and smiled cheekily up at him. Hamtaro lifted his Pokémon gently. "Welcome to the team, Eevee! Together, we're going to conquer the Pokemon League!"

Eevee let out an excited yelp. Hamtaro smiled, and the Pokemon Trainer, skipped back happily to Cerulean City with his new friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay since most of the time I have been writing down everything but I am a busy person. Plus, I was running out of idea for the time being. And P.S: there's no Pokemon Q/A this time. Okay, so don't flame me.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Cerulean City Gym Battle!

**Chapter 7 – Cerulean City Gym Battle!**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 18– Metal Claw, Flame Wheel, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 17 - ThunderShock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Eevee (M): LV. 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Sandshrew (M): LV. 14 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash, Swift**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Abra (M): LV. 8 – Teleport**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 12 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 006:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hi! My name is Hamtaro Haruna! And here's my story. After the battle against Stan, I made back to the Nugget Bridge and defeated 5 of the Bridge Trainers, won 2 prizes: a Fire Stone and a Nugget. Then heard that this man was a Team Rocket Grunt and wanted me to join, but I refused. So we battle, I defeated him and he escape. What a coward. Then met and capture other Pokemon: Abra, Ekans, Oddish, and Bellsprout. Then defeated many trainers and caught a Krabby on the way to the Cerulean Cape. Then made it to the Lighthouse where a Poke Maniac, Bill, lives. But when I got inside, he was a Clefairy. He switched his brain with a Clefairy as part of an experiment to understand Pokemon. He then asked to switch back, in which I did, and then he thanked me and gave me a ticket for the S.S. Anne. He was invited to a party that was going to be held on the ship, but he said he wasn't into fancy situations like that. So he rather stay in his house and do research. But then, he asked if I have come to see my collection of both common and rare Pokemon, and I say 'yes'. But before we do, the door burst open and a man stood there. He had an evil grin plastered on his face. I recognized him as the guy from the Nugget Bridge. He calls himself Stings and his mission was to destroy me for defeating the other Team Rocket Grunts (Otome, Bear and Lion). So he brought out his Pokemon; Arbok and Gastly. Soon Bill and I team up against him with my Pokemon and his Pokemon, Flareon. But things weren't as we thought it would be. That is until he brought out his next Pokemon, Gengar, the evolved form of Haunter. With his and our Pokemon being easily defeated, Charmeleon faced Gengar and lost in a tie. Soon Stings left, which only leaves me and Bill inside the house. Soon later, Bill gave me a Pokemon named Eevee, which evolves into any Pokemon it evolved into with various evolutions. And then later, we left Bill's Lighthouse and begin to challenge the Cerulean Gym, where I get my second Badge._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

Returning to Cerulean City, Hamtaro healed his Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. Hamtaro looked at his roster; Charmeleon, Scyther, Pikachu, Eevee, Sandshrew, and now Bellsprout. It was most likely Pikachu and Bellsprout would do the battling for him, so he set to train a bit before his match. Hamtaro was happy, he had gotten many types of Pokemon already, and he himself had grown stronger, his hair a bit messy, his shoes dirty, his orange jacket already had a small rip, fortunately his jeans were holding up.

While shower back at the Pokemon Center and changing back to his new attire (a white t-shirt, his regular orange jacket over that, blue boxers, jeans, socks, and his white running shoes), he headed for the Cerulean City Gym, for Hamtaro's second gym battle.

Hamtaro walked down the street, planning on who he would use against the gym leader. He walked into a colossal gym and looked at the bulletin board that gave instructions to the gym. Hamtaro's head turned left and right, staring at the aquatic tanks that contained Pokemon, that looked right back at him.

Then he gasped. Gigantic tanks were neatly placed everywhere. Each tank was filled with water and had a Water Pokemon inside it. Hamtaro stared at all the Water Pokémon swimming freely in their tanks. Awesome! He thought, and proceeded to gather data for his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 118**

 _ **"Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. Goldeen loves swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokemon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest glass with one ram of its horn and make its escape."**_

 **No. 119**

 _ **"Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon, and the evolved form of Goldeen. In the autumn, Seaking males can be seen performing courtship dances in riverbeds to woo females. During this season, this Pokémon's body coloration is at its most beautiful."**_

 **No. 090**

 _ **"Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon. It is encased in a shell that is harder than diamond. Inside, however, it is surprisingly tender."**_

 **No. 129**

 _ **"Magikrap, the Fish Pokemon. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokemon in the world."**_

* * *

That may Hamtaro sweatdropped. 'Man, that's harsh...'

"Seel!"

"Horsea!"

Hamtaro heard cries of 2 other Pokemon and as he looked, he found the owners of these cries. He then looked them uo from his Poke Dex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 086**

" _ **Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head."**_

 **No. 116**

 _ **"Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. Horsea eats small insects and moss off of rocks. If the ocean current turns fast, this Pokémon anchors itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees."**_

* * *

Hamtaro looked impressed by these 2 Pokemon, even Horsea, who looked like it wanted to play. Hamtaro wanted to greeted them until...

"Who's there?" A voice made Hamtaro turn. "Have you come to challenge the Gym?"

He was greeted by a young woman, a bit older than Hamtaro, and had red hair in a side pony tail.

'She's cute,' Hamtaro thought and blushed a bit, "Um, m-m-miss, w-w-wh-here would I go to have my gym match? I'm here for a g-gym ba-battle?" He choked.

She looked at him and smiled, "Right this way," she said with a smile.

She took him to a large room and when she flipped the lights on it was a large pool, with a few floating platforms to stand on.

"Just get on the Blue platform over there please," the girl said with a smile, "Oh, and you're only aloud to use two Pokemon, if you're here, you must have beaten Brock, so we make it a more level playing field this way."

This was terrible, if Bellsprout was out Hamtaro didn't know who to turn to, he only had three choices, and now he could only use two of his four active Pokemon. He had to overcome this though, if he was going to be a Pokemon Master he had to be prepared for a real challenge, so he got on the platform and waited.

"Hey!" a voice came to him. And then as he looked, he meets a young pre-teen gym trainer boy with tan and brown in a bathing suit.

"Who are you?" Hamtaro asked him.

"I'm the gym trainer of the Cerulean City Gym, but you can call me Seamore." The boy introduced himself.

"Gym trainer?" Hamtaro asked.

"The Gym Leader Misty asked me to challenge you so, before you face her, I'll be your opponent!" Seamore announced.

"Okay then, let's battle!" Hamtaro excitedly said.

"The battle will be one on one. Go Shellder!" The young trainer tossed his Poke Ball. A purple clam-like Pokémon with a little tongue sticking out of the shell appeared from the Poke Ball. Hamtaro recognized the Pokémon as Shellder. He had seen one or two at the aquarium.

"Okay then, Pikachu, come on out!" Hamtaro's Poke Ball unleashed Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Use Withdraw!"

Pikachu's ThunderShock was cancelled as Shelldor defend itself in its shell. "Heh. You forgot that when using Withdraw, Shelldor's defense is increasing." Seamore informed him.

"Dang!" Hamtaro mumbled. "In that case, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu rushes towards Shelldor with great speed, with a white trail.

"Shellder use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu evaded the attack. Shelldor tried many times to get a clear shot out of Pikachu until it got tired and this was Hamtaro's chance. "Now use ThunderShock!"

Pikachu's attack was almost too quick for the eye to see. Shellder was engulfed in electricity and thrown off the dock and into the pool a few inches below. It bobbed up to the surface, unconscious.

"Uhh… Well, I guess you win," Seamore gawked.

Hamtaro acknowledged him as he returned Pikachu back into his Poke Ball. "It was no biggy. Your Shellder is really strong, maybe with proper training, you can face me anytime."

Seamore smiled at him. "I'll take note of it." With that, he jumped out of the platform and swam out of here in the pool.

Hamtaro watched him leave as he prepares himself for battle with the Gym Leader Misty.

"Alright then!" Misty shouted and jumped on the opposite platform, "My name is Misty, I'm the gym leader here, as I said, we'll each use two Pokemon, I'll even start us off, Staryu it's time to battle!" Misty yelled. She threw out a star fish-like Pokémon with brown colours and a jewel in its center.

"A Staryu?" Hamtaro said as he pointed his Pokedex at Staryu.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 120**

" _ **Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight."**_

* * *

"Well then I'll start with Scyther," Scyther came out bowing in front of Hamtaro opening his eyes slowly. Misty screamed in fright at the bug Pokémon.

"Oh why did I have to face against a bug Pokémon?" Misty whined with anime tears rolling down her face.

Misty shook off her fear of bugs and got into her battle mode. "Alright Hamtaro, you can have the first move."

"Thank you Misty. Let's start with Quick Attack." Scyther's body radiated a dull silver before he vanished and appeared in front of Staryu.

"Dive into the water to avoid it" Misty knew she would be in trouble if she hadn't said that. Staryu managed to avoid Scyther's blade by an inch and immediately dove in the water but that gave Hamtaro his opening.

"Use Vacuum Wave and chain it with Air Slash," Scyther put his blades in a cross motion in front of his chest before spinning and appearing in front of Ash as an explosion of water blew Staryu out of the water in the air.

"Quick, counter with Water Gun." Misty yelled frantically, she didn't know what happened or the amount of damage if air slash connected with her Staryu, but she couldn't risk it hitting her Pokémon.

Just before the water gun hit Scyther, he slashed upwards to defend himself, not having enough time to charge his air slash. He was sent crashing into the water.

"Yes, now use Rapid Spin underwater," Staryu dived again underwater where he started to spin towards Scyther, the bug Pokémon still stunned from the water gun. Staryu hit him underwater, attacking the Pokémon repeatedly, blasting the oxygen from the creature even as Scyther tried to reach the surface, still dodging the speeding Star Pokemon that was heading his way. Breaking the surface, he climbed back on the platform, breathing heavily.

"Scyther can you keep fighting?" Scyther nodded as he stood up, determined to win this battle for his trainer. Staryu dived back on the platform awaiting his mistress' order.

"Get in close with quick attack then follow it up with Fury Cutter," Hamtaro called out with a determined smirk.

"Use swift before he gets too close," Misty commanded, her heart in this battle.

Scyther stepped off the platforms at high-speed, zooming in on Staryu, dodging the stars headed his way, careful not to get hit, flipping over a few stars before making a downward slash on top of Staryu before he sliced and diced the Starfish Pokémon. Staryu cried out in pain. Misty worried called out quickly.

"Dive in the water and use Recover." Staryu gave a weak 'Hyaa!' and splashed back.

"Fly, and use Furry Cutter and combined it with Quick Attack!" Scyther nodded and propelled himself in the air. Misty confused by the new moves he was showing was really hoping for Staryu to fully recover before the attack hit Staryu. Scyther touched the roof with one foot, and in an instant was diving down towards Staryu, giving off a silver-green glow. The green meteor hit the pool, an explosion of water rocketing both Pokémon out of the water. Staryu fainted as the jewel in the center stopped glowing, staying a dull red. Scyther was panting heavily but he stood up on the platform.

"Good job Staryu, you deserve a good rest," the Pokémon was sucked back in his Poke Ball as she took out another Poke Ball. "Come on Starmie!" And out came the evolved version of Staryu. Starmie was purple in color with more edges added to its body, along with a ruby jewel in its center. Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon before him.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 121**

" _ **Starmie, the Star Shape Pokemon, and the evolved of Staryu. The multi-colour glowing of its core is believed to be a method of communication inside the species. Starmie's core is most commonly seen as red in colour, which may be a relaxed or dormant signal as according to the Starmie communication system."**_

* * *

"Well in that case, let's go Pikachu." Hamtaro yelled, sending out the plump little electric mouse.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried.

"Awe, it's so cute." Misty cried at the sight of the Pokemon.

"Thank you! You may have the honors this time Misty," Ash said politely. Misty grinned slightly despite her situation. She knew that she most likely was going to lose if Ash's Pikachu was at least as strong as Scyther, but she'd make Ash work to get a win.

"Starmie start with bubble-beam." An intense beam of small bubbles blasted from the jewel, rocketing towards the little mouse Pokémon.

"ThunderShock," and with that one word, Pikachu let loose a massive bolt of electricity, the high voltage shot completely shredding the little bubbles, the deceptively weak-looking things exploding as they came into contact with the bolt, before the yellow electricity continued on towards Misty's Pokémon.

"Evade it with minimize!" Misty called as Starmie's body shrunk in size just enough to dodge the thunderbolt. Misty smirked at Hamtaro's surprised face. She had just started training her Pokémon to evade super effective moves and minimize was one of them.

"Now strike with gyro ball!" Starmie glowed silver and spun rapidly towards Pikachu with great speed.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Thanks to Pikachu's speed he managed to avoid Starmie's attack, landing lightly on another platform.

"Keep it up Starmie don't let it get away." Pikachu barely managed to avoid Starmie's assault as it continued to gain more speed. Hamtaro seeing this quickly changed strategies.

"Add double team with your Quick Attack." Pikachu split into several images of itself as him and his copies danced around the confused Starmie who had stopped its assault, not knowing which Pikachu to attack.

"Starmie spin and use swift on all the Pikachu's!" Misty called trying to gain control of the battle again. Starmie spun while shooting the familiar stars of energy in all directions hitting all the Pikachu, though the real one wasn't among them. Misty began panicking, frantically looking for Pikachu, but to no avail.

"Where is it hiding, I can't have Starmie use the water for coverage or else she'll be doomed if she's struck by an electric attack…" Suddenly realization hit Misty.

"That's it the water!" she realized too late.

Hamtaro smirked victoriously; "Come out and end this with thunderbolt!" he called confidently. Pikachu emerged from the pool of water behind a shocked Starmie with sparkling cheeks.

Pikachu sent bolts and bolts at Staryu, eventually Staryu fell over and collapsed unconscious.

"I did it I won!" Hamtaro yelled jumping up and down along with his Pikachu.

"Wow, I gotta admit," Misty started as she recalled her Staryu, "That was a brilliant strategy to use on me, you even beat my powerful Staryu with a electric Pokemon, you really deserve this, here you go!" It was a badge shaped like a tear drop, the Cascade badge.

"Thank you Misty!" Hamtaro said.

"Not a problem," winked Misty. "This will let you use the Pokemon move Cut to clear new paths. And also please accept this. It's my favorite TM, Water Pulse."

"Oh, cool! Another TM! Thank you!" Hamtaro thanked her as he Pikachu left the gym. Not before something stopped him...

"Seel!

"Horsea!"

Hamtaro and Misty looked and see that it was Seel and Horsea who were watching the whole thing, eyeing on Hamtaro.

"Those Pokémon..." Hamtaro muttered. Then it hit him. He recognized them as the same 2 Water-Type Pokemon from the aquarium.

"Huh? Seel and Horsea? What are you two doing out of the aquarium." Said Misty in question.

The 2 Water-Type Pokémon didn't pay no attention to Misty but they were paying attention to Hamtaro for some reason. They looked like... they admired Hamtaro.

Misty knew the situation and begins to smile. "I think these 2 want to go with you!"

Hearing that, Hamtaro looked at her and looked at them. "Really? Do you guys really want to come with me?"

They 2 of them nodded on his question. Hamtaro smiled and threw in 2 Poke Balls at them and they were caught.

"I caught Seel and Horsea!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

With that, he says goodbye to Misty and promised to take care of them. That was two down for Gym Badges. At this rate, he'd be the Champion in no time!

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Q &A:**_

 _ **Out of all of the Pseudo-legendary Pokemon, which one of them have the highest HP?**_

 _ **A. Garchomp**_

 _ **B. Goodra**_

 _ **C. Tyranitar**_

 _ **The answer will be reveal in the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Team Rocket Thief

**Chapter 8 - Team Rocket Thief**

* * *

 _ **The answer of the last question in the last chapter…**_

 _ **The answer is A.**_

 _ **Garchomp have the highest HP then other Pseudo-legendary Pokemon, though they got more powerful status themselves, including Metagross and Tyranitar, who they are only Pokemon they can mega evolve.**_

 _ **Now back to the action.**_

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 18– Metal Claw, Flame Wheel, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 17 - ThunderShock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Eevee (M): LV. 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 12 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Abra (M): LV. 8 – Teleport**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Sandshrew (M): LV. 14 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash, Swift**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 006:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hey! Hamtaro here, and here's the scoop. After leaving Bill's lighthouse and train my Pokemon stronger, I got to the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. When I look inside, it looks like an aquarium, filled with many Water-Type Pokemon: Magikarps, Goldeens, Seakings, and Shellders. Then came across 2 Pokemon: a Seel and a Horsea. Then later, I met a girl who happened to be the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym, Misty. I was a little shy at first, but she seems cute. Wha-? Why would I say? Anyway, I made it to the gym arena, only to be challenged by a Gym Trainer named Seamore. He brought his Shellder while I brought my Pikachu. Man his Shellder look tough on defense, so I took offensive with Pikachu. And finally, Shellder was defeated. I offered Seamore to face me again he gently accepts it and then left the gym. Then I finally faced the Gym Leader, Misty. Her first Pokemon was Staryu, a Star Fish-like Pokemon. And I brought my Scyther and defeat Staryu with the special training he has. Then Misty brought out her next Pokemon, Starmie, the evolved form of Staryu. Soon, I use Pikachu to fight Starmie and defeated it. Misty gave me a Cascade Badge and a TM for Water Pulse. I'm really happy for a journey. I wonder what other challenges will come._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

Immediately after leaving Misty's gym Hamtaro headed to the Pokemon Center. He now has a few new Pokemon in his team, in order to complete Professor Oak's dream of completing the Pokedex and his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He immediately transferred his Pokemon, Clefable, Sandshrew, and Scyther, to Professor Oak from the PC. Now he has Charmeleon; his starter, Bellsprout, Pikachu and Eevee. But on the way he passed by a house, and outside there was a girl standing there, who called Hamtaro over. "Excuse me sir, I just saw you leave the Cerulean gym, does that mean you beat Misty?"

Hamtaro got a smile across his face, and opened his badge case, showing his two badges pinned to the inside. "Yep!" Hamtaro said excitedly, "That was my second badge!"

The girl looked surprised, and then smiled, "Well, I was going to be a Pokemon trainer," She started, "But I really don't have the will for it, but I have a Bulbasaur here with me, that I would really like if you'd take it with you, it's strong and will fight proudly for you, and I want to know it became as strong as it can be."

Then the Bulbasaur she was talking about peeked behind her leg, "Saur!" It said happily looking at Hamtaro. "Ooh," Hamtaro said, "It's so cool; sure, I'd be happy to raise it!" Hamtaro thanked the girl and then headed to the Pokemon center, and called Professor Oak while his Pokemon healed.

"Hey Professor!" Hamtaro said. "Why hello there Hamtaro," the Professor started, "I can only assume by that look you won your gym match!" Hamtaro smiled at the professor and said, that's not all, this girl on my way here gave me a Bulbasaur!" This perked the Professor's interest, "A Bulbasaur you say, well that is a coincidence," the professor started, "I gave the Bulbasaurto a trainer just the other day!"

"Huh, Really?" Hamtaro said simply.

"Well, yes, I found a Bulbasaur recently to be exact." Said the Professor.

"So who's the trainer you gave them to Professor?" Hamtaro asked.

Oak just kind of chuckled and said, "Oh, you'll meet them sooner or later, I can promise you that, now, you have more badges to get, your next one is in Vermillion city, get going." And on that note, the Professor signed off.

Hamtaro headed out of town, but saw a house that had been broken into, he went to check it out. As he entered he noticed the place had been destroyed, and the man inside was giving a police report. "Yes, he was in all black cloths, took my valuables and left!" The officer wrote it down everything the man.

Hamtaro looked into the crime scene. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Just as I thought, Team Rocket has struck again!" The Policeman said, as Hamtaro heard him say it angrily, as he raced past. Hearing the words 'Team Rocket', Hamtaro stopped in his tracks. He turned to the policeman.

"Did you just say Team Rocket?" Hamtaro asked.

"What d'ya know about 'em, kiddo?" The policeman scoffed.

"Plenty. What have they done this time?" Hamtaro shook his head.

"Something bad," said the policeman, with a 'duh' tone. "Fer' example, burglary?"

"Burglary?" Hamtaro looked towards the house. "They broke into this house?"

"Yeah. Now shoo." The policeman said rudely. He pushed Hamtaro away roughly, much to his annoyance. Rebelling against the policeman, Hamtaro burst into the house, followed by the angered policeman.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING, KID! GET OUT OF HERE KID, THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!" The policeman roared, as Hamtaro took in the sight of the messy house. Tables had been thrown everywhere and the chairs were all upside down, and some were missing a leg. It looked like Team Rocket had been very thorough.

"What did they take?" Hamtaro asked a man in the corner, who he was sure was the owner of the house. He wore hiker clothing, and Hamtaro noticed PokéBalls on his belt. The policeman was still trying to hold him back.

"My precious TM..." The man said angrily. "It's the TM for Dig. It's a powerful Ground-type attack that allows you to dig out of caves as a shortcut too. Those miserable Rockets!" The hiker clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, mister. I'll find them for you!" Hamtaro said with determination, much to the surprise of the policeman, and the delight of the Hiker. He stomped out of the house through the back door... and heard laughing.

"Heh heh, he didn't have any valuable Pokémon," the kid started, "but he sure had some good cash!" It was a man dressed all in black, he was a young college with bushy dark black hair, he was only about 18 of age.

"Hey!" Hamtaro shouted, "Give that guy his stuff back!"

The guy turned around, "You don't know what happens when you mess with Team Rocket's Heartbreaker Spat do you!?" He shouted, "Either way, you want it, you're gonna have to battle! Volt, you're up!" Spat threw his Pokeball and out came what looked like a larger PokéBall, but it was a Pokdmon, a Voltorb, and electric type Pokemon incapable of electric attacks on its own.

"Alright fine, Bulbasaur, come on out!" Hamtaro sent out his newest Pokémon, "Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot vines from the bulb on its back and smacked the ball Pokémon, "Torb!" it shouted in pain. "Volt, use Sonic Boom!" The Voltorb shot a sound wave at Bulbasaur, hurting it in the process, "now use tackle!" The Voltorb leapt at Bulbasaur, "Quick Bulbasaur, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur jumped to the side and shot leaves at the Voltorb, knocking it out.

"Damn," Spat said, "Alright fine, Kobra, you're up!" Spat's next Pokemon was an Arbok, the evolved form of Ekans.

"Bulbasaur, return," Hamtaro called. "Go Bellsprout!" Bellsprout came into battle, but Hamtaro intended to end this quick, "Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!" Bellsprout opened his mouth, and sent the powder at Arbok, knocking it out soon after. "This is bad," Spat said to himself, "I have to give this one up!" Spat dropped the stolen goods and called his last Pokémon, "Rod, go!" This time it was an Electrode, and the evolved form of Voltorb, "Self-Destruct now!" Electrode began to glow and exploded, when the smoke cleared Spat was gone, but the stuff was still there.

Hamtaro returned TM to the man inside and told them of the intruder, who he was and told them of the name "Team Rocket." The Police man told Hamtaro that was an organization dedicated to stealing Pokemon, and to look out for them in the future. After the encounter Hamtaro headed on his way South to Vermillion City, with the TM "Dig" that the man told him to keep and his newest Pokemon Bulbasaur.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, since Stan and Spat got their Pokemon their own nicknames I make sure the names of their Pokemon are right. So… yeah.**

 _ **No Pokemon Q &A available.**_


	10. Chapter 9 - The Road to Vermillion!

**Chapter 9 - The Road to Vermillion!**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 18– Metal Claw, Flame Wheel, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 17 - ThunderShock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

 **Eevee (M): LV. 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 16 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 12 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Mystery Egg**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Abra (M): LV. 8 – Teleport**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Sandshrew (M): LV. 14 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash, Swift**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

* * *

 _Journal Entry 007:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hey, everyone! I'm Hamtaro as everyone knows that! So here's the scoop. After winning the Gym Battle against Misty and winning the Cascade Badge, I walked out of the Gym and headed for the Pokemon to heal my Pokemon and transport them through the PC to Professor Oak's Lab, meaning Scyther, Sandshrew and Clefable. Now I have Charmeleon, Pikachu, Eevee and Bellsprout. Then I encountered by a girl who offered me a Bulbasaur to raise it and took take care of it. So I accepted the offer. Then noticed saw a house that had been broken into, he went to check it out. As I entered, I noticed the place had been destroyed, and the man inside was giving a police report. Then the Policeman said '_ Team Rocket has struck again!' _and raced past me. I asked him about Team Rocket and he told me that those guys stolen something. I tried to go in but the Policeman won't let me, so I rushed past him and burst into the house, followed by the angered policeman. Then I took in the sight of the messy house. Tables had been thrown everywhere and the chairs were all upside down, and some were missing a leg. It looked like Team Rocket had been very thorough. Then I asked the owner of this house what they stole, and he said they stolen a TM called Dig; a Ground-type attack that allows you to dig out of caves as a shortcut too. Those damn Rockets. So, in my determination, I decided to bring the TM back. Then I found of the Rocket by the backyard which was cause by a big hole by the house. He calls himself the Rocket's Heartbreaker Spat, and challenged him to battle. Spat's first Pokemon was a Voltorb, and electric type Pokemon incapable of electric attacks on its own. So, I chose my new Bulbasaur as a field test to battle. And Bulbasaur was able to beat Spat's Voltorb, and his Pokemon was Arbok, the evolved form of Ekans. I return Bulbasaur into his Poke Ball and brought out Bellsprout and won. But when I was about to win, Spat's third Pokemon, Rod, also known as Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb, used Self-Destruct and escaped. But at least I got the Hikers stuff back, including his TM. I, however, returned TM to the man inside and told him of the intruder, who he was and told them of the name "Team Rocket." The Police man told me that was an organization dedicated to stealing Pokemon, and to look out for them in the future. That was interesting to know. After the encounter Hamtaro headed on his way South to Vermillion City, with the TM "Dig" that the man told him to keep and his newest Pokemon Bulbasaur._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

On the way, he looks through the map of the Kanto Region, to find the short cut to Vermillion City, the gates to Saffron City is closed for some unknown reason. So the nearest city which had a Gym was in Vermillion City.

Continuing his journey, Hamtaro made it to Route 5 where the short cut to Vermillion City is located, when suddenly...

"Man-Key!"

"Aaaah!" A wild Mankey was swinging on a vine and it knocked me to the ground by kicking me behind the head and it landed on a tree.

Hamtaro suddenly got up and took out his Pokedex to scan it.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 056**

 _ **"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It's light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy."**_

* * *

The wild Mankey started laughing at him.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say it's making fun of me.' Hamtaro thought. "Just for that, I'm catching you Mankey! Go, Charmeleon!" He then threw his Poke Ball and sent out Charmeleon.

The wild Mankey jumped out of the tree ready to battle with a furious look in its eyes.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro commanded. Charmeleon releases stream of flames, but Mankey but it dove to the left, evading the attack. Mankey charged at Charmeleon, its right hand glowed white and used Karate Chop on Charmander, knocking him a few feet away. I hope it wasn't a critical hit.

Charmeleon quickly got up. "Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!" Charmeleon attacks Mankey with his sharp claws.

Mankey felt that attack and responded by using Scratch on Charmeleon. The attack hits, but Hamtaro doesn't look like he's close to being beaten, "Use Metal Claw!" Charmeleon growled and slashes Mankey again, which was startled by it.

"Now use, Fire Spin!" Charmeleon released spiral stream of flames and hits Mankey. Mankey falls to the ground and judging by its 'swirl' eyes, its fainted.

"Poke Ball, go!" Hamtaro then threw his Poke Ball at Mankey and it was enveloped in red light and sent inside the Poke Ball. The ball shakes for a few seconds before stopping and releasing several white sparkles.

Hamtaro picked up the Poke Ball "Alright I caught a Mankey!" He said, holding the ball in the air.

* * *

Later...

'I guess that's where I'm headed,' thought Hamtaro, as he studied the map funtion on his Pokegear. 'Ah-ha! Seems like there's an Underground Path in Cerulean which leads to Vermillion. Okay!' Hamtaro puts away the Map and started to run about, searching for the Underground Path, when he happened to step into some tall grass. When he wasn't expecting it, a wild Meowth jumped out at him.

"A Meowth!" Hamtaro said in surprise, as the Meowth leaped towards him, claws ready to strike. "Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee jumped from his shoulder and rammed into the Meowth, who took off before Hamtaro could even throw a Poke Ball at it. 'Huh, uh tough luck.'

As Hamtaro ran towards the direction where the Meowth had gone, he saw a big house with a pretty nice backyard. The backyard had multiple Pokemon in it, either playing around, resting or just showing off their powers to fellow Pokemon.

"Eh? What's this place?" Hamtaro wondered. He got his answer as he looked at the sign outside. "Daycare?" He walked inside the door, to see a kind-faced old man with a Rattata on his knee. Smiling, the man got up, his Rattata jumping onto the ground.

"Why, hello there young man. Would you perhaps want me to raise your Pokemon for you?"

"Raise my Pokemon?" Hamtaro asked. "What kind of place is this anyway?"

"It's a Daycare Center," explained the old man. "I'm Mr. Jones, and I run the Daycare Center here. We can raise your Pokemon to make it stronger and higher in leveled. So?" Uncle Jim smiled at Hamtaro. "Would you like us to raise one of your Pokemon?"

"Hm... Come to think about it... I haven't been training my Eevee lately..." Hamtaro stroked the Pokemon on his shoulder. Then he nodded at the old man. "Erm... I think I would like you to raise my Eevee please."

"Alright. I'll take that off your hands then." Mr. Jones took Eevee, his hands exercising great care. "For raising your Pokemon here in this Daycare Center, I require you to pay a fee of 100 dollars for depositing it in here." Evan nodded, and took out a wad of notes from his pouch. As he handed it to Mr. Jones, Hamtaro looked back into his pouch. He only had about 70,000 dollars left, which he would have to spend wisely and earned them for all the battles he had, including selling the Nugget. After leaving Eevee with Mr. Jones, with Eevee a little reluctant, Hamtaro ran out of the Daycare Center, continuing his search of the Underground Path. Not until, he found the very same Meowth that he encounter. He wanted to fight it but he was stopped by the Meowth, telling him to follow it, and he just did.

After a few minutes of walking, Hamtaro and Meowth found the place they were looking for; the Underground Path. Hamtaro wanted to thank the Meowth but instead, he saw Meowth jumped to his trainer belt, where one of his empty Poke Balls is being holded, and was went inside of it.

"What the-?" Hamtaro said, wide-eyed.

Hamtaro was surprised that Meowth was captured in one of Hamtaro's Poke Balls, without making any effort at all. Soon he was quick to recover from his surprise and pressed on to the Underground Path.

Bracing himself for what he was going to see in there, the young Trainer entered, but he did not need to worry. The Underground Path did not have any scary Ghost Pokemon even though the sun was about to set, as Hamtaro had thought. There were a few items though. Hamtaro practically ransacked the whole place, and exited the Underground Path on the other side with numerous Potions and a Rare Candy.

Hamtaro, now out of the Underground Path, walked through the next Route. "So here's Route 6," muttered Hamtaro, as he looked around. He looked at his Pokegear once again, before heading off into the direction Vermillion City was supposed to be.

"Hey! Care for a little battle?" A voice called, and Hamtaro turned to see a grinning Bug Catcher. He had a Butterfree flying around above his head, which looked eager for battle.

"Alright!" Hamtaro agreed. He needed some training before he was going to take on the third Gym Leader anyway. "So, what about a one-on-one battle?"

"Sounds fine to me!" The Bug Catcher nodded. "By the way, my name is Kai! I'll be using this Butterfree," Ronald nodded towards his Butterfree, who was hovering above the net he held in his hands. "Butterfree, go!"

Kai's Butterfree flew up front. Hamtaro looked at it for a moment, wondering which Pokemon to use, before deciding on any of Hamtaro's Pokemon. "Meowth, let's go!" Hamtaro threw the Poke Ball, and his newly caught Meowth came out, grinning with the same eagerness as Butterfree.

"I'll make the first move then! Butterfree, use Supersonic!" Kai yelled.

"Supersonic? Ah, Meowth, jump up and dodge it!" Meowth did an amazing leap into the air, dodging the Supersonic, before charging towards Butterfree with a Scratch attack. Butterfree's face was smacked to and fro for about five times before Meowth jumped away, grinning.

"Butterfree, Poison Powder!" Kai said calmly.

"Meowth, dodge it!" Hamtaro yelled, but the Poison Powder reached the Pokémon and poisoned it. Meowth shut its eyes tight, trying to fight the effects of the poison.

"Haha! And while you're at it..." Kai smiled boyishly. "Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed a shade of blue, and Clefable was attacked by an invisible force. Hamtaro's Pokemon collapsed, clutching it's head in pain.

"Now you're Pokemon is both poisoned AND confused!" Kai said. He winked. "Butterfrees are the best Pokémon there are! They can inflict all sorts of status conditions! Now, to make sure you don't attack even with the poor state you're in... Sleep Powder!

"Oh no!" Hamtaro gasped. "Meowth, dodge the attack!" Meowth somehow managed to get to it's feet and jumped away, avoiding the Sleep Powder, but it soon crashed into the fence, leaving a dent in it. Meowth fell flat onto the ground.

"Heh! That's the effects of Confusion! Even without Sleep Powder, you'll still lose!" Kai said confidently.

"Don't get too cocky!" Hamtaro yelled. "Meowth, get up and use Fury Swipes!" Meowth struggled to stand, and succeeded on the first try. Mustering all it's strength, it let out a fainted slash attack, surprising Butterfree, before the Bug Pokémon crashed to the ground.

"No! Butterfree, get up!" Ronald yelled.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt!" Hamtaro said quickly, and Meowth released a strong Thunderbolt attack. The attack hit Butterfree, knocking it out of battle altogether. Three seconds later, Meowth too collapsed, the effects of poison taking its toll on it.

"Ah! Meowth!" Hamtaro ran towards his Pokemon, who looked very much in pain. "Are you alright? Here, take this!" Hamtaro took out a Revive seed, one he had managed to find in the dark corners of the Underground Path, and fed it to Meowth, whose eyes opened. However, it was still poisoned.

"Here! Spray this on it!" Kai ran forward, recalling his Butterfree, and handed Hamtaro an Antidote. Hurriedly, the Trainer sprayed the Antidote on his Pokemon, who then looked better. Smiling, Hamtaro recalled his Meowth.

"Wow! No one's ever been able to beat my Butterfree! Well, except for the more powerful Trainers, like this guy who stepped into this route a few days ago. He demanded a battle from me and absolutely fried my Pokemon with his powerful Wartortle!"

"Wartortle?" Hamtaro shook his head. 'Stan again...'

"Yeah, well, I guess I'd be seeing you then. You're headed to Vermillion right? It's that way," said Kai, as he pointed towards a direction. Hamtaro nodded gratefully.

"Thanks for your help!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hamtaro was now walking down the road to search for Vermillion City. As he remembered, the gym is held with Electric Types, he needs to come up with a strategy to face the Gym Leader. But as he continues, a glow came from Hamtaro's backpack; it was Hamtaro's blue egg.

"Huh? My egg! I almost forget got about it!" Hamtaro said, as he picks up the egg from the incubator. 'And what's it going to be?' Thought Hamtaro as his the pokemon inside the egg was a mere seconds away from revealing itself.

3...2...1...

The first thing Hamtaro saw was its head. It was blue and had two wing like appendages connected to both sides of its head as well as a tiny white dot on its forehead. The new born had a large white circular snout that covered the majority of its face and as it continued to emerge from the egg Hamtaro saw that it had no limbs and slithered out like a snake. In fact it was a large snake but something about it was majestic.

The newborn slithered to Hamtaro wanting him to pick her up. Hamtaro immediately did so as he looked down at his brand new pokemon in awe. The blue and white snake like Pokémon looked back at Hamtaro with big loving eyes obviously taking Hamtaro for her father. Hamtaro couldn't believe what he was holding in his arms. "I-It-s….a….D-D-Dratini."

While holding Dratini, Hamtaro reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. He wanted to look up everything there was on the creature.

Dratini cocked her head to the side in curiosity as the Pokedex spoke.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 147**

 _ **"Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin. Long considered a mythical Pokemon until recently when a small colony was found living underwater. It is called the mirage Pokemon because so few have seen it."**_

* * *

Once the Pokedex finished up Hamtaro unclipped a Poke Ball from his belt since he still had to capture her.

"Dratini, do you want to come with me on an adventure?" Hamtaro asked the young dragon-type.

Dratini nuzzled her head against Hamtaro's arm before pressing the button on the empty Poke Ball with her snout. The Poke Ball immediately clicked since Dratini went inside willingly.

Hamtaro drifted off in his own little world as he thought about what had just happened.

Later on…

Hamtaro continues on going to Vermillion City, until he defeated 10-15 Trainers along the way with his Pokemon including Meowth, Bulbasaur and Dratini. Hamtaro knew that Dratini already have been hatched from an egg but who could blame her. As he continues on, he heard a splash as he saw a Pokemon jumped up from the water and shot a large burst of water at Hamtaro.

"What the heck?" Hamtaro said as he looked through it from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 060**

" _ **Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. Its slick black skin is thin and damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern."**_

* * *

"Hm…" Hamtaro begins to think in his mind. 'And judging by the attack it made, it must be using Hydro Pump!' Hamtaro thought and comes to conclusion, "I am going to catch it" Hamtaro said determined, "Pikachu, come on out and use Quick Attack!" Hamtaro throw in his Poke Ball and Pikachu comes out and attacks Poliwag in the chest.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Hamtaro commanded as Pikachu's tail was covered in a white light; Pikachu jumped towards Poliwag swing his tail.

Poliwag jumped towards Pikachu and swung his tail, the two Pokemon tails clashed and both Pokemon flew back. Poliwag then used Hydro Pump, the large burst of water struck Pikachu in the chest causing him to fall back into the water.

"Pikachu use ThunderShock!" Hamtaro commanded, Pikachu blasted Poliwag in the chest with his powerful ThunderShock and slammed him into the ground.

"Go Poke Ball" Hamtaro shouted throwing a Poke Ball, the Poke Ball collided with the fainted Poliwag and shook a few times and then stopped blinking.

"Sweet, I got a Poliwag!" Hamtaro said with pride.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry to end this story here, but I still have a lot of work to do. So, sorry it took so long.


	11. Chapter 10 - The SS Anne Tournament

**Chapter 10 – The S.S. Anne Tournament**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 _Unknown…_

* * *

 _Journal Entry 008:_

 _Region: Kanto_

 _Hey, everyone! I'm Hamtaro as everyone knows that! So here's the scoop. After my travel to the Vermillion City, I got myself into a battle with a Mankey, the Pig-Mankey Pokemon and capture it in his Poke Ball. Then encountered a Meowth, who ran away towards the direction of a Daycare Center. The old man, Mr. Jones, owns the place and offered to raise one of my Pokemon. So I chose Eevee to be taking care of. Then after leaving the Daycare Center, I met the same Meowth I tried to battle it. I tried to do it again, but Meowth for doing so, telling me to follow it. So I did. After a few minutes of walking, me and Meowth found the place we were looking for; the Underground Path. I wanted to thank the Meowth but instead, I saw Meowth jumped into my trainer belt, where one of my empty Poke Balls are being holded, and was went inside of it. I was surprise at first, but Meowth was captured in one of my Poke Balls, without making any effort at all. Soon as I pressed on to the Underground Path, I made it to Route 6 and was challenge to battle by a bug catcher named Kai. It was a one-on-one battle, so Kai's Pokemon was a Butterfree, the final evolution of Caterpie and Metapod. So I chose my newly caught Meowth. The battle was so intense, and Meowth was both poisoned AND confused due to Butterfree's Poison Powder and Supersonic. But, Meowth was a little tough for a Cat Pokemon so Meowth used the ounce of strength it has and use Fury Swipe and its newest and mysterious move Thunderbolt. The attacks affected Butterfree and three seconds later, Meowth too collapsed, the effects of poison taking its toll on it. But luckily, Kai handed me an Antidote and sprayed it on Meowth, who then looked better. As I recalled my Pokemon, Kai told me that some powerful Pokemon, such as Stan who later found out his Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. Then later, my Pokemon egg that Professor Oak given to me started to hatch and its hatched into a Dratini, a Mystic Dragon Pokemon that said to be Legendary throughout the Kanto. As I continued down to Vermillion City, I defeated 10-15 trainers along the way with my Pokemon including Meowth, Bulbasaur and Dratini. I knew that Dratini already have been hatched from an egg but who could blame her. As I continue on, I heard a splash as I saw a Pokemon jumped up from the water and shot a large burst of water at me. It was a Poliwag, and the move it used was Hydro Pump. So I used Pikachu to battle it and make short work with it and caught Poliwag. Man, I am on a roll. I am this close of becoming a Pokemon Master. But, I bet this journey won't but a pleasant one._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Hamtaro was standing at the pier in Vermillion City. Already, there was a huge line to get onto the ship. It looked like it was going to be a fancy party. After about an hour of waiting, he got on the ship. It looked huge him. There was pretty much no room in the entrance because the partiers had just entered. Luckily for him, he was given a room. One of the perks that Bill was awarded. He entered the room and threw his stuff on the floor. Soon, He kept some of his supplies and headed out to the ball room.

And then as he explores, he notice a registration table over by the counter of the corridor on the right hand side of the room.

Hamtaro does know what's going on but he needs to find out what's going on. He then walked over at a slightly faster pace than they normally would. Fortunately, the trainers who were already there finished registering and moved away as they approached.

"Hi there!" the lady behind the counter smiled at them. "Here to register?"

"Uh, hi. Um, what is this?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh this is where we held a daily tournament on the S.S Anne." The Lady asked.

"A daily tournament?" Hamtaro repeated the name.

"Why yes, once a year the S.S Anne travels back to Kanto for many special events and this year we're have a tournament here on the S.S. Anne." The lady explained.

"Oh wow, really?"

"Why yes, sir."

"Wow," Hamtaro replied in amazement. "so what are the rules for the Tournament?"

"Oh there are plenty. The First Round is a 3-on-3 Battle" The lady replied. "The Second and Third Rounds are 4-on-4. The Quarter Final is 5-on-5 and the Semis and the Final are 6-on-6 Full battles."

"Ah," Hamtaro said. "I see."

"So are you here to register for the Tournament?"

Hamtaro thought about it, "As a matter of fact, I am!" Hamtaro said, happily.

"Excellent! You're in luck," The lady grinned. "There're three slots left."

"Only three slot?! That's a no brainer." Hamtaro said, jokily.

"First, I'll need to see your S.S. Ticket." The Lady said. Hamtaro flashed S.S. Ticket to her. "Good, now, d you have full teams of six Pokémon?" she asked slowly, looking between them. Hamtaro nodded. "Great, and your Trainer Card?"

James fished his Trainer Card out of his bag and gave it to her.

"Thanks you," she replied again. She scanned the card. "Okay, all set!"

"Thank you miss." Hamtaro thanked her.

But just before Hamtaro was about to leave, a girl charged up next to them to get to the Registration Counter.

"Hey, am I, like, too late to register?" she gasped.

"There are still two spaces left," the lady replied.

"Phew!" the girl sighed in relief.

Hamtaro looked and inspected her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse and red skirt, with red vans. She had a red wristband to match her red skirt and shoes. But what's familiar to Hamtaro is that she has the same dirty blonde hair as Stan, but longer, and was tied in one pink ribbon and has green eyes.

"May I take your SS Ticket and Trainer Card?"

"Of course," the girl pulled them out of her bag and handed them over. The lady quickly scanned them. While she was waiting, the girl turned to Hamtaro. "Oh hey there, are you guys competing in this Tournament?"

"Uh yes." Hamtaro replied.

"Cool," the girl grinned. "My name's Sandy. Pleased to meet you!" they were interrupted as the lady returned Aaralyn's Trainer Card and SS Ticket.

"The First Round battles will start in fifteen minutes," she said. "As soon as our last spot is filled, we'll draw the pairs."

"Thanks," Sandy grinned, taking her Trainer Card and SS Ticket back. She turned back to James. "So who are you?"

"My name's Hamtaro Haruna," Hamtaro replied. "I'm from Pallet Town."

"What, like, no way I'm from Pallet Town too." Sandy said, happily.

"Really? That's amazing!" Hamtaro replied. "Say, which part of Pallet do you live on? North, South, East or West?"

Sandy giggled. "Like, I live in the North."

"No kidding?"

"Nope, it's the truth." Sandy replied.

Then they continued talking as they moved over into the center of the room. They didn't bother looking for a seat since there were already so many other trainers everywhere.

As they stopped, Hamtaro looked back at the registration counter and noticed that a final person, an older boy, was registering to compete. Hamtaro noticed the final trainer. He looked like a teenager of average height with a lean physique, brown hair worn in a medium length and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt covered by a long black jacket with grey lining, black pants with brown shoes.

"Looks like we're going to be starting soon," he said to Sandy. Sandy nodded in response.

After about a minute, the teenage boy left the counter and wandered around the room, clearly looking for somewhere to sit. After a while, he came and stood near Hamtaro.

"Do you mind if I stand with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Hamtaro replied.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "The name's Tyler by the way, but my friends call me Ty."

"Nice to meet you," Hamtaro smiled. "I'm Hamtaro."

"Are you competing in this tournament?" Ty asked as he shook his hands.

"Why yes I am." Hamtaro replied.

"Ok," Ty nodded. "I'm a Gym trainer from the Cinnabar Island, but I live on the outskirts of Viridian City. I've come here to do some training against Types other than Fire Types."

"So are all of your Pokemon Fire Type then?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah," Ty replied. "And so are all my opponents at the Cinnabar Gym."

' _All Fire Type, eh?'_ Hamtaro thought as he made a mental note in case he fought Ty at some point.

"I'm Sandy by the way!" Sandy piped up huffily.

"Oh yeah," Hamtaro laughed. "Sorry Sandy, I completely forgot!"

"Pleased to meet you," Ty shook her hand.

"I'm competing as well!" Sandy quickly told him before he could ask.

"Cool, I hope we get to battle," Ty replied enthusiastically. "And you too Hamtaro!"

"Agreed!" Hamtaro grinned.

But, before they get to say anything, they heard a woman's voice boom across the room.

"Trainers! Your attention please!" There was a smartly dressed woman, maybe in her late twenties, stood in front of the registration counter holding a microphone. "I'm Susan Smith and I'll be directing this year's SS Anne Tournament! Now, as you all know, the SS Anne Tournament is one of the most prestigious events in Vermilion City and thus a once a year event here in the Kanto Region."

Everyone cheered.

"Anyway, we have now sorted the pairs for the First Round battles, so if you'd all like to look at the big screen," she pointed to a massive plasma screen hanging on the wall next to her. At the moment, the only thing on the screen was a blue background with Poke Ball patterns on it which moved continually across the screen towards the top left corner from the bottom right. The words 'SS Anne Tournament' followed by a bigger 'First Round' under it were at the top centre of the screen.

For a few moments more, there was nothing. Then the matchups appeared.

"Where am I?" Hamtaro wondered, scanning the pictures and names to find his own. His eyes fell on a picture of a boy with the dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Huh? Stan's here!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? Who's Stan?" Ty asked.

"My rival," Hamtaro replied. "We set off from Pallet Town at the same time. And let's just say, we aren't in top level."

"Well he's not drawn against you Hamtaro," Ty grinned, pointing at the screen.

"That's a shame," Hamtaro sighed. "I was hoping to battle him again."

"If you get through this round," Ty now turned his attention to finding James' picture, "then maybe you'll face him later on… oh there you are!" Hamtaro followed his pointing finger.

"Hmm… Spike Takahashi." he read his opponent's name off the screen. He wanted to look around and see if he could find him, but Susan spoke again before he could. **(A/N: Sorry Lucky Ryo)**

"As many of our competitors from last year will know," she began, "the SS Anne only has eight battling arenas. Since we have 32 battles to get through, there will be four heats. Once all the First Rounds are complete, we'll break for lunch and then move on to the Second Round. The screen will now update with which heat your battle will be in."

A number appeared under James and Josh's pictures. One.

"Guess that means you're in the first heat," Ty whispered.

"When's your battle?" Hamtaro asked.

"Not until the third heat."

"And yours?" Hamtaro turned to Sandy.

"Second heat," she replied. "Guess I'll see you in the Second Round!"

They stopped talking as they realized Susan had been speaking again.

"And the battle between Hamtaro Haruna and Spike Takahashi will be on the Bow Deck arena," clearly she'd just finished. "Everyone battling in the other heats can feel free to wander the ship and purchase snacks from the shops. Of course, the same applies to any spectators as well! Right, good luck everyone – let's have yet another successful tournament this year!" with the closing statement, the crowd of trainers applauded. Almost immediately, they were all starting to get up and make their way to either the arenas or to find somewhere to buy a snack.

"Okay, I should find the Bow arena," Hamtaro said, as he bunched up to avoid being crowd. "But I need to find the deck first, that won't be hard," He then grinned. "I just need to head up!" He noticed that Ty and Sandy were moving away. "Are you guys coming?" he quickly called to them.

"I wish, but I need to talk over some tactics with my Pokémon, plus there's some friends here that got into ship," Sandy grinned. "But we'll meet up for lunch, ok?"

"And I'm getting a snack," Ty called back. "Need to be ready for my battle."

"Alright," Hamtaro nodded. "See you later!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's done. I'll be making the chapters that took on the tournament. So don't worry. Oh and I reveal Hamtaro's Pokemon in the next chapters, or should I say… "Round Chapters." Hahaha. Terrible joke. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 - Round 1

**Chapter 11 – Round 1**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 _Unknown…_

* * *

 _Journal Entry 020:_

 _Hi! I'm Hamtaro! So here's the scoop. After two weeks of traveling Vermillion City, I made it to the S.S. Anne. Then, there's a tournament in this ship and I decide take part of it. Then I met Sandy, who looked a little bit of my rival, Stan, and then meet Ty, who is also taking part of the tournament. Then later, I saw Stan's picture and knew that Stan's in the tournament too. So my first opponent is Spike over by the Bow Deck arena. This sure is gonna be a snap._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

As he arrived in the Bow Deck, Hamtaro looked across the arena at his opponent. In came a young sandy blonde 'bout 16 or 17, his hair short and a little messy with three gold earrings. His outfit a black sleeveless shirt under a black trench coat with a red dragon sewn on the back, dark blue jeans, and a spiked necklace and spiked bracelets. This guy, Spike, hadn't spoken much. He'd beaten Hamtaro to the arena and had been reading a book when he'd arrived. They'd shared a quick greeting before heading to their ends of the arena, but nothing more than that. Hamtaro wondered what kind of Pokemon he had.

"This is a First Round battle for the SS Anne Tournament between Hamtaro Haruna from Pallet Town and Spike Takahashi from Dark City!" the ref shouted. "The match will be 3-on-3. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Begin!"

"I'm counting on you Meowth!" Hamtaro called, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Meow!" Meowth landed and begins to fight.

"Let's go, Zero!" Spike yelled, also throwing out a Poke Ball.

"Umbreon!" A Pokemon appeared with a sleek black body with four slender legs, crimson eyes, long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. His forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.

"What's that?" Hamtaro asked as he pointed his Pokedex at the Pokemon

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 197**

" _ **Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolve form of Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on its body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. When agitated, this Pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores."**_

* * *

"So Eevee evolves into an Umbreon. Interesting." Hamtaro commented.

"Zero, use Tackle!" Josh yelled, making the first move.

"Eee!" Cider charged towards Raenok.

"Ok then Meowth, dodge it!" James grinned.

"Meow!" Meowth jumped to one side, easily avoiding the attack.

"Now use Leer!"

"Meow!" Meowth Leered at Zero as it stopped its charge and turned back to face him.

"Use Quick Attack!" Spike called to the Umbreon.

"Umbre!" Zero sprang towards Meowthat a blindingly speed.

"Same as before Meowth!" Hamtaro urged the Meowth as Zero rushed towards her.

"Meow!" Meowth nodded and tensed himself. When Zero was almost on top of him, he leapt up and soared over the Moonlight Pokemon. Upon landing, he once again used Leer.

"Use Quick Attack again!" Spike called.

"Umbre!" Zero tore towards Meowth once again.

"Now change direction!" Zero called again as he watched Meowth try to jump to one side.

"Umbre!" Zero turned right and smashed directly into Meowth.

"Meow!" Meowth cried in pain as he landed on his back.

"Alright, use Fury Swipe!" Hamtaro yelled. Meowth gave a quick nod and pulled herself up. Quick as a flash, he swept her claw out to try and slash Zero.

"Dodge it!" Spike ordered.

"Umbre!" Zero gave a determined nod and agilely leapt over Meowth's Fury Swipe.

"Use Slash!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Meow!" Meowth brought up her claws and caught Zero in the stomach as it soared over.

"Umbreon!" With a cry, he tumbled to the ground.

"Are you ok Zero?" Spike called urgently.

"U-mbreon!" Zero pulled himself back up and nodded fiercely.

"Good boyl! Now use Tackle!" Spike grinned.

"Umbre!" Zero charged towards Meowth, who was turning to face her.

"Use Fury Swipe again!" Hamtaro yelled to the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"Meowth!" Meowth leapt towards Zero. He stuck out one claw and slid along the ground, slashing the Umbreon and sending him toppling to the ground.

"Finish it up with Slash!" Hamtaro called.

"Meow!" Meowth leapt up, aiming to bring his fist down on the prone Zero.

"Umbre!" Zero cried in fright. He quickly pulled herself up and dived out of the way before tearing off back towards Spike.

"Umbreon, get up, use Quick Attack!" Spike tried to order, but the weakened Pokemon wasn't having any of it.

"Keep going Meowth, use Fury Swipe!" Hamtaro nodded at Meowth.

"Meow!" Meowth bounded towards Zero and managed to catch it in the flank with his fist.

"Umbre!" Zero cried as he collapsed.

"Nice work Mewoth!" Hamtaro grinned as Meowth jumped back to her side of the arena, with Hamtaro petting her.

"Meow Meow!" Meowth grinned back, as she felt nice by the petting.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Meowth is the winner!" the ref announced.

"You did a great job Zero," Spike smiled, recalling his Pokemon. He pulled out another Poké Ball. "Go Shadow!"

"Gengar!" A Gengar appeared into battle.

"A Gengar!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he saw a Pokemon like that before from the Rocket Grunt Stings. 'I remembered that Normal Type Pokemon, like Meowth, can't do well on Ghost Types. But it's worth the shot.' He thought. "Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

"MEOWTH!" Meowth released a strong Thunderbolt attack.

"Dodge it!" Spike commanded.

"Gar!" Gengar smirked as he move to the surface of the ground and evaded the attack.

"What?" Hamtaro gawked.

"Hehe. Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Spike grinned.

"Gen-gar!" Gengar appeared from behind Meowth and a big purple coded fist appears for the right hand and punched Meowth.

"Meowth! No!" Hamtaro gasped.

"Hehehe. Now I got you! Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Spike commanded.

Hearing this, Hamtaro knew what this story going due his battle with Stings. "Meowth, don't look!" Hamtaro said, sounding a little uneasy.

"Meowth." Meowth shielded her eyes.

"Phew! That was close!" Hamtaro replied.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!"

"Meowth, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

Meowth dodges the attack but something was wrong…

"What the? It dodge the attack?" Hamtaro said, looking surprised as Gengar evaded the attack by diving to the surface of the arena and then punches Meowth.

"Meow!" Meowth cried in pain.

"Now, finish this with Night Shade!" Spike smirked.

"Gar Gengar!" Gengar fires a dark crimson beam, outlined in a purple from its eyes or hands at the opponent.

"Meow!" Meowth cried in that attack.

"Meowth!" Hamtaro exclaimed. Then after the last attack, Hamtaro's Meowth collapsed and fainted.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!" The ref announced.

Hamtaro sighed. "You did good Meowth, now take a good rest." He then recalls Meowth in her Poke Ball. Then looks at Spike. "You got guts, I'll give you that!"

"…" was Spike's only response.

"But I'm not through just yet! Dratini, time to fight!" Hamtaro threw his Poke Ball and Dratini has appeared.

"Tini!" Dratini looked ready to fight.

"Oh, I see you got yourself Dratini huh? Well, let's see what it can do. Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Spike commanded.

"Dratini, dodge it!" Hamtaro said.

"Tini!" Dratini slithering away.

"Too slow, Gengar, get behind it!" Spike demanded.

Gengar slid to the ground got behind Dratini. But that's where Hamtaro got something out of his sleeves. "Dratini, use Twister!" He said.

"Tini!" Dratini understood and whips up a vicious twister to tear at the foe. Gengar was now caught in a windy twister, surrounding it.

"What…?" Spike grunt.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro commanded.

Dratini nodded and unleashed a great ball of flame-like energy at Gengar with full force, along with Twister.

"Gengar!" Spike exclaimed.

"Hehe. Dratini, finish it with Dragon Rush!" Hamtaro ordered.

Hearing this, Dratini's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks or its horn glows blue and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then slams into Gengar with full force. And as a result, Gengar was Knockout.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Dratini is the winner." The ref announced.

"You were great Gengar, now get some rest." Spike said, recalling his Pokemon. "Ok then, go Killer!" He called, throwing out his last Pokemon.

"Hou!" A Pokemon appeared. It was a quadruped, canine Pokémon that was mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back.

"What is that?" Hamtaro asked. Then pointed his Pokedex at it.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 229**

" _ **Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokemon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests. If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away."**_

* * *

"So that's a Houndoom huh? What a scary Pokemon." Hamtaro commented.

"Hehe. Thanks. " Spike said, smirked. "Now, Killer, use Quick Attack!"

"In that case, Dratini, use Slam!" Hamtaro commanded.

When the two pokemon collided, Hamtaro was surprised to see both of them knocked back by the other's attack. 'Wow, what power.' Hamtaro thought.

"Killer, use Double Team!" Spike said. The Dark Hound Pokemon created 8 illusory copies of itself.

"Dang, Dratini, stay cool and use Dragon Rage to find the real one." Hamtaro ordered.

Dratini did what her trainer told him and used Dragon Rage to blast the Houndooms, but when they were gone, the real one was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh? Where it go?' Hamtaro thought.

"Gotcha!" Spike smirked. "Killer, use Quick Attack!"

Then suddenly, Houndoom appeared out of nowhere and send the Dragon Pokemon flying.

"Dratini!" Hamtaro cried worriedly. "Try rolling!" Dratini grabbed her tail in her mouth and spun herself like a wheel when he landed, until he came to a stop in front of the dark doggy with a smirk. Hamtaro blinked with a blank expression. "That wasn't what I had in mind…" He shook his head. _I have to stay focused._ "Use Wrap!" Dratini lunged at Houndoom and wrapped his long body around the dark hound and started squeezing.

"Killer, use Bite," called Spike.

The hound Pokemon's jaws latched down on the dragon. Dratini cried in pain and released her hostage. The two pokemon squared off as their trainers thought of the next move.

' _He's really trained that Pokemon, I don't know if I can win,'_ Hamtaro thought as he glanced at Steven. ' _I've only been a trainer for a 5 weeks, but I'm sure to get lucky.'_

"It's not over yet, Killer, use Flamethrower!" Spike yelled, trying to end the battle.

' _I only got one shot of this,'_ Hamtaro thought. "Counter it with Dragon Rage!"

Dratini's ball of flame-like energy collided with Houndoom's stream of fire. The two attacks started to build on one another, until they exploded. The force from the blast wasn't enough to knock the trainers off their feet.

"Houndoom!" Spike yelled.

Hamtaro could barely see what's go on, he could only hope that Dratini is okay. But when the smoke started to clear, he could see a pair of tired pokemon glaring at each other. It was Dratini and Houndoom.

"Heh. Guess it's not over yet!" Hamtaro replied.

"Tsk. You got that right!" yelled Spike. "Flamethrower, once more!"

"Dragon Rage!" called Hamtaro.

Again, the two attacks collided and exploded. This time, when the smoke cleared, no one was standing. Except for Hamtaro and… Dratini!

"Dratini…? Then that means…" Hamtaro looked and found Houndoom lying done on the ground, unconsciously.

"Houndoon is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth! All of Spike's Pokemon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Hamtaro!"

"Alright! We did it Dratini!" Hamtaro whooped, running over to hug the Dratini.

"Tini!" Dratini cooed and rubbed its face against Hamtaro's cheek.

"That was a good battle" Spike said as he came over. "I enjoyed myself." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, same!" Hamtaro nodded, taking it.

* * *

Later…

Hamtaro made it back to main deck, looking at all the shops and restaurants. "Hm. Gotta find something nice for my Pokemon. What do you guys think?" He smiled at Dratini, who was slithering on his left side, and Meowth, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Merrrow!"

"Tini!" They both agreed eagerly.

But before he gets started, he saw Spike just up ahead.

"Hey, Spike!" he called.

Spike looked round. "Hey!" he called back.

"You up to anything?" Hamtaro asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Just wanna chat that's all." Hamtaro replied.

"Oh." Spike said in response.

"So what's your story Spike?" Hamtaro asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. I want to be a Master of both Dark, Ghost, and Poison Type Pokemon." Spike replied proudly. "But I haven't got very far yet."

"Why's that?" Hamtaro asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it to be honest" Spike replied.

"Fair enough," Hamtaro said. "So, I know you have 3 Pokemon, but what about your other Pokemon?"

"Ah." Spike looked around carefully. "Well, since I came here, I was saving them for the next round." he had lowered his voice.

"Oh I see." Hamtaro replied.

"Yeah," Spike nodded. "In a way, I'm glad you knocked me out while I could get away with only having these Pokemon."

"No prob!" Hamtaro grinned.

As they continued on, they went their separate ways and begins to enjoy himself back to the dock.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"And we now have the results from all the First Round Battles!" Susan spoke through the microphone.

As she was saying this, Hamtaro and Spike scampered quickly into the room.

"Looks like we just made it." Spike whispered.

"Yeah." James nodded. He was looking around for Sandy, Ty or Stan.

"Hey Hamtaro!" Hamtaro heard Ty calling quietly to him. Spotting him sat at a table with Sandy, Hamtaro hurried over.

"How did your battle go?" Hamtaro asked.

"I won." Ty replied simply.

"Like, so did I!" Sandy smiled.

"Congratulations!" Hamtaro grinned, slapping their palms.

"And you?"

"Yeah, I won as well"

"Glad to hear it." Sandy said eagerly. "I hope, like, we get to battle in the next round!"

"Let's hope…" Hamtaro nodded.

He, Spike, Sandy and Ty fell silent and looked over towards the big screen.

"Without any further ado, the matchups for the Second Round!" Susan grinned widely. Sixteen pairs of faces appeared on the screen. Hamtaro quickly scanned it for his.

"There I am!" he cried. "Second from the right at the bottom!" he fell silent.

"Looks like you're up against me." Ty grinned.

"Guess so." Hamtaro replied with a nod.

"We'll make it one hell of a battle!" Ty laughed.

Hamtaro gave a determined nod. "That we will" he replied. "That we will."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Hamtaro's Pokemon are Meowth and Dratini, there are still other left to be discovered. So don't worry.


	13. Chapter 12 - Round 2

**Chapter 12 – Round 2**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 20 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Dratini (F): LV. 21 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Warp, Slam**

 _Unknown…_

* * *

 _Journey Entry 021:_

 _Hi! It's me again! After entering in the tournament, I met a trainer named Spike who dreams to become a master of both Dark, Ghost and Poison Type Pokemon. He has rare and strong Pokemon like Umbreon, Gengar and Houndoom. But then, I won the first round of the tournament with my two Pokemon; Meowth and Dratini. So it's next the match of the second round. And guess who I'm facing… its Ty, the Gym Trainer of the Cinnabar Island, the Fire type specialties trainer. Man, this is gonna be one hot mess._

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

The matchups for the Second Round may have been announced, but no one was seriously considering battling on an empty stomach! That was why our hero, Hamtaro, now tucking into their lunch eagerly.

"Hey there, kid. Easy on the food!" Hamtaro, who continues to eat, sees Ty and Spike coming in. Sandy decided to join them for lunch. "There's plenty of time before the Second Round begins!"

"Sorry," Hamtaro grinned in reply. "It's just that I'm really hungry! I haven't had food in days."

"Really? You must travel a lot, haven't you?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I just like to travel around and seeing many Pokemon I could find and learn about them in many different ways."

"Like, I know what you mean." Sandy replied. "I like to know more about Pokemon and, like, how friendly they are."

"Yeah." Hamtaro said. "That's cool."

"So, Hamtaro," Ty said, beginning to changed the subject, "How long have you been a trainer?"

"Uh, about 5 weeks." Hamtaro answered.

"Really, that long?" Ty asked again.

"Yeah, I have been traveling for so long I couldn't remember how many times I traveled." Hamtaro replied.

"Really? Like, that's amazing." Sandy said. "I bet you got or caught many Pokemon!"

"Yeah, you could say that." Hamtaro nodded.

"Well, I hate to cut this conversation short but, I'm just to let you know, we should probably think about getting moving," Ty said, pointing at his watch.

Hamtaro quickly checked his watch as well. "Ah! It's almost time for our match!" he cried in alarm. With that, he got out of his chair and ran off down the deck.

"I'm right behind you!" Ty laughed, tearing off in pursuit.

Spike and Sandy were silent for a second.

"Shall we go?" Spike asked. Sandy nodded.

At the arena…

"The battle will be four-on-four!" the referee shouted. "Begin!"

"Go Growlithe!" Ty yelled, throwing a Poke Ball into the air.

"Growl!" A red-orange puppy like Pokemon cried as it burst out of the Ball.

"A Growlthe!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he pulled out his Pokddex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 058**

" _ **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon.**_ _**Its superb sense of smell ensures that this Pokemon won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others."**_

* * *

"Man, he wasn't kidding about the Fire-type Pokemon he has," Hamtaro murmured, remembering what Ty had said about his team. "Let's go Poliwag!"

The Poke Ball burst open and the energy inside popped out. It burst with a spray of sparks.

"Poliwag!" Poliwag cried.

"A Poliwag huh? So, you must have known that I'm using one of my Fire Type, right?" Ty grinned.

"Yeah, I figure that since you're Pokemon are Fire Type, I though it's the perfect chance to use this Pokemon. Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Dodge it Poliwhirl, and use Ember!" Ty commanded. Growlithe moved into the air, avoiding Hypnosis, before firing a full-out blast of ember that knocked Poliwag to the ground. Poliwag gave a shrill cry, but refused to admit defeat, and got up.

"That's the way, Poliwag! Now, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Poli!" Poliwag fired Water Gun at Growlithe, who fired its Ember. The two attacks collided with each other, and seemed on par, but Poliwag's Water Gun then pushed Growlithe's Ember back, before slamming into Growlithe.

"Damn! It's super effective!" Ty mumbled.

"Alright! Poliwag, use Hypnosis again!" Hamtaro shouted.

"Not a chance! Growlithe, dodge and use Ember again!" Ty commanded.

"Growl!" Growlithe evaded the attack to the side and attacked with another blast of Ember on Poliwag.

"Now use Take Down!" Ty shouted.

"Growl!" Growlithe leaped towards Poliwag at the speed of light, as it approaches Poliwag. Before Poliwag could even give a look of shock, Growlithe tackled Poliwag with full force, thrown the poor Pokemon to the ground, causing much damage.

"Poliwag, are you okay?" Hamtaro asking in concern.

"P-P-P-Poli-wag!" Poliwag stood up from the ground.

"Phew. Thank goodness. Now use Double Slap!" Hamtaro said.

Poliwag jumps in and slaps Growlithe with his tail repeatedly. "Ah. Growlithe!" Ty yelled.

"Hehe. Poliwag, use Water Pulse!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Poli!" Poliwag nodded and fires a blue ball of energy from his mouth at Growlithe. The ball glides across a stream of water that is created under the ball. And it was a direct-hit to Growlithe.

"Now finished this Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Ty shouted. But however, Growlithe wasn't moving. In fact, it was acting funny like its eyes weren't working right. But alas, the Water Gun made short work of Growlithe, knocking it in the process.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, so the winner is Poliwag!" the referee shouted.

"You did it Poliwag!" Hamtaro grinned at Poliwag.

"Poli!" Poliwag nodded with determination.

"I'm impressed Hamtaro," Ty smiled. "looks like I'm going to have to start really focusing. Go Magmar!"

"Magmar!" Then came a bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has yellow flame designs, a row of red spikes runs down its back, and two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one. It had a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes that blazed with hatred. Its thighs were yellow, and it had red feet with two, clawed toes each. Its arms were covered in rigid, red scales and it had red hands with five, clawed fingers. It had black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tip of its yellow tail was a flame that burned brightly.

"A Magmar huh?" Hamtaro then pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 126**

" _ **Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. In battle, it blows out intense flames from all over its body to intimidate its foe. These fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in the area."**_

* * *

"This guy is also a Fire Type too. Well, make this a twofer, Poliwag, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Dodge it!" Ty exclaimed.

"Mag!" Magmar dodge to the Water Gun attack.

"Use Hypnosis!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Dodge it Magmar, and use Ember!" Ty yelled.

"Magmar!" Magmar dodges again, avoiding Hypnosis, before firing a full-out blast of Ember.

"Counter it with Water Gun!" Hamtaro cried.

"Poli!" Poliwag fried his Water Gun at Magmar's Ember. The attacks collided with each other, and seemed on par, but, unlike Growlithe's Ember, Magmar's Ember was stronger and then it pushed Poliwag's Water Gun back.

"Grr… even Magmar's Ember makes Growlithe's Ember a pushover." Hamtaro commented.

"Heh, thanks. " Ty smirked. "Magmar, Flamethrower!"

"Use Water Pulse!" Hamtaro yelled. However, Magmar ducked to the side and attacked with another blast of Ember, injuring Poliwag.

"Strength!" Magmar leaped towards Poliwag with great speed, and grabbed the little tadpole Pokemon. Before Poliwag could even give a look of shock, Magmar had thrown the poor Pokemon to the ground, causing much damage.

"Hahahaha! One more hit and it'll do!" Ty grinned. "Magmar, use-eh?"

"Wha-?" Hamtaro stared as the form of Poliwag lay on the ground, struggling to get back up. Poliwag glowed white, startling everyone, even the referee.

"What's happening?" Sandy asked.

"…Poliwag's evolving…" Spike answered

Poliwag started to change in shape, as everyone watched, before the glowing stopped.

"Poliwhirl!" The new Pokemon said.

"Po-Poliwhirl! Poliwag evolved into a Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro remained shocked. Then he looked on it by his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 061**

" _ **Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon, and the evolved form of Poliwag. The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle."**_

* * *

"Grr! Magmar, use Strength again!" Ty roared.

"Dodge it, Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro's Poliwhirl jumped to the left as Ty's Magmar came rushing at it, before firing a Water Pulse at Hamtaro's commands. Due to close range, Magmar was unable to dodge the attack, and became confused.

"Oh crap! Magmar!" Ty yelled, as Magmar started ramming itself into the wall.

"Let's finish it off with Water Gun!" Poliwhirl nodded, and from the whirl on its body fired a jet of water at the foe Poliwhirl, eventually knocking it out of battle, shocking everyone as well as Ty and the referee.

"Uh…um, Magmar is unable to battle, so the winner is Poliwhirl!" The ref announced.

"You did it Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl looked happy.

Ty then recalled Magmar inside its Poke Ball. "You did well Magmar. Take a good rest." Then bring out his next Pokemon. "Let's go, Flareon." He threw his Poke Ball and Flareon has appeared.

"Flareon!" It cried.

"A Flareon huh? Well this should be interesting." Hamtaro said. Then noticed that Poliwag was getting tired. 'Oh man, Poliwhirl must be tired from his two battles. Guess to call him out.' Hamtaro thought then said, "Poliwag, return."

"Poli?" Said Poliwhirl, confused as he walked over to his trainer's side.

"Huh?" Ty looked at him.

"Like, what's he doing? He was winning." Sandy said, looking surprised.

"Poliwhirl must be worn out from those other battles." Spike said, proudly. "I know he has evolved but he must be getting tired from the damages he took. I sure Hamtaro knows that."

"I guess so." Sandy replied.

"Meowth, time to fight!" Hamtaro threw his Poke Ball and out came Meowth.

"Meow!" She cried.

"Alright, Flareon use Swift!" The Fire Type user shouted.

"Flare!" Flareon fired a Swift attack towards Meowth.

"Dodge it Meowth!" Hamtaro called.

"Meoow!" Meowth jumped up and tore to the left. To Hamtaro's horror, the star shaped rays changed direction and smashed into Meowth's flank, each star exploding into smaller, glitter-like stars as it hit. "Meoow!"

"Damn it!" Hamtaro cursed, under his breath.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Ty yelled.

"Flaaarrreeooon!" Flareon fired a spiral stream of fire towards the still prone Meowth.

"Get up and dodge it Meowth!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Meoww!" Meowth jumped up and jumped to the right to avoid the attack.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Meeeeeow!" Meowth charged forwards, extending her claws as she did.

"Get out of the way Flareon!" Ty called.

"Flare!" Flareon moved out of the way towards Doug just as Meowth pounced on where the Flame Pokemon had been.

"Dang, its fast." Hamtaro grunted.

"Now use Ember!" Ty commanded.

"Flare!" Flareon fired bolts of flames at Meowth.

"Meowth, dodge it!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Meeeooowww!" Meowth evaded the attack.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Hamtaro cried.

"Meow!" Meowth unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that not even Flareon could even evade, and it cost Flareon damage.

"Ah! Flareon, use Fury Swipe!" Hamtaro said. Then Meowth came in fast and then stuck out one claw and slid along the ground, slashing the Flareon and sending him toppling to the ground.

"Finish it up with Slash!" Hamtaro called.

"Meow!" Meowth leapt up, aiming to bring his fist down on the prone Zero.

"Flareon!" Flareon cried in fright. He quickly pulled herself up and dived out of the way before tearing off back towards Spike.

"Quick, Flareon get up, use Quick Attack!" Ty tried to order, but the weakened Pokemon wasn't having any of it.

"Keep going Meowth, use Fury Swipe!" Hamtaro nodded at Meowth.

"Meow!" Meowth bounded towards Flareon and managed to catch it in the flank with his fist.

"Flareon!" Flareon cried as he collapsed.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Meowth is the winner!" the ref announced.

"Nice work Meowth!" Hamtaro grinned as Meowth jumped back to her side of the arena, with Hamtaro petting her.

"Meow Meow!" Meowth grinned back, as she felt nice by the petting.

"You did a great job Flareon," Ty smiled, recalling his Pokemon.

"Seems like you on your last Pokemon, what's it gonna be this time?" Hamtaro questioned him.

"Hm… See for yourself. Vulpix, get 'em!" Ty shouted. The burst of energy from the Poké Ball reshaped itself into a red fox Pokemon with six tails.

"A Vulpix?" Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 037**

" _ **Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted. It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire."**_

* * *

"Ok Vulpix, start off with Quick Attack!" Ty called.

Vulpix comes in at full speed at Meowth. "Meowth, dodge it!" Hamtaro shouted. Meowth evaded the attack, "Now use Slash!" Meowth brought out her claws and begins to slash Vulpix.

"Dodge it, Vulpix!" Vulpix did as her master told. Then Vulpix used Flamethrower due to Ty's commands, and blasted Meowth in a stream of fire. Meowth tries to get up but she collapsed on the ground.

"Meowth is unable to battle, so the winner is Vulpix!" The ref announced.

"Dang," Hamtaro said, recalling Meowth. "You did good Meowth, take a good rest." Then brings out his Poke Ball. _'I know you still worn out but I'm counting on you!'_ "Come on out Poliwhirl!" He threw his Poke Ball and out came Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, Use Water Gun!" Hamtaro told him, pointing to Ty's Vulpix.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl blasted his Water Gun at Vulpix.

"Dodge it." Ty commanded.

'Vul!" Vulpix moved to the right to dodge the attack.

"Use Water Pulse!" Hamtaro ordered.

Poliwag fired his Water Pulse at Vulpix, which wasn't easy to dodge. Vulpix took the hit from the attack.

"Are you alright Vulpix?" Ty asked. Vulpix nodded by the answered.

"Good. Now use Ember!" Vulpix then used Ember to fight back, but it didn't faze Poliwhirl in the least.

"Alright, way a good Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro cheered.

But that didn't stop Poliwhirl, for as he starts charging in and his fist glow white and punches Vulpix with great force.

"Wow, Poliwhirl learned to use Mega Punch!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Come on, Vulpix! Get up! Get up!" Ty pleaded.

"Alright, Poliwhirl, let's finish this, use Water Gun." Hamtaro commanded. Poliwhirl then fired his Water Gun attack Vulpix, which leaves it knocked out.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, so the winner is Poliwhirl!" the referee shouted. "All of Ty's Pokemon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Hamtaro from Pallet Town!"

"Alright! We did it Poliwhirl, we really did it!" Hamtaro cheered as he ran over to Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl smiled happily.

"I know you could win." Hamtaro replied.

"Nice battle James" Ty was walking over to him, having withdrawn his Vulpix. He extended his hand.

"Yeah, same to you!" Hamtaro grinned, taking his hand.

There was an announcement over the ship's intercom.

"Can all trainers participating in the second heat of the Second Round please report to your arenas so that you're ready to start as soon as we have them ready. Thank you!"

"Ah!" Sandy cried. "I need to get going!" With that, she left the arena, only to leave Spike alone.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"Hey Spike!" Spike turned and saw Hamtaro and Ty come to him.

"Oh hey, great battle back there." Spike said, abit happier.

"Ah thanks." Hamtaro replied.

Ty then looked over to where Sandy leaving at the below deck to go to her arena.

"Think we should head down for Sandy's match?" he wondered.

"Nah. I'm sure she'll be fine, she got her friends," Hamtaro replied. "How about we go for a snack instead?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ty grinned.

"Agreed!" Spike nodded.

* * *

Hamtaro, Spike and Ty returned to the main lounge to find it a hive of activity. Clearly the last of the Second Round battles had finished. As they made their way through the crowd to find Stan, they were hailed by another figure.

"Hey there Red! Long time no see!" It was Stan.

"Oh hey Stan, how are things?" Hamtaro asked hesitantly as he turned to his rival.

"Not too bad bro," Stan replied. "I saw your Second Round battle."

"You did?" Hamtaro was surprised.

"Uh-huh," Stan nodded. "Didn't realize you have more Pokemon in you."

"We'll, to tell you the truth, I like to see many more Pokemon around the world, so I went on a catching frenzy." Hamtaro said, sheepishly.

"I see." Stan continued. "Well, I got through the Second Round as well – I hope we get to battle in the next round!"

"Me too!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Hamtaro, we should probably try and find Sandy," Doug cut in.

"Oh yeah," Hamtaro nodded. "Sorry Stan, got to go!"

"Later," Stan replied as a farewell.

' _So that's Stan…'_ Spike though as he watches Stan leaves.

Soon, Hamtaro, Spike and Ty continued on through the crowd until they eventually found Sandy.

"How did your battle go?" Hamtaro immediately asked Sandy.

"I won!" Sandy beamed at him.

"Well, that's good to hear." Hamtaro replied.

Before they get to talking, the announcement of the next match has just begun.

"And here they are trainers – these trainers will be battling each other in the Third Round!" Susan announced as the screen lit up with the names of trainers.

"Well, well," Sandy grinned as she found her name. "Looks like we're going to be battling next." She turned to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro nodded. "But I'm going to win!"

"Like, we'll see about that!" Sandy gave him a determined look as the others exchanged smiles in anticipation of the next battle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry it'll be over soon. No Pokemon Q/A this time.


	14. Chapter 13 - Round 3

**Chapter 13 – Round 3**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 25 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 20 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Dratini (F): LV. 21 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Warp, Slam**

 _Unknown…_

* * *

 _Journey Entry 022:_

 _"Hi!_ _It's me, Hamtaro! After entering i_ _n the tournament, I met battle Spike, the trainer who specialties in Dark , Ghost and Poison Types. And then battled a Fire Type Trainer named Ty, and I won 2 rounds in the tournament. And next, it's me and Sandy. I wonder what Pokemon she'll use."_

 _~Hamtaro_

* * *

"This is a Third Round battle for the SS Anne Tournament between Sandy Torahamu from Pallet Town and Hamtaro Haruna from Pallet Town. The match will be 4-on-4. The match will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle!"

Hamtaro looked across the arena at Sandy, who had a confident grin on her face. But when he heard the last name 'Torahamu' he realized that she has the same last name as Stan. And then he started to ask, _'Is she Stan's sister or not._ ' But then as the battle begins to start, they were in one of the indoor arenas, near the centre of the ship. Hamtaro was relieved about that, given that there had been a rather ominous-looking black cloud hanging in the sky earlier, but he missed feeling the sea breeze on his face.

"Begin!" the ref shouted. Hamtaro snapped back to the battle and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, time to fight!" he grinned.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he emerged from the ball.

"Go Lapras!" Sandy cried, throwing her Poke Ball out.

"Laaa!" Sandy's first Pokémon was almost seal-like. It had a large blue body and a long neck with four flippers. It also had a grey, armor-like shell on its back. It looked very out of place on the land.

"A Lapras huh?" Hamtaro pulled his Pokedex and scanned its data.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 131**

" _ **Lapras, the Transport**_ _**Pokemon. A Pokemon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people on its back."**_

* * *

"Why's Sandy going with a Lapras against Pikachu?" Ty wondered aloud in the stands.

"She's probably trying to catch Hamtaro off guard," Spike murmured.

"Ok Pikachu, lead with ThunderShock!" Hamtaro called to the Pikachu.

"Pikkka!" Pikachu didn't waste any time. He fired off a small jolt of electricity towards Lapras.

"Counter it with Ice Beam!" Sandy ordered.

"Laa!" Lapras fired a white beam that seemed to be emitting steam towards Pikachu's ThunderShock. Hamtaro assumed it must be the cold of the Ice Beam reacting to the warm interior of the SS Anne. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion of dry ice.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock again!" Hamtaro quickly yelled to Pikachu.

"Pikkaaa!" Pikachu gave a nod and charged up some electricity in his cheek pouches.

"Use Bubble Beam, Lapras!" Sandy called.

"Praaa!" Lapras shot a stream of transparent bubbles towards Pikachu, just as the Pikachu fired his ThunderShock. Again, the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Ok then, try Quick Attack!" Hamtaro called to his Electric type mouse.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu sprang forward with a flash of light.

At the last minute, Sandy yelled out her order. "Lapras, like, jump to dodge it!"

"Lappp!" Lapras, with surprising agility, launched itself into the air just as Pikachu was about to hit it.

"And now use Body Slam!" Sandy grinned.

"What?!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Praaa!" Lapras came crashing down on Pikachu.

"Kaaaa!" Pikachu squealed in pain. For a moment, he was pinned beneath Lapras. Then he was just about able to wriggle free.

"Use Bubble Beam!" Sandy quickly ordered.

"Laaaa!" Lapras fired a Bubble Beam directly down at Pikachu, striking him and sending him flying back towards James' half of the field.

"Are you ok Pikachu?" Hamtaro called urgently.

"Pikaachu!" Pikachu pulled himself up and nodded fiercely.

"Good. Use Double Team!"

"Kacchhhu!" Suddenly, multiple Pikachu appeared all around Lapras. While Lapras and Sandy looked in vain for the real one, Hamtaro gave his next order.

"Now use ThunderShock!" He grinned.

"Pikkkaachuuu!" A weak electrical pulse sparked from one of the many Pikachu and hit Lapras directly.

"Like, snap out of it Lapras!" Sandy called.

"Laa!" Lapras shook off the ThunderShock.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Sandy ordered.

"Laaaa!" Lapras fired a single yellow orb towards Pikachu, now revealed by the disappearance of his doubles.

"Kaaaa!" Pikachu cried out as the orb hit him and burst into several smaller ones. These smaller orbs circled him for a split second before vanishing. Pikachu landed alright, but clearly wasn't feeling right.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Hamtaro called anxiously.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu nodded, but he still didn't seem right. It was as if he couldn't quite focus.

"Ok, try using ThunderShock!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Pikkkaa Chuuu!" Pikachu charged up some electricity. That all went fine. But when he tried to fire it, it all went wrong and the Pikachu ended up electrocuting himself.

"Kaa!" he cried in pain as Sandy laughed.

"And while you're busy doing that, Lapras use Ice Beam!"

"Laaa!" Lapras complied, shooting an Ice Beam at Pikachu.

"You need to dodge Pikachu!" Hamtaro called out urgently. "Quick!"

But Pikachu was in no fit state to dive out the way. The Ice Beam struck its target, sending him flying back. As it did, ice blocks formed on Pikachu's arms, legs, tail, ears and one on his side.

"He's been frozen solid!" Ty gasped from next to Spike.

"This is bad!" Spike cried. "If Pikachu can't get free soon, he'll be a sitting duck in a matter of minutes!"

"Come on, you can break free Pikachu!" Hamtaro yelled to his frozen Pokémon.

"Lapras, use Bubble Beam!" Sandy yelled.

"Laaaaa!" Lapras fired a stream of bubbles towards the still frozen Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu!" Hamtaro shouted. But to no avail. The bubbles hit their target, sending Pikachu flying back towards James.

"Now move in and use Body Slam!" Sandy called.

"Praaaa Lappraas!" Lapras started pulling itself across the arena with its front flippers. Given that it didn't look like it would be able to move at all on the land, it actually moved remarkably fast.

"You can break free Pikachu, I know you can!" Hamtaro called. He noticed Pikachu's ear twitch, only slightly, but he was clearly winning his personal battle to get free. As Lapras came within range to launch its final attack, the ice blocks covering Kacha finally shattered and the Pikachu leapt up into the air.

"Use ThunderShock!" James called.

"Pikkaa Chuuuu!" Pikachu, whose eyes looked clear and focused again, charged up and fired a ThunderShock down at the surprised Lapras.

"Laaaa!" it cried as the electrical attack hit home.

"Lapras! No!" Sandy cried. As Pikachu landed softly on the ground, Lapras' head hit the arena floor.

"Lapras is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref shouted.

"You did a great job Lapras, now rest up!" Sandy recalled her defeated Pokémon.

"Keep it up Hamtaro!" Hamtaro grinned.

"You're up next Electrode!" Sandy called, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Eleectrode!" The released Pokémon cried metallically. It was spherical and looked like an upside down Poké Ball, except that it was much larger.

"An Electrode?" Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 101**

" _ **Electrode, the Ball Pokemon and the evolved form of Voltorb. It explodes in response to even minor stimuli. It is feared, with the nickname of "The Bomb Ball."**_

* * *

"Well since it's an hundred and one Pokemon that is like ticking time bomb, I'm gonna win." Hamtaro remarked as he put his Pokedex away again. "Ok Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Pikkkaaachu!" Pikachu fired a ThunderShock towards Electrode.

Sandy simply laughed. "Stand and take it Electrode!"

"Elect!" Electrode grinned as well as the ThunderShock hit it. It clearly didn't do much damage.

"Now use Thunder Wave!" Sandy called.

"Trodee!" Electrode fired a weak electrical shock towards Kacha.

"Counter with your own Thunder Wave!" Hamtaro called.

"Pikkka!" Pikachu nodded and also fired a Thunder Wave. The two attacks collided and fizzled out.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Hamtaro called to Pikachu.

"Pikkkkachuuuu!" Pikachu charged forwards.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Sandy shouted to Electrode.

"Rodee!" Electrode rolled to the side to avoid Pikachu's attack and then shot a powerful blast of electricity at him.

"Piii kaaa!" Pikachu grimaced as the attack hit, but he shook it off and didn't seem badly hurt.

"Use Double Team!" Hamtaro reacted quickly.

"Kaaaa!" Pikachu growled, summoning a group of Pikachu doubles.

"And now Quick Attack!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Kaaaa!" All the Pikachu charged towards Electrode. Inches away, all of them disappeared but one.

"Rodddddeeee!" Electrode cried as the real Pikachu smashed into it, causing it to roll towards the side of the arena.

"Like, you ok, Electrode?" Sandy called.

"Elect!" Electrode replied with a determined grin.

"Alright then, use Screech!"

"Rrrrrrooooddddeeeeee!" Electrode screeched at Pikachu, who immediately covered his ears.

"Pikkkaaa!" he cried as he tried to keep the sound out.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sandy grinned.

"Odee!" Electrode fired a Thunderbolt towards Pikachu, still immobilised by the Screech.

"Snap out of it Pikachu! Use Double Team!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Kaaa!" Pikachu quickly summoned another group of doubles and just in time. Electrode's Thunderbolt tore through one of the doubles, causing it to dissipate, but the real one was unharmed.

"Now counter attack with Thunder Wave!" Hamtaro called.

"Chuuuu!" Kacha and the doubles leapt in close. The real one shot a Thunder Wave directly at Electrode, scoring a direct hit.

"No! Electrode!" Snady cried.

"El..lectrode!" Electrode grimaced as it was paralyzed.

"Electrode, don't give up, use Screech and then Thunder Wave!" Sandy called. "You've got to slow Kacha down!"

"Trrrrodddee!" Electrode started screeching again, once again causing Kacha to clasp at his ears. His doubles disappeared as his concentration was lost.

"And now, use Thunder Wave!" Sandy re-affirmed her order.

"Trode!" The Electric Type complied and fired a Thunder Wave at the Pikachu, catching it before it could react to the Screech being lifted.

"Pikkaachu!" Kacha groaned as he felt the paralysis set in.

"We can still keep up the speed Pikachu!" James called. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Pikkkaa!" Pikachu once again charged forwards.

"Dodge it Electrode!" Sandy yelled.

"Rode!" Electrode groaned and shuddered, unable to move.

"Kaaaa!" PIkachu ploughed into Electrode, sending it rolling backwards.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Sandy ordered as the Ball Pokémon came to a stop.

"Roddde!" Electrode complied, shooting a fearsome bolt of electricity at Kacha. Also hindered by paralysis, Pikachu took the hit. Again, however, it failed to do much damage.

' _We're just going to be locked in a stalemate.'_ Sandy ran through the situation in her head. ' _If we go with a battle of attrition, then Hamtaro will win since Kacha has Quick Attack. I guess I've got no choice.'_

"Electrode, we're out of options!" She called to her Pokémon.

"Rode!" Electrode looked back at her and gave a determined nod.

"Use Explosion!" Sandy shouted.

"Rooooodddddeeee!" Electrode started to glow white. Suddenly there was a huge burst of energy that consumed the battlefield.

"Pikkkkkaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu wailed helplessly as he was thrown back towards James. He landed on his back as the Explosion started to fade, kicking up a cloud of smoke. After a wait that felt longer than thirty seconds, the smoke cleared and the result was obvious.

"Both Electrode and Pikachu are unable to battle!" the ref announced. "This round is a tie!"

"Pikachu, return," Hamtaro quickly returned Pikachu to his Poké Ball. "We would have won that, and Sandy knew it!" he grinned at the Pikachu.

"Sorry Electrode," Sandy apologized as she withdrew Electrode. "It was the only way we could take out Pikachu."

"You disappointed me Sandy. I never expected you do something so low." Hamtaro exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sandy apologized to him.

"That was a pretty brutal tactic, you know!" Hamtaro called to Sandy, pulling his next Poke Ball out.

"I don't like using it, but it got Pikachu out of the way!" she called back, grabbing her next as well. "I'll make it up to Electrode later!"

"Alright then." Hamtaro said.

"Let's go Golem/ I'm counting on Poliwhirl!" They both shouted as they simultaneously threw out the Poke Balls.

"Goleemmm!"

"Poliwhirl!"

"Looks like the odds are still in my favor!" Hamtaro grinned at Sandy as he pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 076**

 _" **Golem, the Megaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Graveler. It is enclosed in a hard shell that is as rugged as slabs of rock. It sheds skin once a year to grow larger. Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guide ways for diverting this Pokémon's course."**_

* * *

"I can understand why," Hamtaro murmured, looking at Sandy's Golem. Aside from its body being made up of grey-brown rocks, the only thing that distinguished it from Electrode were its protruding head and limbs. It was, in essence, a giant rocky ball. James would hate to have that rolling at top speed towards his house.

"Let's start with Earthquake!" Sandy called to Golem.

"Leemmm!" Golem stamped the ground, causing the entire ship to shake.

"Poliwhirl, jump!" Hamtaro called to Poliwhirl as he tried to keep his balance. The quake itself wasn't that bad – it was the small local shock wave that was intended to damage the opponent, not the shaking.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl managed to jump just before the shock wave reached him, but he then promptly landed on the rest of it. Nevertheless, he'd been spared the worst damage.

"Alright, counter with Water Pulse!" James ordered.

"Polliii!" Poliwhirl fired a blue ball of energy from its mouth at Golem, but with an appalling aim. Golem watched as the Water Pulse flew harmlessly to its right.

"Use Rock Slide!" Sandy gave her next order.

"Golemmm!" Golem summoned a dense clump of rocks and hurled them at Poliwhirl.

"Quick, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro called to Poliwhirl.

"Whirl!" Poliwhirl fired a spiral steam of water up in front of the approaching Rock Slide. This, however, was a more powerful attack than Poliwhirl was used to and the rocks ripped straight through the shield and hammered into the Paras.

"Now use Body Slam!" Sandy yelled.

"Golll!" Golem started charging towards Poliwhirl as he struggled back to his feet.

"Not again, are you ok Poliwhirl?" Hamtaro called.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl nodded, though it was clear he'd lost a lot of health.

"Try to get it with Mega Punch!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhirl flung a white glowed fist up towards Golem as it bore down on him, dodging at the last minute to avoid the hit.

"We did it!" Hamtaro grinned, noticing that Golem had started looking feverish.

"You can win this Golem – use Rock Slide!" Sandy yelled.

"Gooolllleeem!" Golem summoned another pile of rocks and threw them towards Poliwhirl.

"Dodge it Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl jumped back. The rocks landed harmlessly in front of him.

"Now use Water Gun!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Pooollliii!" Poliwhirl fired a spiral steam of water towards Golem, scoring a direct hit. Golem took a couple of steps back under the onslaught, but remained standing.

"Golem, the Lum Berry!" Sandy called urgently.

"Gol!" Golem nodded and stuffed a small green berry that it had held in its left fist into its mouth. After quickly chewing and swallowing it, Golem's fever seemed to start clearing up.

"After all that effort!" Hamtaro huffed. "Poliwhirl, try Mega Punch again!"

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhirl punches Golem again sending him on the ground, almost knockout in the process.

"Come on, Golem! Get up! Get up!" Sandy cried.

"Alright Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse!" Hamtaro grinned as Golem toppled forward to the ground.

"Pooollliii!" Poliwhirl shot a Water Pulse directly at the Rock-Ground Type. The blast of the energy water ball hammering into Golem's body echoed around the arena. The Megaton Pokemon gave a roar of pain.

"It's on its last legs now!" James grinned excitedly. "Finish it off with Water Gun!"

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhir started firing one final Water Gun. It was over.

Or was it?

"Golem please!" Sandy begged as Poliwhirl began.

"Gol?" Golem opened its eyes.

"Golem!" Sandy cried in delight. "There's no time!" She watched the incoming Water Gun. "Use Explosion!"

"Again!" Hamtaro cried as Golem started to glow white. It fired off the explosive pulse of energy just as the Bullet Seed made contact.

"Raaaaa!" Hamtaro could just make out Poliwhirl's cry through the din. Once again, smoke filled the air. And when it cleared, it once again revealed that both Pokémon were unable to battle.

"Both Golem and Poliwhirl are unable to battle, so this round is a tie!" The ref announced. James was starting to find them a bit monotonous.

"You did great Poliwhirl," he smiled as he withdrew him.

"So did you Golem," Sandy gave a sad smile as she recalled it to its Poke Ball.

"Once again, I'm disappointed in you Sandy," Hamtaro exclaimed.

"I had no other choice." Sandy replied.

"Feel free to keep using that tactic!" Hamtaro grinned over at Sandy.

"Very funny!" Sandy shouted back, pulling out her final Pokémon. "If you keep being this cocky, then you'll definitely lose to my next Pokemon, and that won't impress my brother."

"Brother?" Hamtaro muttered.

Unknown to them, there is someone watching this battle behind the crowd.

"I think he wants to dedicate this battle to you, Stan!" Sandy shouted gleefully as she threw out her Poke Ball. Out came a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and it has narrow red to purple eyes. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud.

"What's that?" Hamtaro asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 002**

" _ **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs."**_

* * *

' _So, Bulbasaur evolves in to Ivysaur huh? That's amazing. But a bad move too."_ Hamtaro though. Then brought out his next Pokemon. "Charmeleon, time to fight!"

"Char!" Charmeleon emerges from the Poke Ball.

"Charmeleon? You're using a Fire-type against my Grass-type?" Hamtaro asked in shock. Arthur smirked.

"I'll be able to beat you even though I have the advantages in terms of types!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Don't be cocky." Sandy said. "Let's see what you got!"

"You got it! Charmeleon, Smokescreen!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Char!" Charmeleon blew smoke out of his mouth, blinding Ivysaur. "Good work, Charmeleon! Now, Flamethrower!" Hamtaro heard Ivysaur's cries of pain. He grinned. The smoke cleared to reveal a burned Ivysaur running about frantically.

"Ivysaur, hang on!" Sandy cried. She then took out some kind of item from his back and sprayed it at Ivysaur. Instantly, the burns vanished. Hamtaro looked on in shock.

"But... but... hey, you're cheating!" Hamtaro protested.

"That's not cheating, if I'm using Burn Heal! It's an item that can cure your Pokemon of burns, and it's legal to use it in any battle, including the Indigo League!" Sandy shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't know that!"

Hearing this, Hamtaro blushed slightly in embarrassment and almost heard a few crowds chuckling and giggling. "I… ugh… well… aw, forget it! Charmeleon, use Flamethrower again!"

"That won't work! Use Sleep Powder!" Sandy ordered.

"Saur!" Ivysaur sprinkled some powder over Charmeleon, who was getting ready to use Flamethrower. The Lizard Pokemon started to close its eyes, before falling onto the ground and falling asleep completely.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Sandy commanded.

"Saur!" Ivysaur's vines wrapped onto the asleep Charmeleon, and brought him up into the air, before slamming him down onto the ground. An agonized groan came from Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Hamtaro said desperately.

"Okay, Ivysaur, you can release Charmeleon now," smirked Sandy. Ivysaur flung Charmeleon into the air. "Finish it off with Razor Leaf!" The attack knocked Charmeleon out. It was unable to battle anymore.

"Charmeleon, return," Hamtaro recalled Charmeleon. Sandy grinned, petting his Ivysaur.

"Grr… I only got one Pokemon left, but I don't want to lose this fight." Hamtaro muttered. "I'm counting on you Kadabra!"

"Kadabra!" Out came a a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It had two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Its eyes were deep-set and narrow. Extending from its snout were two mustache-like tufts of fur, Kadabra's torso was segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen was a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms were thin with brown elbows, and end in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs had prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws.

"A Kadabra!" Sandy said, as she looks it up from her Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 064**

" _ **Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon, and the evolve form of Abra. Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers."**_

* * *

"So, you got yourself a Kadabra huh? Well, let's see if you next Pokemon can be my Pokemon! Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Sandy replied.

"Ivy-saur!" Ivysaur released multiple green razor-sharp leaves from underneath her bulb.

"Use Barrier!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Kad!" Kadabra created a big purple barrier blocking the Razor Leaf attack.

"Now use Psychic on the leafs!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad!" Kadabra's eye glow blue as he summons up the Razor Leafs.

"What's he doing?" Sandy wondered.

"Now throw them back." Hamtaro said.

"Wha-?" Sandy looked shocked.

"Kad-abra!" Kadabra threw them back at Ivysaur.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur cried in pain.

"Oh no, Ivysaur!" Sandy cried.

"Now I got ya! Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad-abra!" Kadabra's eyes glow red. Then, a multicolored beam is released from his eyes at the Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur managed to hold onto the field, but when he opened his eyes, his iris had disappeared and his pupils had shrunk to the point of being very little dots in a white triangle. He looked around strangely.

"What happened to Ivysaur?!" Sandy asked, worried.

"She's confused. Psybeam can do that sometimes." Hamtaro explained.

"I won't back down! Vine Whip, let's go!" The 2 vines came out of Ivysaur, but instead of whipping Starmie, the vines started hitting Ivysaur's body. "What?!"

"This is it! Kadabra, use Psychic and Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Ivysaur, try using Solar Beam!" Ivysaur's bulb began to gather sunlight. But Hamtaro didn't want that to happen again.

Kadabra's eyes turn red and summons a massive light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. The mass attack seeming like they had some sort of point. The attack then fused into one large attack resembling an arrow. "Signature Move: Psychic Arrow!"

"Psychic Arrow?!" Sandy asked, surprised. The arrow hit Ivysaur, throwing him towards the wall of the gym, making her faint.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Kadabra wins!" the ref yelled. "All of Sandy's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James Burton!"

"Alright! You did it Kadabra!" Hamtaro cheered as he ran over to hug his Kadabra.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra said as he ran back to meet him. Once he'd hugged Kadabra, Hamtaro let Charmeleon out as well, who now has woken up.

"You were great as well Charmeleon!" he grinned. "Both of you beat Ivysaur together!"

"Char!"

"Kadabra!"

Sandy smiled at the excitement of James's Pokémon. "You did a great job Ivysaur," she said softly, stroking the Dragon's head.

"Saurrr," She replied with a tired smile.

"Take a good rest," She returned it to its Poke Ball as Hamtaro approached her.

"That was a really great battle," Hamtaro grinned. He held out his hand.

"Yeah, I never knew you learned signature moves," Sandy grinned back and shook his hand. "But I bet you might be good at it. So, good luck in the Quarter Finals!"

"I'll need it!" Hamtaro sighed. "If you almost had me beaten, then what will the Quarter Finals be like?"

Sandy laughed. "Like don't panic! Anyway, we should get back to the main lounge – there was only one heat for the Third Round Battles, remember?"

"Of course!" Hamtaro nodded.

Back in the crowd, the mystery figure left as the battle ended.

* * *

Later…

"Hey Sandy?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Like, sure. What is it?"

By the docks of the ship, Hamtaro found Sandy by the decks and started talking to her. "After that last battle, You said that 'that won't impress your brother' and then you mentioned Stan name in the stage. Are you by any chances Stan's sister?"

Sandy though about it and said, "Yes, I am."

"Thought so. I didn't really you've be out doing this adventure." Hamtaro said, "But I mean how did you get here so far?"

Sandy looked away for a moment and then answered, "It happened right after you two left the laboratory." Sandy started explaining.

 _Flashback…_

"Those two, like, got a Pokemon?! How come I didn't get one? I may have just arrived here yesterday, but I still should get one." Sandy said, sitting on the top branch of a tree near the Laboratory of Professor Oak. She started thinking, until she saw a little Caterpie next to her. Then, an idea hit her. "Hey, hey."

"Ca?"

"Could you help me out?" Sandy asked, with a wide smile.

Next thing Caterpie knows, she's helping blue get into the Lab by the back window via String Shot sculptures. When Blue entered, she checked if someone was nearby. No one seemed to be so. She approached the table and took a Poké Ball that was lying there. She opened it, showing her Bulbasaur.

"Bulb-Bulbasaur!"

"Hey, you want to be my friend?" Sandy asked, whispering. Bulbasaur nodded and the shook hands, but then, they heard Professor Oak coughing. He was standing right there. Sandy and Bulbasaur had a dumbfounded look.

"Uh, hi grandpa." Sandy said, greeting her grandfather slightly.

"Going anywhere?"

"Caterpie, help!" Sandy picked up Bulbasaur and ran towards the window. Caterpie was trying to make a ladder made out of String Shot material, but she wasn't fast enough. Sandy curled in a corner, hugging Squirtle. "Please don't hurt me."

"Me? Hurting children?" Professor Oak started laughing. "I would never do that. I'm too old for that anyways."

She was still a bit scared. "I'm sorry for trying to steal Bulbasaur."

"Why did you steal her?"

"I'm sick of my life of just traveling around without having anything to do, but if I had a Pokemons or two by my side it would be a lot more fun." Blue explained, standing up, clearing the dust off her dress.

Professor looked at her for a moment and then spoke. "Well, then take her."

"Uh?"

"Take Bulbasaur. You have my permission, my children." Professor Oak said, handling the Poké Ball to Blue. Blue accepted and thanked for it. "I know it isn't my business, but I have a feeling that Caterpie won't leave you for a while." Professor Oak pointed towards Caterpie, making blue turn around and see Caterpie blushing in happiness, shaking her tail as well. Sandy couldn't help but to giggle.

"I guess it can't be helped." She took out a Net Ball and threw it at Caterpie, catching her easily.

"Also," Sandy turned to Professor Oak. "Take this. This is a Pokedex, and you have here everything you need to know about any Pokémon of Kanto."

 _End of Flashback…_

"So Professor simply gave you the Pokedex and Bulbasaur?"

"Yes. Didn't he do the same to you Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro knew Sandy had a point. "Oh right. At least you're alright Sandy."

"Yeah. Like always." Sandy replied.

*Bling**Bling*

"Attention, Trainers! Please come the Main Lounge immediately!" Susan called through her microphone.

"Well, time to get going." Hamtaro said.

"Oh yeah." Sandy replied.

With that, he and Sandy made it back the Main Hall. The excited buzz from the chattering trainers in the main lounge died down. "Alright! Trainers! Your attention please! The matchups for the Quarter Finals have been decided!"

All eyes turned to the big screen as the faces of the eight remaining trainers appeared. Hamtaro's eyes narrowed as he found his face.

"I'm up against Stan," he hissed to Sandy.

"Lucky you!" Sandy grinned in reply.

"I suppose it was bound to happen," Spike added. "I mean, you were going to meet in the Final anyway so this just speeds it up!"

Hamtaro laughed. "Just feels a bit weird though," he confessed. "I mean, I beat Stan once but I don't know I can beat him again."

"I'm sure you'll be beat him after all, your Pokemon are quite as strong as before." Ty said, proudly.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Hamtaro replied.

"Shh!" Sandy hissed. "Susan is saying something!" They stopped talking to listen.

"The Quarter Final matches will start at 3:18, so you've got just under an hour to have a break beforehand. Best of luck to all the remaining contestants!"

"Just under an hour," Hamtaro repeated it to himself.

"Gives you a bit more time to prepare," Ty grinned.

"Yeah, and figure out which Pokémon I want to use," Hamtaro replied. "Is the Quarter Final a 4-on-4 match as well?"

Sandy shook her head. "No, it's 5-on-5."

"Ok," Hamtaro nodded to show he understood. "Guess it's time for me to start planning!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Phew! Got it finished! And sorry it took so long I got a lot of stuff to take care of, like my birthday, my non-paying job application, my replacement for my Lost 3DS and playing my new Pokemon X game. But since my other Pokemon game, Pokemon Omega Ruby, is still in the 3DS, so I need figure that one out. And my Dad maybe coming to town so I might not Post the next chapter. So sorry. But don't worry, it's almost done for the S.S. Anne Arc. So, thanks.**

 **Also, no Pokemon Q/A this time and also Hamtaro's full set of team are revealed and yes, Hamtaro's Abra has evolved into Kadabra thank you very much and Hamtaro learns to know Signature Moves, so yeah. So next time, Hamtaro's and Stan's Rival Battle on the S.S. Anne, hope you'll enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 14 – Round 4 – Rival Battle 2

**Chapter 14 – Round 4 – Rival Battle 2**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 26 – Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 24 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Thunder Wave**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 25 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 23 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 25 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dratini (F): LV. 21 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Warp, Slam**

* * *

 _Journey Entry 023:_

 _"Hi! Name's Hamtaro!_ _After entering i _n the tournament, I beat both Ty and Spike, and now I defeat Sandy, who happens to the twin sister of my rival, Stan. Now that I'm in the fourth round, I have to battle Stan in order to win. But the question is... how will this plays out?"  
__

* * *

Hamtaro was wondering quite how this had happened. One moment, he and his new friends were all been having a quiet discussion of possible tactics he could use against Sandy's twin brother and Hamtaro's rival, Stan, and his team, the next it has become a raging argument with everyone now apparently having a competition to see who could shout the loudest.

Sandy, of course, was shouting the loudest though, so Hamtaro figured he probably wouldn't go with her suggestions. Stan would have to be pretty deaf to not hear that, even though she is Stan's sister! Ty was arguing that their loaned Pokémon should fill the fifth spot on his team. Spike, for reason, was trying to be the voice of reason, but wasn't meeting much success and, in fairness to him, had so far kept out of the argument.

Hamtaro checked his watch. He still had fifteen minutes until his match with Stan. He'd probably set off to get to the bow arena in about five minutes to make sure he arrived on time. He thought for a second. Could he take this noise for another five minutes?

"That's it! Enough!" he shouted. The others stopped bickering. "We've been at it for almost an hour and we haven't got anywhere so far!"

"It's probably best if you decide yourself," Ty said. "There's no way we'll all agree."

"Well you should definitely use Pikachu!" Sandy grinned. "That way you're certain of a Type advantage over Stan's Squirtle!"

"Nah. I bet his Squirtle must've evolve by now." Hamtaro interjected.

"Well, Stan will anticipate that!" Ty cried, cutting in. "You should use Kadabra to catch him off guard!"

"Like, Kadabra's only a Psychic Type!" Sandy argued. "Pikachu is an Electric Type!"

"But Pikachu was already getting pummeled thanks to you – Kadabra deserves a turn!"

"Quiet!" Hamtaro shouted. "Ok, you guys want a clever strategy? Fine! Here's what I'll do – Since Stan might chose a Flying Type, I'll use Pikachu and if he brought his strongest Pokemon, like for example his Rhyhorn, I might use either Charmeleon or Poliwhirl. If I make it to the next round, then I'll have to use my next ace. Happy now?"

Everyone looked shocked by his outburst. They never seen this mad before and never again tried to. Hamtaro was expecting Sandy to raise some sort of objection, but she merely shrugged.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing it doesn't really matter," she said. "But, like, don't let down your guard."

"Sandy, I have beaten your brother for exactly 2 times now," Hamtaro replied. "From our hometown of Pallet to Cerulean City's Nugget Bridge, I don't think I've got anything to worry about."

"And that's what worries me." Sandy mutters.

Later…

Hamtaro made to the battle field at the time of 3:18. He waited in the field to see if Stan show up, until…

"Yo Red!" He recognized the voice and found Stan walking up to the arena. "Have you gotten tougher yet, the last time I saw you?"

"Heh. You bet!" Hamtaro grinned. "In fact, I gotten even stronger and more tougher than you."

"Tsk. We'll see about that!" Stan smirked. "I however gotten more stronger than you. I myself caught 40 Pokemon."

Hamtaro, along with Sandy, Ty, Spike, and everyone else, gasped in shocked by that last sentence. "40?! You got to be kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not joking. I have searched far and wide finding Pokemon all over in order to beat you and the Indigo League. My Pokemon won't be taken lightly by you." Stan proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Hamtaro smirked.

* * *

"This is a Fourth Round battle for the SS Anne Tournament between Stan Torahamu from Pallet Town and Hamtaro Haruna from Pallet Town. The match will be five-on-five! The battle will be over when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Let's go, Petch!" Stan yelled, throwing out a Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, come on out!" Hamtaro called, tossing Pikachu's Poke Ball into the air.

"Piddggeoooh!"

"Pikkkaaachu!" The two Pokémon landed and locked eyes.

"Start off with ThunderShock!" James called.

"Kaaaachuu!" Pikachu immediately launched an electrical jolt towards Stan's Pidgeotto, Petch.

"Dodge it!" Stan yelled.

"Piddgeoooh!" Petch spun to the right to avoid the attack.

"Now use Whirlwind!" Stan ordered with a grin.

"Pidgee!" Petch stopped flying forwards and hovered in place for a second. Then he started flapping his wings vigorously, whipping up a powerful Whirlwind.

"Piiikka!" Pikachu cried nervously as the Flying Type fired the powerful blast of wind towards him.

"Pikachu!" Hamtaro cried as the Pikachu suddenly transformed into a silhouette of red energy and returned to his Poke Ball. There was the sound of another Poke Ball opening. A burst of white energy shot out to where Pikachu had been stood only moments before and reshaped itself into the worst possible form.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried as the energy burst into a spray of sparks.

"Poliwhirl?! But how…?!" Hamtaro yelled.

"What just happened? Why did Poliwhirl came out and Pikachu left out?" Sandy asked in shocked.

"It's because of Whirlwind," Spike answered. "when using Whirlwind, the user's Pokemon, not blow away the opponent's Pokemon, but also switches the opponent's Pokemon to the Pokemon next to it. Obviously Hamtaro had that one coming."

"Yeah. Let's just hope Hamtaro knows what he's doing." Ty replied as he, Sandy and Spike continue on.

"Heh. Guess you were feeling pretty smug when Pidgeotto came out against your Pikachu!" Hamtaro called over with a grin. "Looks like the tables have turned now!"

"I'll show you!" Hamtaro yelled back.

"I bet!" Stan gave a confident smile. "Petch, use Gust!"

"Piddgeoooh!" Stan's Pidgeotto quickly whipped up a Gust of wind and blew it towards Poliwhirl.

"Brace yourself Poliwhirl, you can do it!" Hamtaro called.

"Pooollliiii!" Poliwhirl grimaced as he tried to hold himself in place. "Whirl!" He was blown into the air before crashing down again just in front of Hamtaro.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhirl pulled himself up and nodded.

"Alright, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro called.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl quickly fired a spiral steam of water towards Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it!" Stan ordered.

"Pidge!" Petch dodges the attack and then dodges more of Poliwhirl's Water Gun attacks.

"He's fast." Hamtaro said, looking how fast Stan's Pidgeotto moves.

"Now use Gust!" Stan grinned.

"Piddddgeoooh!" Petch spun round and blasted another Gust at Poliwhirl.

"Pooollliiii!" Poliwhirl cried as he was thrown through the air, landing on his back.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins!" The ref announced.

"Nice work Petch!" Stan grinned.

"Pidgeooh!" Petch flew back over to him.

"You tried your best Poliwhirl, you deserve a rest," Hamtaro smiled as he recalled Poliwhirl.

"What do you think then huh?" Stan grinned. "I've gotten tougher!"

"This battle's just getting started!" Hamtaro grinned back. "Go Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he burst out of the Poke Ball.

"Oh give me a break! Petch, use Gust!" Stan called.

"Pidgeooh!" Stan's Pidgeotto whipped up a Gust of wind and blasted it at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he was thrown back.

"You ok Pikachu?" Hamtaro asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu got back up and nodded.

"Ok then, use ThunderShock!"

"Pika-Chu!" Pikachu fired off a small jolt of electricity towards Petch.

"Dodge it Petch!" Stan called.

"Pidgeoooh!" Petch rolled to one side, leaving Pikachu to sail harmlessly past him.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Stan grinned.

"Piddgge!" The Flying Type soared down towards Pikachu at a lightning speed.

"Get out of the way Pikachu!" Hamtaro called.

"Pika!" Pikachu dived to the left just in time.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Kachu!" Pikachu waited for the Pidgeotto to make another pass before leaping up, sprang forward with a flash of light.

"Pidgeeooooh!" Stan's Pidgeotto cried in pain as he was hit. For a moment, he rose with the upward direction of Pikachu's attack. Then he recovered as he started to fall back down.

"Use Sand Attack!" Stan ordered, pointing towards Pikachu.

"Ooooh!" Petch flew down close to the ground. Just as he approached Pikachu, he pulled himself abruptly to a stop. As his lower body continued to move until he was in an upright position, his tail feathers swept up a small cloud of sand. This cloud struck Pikachu directly.

"Now use Gust!" Stan called.

"Pidggeeooh!" Remaining in the same upright position, Petch flapped his wings vigorously to summon up another Gust attack.

"Piiikkkaaa!" Pikachu was blasted back.

"Pikachu!" Hamtaro cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu got back up again. But he looks around all direction trying to find the opponent and then wide off the sand off his face.

"Oh no!" Ty groaned in the stands.

"Sand Attack lowers the opponents Accuracy," Spike murmured. "And since Pikachu was basically blind, he was even less accurate."

"Use Quick Attack!" Stan called.

"Piddgeooh!" Petch shot down towards Pikachu.

"Counter it with Quick Attack!" Hamtaro called to Pikachu.

"PikaPika!" Pikachu cried. He'd landed softly on all fours after missing Pidgeotto and now simply jumped up as Stan's Pidgeotto bore down on him. Both attacks hit, sending the combatants flying back.  
"Pidge! Pidggeooh!" Petch wheezed.

"What's wrong Petch?" Stan cried. The Bird Pokemon had started looking abit shaky. Then he noticed small jolt surrounding the Pidgeotto's body.

"Of course. Petch's paralysis by Pikachu's Static ability." Ty stated with both confidence and pride.

"That's probably it," Sandy agreed.

"Now's our chance Pikachu, use Quick Attack again!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu once again pulled off his elaborate Quick Attack setup. This time, however, the Mouse Pokemon hit Pidgeotto.

"Piddggeoooh!" The Pidgeotto cried as he was forced back by Pikachu's impact. He recovered, but then visibly grimaced as he felt poison course through his body.

"Petch, use Gust!" Stan yelled.

"Oooohh!" Petch shook his head a couple of times and then started flapping his wings.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Hamtaro called as the wind heading their way started to pick up.

"Pika!" Pikachu darted to one side of the Gust attack.

"Now use ThunderShock before Petch can change direction!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Pikkkkaaa!" Pikachu charged forwards. He was almost there when Pidgeotto managed to turn the Gust back on him.

"Pidgee!" Stan's Pidgeotto cried, trying to force Pikachu back.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu stubbornly pressed on before finally blasted Petch.

"Use Quick Attack!" Hamtaro yelled as Pidgeotto once again grimaced from the effects of poison.

"Oooh!" Petch's cry sounded much weaker now – he was on his last legs!

"Finish this up!" Hamtaro called. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Kachu!" Pikachu charged forwards. Both attacks found their targets. Both Pikachu and Petch skidded apart from the impact. They were both breathing heavily.

"Pidgeoooh!" Petch finally cried and slumped forwards, having succumbed to the poison.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the ref shouted.

"Alright! Nice work Pikachu!" Hamtaro grinned.

"PikaPikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

On the other side, Stan withdrew Petch and pulled out his next Poke Ball. "Let's go Ratboy!" He called.

"Raticate!" the Raticate, Ratboy, cried as he materialized.

"Ratboy huh?" Hamtaro murmured, remembering it was Stan's Rattata, Ratboy. He could tell by the Hyper Fang from before. He then pulled out his Pokedex and pointed towards Raticate.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 020**

" _ **Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Rattata. Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses."**_

* * *

"Ok Pikachu, return," Hamtaro smiled. "You've done well, but I reckon I'll need you again later." As the Nidoran returned to his Poke Ball, Hamtaro pulled out his next one. "I choose you, Meowth!"

"Meerrow!" Meowth purred as she burst out of the Ball.

"Ratboy, use Hyper Fang!" Stan yelled to Ratboy.

"Ratta!" Ratboy charged towards Meowth. Before she or hamtaro could react, he sunk his fearsome teeth into Meowth.

"Meeeooow!" Meowth screeched in pain as she was pushed back.

"Are you ok, Meowth?" Hamtaro cried in alarm, running over to her.

"Meeow!" Meowth whimpered slightly as she pulled herself up. She gave herself a shake and nodded.

"Use Focus Energy!" Stan called.

"Rattatt!" Stan's Raticate nodded and took a deep breath to get himself pumped. While he was doing this, Meowth got up and ran back to her position.

"Okay Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Meeooowth!" Meowth surged forwards landing a quick succession of swipes on Raticate.

"Tatta!" Ratboy cried in pain as he tried to pull away.

"Use Quick Attack!" Stan called.

"Raatt!" Ratboy gave Meowth a weak head butt to throw her off balance and then jumped back. With a flash of light, he tore forwards again.

"Dodge it!" Was all Hamtaro had time to order. Fortunately for him, Meowth managed to jump just in time and get out of the way. "Ok, now use Slash!"

"Meoow!" Meowth jumped towards Ratboy, who easily evaded her using the leftover speed from the Quick Attack.

"Use Bite again!" Stan ordered.

"Ratta!" Ratboy jumped at Meowth, with his teeth ready.

"Dodge it!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Meooow!" Meowth moved out of the way from the Raticate's Bite.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" Stan yelled.

"Ratta!" Raticate came in and charge at Meowth, ready for his white glowing teeth.

"Dodge it once again!" Hamtaro called.

"Meoow!" Meowth moved out of the away from Ratboy's Hyper Fang.

"Use Iron Tail!" Stan shouted.

"Raaatta!" Ratboy's tail turned to steel. He jumped up into the air and rolled over to descend tail-first towards Meowth.

"Use Leer!" Hamtaro called.

"Merrrrow!" Meowth growled and glares at the descending Raticate.

"Now get out of there Meowth!" Hamtaro yelled. "And use Thunderbolt!"

"Meeow!" The Meowth jumped back and Rattata's Iron Tail slammed into the ground. Taking a deep breath, she blasted Raticate with her Thunderbolt attack.

"Keep it together Ratboy! Use Quick Attack!" Stan yelled.

"Raat raattta!" Ratboy fought the attack for a moment, then sprung forwards with a flash of light. He hit Meowth, sending her flying back.

"Now finish this up with Iron Tail!" Stan called.

"Rattaa!" Ratboy once again leapt up to use Iron Tail.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt again!" Hamtaro ordered as the Mouse Pokemon began to descend.

"Meeoow!" Meowth pulled herself back up and dived to one side. As she did, she fired another Thunderbolt.

"Rattta!" Rattata cried in pain as he was caught in the side by the attack. He was sent flying to one side before hitting the ground. He rolled twice and then pulled himself up again, shaking his head to try and clear away the mounting fatigue.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Meeeoww!" Meowth rushed towards Ratboy.

"Raatta!" Ratboy cried as the Meowth swiped at him with her claws.

"One last effort Ratboy!" Stan called. "Use Iron Tail!"

"And you use Slash, Meowth!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Ratta!"

"Meoow!"

The two Pokémon leapt at each other. Meowth hit first, digging her sharp teeth into Rattata's side. No more than a second later, Ratboy's tail came swinging round and struck Meowth, knocking her away from him. Both Pokemon landed heavily. Only one found the strength to get back up.

"Raticate is unable to battle, Meowth wins!" the ref shouted.

"Phew! Nice work Meowth!" Hamtaro grinned. "That was tough. Even if was just a game of cat and mouse."

"Yo, man you may have gone lucky, but I ain't giving up. Let's see what you think of my next Pokemon then!" Stan called over.

' _He's going to send out one of his strongest Pokemon.'_ Hamtaro thought. He only talks like that when he's pulling out his trump card.

"Show 'em what you're made of!" Stan shouted, throwing a Poke Ball into the air.

"Quack." The white energy burst to reveal a resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. It appeared to be holding a spring onion in its wings.

Everyone, including Hamtaro, Sandy, Ty, and Spike stared at awe at the sight of that Pokemon.

' _What the hell is that? A Duck?'_ Hamtaro thought. Then checked in his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 083**

" _ **Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is always seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good stalks and bad stalks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over stalks. And also, this extremely rare Pokemon can always be found holding a leek which it uses to build it's nest."**_

* * *

Hearing that, most of the other people were awestruck.

"Wow! Extremely rare Pokemon?" Hamtaro said, awestruck.

"Get over it and let's complete this battle!" Stan yelled. "Rave, go!"

"Gah! Meowth, use Slash!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Meoow!" But before Meowth could even really attack, the Farfetch'd, Rave, jumped towards it, and used it's leek to hit Meowth's head repeatedly. Meowth's eyes shut tight, in pain of the constant smashing of the leek.

"Hey! Stop that!" Hamtaro shouted to the Farfetch'd, who just flashed a smirk at him.

"That's Fury Attack, my friend!" Stan chuckled. "Now, Rave, use Sand Attack!" Rave jumped backwards, before kicking up sand into Hamtaro's eyes, blinding the Scratch Pokemon, who started to struggle vigorously, frustrated by it's blindness.

"Now, use Peck!" Hamtaro gave his commands. Hearing them, the little Farfetch'd flew towards Meowth and pecked it hard, causing Meowth to back away in pain. Chuckling, Rave then attempted another Peck, only to have Meowth catch its beak.

"What?" Stan stared at the comical sight of Clefable grasped both hands on Rave's beak.

"Woah, nice catch." Spike commented.

"Like, I'll say." Sandy replied.

Angrily, Rave struggled, and was about to use Fury Attack again when Meowth started using Fury Swipe multiple. Everyone looked surprised by that action and Hamtaro knew what it. His Pokemon, Meowth, is furious at Stan's Farfetch'd from menacingly beating up Meowth. Stan watched, anger building inside him as he saw his 'useless Pokemon', as he deemed it, being swiped multiple times by Meowth, it's blindness starting to fade along with the sand.

"Rave, get away from there!" Stan yelled, but Meowth had his Pokemon on a tight grip. Eventually, Hamtaro's Meowth let it go, but only after blasting it away with a Thunderbolt.

"Get up, you foolish bird!" Rave's Trainer roared at him, forcing the little Farfetch'd to fly up into the air despite its injuries. "Now, Fury Cutter!" Rave's leek sharpened, and the Wild Duck Pokemon started to slash Clefable with its leek.

"Use Slash!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Meooow!" Meowth sharpens here claws and charge at the little Farfetch'd and then, as the 2 of them started to attack, they slipped past each other as they heard the sound of a big clash came to them. The two of them were still left standing on the battlefield until Rave was the first one to go down.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle, Meowth wins!" The ref announced.

"Hmph. Useless bird. I shouldn't have even captured you in the first place..." Arthur muttered angrily, as he recalled his Farfetch'd. He took out another Poke Ball, confident of his victory this time.

"Hey, you shouldn't treat your Pokemon like that!" Hamtaro scolded

"So what? They're my Pokemon!" Stan retorted, rolling his eyes. "Those wins just now were a fluke! Rhino, come on out!"

"Rhy!" Stan's Rhyhorn, Rhino, has appeared to battle.

"So he brought out his Rhyhorn eh? We'll in that case, Meowth, return!" Hamtaro recalled his Meowth, deciding to save it for later. "Come on out, Kadabra!" He threw Kadabra's Poke Ball.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra is ready for battle.

"Oh. You have a Psychic type too huh? Well that won't be any difference you." Stan declared. "Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!"

"Rhy." Rocks rose from the ground and started to circle around the Rhyhorn, before flinging themselves at Kadabra.

"Use Barrier to block the attack!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad!" Kadabra forms a light blue energy barrier around its body, protecting him from the Rock Blast attack.

"Tsk. That won't help! Rhino, Stomp!" Stan ordered.

"Rhy!" Rhino charged, and jumped into the air, before landing on Kadabra, earning a painful squeak from it. The Rhyhorn started to chuckle, as did its Trainer.

"Argh! Kadabra, suppress it with Psychic!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad-abra!" Kadabra's eye glow blue as he brought Rhino off of him, pushing him back.

"When did you learn a move like that?" Stan grumbled. "Use Horn Attack!"

"Kadabra, dodge it!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad!" Kadabra successfully jumped over Rhino as it tried to use its Horn Attack.

"Great, now use Psybeam!" Hamtaro called.

Kadabra nodded, but before it could do a thing...

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack again!"

"What?" Hamtaro watched as the Rhyhorn charged towards Kadabra again at full speed, before it's horn collided with Kadabra's body.

"Kad!" Kadabra cried, as he was tackled by the Rhino's Horn Attack and land on the ground with a loud "thud".

"Kadabra, are you okay?" Hamtaro said, worried about his Psychic type Pokemon.

"Kad-abra!" Kadabra said, as he regained his balance.

"Alright, now use Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Kad-abra!" Kadabra's eyes glow red. Then, a multicolored beam is released from his eyes at the Rhyhorn.

"Rhino, jump and use Horn Attack, full power!" Stan roared, not caring about Kadabra's Psybeam at all.

"Rhy!" Stan's Rhyhorn leaped into the air, and begins to slam to Kadabra.

"Oh no! Kadabra, use Barrier to block the attack!" Hamtaro commanded.

Kadabra unleashed his Barrier technique and holds Stan's Rhyhorn off. Then the Rhyhorn was pushed off and send him back to the ground.

"Get back up, Rhino you fool!" Stan yelled. The Rhyhorn crawled back up to his four feet painfully, while Beedrill still lay on the ground. "Now, Stomp!"

"Kadabra, you have to move!" Hamtaro cried. Kadabra eventually managed to get up however, his reaction was too late and it suffered a blow from the Rhyhorn's massive Stomp attack, almost knocking out Kadabra.

"Hang in there Kadabra!" Hamtaro said, as he sees Kadabra is taking damage.

"Hehehe. Not so much of a Psychic Type now is he?" Stan smirked.

"Grrr…" Hamtaro growled. _'What am I gonna do? If this keeps up, Kadabra will…'_

"Now Rhino, finish this with another Stomp attack!" Stan commanded.

With that, Rhino jumped and begin to end Kadabra with another Stomp attack when suddenly…

"Kadabra, use Psychic!" Hamtaro yelled.

Hearing that, Kadabra stopped Rhino's attack by using Psychic to throw to the air.

"What the-?" Stan replied in shock.

"Now, throw him back!" Hamtaro called.

Kadabra then use Psychic to push Rhyhorn back the ground. "No, Rhino!" Stan yelled.

"Gotcha! Kadabra, use Psychic and Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

Like last time, Kadabra's eyes turn red and summons a massive light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. The mass attack seeming like they had some sort of point. The attack then fused into one large attack resembling an arrow. "Signature Move: Psychic Arrow!"

"Oh no, Rhino get out of there!" Stan screamed.

But it was too late. As Rhino was about to get up, the arrow hit the Rhyhorn, throwing him towards the wall of the ship, making him faint.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Kadabra wins!" The ref announced.

"Alright, Hamtaro has beaten 4 of Stan's Pokemon." Ty said, proudly.

"Now my brother has only one Pokemon left, and I think I know he might choose." Sandy said.

"Yeah, his starter…" Spike replied.

As Stan recalls his Rhyhorn, he claimed, "I may have one Pokemon left but don't expect I might let you win. Right now, I'm not holding anything back."

This made Hamtaro smirk in enjoyment. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Then here we go, Wartortle, let's go!" Stan threw the Poke Ball and his Pokemon came out.

"War War tortle tor." Said the Pokemon, as it emerged from its Poke Ball, hitting its chest with its arms. It was a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell.

"Wartortle huh?" Hamtaro then pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 008**

" _ **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon and the evolve form of Squirtle. Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokemon's toughness in battle. And this Pokemon often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For fast swimming, it moves its ears to maintain balance."**_

* * *

"So your Squirtle has evolved huh? That's interesting." Hamtaro said, smirking.

"Oh you don't see nothing yet," Stan said, still smirking. "Use Water Pulse!"

"War!" Wartortle creates a blue sphere of energy from in between his hands and then fires the sphere at the opponent on the ground across a stream of water.

"Kadabra, block it with Barrier!" Hamtaro commanded.

Kadabra blocked the attack with Barrier, which the ball of energy explodes into a wave of water.

"Now I got you! Wartortle, use Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" Stan yelled.

Hearing this, Wartortle jumps in and pulls all of his limbs into his shell and spins around like a disk. And then, while spinning, Wartortle fires powerful jets of water from his mouth through all the shell's openings. "Signature Move: Spiral Water Wave!"

Hearing that made Hamtaro, Kadabra, Sandy, Ty and Spike look in shock as Wartortle flies like a Frisbee towards Kadabra, hitting him in with water, knocking the Psychic type out of commission.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Wartortle wins!" The ref announced.

"What…" Hamtaro began.

"…the hell…" Ty started.

"...was that?!" Spike replied.

Stan chuckled. "Don't think I know, Red. You're not the only who can do Pokemon Techniques."

"Wha-?" Hamtaro said in awe.

"I saw that little stun you pulled to my sis, Sandy." Stan said, smirking.

"What?!" Hamtaro and Sandy looked shocked.

"And to think that someone like you were actually beats my sister, and if you haven't win against Sandy, I still want to win. But with you, you don't have a chance even if you did beat sis" Stan explained.

Hamtaro and Sandy growled. Then Stan laughed. "But now, I'll be able to win this tournament, and then I'll be better than you."

"Heh. Like that'll happen." Hamtaro said, as he recalled Kadabra. "Pikachu, time to fight!" He then throwing out his trusty electric mouse.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said, flipping his tail side to side.

"Pikachu use ThunderShock!" Hamtaro commanded. Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity at Wartortle.

"Wartortle use Iron Defense!" Stan ordered. Its body turned silver for a moment. It was enough to severely reduce the damage from the attack.

"Use Double Team!" Hamtaro commanded.

Pikachu created multiple copies of himself and surrounded Stan's Wartortle.

"Tsk. Like that'll stop me, Wartortle use Water Gun on all of them until you find the real one!" Said Stan.

Wartortle did what his trainer has ordered him. He blasted all the Pikachu copies and when he was finished, he didn't the real Pikachu.

"What the?" Stan said, looking stun.

"Gotcha! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Hamtaro commanded.

Then out of nowhere Pikachu charges at Wartortle behind his back, which was his shell. "Ah. Wartortle!"

"Now then, use ThunderShock!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Pikkkaaa-CHU!" Pikachu launched his electric shock attack on Wartortle.

"Grr…how did you…?" Stan began.

"When you weren't looking, Pikachu sneaks away from the Double Team and went to behind Wartortle until he waited for the perfect moment to strike and get you off guard." Hamtaro explained.

"Wow, Red, I must admitted you got a strategy to get me off guard. But, that won't help at all." Stan exclaimed. "Wartortle, use Tackle!"

With that, Wartortle tackled Pikachu. "Now use Rapid Spin!" And then Wartortle pulls all of his limbs into his shell and spins around like a disk and attacked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Hamtaro screamed.

Stan chuckled. "Now finish it with Water Pulse!" Wartortle then used Water Pulse to blasted Pikachu to the wall, knocking him out in the process.

"Pikachu is unable battle, Wartortle wins!" The ref announced.

Hamtaro sighed. "Good job Pikachu," Hamtaro told his Pokemon, putting it back in its Poke Ball "you put up a good fight."

"Ha ha ha," Stan retorted "you wish. You're Pikachu was pathetic."

"Shut up Stan!" Hamtaro hollered at him, irritated by his behavior.

"Face it you can't beat me." Stan responded, flipping his hair in a flamboyant fashion. "Why don't you just call it quits now?"

"Never!" Hamtaro yelled back at Stan. He grabbed another Poke Ball from his pocket. "Charmeleon, time to fight!"

"Char!" Charmeleon appeared to fight.

"Tsk. You think you can beat with your evolved Charmander. You sadly mistaken. You do know Fire-types, like Charmeleon, is no match against Water-types, like Wartortle?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but I doesn't to me if I have a type disadvantage but I'm gonna beat you at cost." Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Heh. We'll see about that. Wartortle, Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon evaded the attack. "Now use Metal Claw!" Hamtaro said, as Charmeleon slashes Squirtle with his metal coded claws.

"Use Water Gun!" Stan commanded. Wartortle fired a steam of water at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro demanded. Charmeleon did what his trainer told him and use Flamethrower at Wartortle who countered his attack Water Gun, which cause a explosion with the arena.

"Ah. Charmeleon, are you alright?"" Hamtaro said in questioned.

"Char!" He heard him calling from the smoke.

"Tsk. Now I got you, Wartortle use Rapid Spin!" Stan called.

With that, something came to Charmeleon's way and coming in was Wartortle's spinning shell, coming to contact and bashed Charmeleon.

"Use Rapid Spin again!" Stan exclaimed.

Wartortle then attacked the Fire Lizard again, and again, and again, and again. From the outside, the crowd were watching how intense it was getting from Wartortle's Rapid Spin attack.

"If this keeps up, there's no telling Charmeleon will win." Ty spoke.

"I agree." Spike replied.

"Like, let's hope Hamtaro gets out of this one." Sandy said in concern.

As this keeps up, Charmeleon was almost down for the counted. _'Come on Charmeleon, you can do this! Just win! Don't lose!"_ Hamtaro thought.

"Now then, Wartortle, let's finish this! Use Tackle!" Stan commanded.

Wartortle charges with one more attack on Charmeleon, hoping that Stan will win. But then, all of a sudden…

BAM!

The attack was canceled when Charmeleon used his hand to block Wartortle's tackle attack. Stan was shock at this, while Hamtaro was relieved at that. But then, Charmeleon got another tick up his sleeves. His fist becomes surrounded in fire and punches Wartortle and sends in back to the ground.

"Wow, Charmeleon, you've learned Fire Punch!" Hamtaro said, happily.

"Char!" Charmeleon gave his trainer a thumps up.

"Tsk. So Charmeleon learned a new move, but that won't be enough to beat me! Wartortle, Water Pulse!" Stan commanded.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro commanded. Hearing that, Charmeleon unleashed his Dragon Rage on the Water Pulse, which was blasted away the attack and blasted Wartortle, which took a mass amount of damage on Wartortle, and it was more than enough to take out Wartortle.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" The ref announced. "All of Stan's Pokemon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Hamtaro Haruna!"

"Alright! We did it Charmeleon! We really did it!" Hamtaro whooped as he ran over to hug his Charmeleon.

"Thanks for everything Wartortle," Stan smiled warmly as he withdrew the injured Wartortle to his Poke Ball. He noticed that Hamtaro was coming over to him, Charmeleon at his heels.

"That was a great match!" he grinned. "I don't think I've had a battle as intense as that since we fought in Pallet, and again back at Cerulean!"

"Yeah!" Stan grinned back. "You've really got better. You too Charmeleon!"

"Char!" Charmeleon grinned and rubbed the back of his head modestly.

"I've been meaning to ask you Stan," Hamtaro looked back at his rival. "You seem… different now to how you used to be."

"I know what you mean," Stan nodded sadly. "When I first started, as you know, I like, couldn't stand losing. I just hated it, you know!" he paused for a second. "But then I began to realize that losing was all a part of getting stronger. Rather than get angry about it, it's better to learn from it so you can stop it happening again."

"And it almost worked!" Hamtaro pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I guess!" Stan laughed awkwardly. "I'm glad I'm on this journey, not because I wasn't gonna beat you, but because I think it's making me a better person."

"You know what, I agree!" Hamtaro nodded. He offered his hand. "It was a good battle!"

"Thanks!" Stan grinned and shook his hand.

"You have won again Hamtaro," Spike said as Hamtaro met up with them.

"Guess you're feeling pretty lucky about winning before, huh?" Sandy grinned.

"A little bit," Hamtaro admitted. "I have a lot to learn about winning and losing, and my best bet is that Stan might get stronger to beat me again."

"That's the spirit!" Ty said cheerfully.

"So what now?" Spike asked. "I mean are we sticking around to watch the Semi Finals?"

"The post-tournament party doesn't start until after the tournament has finished," Sandy replied. "So we might as well stick around here."

"That's good enough for me," Hamtaro added. "I need to watch my opponent's moves and come up with some counter strategies for the next match."

"But first things first," said Ty. "We should head back to the lounge to see what the matchups are for the Semi Finals."

"Ok everyone! The Semi Finals matches are now up on the screen!" Susan announced. In stark contrast to the First Round, where every trainer in the room had strained to try and catch a glimpse of the screen, there was very little movement as people looked in curiosity rather than in a desperate attempt to find their own name.

"Looks like you're up against someone called Boss on the stern arena," said Spike.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon he has," Sandy said.

"The Semi Final battles will begin at half past 4, so, to all our Semi Finalists, make sure you're not late!" Susan called.

"We've got time to kill," Ty mumbled as the crowd started to disperse.

"I know! Let's go and get a drink!" Sandy suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Hamtaro nodded with a grin. They all bunched up to keep together in the crowd and made their way out to the main corridor.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know it took me a long time, but I have been working hard on this chapter for a while now and also I had many things to do when I finish this story. So don't worry, it'll all be over soon.**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Semifinal

**Chapter 15 – The Semifinals**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M): LV. 28 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 26 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Thunder Wave**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 25 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 23 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dratini (F): LV. 21 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Warp, Slam**

* * *

 _Journey 024:_

" _Hi! It's me Hamtaro! Here the scoop, after making it to the fourth round, I started battling my rival Stan. He almost got me to my knees in defeat, if you know I mean. He almost got the drop on me with his Pidgeotto, after he beat my Poliwhirl. Then Pikachu went back in the arena after got blew away by Petch's Whirlwind, and took it out. Then his Raticate, Ratboy, who evolved from a Rattata and then was defeated by my Meowth. Then met his new Pokemon, Farfetch'd, who nickname him Rave. And then, when things get turn to the worst, Meowth was all mad at Farfetch'd for beating the crap out of her and she used Fury Swipe on him and finishes him with Slash. And then, I was up against Rhyhorn, and since Poliwhirl is defeated, so I choose Kadabra, who evolved from Abra. Then I use a Pokemon Technique called 'Psychic Arrow', the same technique that I used to beat Sandy and her Pokemon, Bulbasaur and then came down to Stan's last Pokemon, his starter Wartortle. But with Kadabra defeated, I brought out Charmeleon and learned a new move called 'Fire Punch' and finish him with Dragon Rage. Now I'm ready for the Semifinals and I'm going up against a guy named "Boss". Who's gonna win?._

* * *

"So, Hamtaro?"

"Hm?" Hamtaro looks at Sandy as she begins to speak.

"I've been thinking," said Sandy as they walked. "What are you going to do next?"

"Hm… Well, I'll be going Gym, obviously," Hamtaro replied cheerfully.

"Oh. Then after that, which Gym will you go next?" Sandy asked.

"What do you mean?" Hamtaro asked.

"Well, I, like, at the Town Map, and apparently there's a Gym in Saffron as well as in Celadon."

"I know that! But none of use can't get into Saffron, because of the blockade remember?" Hamtaro replied.

"Oh right…" Sandy sighed. "But you'd have thought that the blockade would, like, have been lifted by now."

"I don't think so," Hamtaro said. "They haven't stopped the blockade in a long time, believe me I know."

"Right…" Sandy replied. "So what now?"

Hamtaro then checked the map on his Pokegear. "Well, it said there's a second Underground Path to get to Celadon City," Hamtaro said. "Once you get there, one of us can ask around and find out if the blockade is still in place around Saffron City."

"Alright," Sandy nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you knew about the Gym in Saffron."

They stopped walking as the others had stopped. They'd reached a vending machine.

"You can go first," Spike grinned at Ty.

Hamtaro looks at his friends at the moment. After winning four rounds of tournament, he was lucky to meet trainers like them who shared the hearts of Pokemon and Pokemon battles. But it's sad that once the tournament is over, they part ways. It's sad but he hopes he can meet them again, they're great friends.

* * *

Later…

On the stern dock arena, Hamtaro made on time for his semifinal match. But as he arrived, he met the trainer he was supposed to face. The trainer appeared to be an older boy who had been approaching the arena. He was probably about 14 or 15 years old. He had messy brown hair with a white sweatshirt and camouflage pants and light brown hiking boots. He also has dark green eyes.

"I take it you're Boss?" Hamtaro asked.

Boss laughed. "That's right, and I see you're my opponent. The names Boss, and I'm here to become the champion of, not only this tournament, but the Kanto League as well."

"Tsk. Like that'll happen! I'm taking that title of 'Champion' once I'm done here." Hamtaro proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Boss exclaimed.

"This is a semifinal match for the SS Anne Tournament between Boss from Sable City and Hamtaro Haruna from Pallet Town. The match will be five-on-five! The battle will be over when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Let's go, Graveler!" Boss called out.

"Poliwhirl, time to fight!" Hamtaro called out.

Both Pokemon have appeared in the arena. "Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

Poliwhirl fired his Water Gun at Geodude. "Dodge it!" Boss yelled. Graveler then dodges the Water Gun attack. "Use Rock Throw!" Graveler then releases multiple rocks from its body at Poliwag.

"Dodge them!" Hamtaro called.

Poliwhirl dodges the attack. "Use Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl then fired his Water Pulse at Graveler, which took a max amount of damage.

"Tch. Cheap shot. Graveler, use Rollout!" Boss called. Graveler then roll down to the floor and starting rolling down towards Poliwhirl.

"Dodge it!" Hamtaro commanded. Poliwhirl evaded the attack. "Use Mega Punch!" Poliwhirl's fist glow as he punches Graveler who stopped the Rollout attack.

"Graveler, hang in there!" Boss called out.

Hamtaro smirked. "Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" Poliwhirl fired his Water Pulse attack, which took intense damage, and then fainted in the progress.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Poliwhirl wins!" The ref announced.

"Nice going Graveler, now you must rest." Boss said as he recalled Graveler. Then looks at Hamtaro, "Man, you got guts kid, even when I got beaten."

"Thanks." Hamtaro replied.

"But, this is just the beginning. Primeape, let's go!" Boss called out his Pokemon, and Primeape appeared to battle.

"A Primeape huh?" Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 057**

" _ **Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mankey. It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far."**_

* * *

"So it evolves from a Mankey? Hm. Quite impressive." Hamtaro muttered. "But anyway, Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!"

"Primeape, dodge it!" Boss called out.

Primeape ran forwards, sliding under the jet of water that was his opponent's opener. "Use Mega Punch!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Counter it with Focus Punch!" Boss commanded.

As the Poliwhirl launched a vicious Mega Punch, he deflected it with Primeape's Focus Punch. The Water's thick skin reduced the effect, but it still caused considerable pain.

"Now use Close Combat!" Boss called. Primeape then discarded a boxing glove and volleyed a pair of punches into the same spot – one padded, one not.

"Poliwhirl, are you okay?" Hamtaro screamed.

"Poli-whirl…" Poliwhirl groaned in pain as the pair of blows bruised his shoulder, "Hang in there Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded as Poliwhirl called up a wash of water with Water Gun.

"Dodge it and use Close Combat again!" Boss yelled. Primeape retreated, discarding the other glove. His new style was focused on abrupt, savage attacks in place of using an opponents' strength against them. For that, the gloves most Primeape wore to protect their hands from their own strength were less useful focused impact was the key.

"Don't give up, Poliwhirl, use Mega Punch!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Dodge it!" Boss called.

Poliwhirl threw a Mega Punch, hoping to hit his faster opponent, only to catch nothing but air as Primeape jumped over the blow.

"Finished it with Focus Punch!" Boss commanded. Finally, he blasted a massive, wound up blow for Primeape's Focus Punch into the side of the turning frog-like Pokémon, knocking him out.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Primeape wins!" The ref shouted.

"Well, that really didn't last long," Sandy murmured.

"Yeah," Ty nodded. "That Primeape is stronger than it looks."

"Hamtaro is going to need to think of a new tactic," Spike sighed. "Brute force clearly won't work."

They all looked back down at the arena as they saw Hamtaro's next Pokémon appear. "Charmeleon, time to fight!" Hamtaro threw Charmeleon's Poke Ball.

"Char!" Charmeleon emerges from the Poke Ball as he begins to fight.

"A Fire-type huh? This shouldn't take long. Primeape, use Low Kick!" Boss said.

"Dodge it and use Metal Claw!" Hamtaro called, as Mankey swept his leg out towards Charmeleon in a Low Kick.

"Chaaar!" Charmeleon nodded. He jumped to the left to avoid the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Immediately after, he followed up by diving in and launching a Metal Claw at Primeape's flank.

"Prime!" Primeape screeched in pain as he was hit.

"Now get back!" Hamtaro yelled, sensing that they'd probably aggravated Primeape even more.

"Chaaar!" Charmeleon was already jumping back to put more distance between himself and his opponent.

"Primeape, Low Kick again!" Boss called out.

"Prim!" Primeape swept in for another Low Kick, surprising both Hamtaro and Charmeleon with his speed.

"Chaaar!" Charmeleon cried in pain as Primeape took out one of his legs and he crashed to the ground.

"Don't give up Primeape, use Karate Chop!" Boss commanded.

"Prim!" Primeape Leered at Charmeleon before leaping towards him again, intending to strike the Charmeleon with a Karate Chop.

"Roll to the right!" Hamtaro ordered quickly.

"Chaaaar!" Charmeleon immediately rolled to the right. There was a crunching sound followed by a howl of pain as Primeape hit the tarmac instead.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro ordered as Charmeleom jumped back to his feet.

"Chaaaar!" Charmeleon fired a burst of flames towards Boss's Primeape, hitting him before he had a chance to dodge.

"Primeape, are you alright?" Boss asked in concern.

"Primmm!" Further enraged, Mankey recovered back on his feet. "Alright, now use Karate Chop!" and then, Primeape charged towards Charmeleon to use Karate Chop again.

"Dodge it!" Hamtaro ordered as Primeape approached him.

"Chaaaar!" Instead of trying to dodge, Charmeleon stood his ground. Primeape jumped into the air and extended his arm. Just as he was about to hit him, Charmeleon's right claw suddenly turned from steel to dark purple and he delivered a powerful slash into Primeape's forearm.

"Maaaan!" Primape cried in surprise. Charmeleon s slash struck his forearm and his continuing momentum caused him to roll through the air over the Fire Lizard before crashing to the ground.

"What the-?" Hamtaro asked in shocked.

"What was that?" Ty asked.

"That was Shadow Claw." Spike answered. "A Ghost-type move that deals damage to the opponent's Pokemon. When that move was used, it takes on a high Critical Hit ratio with a 100% accuracy."

"Woah, cool!" Sandy commented.

Recognizing the opportunity, Hamtaro shouted to Charmeleon. "Use Dragon Rage!"

"Chaaar!" Charmeleon then releases a orange-yellow energy blast from his mouth towards Primeape, hitting him and then he was fainted.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" The ref shouted.

' _Man, this is kid really good. He's almost as good as me.'_ Boss thought. _'But I'm not given up just yet.'_ Boss then took out his next Poke Ball. "Alright, show 'em what you're made of, Lickitung!" He then threw his Poke Ball in the air.

"Lickiii!" The white energy burst to reveal a pink biped Pokémon. The first thing Hamtaro noticed was a ridiculously long tongue hanging out of its mouth. It also had a tail and a rounded but otherwise unremarkable head. There were three cream coloured stripes on its belly and a similar coloured ring on each of its knees.

"What is that?" Hamtaro asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 108**

" _ **Lickitung, the Licking Pokemon. Its tongue is twice the length of its body and can be extended like a chameleon's. It can be moved like an arm for grabbing food and attacking, which leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies.**_

* * *

' _And I can see why.'_ Hamtaro thought, as he observes the size of its tongue. "Okay, Charmeleon, return!" He recalled Charmeleon. "Go Meowth!" Hamtaro then took out Meowth's Poke Ball.

"Meoow!" Meowth emerges from the Poke Ball.

"Alright Lickitung! Use Stomp!" Boss grinned.

"Tungg!" Lickitung rushed forwards.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" Hamtaro called.

"Meeow!" SMeowth jumped up to avoid Lickitung's attack and the dived back down to claw at it.

"Knock it away and then use Lick!" Boss shouted.

"Lickii!" Lickitung knocked Meowth back with a quick jerk of the head before extending its tongue at a lightning speed and wiping it against Meowth's front and face.

For a moment, at that sight, everyone, whose got their eyes wide and blinked slowly, tried their best to held their breath.

But unfortunately, after about three seconds, Hamtaro laughed.

"Your attack doesn't seem to have done much!" He called. Meowth looked pretty disgusted, but other than that it hadn't done anything.

"Uh, hate to burst you Hamtaro, but Lick is a Ghost Type attack!" Hamtaro heard Spike shout from the crowd. "Meaning, Ghost Type moves don't affect Normal Types like Meowth!"

"Oh…" was Hamtaro's response.

"Damn. That was awkward," Boss sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok Meowth, use Slash!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Meeooowww!" Meowth slashes Lickitung with her claws.

"Now use Fury Swipe!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Meeow!" Saeloc sprung towards her opponent.

"Intercept it with Wrap!" Boss called.

"Licckii!" Lickitung extended its tongue again, this time wrapping it around Meowth and pulling her back towards it.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Hamtaro yelled urgently. "You've got to get free!"

"Meeowww!" Meowth fired an Thunderbolt at her captor, striking Lickitung on the left shoulder.

"Tuuung!" Lickitung was forced back slightly for a second before shrugging off the attack.

"Alright, finish it off with Stomp!" Boss ordered.

"Lickki!" Lickitung flung Meowth to the ground before bringing one of its huge feet down on her.

"Meeeowwwww!" Meowth cried in pain. Lickitung lifted its foot again.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Lickitung wins!" the ref announced.

"Return Meowth. You did a good job out there," Hamtaro said sadly as he withdrew Meowth.

"That Lickitung must be tough!" Sandyexclaimed. "Like, I don't think I've seen Meowth go down before!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Ty raised an eyebrow. "I believe I was able to defeat Meowth, once."

"Meowth still beat most of my Pokemon though," Spike mused. "She's one tough cat."

Hamtaro pulled out another Poke Ball. "Let's go Pikachu!" He called as he threw the Ball out.

"Pikka Pikachuu!" Pikachu cried, relieved to be back on the field.

"Lickitung, use Lick!" Boss yelled.

' _I don't know what Lick does, but I don't really want to find out.'_ Hamtaro thought. "Pikachu, dodge it and use ThunderShock!"

"Pikka!" Pikachu managed to jump over the tongue as it rushed towards him. He quickly fired a ThunderShock at Lickitung.

"Tunng!" Lickitung cried as the attack hit.

"Use Lick again!" Boss called.

"Lick licki!" Lickitung extended its tongue again.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Hamtaro called to Pikachu.

"Pikka!" Kacha quickly tore to one side, narrowly evading Lickitung's tongue and smashing into the Licking Pokémon's side.

"Use Wrap!" Boss yelled.

"Uh Oh." Hamtaro jolted.

"Licckkkii!" Lickitung swung its tongue around as Hamtaro barked a new order to Kacha.

"Dodge it!"

"Piiika!" Pikachu ducked, allowing the tongue to sail over him.

"Okay, use Quick Attack again!" Hamtaro grinned.

"Pikkaaa!" Pikachu took off at a run towards Lickitung. However, there was no bright flash of light like normal. Instead Pikachu jumped into the air, span around and then slammed his tail down on Lickitung's head.

"Tuuuuuung!" Lickitung groaned, staggering back and clutching its head.

"Wow!" Sandy grinned. "Pikachu, like, learned a new move!"

"Yeah," Tynodded. "Slam."

"You ok, Lickitung?" Boss asked.

"Tung tung!" Lickitung nodded.

"Good! Now use Supersonic!"

"Kiiiiiiiiiii!" Lickitung emitted a high-pitched noise. James, Kacha and most of the people in the stands clutched their ears in pain.

"OOOOWWWW! MY EARS!" Ty screamed.

"Make it stop Pikachu, use Slam!" Hamtaro yelled desperately.

"Chuu!" Pikachu ran forwards and tried to Slam Lickitung. Instead, he missed and crashed into the ground.

"Now use Lick!" Boss shouted.

"Licki!" The noise stopped and Lickitung whipped its tongue around, scoring a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Pi ka," Pikachu gasped, stunned. He stood up rigidly. Then a couple of electrical jolts passed across his body.

"What? Paralysis?" Hamtaro cried in horror.

"That's right!" Boss called over to him. "Lickitung's Lick always tingles its opponent, but sometimes it leaves the target paralyzed!"

"Dang, Pikachu! You need to get back here!" Hamtaro called urgently to the Pikachu.

"Chuu!" Pikachu tried to run, but ended up falling over. Lickitung loomed over behind him.

"Finish it up with Stomp!" Boss called.

"Tunng!" Lickitung brought its foot down heavily, sending Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Hamtaro cried.

"Kaaaa," Pikachu groaned feebly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lickitung wins!" the ref shouted.

"Pikachu too?" Sandy gasped. "Like, that means he's only got 2 Pokemon left!"

"And Boss still got 3 Pokemon," Ty added.

"Hamtaro must act now before it's bye-bye to the final match." Spike replied.

 _Back on the backfield…_

Hamtaro had just withdrawn Pikachu.

"What do you think Kid?" Boss called. "Lickitung's pretty tough, huh?"

' _Aw man, how am I going to get out of this?'_ Hamtaro wondered. "Well I guess I've gotta just keep fighting as hard as I can!" he said aloud as he threw out a Poke Ball.

"Dratini, come on out!" Hamtaro called out.

There was a pop as the Poke Ball burst open. The bubble of white energy reshaped itself and dissipated into a cloud of sparks.

"Tini!" Dratini squealed.

"Wow! A Dratini! A very rare Pokemon! First time I ever seen one." Boss exclaimed.

"Thanks. It just hatched 2 weeks ago. And now, ready for battle." Hamtaro proclaimed.

"Okay then, since it's a Baby Pokemon, we'll go easy on it, Lickitung, use Supersonic!" Boss called to Lickitung.

"Kiiiiiii!" Lickitung emitted an ear-piercing noise. Just like before, everyone clutched at their ears, while Dratini uses her tail to cover her.

"Now use Lick!" Boss yelled.

"Get out of the way Dratini!" Hamtaro shouted as Lickitung extended its tongue towards the little Dragon Pokemon.

"Tini!" Dratini dived to one side, narrowly avoiding the tongue.

"Use Slam!" Hamtaro called.

"Tini!" Dratini leapt up and charged towards Lickitung. However, the Supersonic had left the Dratini disoriented and he ended missing onto Lickitung's leg.

"No! Dratini!" Hamtaro groaned.

"Grab it with Wrap, Lickitung!" Boss called.

"Licckki!" Lickitung swung its tongue round and wrapped it round the dazed Dratini.

"Dratini, you've got to break out of there!" Hamtaro yelled urgently.

"Tini?" Dratini cried questioningly as Lickitung tightened its grip.

"Come on Dratini, snap out of it!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Tighten your grip Lickitung!" Boss ordered.

"Liccki!" Lickitung gripped Dratini tighter.

"DRATINI!" Hamtaro screamed.

"Tini!" Dratini shook her head vigorously and started struggling against Lickitung's hold.

"Use Twister!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Tini!" Dratini's eyes glow blow she summons a powerful twister on Licktung.

"Tuuunnngg!" Lickitung cried as the twister got powerful, and then slackening its grip enough for Dratint to leap free.

"It's getting away! Use Stomp!" Boss yelled.

"Lickkii!" Lickitung charged forwards to use Stomp.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Rush!" Hamtaro called.

"Tini!" Dratini jumped to one side, due to the twister attack subside and then leapt forwards to use Dragon Rush.

"Block it with Lick!" Bss called. Lickitung swept its tongue around just in time to push Dratini back. But, as it did so, Dratini, didn't get paralyzed like it was nothing.

"What?!" Boss shouted in shock.

"Don't forget Boss, Dratini's ability Shed Skin can not only, stopping Lickitung's Lick but also heals the condition of the Pokemon's static.

"What? Oh no! That means…" Boss muttered.

With that said, Dratini attack Lickitung without fail. Hamtaro then looked between the two in an attempt to assess their condition. Boss's Lickitung was tough alright, but Hamtaro could see that it was tiring. It was panting heavily and the way it occasionally flinched indicated that it was feeling the impact of all his previous attacks.

Not that Dratini really looked any better. She too was panting, but he didn't seem to be as hurt as Lickitung. He looked tired, but determined.

"Okay Dratini, use Warp!" Hamtaro called.

"Tini!" Dratini wrapped herself around Lickitung.

"Oh no, Lickitung!" Boss cried.

"Now let's how you like it when I use Warp on you!" Hamtaro said, smirking.

"Get loose, Lickitung!" Boss ordered.

"Tighten your grip Dratini!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Tint!" Dratini gripped Lickitung tighter.

"Come on Lickitung! Get loose!" Boss shouted.

"I don't think so. Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Tini!" With that, Dratini unleashed a powerful Dragon Rage on Lickitung, which blasted it and got Dratini off him.

"Lickitung! Are you ok?" Boss cried as the Lickitung crashed to the ground.

"Lickii," Lickitung whimpered.

"Lickitung is unable to battle, Dratini wins!" the ref announced.

"Ha! So much for you tough Pokemon." Hamtaro said, proudly.

"Ugh…" Boss sighed as he recalled his Lickitung.

"Now it's tied for 2 Pokemon." Ty murmured.

"Okay! Beedrill, let's go!" Boss called out as he brought his next Pokemon.

"BZZZ!" Beedrill emerges from the Poke Ball.

"A Beedrill!" Hamtaro said as he took out Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 015**

 _ **"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Weedle and the secondary form of Kakuna. Its sting is highly poisonous. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest-this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm."**_

* * *

"Dratini, return!" Hamtaro recalled his Dratini to her Poke Ball. "Charmeleon, time to fight!" Then Charmeleon returns to battlefield.

"Char!" Charmeleon roared.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it Charmeleon!"

Beedrill then fired its purple needle-like stingers at Charmeleon who evaded them. "Use Shadow Claw!" Charmeleon held out his paw and his arm became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a huge claw and Charmeleon dashed towards Beedrill.

"Dodge it and use Twineedle!"

"BZZ!" Beedrill flew towards Charmeleon with his vermillion glowing spears pointed at him.

"Dodge it!" Hamtaro commanded.

Charmeleon dodge the attack but only this time, as he moves away, Beedrill caught up with him and its stinger and hit Charmander square in the jaw. Charmeleon stumbled from the hit, but was able to recover.

"Your Charmeleon is lucky kid." Boss said calmly. "It looks like your Charmeleon wasn't poisoned from that attack, but it will all be over very soon. Beedrill, Twineedle again." Beedrill pumped itself up for the attack and sprung toward the defenseless Charmeleon.

"Charmander, quick, use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro yelled out in a frenzied way.

"Char!" Charmeleon responded to his trainer's command and shot balls of fire at the incoming bee. Both hits landed square. Dust was brought up from the air and neither Hamtaro nor Boss could see what had happened.

When the dust settled both of the Pokemon were still standing, however they were both very exhausted. The one who would land the next hit would more than likely win the battle.

"Charmeleon, use Shadow Claw!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Beedrill, use tackle!" Boss yelled.

Both of the Pokemon charged toward each other and both of their attacks landed cleanly. They both fell down from the attacks. Both of their trainers were urging their Pokemon to get up and continue fighting. Responding to Hamtaro's kind words of encouragement, Charmeleon was able to get up while Beedrill fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" The ref announced.

"Now Boss has one more Pokemon." Spike replied.

"Let's hope it won't be as dangerous as his Lickitung. Charmeleon is almost at his limited, let's hope he stand strong."

"Agree." Sandy replied.

"Pidgeot, let's go!" Boss called out.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot burst out from the Poke Ball.

"A Pidgeot?" Hamtaro remarked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 018**

" _ **Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp."**_

* * *

"Use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge it and use Shadow Claw!"

But as Charmeleon was about to dodge , Pidgeot got a direct hit on Charmeleon.

"Hang in there Charmeleon, Shadow Claw once more!" Hamtaro called.

"Aerial Ace again!" Boss commanded. The two Pokemon crashed head first, but prevailed, and brought Charmeleon to the ground. Charmeleon got up to its feet, trying not to fall.

"Charmeleon, hang in there!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Now I got'cha. Use Aerial Ace!" Boss said. Pidgeot zipped over towards Charmeleon, who anticipated the move, and countered with a fierce Fire Punch to the face. Hamtaro sighed in relieved. But then, he noticed something happening. Charmeleon was absorbed by white light. The fire lizard began to grow wings, a longer tail, a larger snout, and two stems on the back of his head. The new Pokemon was the color orange, rather than the color red, like Charmeleon.

"Rawr!" He roared.

"Wow, Charmeleon evolved." Hamtaro muttered. Then look it up from the Pokedex.

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 006**

" _ **Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolve form of Charmeleon. Its wings can carry this Pokemon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures."**_

"Awesome, and Charizard learned a new move. Alright, Charizard, use Wing Attack!" Hamtaro commanded.

"You too Pidgeot!" Boss ordered. Afterwards, Pidgeot was struck by an overwhelmingly powerful Wing Attack.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Boss screamed.

"Roast it with Flamethrower, Charizard!" Hamtaro countered. Pidgeot flew right into the fire, and plummeted from the sky. Charizard flew back down to the flooring of the boat and flapped its wings, causing a powerful gust of wind.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The ref shouted. "All of Boss's Pokemon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Hamtaro Haruna!"

"Alright, you did it Charizard!" Hamtaro said, as he started hugging Charizard.

"Rawr." Charizard returned it.

"Well, I gonna say kid," Boss said, as he approaches Hamtaro and Charizard. "You were really tough in this tournament, and I couldn't even get around guys like you."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Hamtaro replied.

"Thanks. Good luck on the final match." Boss said, offered a handshake.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Hamtaro said as he shook his hand.

 _Back at the main hall…_

"So this is it huh?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for the final match." Hamtaro answered.

"You finally made it this far. And now, you're in the final match." Spike spoke.

"Man, you're so lucky. First, you beat us, then like totally gone to the final round." Sandy said, happily.

"Yeah, it's all happening so fast. One minute I entered this tournament, then met you guys and defeated all of you, and now, I made it to the final match." Said Hamtaro, proudly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ty smiled.

"I wonder what kind of opponent you will face." Sandy asked.

"Don't know. But I guess we'll find out so enough." Hamtaro answered.

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice and found Boss calling them. "Come here! They're announcing the Final Match up."

And with that, the gang joined along with the other crowed.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Susan begins to speak. "The final round of the S.S. Anne Tournament has finally begin. Two finalist who made it to the top and now fighting for the winner of the S.S Anne."

The crowd applause to this announcement. Hamtaro then begins look at the screen of the Tournament. "And now, without ado, here are the 2 finalist who made to the final round." Susan said, as she presents the 2 finalist.

Hamtaro then looked at who he's facing. "Hm… this should be interesting."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know, I know I went a little over board on the whole 'Hamtaro-wants-to-win' thing but the next chapter will be the last one for the S.S. Anne Saga. Also, there was be a guest trainer coming to the next chapter, and let's say this character isn't on the Hamtaro TV-Show or in Pokemon TV-Series. This character is from another anime show. And another thing, I am going to be really busy for now on because my family and I are moving to a new house and I need to pack everything up, and also, I may have a job, So sorry. Don't worry, I'll be able to work on this story. So don't flame me. And thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Final Round

**Chapter 16 – The Final Round (Omake 1)**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 30 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dratini (F): LV. 26 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap, Slam**

* * *

 _Journey 025:_

" _Hi! It's me Hamtaro! Here the story… After defeat my rival, Stan, I faced a guy named Boss who was quite strong for a trainer, he has a Graveler, a Primeape, a Lickitung, a Beedrill and a Pidgeot. But they were tough to beat, even when I was beating Boss. And after that, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and learned a new move, Wing Attack. Now I'm in the final round and I'm facing a trainer I never seen before."_

* * *

' _This is it… my big moment…'_

Over by the Dock Area, Hamtaro made it to the field on time, getting ready for the final match of the tournament. He was about to face an opponent he never met before, maybe not from this region. As he waits, he looked and found the trainer he was looking for. He was a blonde trainer with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. For some reason, he has three whisker markings on his cheeks due to his characteristics. He was an orange and blue jacket on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a Poke Ball crest with a tassel on the left side and on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, and blue sneakers.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you!"

Hamtaro then said to him, "Right back at ya, name's Hamtaro!" Then Hamtaro thought of something. _'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…? I never heard of that name but his last name sure sounds familiar…?'_

But that train of thought was interrupted when he heard the ref announcing, "This final match for the S.S. Anne Tournament will decide the winner of the match between Hamtaro Haruna from Pallet Town and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region."

Heard that made Hamtaro think again, _'He's from the Sinnoh Region, no wonder he wasn't from this region. I wonder what strong Pokemon will he had from this region and the Johto Region.'_

"This match will be a 6-on-6 Pokemon Battle! The battle will be over when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Let's go, Poliwhirl!" Hamtaro called out.

"Here we go, Jolteon!" Naruto called out.

Both Pokemon have emerged from their Poke Ball. Hamtaro then pulled out his Pokedex on Jolteon.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 135**

" _ **Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon, and the evolve form of Eevee. If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lightning bolts."**_

* * *

' _So Jolteon evolve from Eevee huh? That's why they're call the 'Eevolutions' for nothing.'_ Hamtaro though, as he heard the name from both his parents and Professor Oak. For some reason, he learned about Eevee and the evolutionary trio from them, including the book that talks about them. Like Spike's Umbreon, Zero, and Naruto's Jolteon, they are the examples of the evolutions of Eevee. Now, he needs to see what Jolteon can do.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack!" Naruto yelled, making the first move.

"Jolt!" Jolteon charges at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, dodge it and use Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl evaded Jolteon's Quick Attack, and then fired a steam of water at Jolteon.

"Dodge it!" Naruto ordered.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon dodges the Water Gun.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Naruto yelled.

Jolteon then unleashed it Thunderbolt on Poliwhirl, which was super effective on Water-Type.

"Whoa, that's some Thunderbolt!" Hamtaro said, looking surprise.

"Hehe, I'm not done yet. Jolteon, Thunder Fang!" Naruto said.

"Jolt!" Jolteon's fang were coded with yellow electricity as he charge at Poliwhirl.

"Yikes! Poliwhirl, push it away by using Mega Punch!" Hamtaro yelled.

As Jolteon came into contact, Poliwhirl punches Jolteon with his Mega Punch. "Wow, nice counter attack!" Naruto commented.

"Thanks! But I'm just getting started. Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhirl launched a ball of blue energy at Jolteon.

"Tsk. Not bad. But no good enough. Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Naruto commanded.

"Counter it with Water Gun!" Hamtaro commanded.

Both attacks collided until Jolteon's Thunderbolt blasted Poliwhirl away, in a result of a knockout.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Jolteon wins!" The ref announced.

"Dang this Naruto guy looks tough." Ty commented.

"Yeah I know, especially with his Jolteon winning this battle." Spike said.

"Like I wonder what Pokemon will Naruto will he have after his Jolteon is defeat." Sandy wondered.

"We'll see." Spike replied.

After recalling his Poliwhirl, Hamtaro brought out his next Pokemon. "Let's go, Dratini!" He threw his Poke Ball and Dratini has appeared.

"Oh? So you have a Dratini huh? That's pretty rare for you. Let's see how good it is. Jolteon, Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded.

"Dratini, jump and use Slam!" Hamtaro ordered.

As Jolteon charges in to attack, Dratini jumps up and slammed her body to Jolteon which it took minimum damage.

"Now use Wrap!" Hamtaro said, as Dratini summon up a huge tornado like twister to push away Naruto's Jolteon.

"Hang in there Jolteon; push through by using Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered.

Hearing that, Jolteon starts pushing through the twister with his Quick Attack. He went through the wind of the tornado and then make it through and attack Dratini.

"Don't give up Dratini, use Wrap!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Tini!" Dratini then wrapped herself around Jolteon.

"Gotcha! Now I'm not let you go!" Hamtaro smirked.

"Oh yeah? Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Naruto commanded.

Jolteon, who is still wrapped around Dratini, unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt surrounding Hamtaro's Dratini.

"Dratini!" Hamtaro screamed.

Dratini begins to release herself from Naruto's Jolteon, felling little paralyze by the shock.

"Are you alright Dratini? Please, be okay!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"T-T-Tini!" But suddenly, as Dratini was being Paralyze, her skin begins to glow yellow as she starts recovering from paralysis.

"Whoa, Dratini's paralysis is gone." Hamtaro replied.

"She must use Shed Skin." Naruto spoked.

"Shed Skin?" Hamtaro asked.

"An ability that allowed the Pokemon to heal from their stats condition. And since Dratini has that ability, she has done it." Naruto explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Thanks Dratini. But you can still fight don't you?" Hamtaro asked.

"Tini!" Dratini nodded.

"Oh good girl. Now let's win this." Hamtaro proclaimed.

But when they were about do something, Dratini begins to glow in a white light. "Huh?" Was Hamtaro's response as he, Naruto and everyone are witnessing.

"Wow, what's happening?" Boss asked.

"I think… Dratini is…" Ty began.

"Evolving." Spike said, finishing the sentence.

As the light grew brighter, Dratini's body begins to grow bigger and longer, and taking a new shape and form. And as the light ended, a new dragon has appeared, in Dratini's place. The long dragon looked like Dratini but more taller and longer, with small wings on her head, and a blue horn on her head and on her tail are 2 small blue orbs and one orb on her chest.

"Air!" She cried out.

"Whoa, Dratini evolved." Hamtaro said with a surprised look on his face.

"She evolved into a Dragonair." Naruto said.

"Dragonair huh." Hamtaro then pulled out his Pokedex and point it at his newly evolved Dragonair.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 148**

" _ **Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolve form of Dratini. Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokemon the power to freely control the weather."**_

* * *

"Alright, you did it Dragonair!" Hamtaro said.

"Air…" Dragonair smiled.

"Use Twister!" Hamtaro ordered.

The orbs on Dragonair's tail glow. Then she waves her tail and creates a tornado from it, sending it at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, hang in there!" Naruto called out.

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried out.

"Now then, combine Twister with Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro commanded.

Combining with Twister, the orb on Dragonair's neck glows and she sends a swirling cyclone towards the giant tornado and mix it into Dragon like Whirlwind.

"Signature Move: Dragon Twister!" Hamtaro called out.

The attack then took Jolteon inside the twister and spun it around until Jolteon was blasted from the outside, and send it to the ground, knocked out in the process.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Dragonair wins!" The ref announced.

"Yes! We did it!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Air! Air!" Dragonair squealed.

"Alright, Hamtaro beat Jolteon!" Boss proclaimed.

"Perhaps, but that Naruto guy still a few other Pokemon that are not from this region." Spike interjected.

"Yeah but, like, how will Hamtaro beat them?" Sandy said in question.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find out soon enough." Ty said.

"Uh… Right." Boss said, slightly nodded.

Naruto sighed as he recalled Jolteon from his Poke Ball. "You are very impressive, but I'm afraid this is just the beginning. Go Luxray!" When he threw his next Poke Ball, A Pokemon comes out. It looked like blue and black lion but the fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger andiIt has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star.

"Whoa! What's that?" Hamtaro looked at the pokemon impressed. He pulled out his Pokedex to scan the pokemon. The Pokedex had a static screen. _No available data._

"What!" Hamtaro shouted.

 _"_ No data!" Boss shouted as he pulled out his own Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

"Impossible!" Sandy shouted as she pulled out her own Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

"Guess he wasn't kidding when he was from another region." Ty said, looking surprised.

"Guess so. But let's see how far this goes." Spike said in replied.

Back on the battlefield, Naruto smiled. "You look surprise. Is this your first time seeing a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region?"

"Uh… um… yeah," Hamtaro said, stumble. "I never seen a Pokemon like that before."

Naruto smirked. "Well, lucky for you, there are still many Pokemon out there in the world. So I rather if you recalled your Pokemon or this battle might be messy."

Now its Hamtaro's turn to smirk. "Like that'll happen. Dragonair, can you still fight?"

"Air! Air!" Dragonair nodded.

"Good. But in case, your weaken like this," Hamtaro said, as he pulled out a Super Potion. "This may help you." He then spray it to Dragonair, which recover most of Dragonair's injuries.

"Use a Super Potion during the battle? That's a shock." Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Healing items are permitted in Pokemon Battles. According the Pokemon League Handbook that is." Hamtaro informed.

"Well, let's see about that. Luxray, use Ice Fang!" Naruto said.

"Quick up in the air and use Twister!" Hamtaro said.

Dragonair gave one great flap of her wings and shot into the air, narrowly missing the ice fang attack. Once she was sure she was out of range her eyes' glow and launched a huge blast of air at Luxray who was sent flying into a wall.

However at the last minute Luxray flipped himself around and sprang off the wall and shot right for Dragonair.

Neither Hamtaro or Dragonair were expecting such a quick recovery and were caught off guard.

Something Naruto gladly took advantage of, "Quick, use Ice fang!" He cried.

Luxray flew straight at Dragonair and clamped its mouth down on a part of her and she started to cry in pain.

"Shake him off Dragonair!" Hamtaro said.

Dragonair started to rapidly shake her body whether from the coldness of the Ice Fang or because she was trying to shake Luxray off Dawn wasn't sure but she hoped it was the latter.

Unfortunately the stubborn electric type wouldn't come off.

"Alright then, Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro commanded. The orb on Dragonair's neck glows and she sends a swirling cyclone towards Luxray.

"Jump off at the last moment!" Naruto said.

True to his word Luxray managed to evade the attack and Dragonair only succeeded in hurting herself, mainly, for being a dragon type, the Dragon Rage did hurt a bit.

"Now Thunder Bolt!" Naruto cried.

"Dodge it!" Hamtaro said.

Dragonair evaded the attack, making sure not to get hit by an electric attack. "Now, Twister again!" Hamtaro said.

"Use the wall to vault towards Dragonair and use Ice fang!" Naruto said.

"Perfect." Hamtaro said to Naruto's confusion.

Just as before, Dragonair launched a blast of wind at Luxray who was sent flying into a wall but managed to spring off it and fly towards Dragonair.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Okay Dragonair, use your new move, Dragon Tail!" Hamtaro said.

Dragonair suddenly slammed her now glowing tail into Luxray, sending the x-ray pokemon into a wall that it hit this time.

"Alright!" Hamtaro said.

"Air!" Dragonair cheered.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Dragonair wins!" The ref announced.

"Great try Luxray. Now take a rest." Naruto said to Luxray before returning him and looking at Hamtaro "well kid, I can't remember the last time I've been in this intense like this, but however, this Pokemon can be the toughest. Come on out, Electivire!"

His Poke Ball opened up and a new Pokemon has appeared. This Pokemon was a massive humanoid creature, covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appeared to lack a neck. It had red eyes, and a black spot on its forehead, with two antenna with bulbous tips sticking out. The pattern on its back represented an electric outlet. It had two black tails with red tips, with black, three clawed feet and five black fingers per hand.

Hamtaro once again got out his Pokedex to scan the new pokemon. _No available data_

"Damn…" Hamtaro grumbled under his breath. "Alright Dragonair watch out." Hamtaro warned.

"Air." Dragonair nodded.

"Now Electivire, use Ice Punch!" Naruto said.

Electivire shot off like lightning and was in front of Dragonair in a flash and it started pelting Dragonair with ice enhanced punches causing massive damage.

"Blast Electivire away with Twister!" Hamtaro said.

A blast of air shot from Dragonair and Electivire went flipping through the air and landing without a scratch.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Naruto said.

"Counter it with Dragon Rage!" Hamtaro commanded.

Electivire launched a powerful thunderbolt that wasn't able to penetrate Dragonair's Dragon Rage. Both Pokemon launched their respective attacks and met in the middle causing an explosion seemed small compared to the one made by any powerful Pokemon.

"Move quick to the right and use Dragon Tail!" Hamtaro said.

Dragonair dropped the barrier and then almost instantly slid to the right before shooting forward, tail ready to strike.

"Catch it!" Naruto said.

Electivire caught Dragonair's glowing tail in a firm grip causing Dragonair to start thrashing trying to free her tail.

"Now, use Dual Chop!" Naruto said.

Electivire's fingers started to glow and it then scratched Dragonair twice causing two painful cried from her dragon type.

"Now let's return the favor toss Dragonair into the wall!" Naruto said.

Electivire wrapped its arm around Dragonair's tail and then started spinning in place for a moment before letting go and sent Dragonair hurling into a wall.

"Dragon." Dragonair said trying to get up but fell unconscious.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Electivire wins." the ref announced.

"Great job Electivire." Naruto said.

"Vire!" Electivire replied with a smile.

"It's ok Dragonair you did all you could and you were great." Hamtaro said before returning his dragon type to her Poke Ball and grabbing another and said, "Okay Kadabra, time to fight!" as he sent his Psychic Pokemon out.

"A Psychic Type huh? Well, this could be fun. Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Naruto said.

"Use Barrier!" Hamtaro said.

Electivire launched a powerful thunderbolt that wasn't able to penetrate Dragonair's barrier.

"Keep firing!" Naruto said.

Electivire kept unleashing fast and powerful thunderbolts at the barrier and Hamtaro could see that Kadabra was starting to strain from the barrage.

"Use Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Naruto ordered.

Both Pokemon launched their respective attacks and met in the middle causing an explosion, so small it took almost their Pokemon to withstand the attacks.

"Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Naruto commanded.

"Stop it with Psychic!" Hamtaro ordered.

Before Electivire's flaming punch was connecting with Kadabra, His Psychic stopped him from the attack being connected with Kadabra. "Now push him back!" And then, Kadabra pushed Electivire back to the wall.

"Don't give up Electivire, use Thunderbolt" Naruto ordered.

Electivire unleashed a powerful thunderbolt at Kadabra. "Use Psychic to grab hold of the attack!"

"What?" Naruto said in confusion.

Hearing that order, Hamtaro's Kadabra hold down Electivire with his Psychic attack. "Now then, blast it back and combined it with Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

Hearing that, Kadabra blasted the Thunderbolt back and then unleashed a Psybeam attack with it. With the Thunderbolt blasted back and then the Psybeam unleashed on Electivire, it took damage equal to the attack of Electivire's Thunderbolt, not that it's effective enough to damage Electivire due to his Motor Drive ability.

"Oh no, Electivire!" Naruto yelled.

"Now then Kadabra, use Psychic and Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

Kadabra's eyes turn red and summons a massive light blue, blue and purple energy, which expanded after traveling a bit through the air. The mass attack seeming like they had some sort of point. The attack then fused into one large attack resembling an arrow. "Signature Move: Psychic Arrow!"

Then the arrow hit Electivire, throwing him towards the wall of the gym, making him faint.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Kadabra wins!" the ref yelled.

"Alright! You did it Kadabra!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra smiled for victory.

"What do you know, he used Electivire's attack and blast right back and used the Psychic Arrow to take the hit." Boss said. "Nice one."

"Maybe, he still got this." Ty shrugged.

"Maybe but Naruto still has strong Pokemon on his side. There's no telling what he do now." Spike said, simply.

"I hope so." Sandy said.

Recalling his Electivire, Naruto brought out his Pokemon. "Well, the next Pokemon won't go easy on you. Go, Buizel!"

A small otter was standing up on its hind legs, several yards away from Hamtaro. It had a yellow life ring around its neck, a tail half its height that split into two tips, and a tiny blue fin on each of its arms.

"Bui! Bui!" It cried out.

"What's that?" Hamtaro said as he pulled the Pokedex and pointed at Buizel. _No available data._

"Darn…" Hamtaro said as he pulled out Kadabra's Poke Ball. "Kadabra, return!" He recalled Kadabra to his Poke Ball and brought his next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, time to fight!" Hamtaro then threw in Pikachu's Poke Ball and Pikachu has appeared.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out to battle.

"A Pikachu huh? That's impressive for a trainer like you. That is if you beat my Buizel." Naruto smirked.

"We'll see." Hamtaro smirked. "Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Buizel counter with Water Gun." Buizel shot a small stream of water which collided with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and then blasted through and hit Pikachu. Unfortunately Pikachu quickly recoverd.

"PIkachu use Quick Attack." With a speed no one knew Pikachu can move that fast. But unfortunately, Buizel dodge the attack.

"Buizel use Swift!" As Buizel heard the command a magnitude of stars started to circle around it and he launched it towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Hamtaro commanded.

Pikachu then evaded all the stars that came towards him. "Pikachu, use Double Team!" Then Pikachu rush in and duplicate himself into a few Pikachu clones surrounding Buizel.

"Stay focus Buizel, use Swift until you find the real one!" Naruto ordered.

Buizel use his Swift attack at the Pikachu clones to find the actual Pikachu. But when Buizel find them off, Pikachu wasn't found.

"What? Where'd he go?" The blonde trainer said as he and Buizel look around for the yellow mouse Pokemon. Until…

"Pikachu, use Slam!"

"Huh?!"

Look from above, Pikachu appeared and slammed his tail at Buizel. "What the-?" was Naruto's response.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Hamtaro commanded.

Pikachu then attacked Buizel with a Quick Attack. "Bui!" Buizel cried in pain.

"Use ThunderShock!" Hamtaro commanded once again.

Buizel was now blasted by Pikachu's ThunderShock. "Bui!" Buizel cried once again.

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Pikachu was getting good, and he even got Buizel off. Amazing." Boss said, looking amazed.

"Uh-hm." Sandy nodded.

"This could be it for Hamtaro." Ty commented.

"Indeed." Spike agrees.

Naruto growled as he though an idea. "Buizel, grab Pikachu and use Aqua Jet toward the right wall!" Though with slight reluctance Buizel did as it was commanded due to Buizel's mysterious speed.

"What the…?" Hamtaro said in shock.

"What is he doing?" Yelled Boss.

"I don't know." Ty said.

"What's he trying to pull?" Sandy said.

"I think I know." Spike spoke.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Look." Spike pointed.

Back on the battlefield Buizel and Pikachu were both soaring towards the right wall when Naruto yelled "Buizel, stop now but make sure Pikachu hits the ground first." Buizel did as it was commanded and made sure Ekans hit the ground first but unfortunately…

"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Hamtaro called out.

With the power of his ThunderShock, as soon as they landed, Buizel took extreme damage and fainted, but he wasn't the only one, Pikachu was also landed and was fainted by the impact.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref announced.

"Dang. And I thought for sure Hamtaro was gonna in." Boss commented.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least Naruto has down to two Pokemon." Ty said.

"Yeah, if he survives." Spike muttered.

Back at the battlefield…

Both Naruto and Hamtaro recalled their Pokemon. "I must admit, I always knew that I find a trainer that is stronger than me." Naruto said, simply.

"Really? I'm flattered." Hamtaro commented. "Thanks so much."

"Hm. You know, you might the guy I need to beat into to go to the Indigo League. So, this might be in the mood for this Pokemon!" Naruto said as he threw his Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball popped open and a Pokemon has appeared. It w as a was a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. It has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.

"What is that?" Hamtaro said as he looks it up from the Pokedex. _No available data._

'Of course…' Hamtaro thought.

"This, my friend, is Infernape. My starter Pokemon of the Sinnoh Region." Naruto stated. "Think you can handle him?"

"Heh. We'll see about that! Kadabra, come on out!" Hamtaro said, calling out his Psychic Pokemon.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra cried for battle.

"Alright, Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Hamtaro commanded.

Kadabra fired his Psybeam at Infernape. But however, something made Naruto smiling.

"Infernape, dodge it and Fire Punch!" Naruto ordered.

Infernape smirked and dodges the attack with amazing, and brought out a Flame-coded fist at Kadabra.

"Block it with Barrier!" Hamtaro said.

'Gotcha!' Naruto thought, with a smirk on his face and spark on his eye. "Infernape, jump behind the barrier and then attack."

"What?!" Hamtaro said in shock.

As Kadabra performed the Barrier move, Infernape jumped behind Kadabra and punch him.

"Kadabra!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Whoa, it's fast!" Ty said in surprise.

"And very powerful!" Spike said, shocked.

"Man, that Infernape is one powerful Pokemon!" Boss exclaimed.

Sandy didn't say anything but she prayed that Hamtaro won't lose.

"Kadabra, are you okay?" Hamtaro said, in worry of his Pokemon.

"Kad-abra…" Kadabra starts struggling to get up.

"Guess my Pokemon is overpowering yours any day," Naruto said. "but this isn't gonna be a total cake walk. My Infernape is way stronger in any of my Pokemon in my team. He can take down any Pokemon in his way."

"No way…" Hamtaro muttered.

"And what's more, he can pack a powerful punch! Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Naruto commanded.

Infernape then blast a powerful steam of fire at Kadabra.

"Block it with Barrier!" Hamtaro commanded.

Kadabra blocked the attack with Barrier but with the Flamethrower in contact, it was too powerful to even withstand the Barrier move.

"Even with a powerful Flamethrower, Kadabra is being pushed back." Spike muttered.

"Now use Fire Punch!" Infernape then ended the flamethrower attack and punch Kadabra behind his back again.

"Oh no…" Hamtaro looked surprised.

"Now finished it off with Flare Blitz!" Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Kadabra like a missile, slamming into it with great force. But as its charging at the opponent, the fire around it turns light blue. And as it finished, an explosion came.

"No Kadabra!" Hamtaro yelled.

When the attack is over, the smoke cleared as we see Infernape still standing while Kadabra knocked out, though red sparks surround Infernape's body as it takes recoil damage.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" The ref announced.

"Damn, didn't see that coming!" Boss exclaimed.

"That Flare Blitz is very power, and it also took recon damage after finishing it!" Ty informed.

"Now Hamtaro has 2 Pokemon left." Sandy said. "I hope, like, he'll be okay."

"Hm…" Spike didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm counting on you, Meowth!" Hamtaro called out.

"Meow!" Meowth emerges from the Poke Ball.

"A Meowth huh? Well, I'm more surprise when you brought a Normal Type in to battle." Said Naruto.

"Don't underestimate my Pokemon's ability. Just because my top notch doesn't they did all the work." Hamtaro spatted.

"Meow!" Meowth agreed.

"Heh. Then show what you and your Pokemon got." Naruto said with determinate.

"Fine by me! Meowth, use Slash!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Meow!" Meowth jumps in preparing her claw at Infernape.

"Dodge it!" Naruto ordered.

Infernape evaded the Slash Attack. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Meowth dodges the attack and fired the Thunderbolt attack at Infernape.

"Hang in there Infernape, use Fire Punch!"

"Meowth, dodge it!"

Meowth dodges Infernape's Fire Punch. "Now use Slash!" Meowth then attacks Infernape by slashing his face. "And now, use Fury Swipe!" Obeying by her trainer's orders, Meowth scratches Infernape with multiple scratches.

"Impressive! Now, Infernape use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

Both attacks collided with a little explosion.

"Time to end it! Use Fire Punch!" Naruto commanded.

Infernape came in a flash and punched Meowth.

'It's fast!' Hamtaro thought.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Naruto ordered.

Infernape then blasted Meowth with a Flamethrower, in a result a knockout.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" The ref announced.

"Oh man, now the kid has one Pokemon left!" Boss exclaimed.

"And the Pokemon he has is Charizard." Ty replied.

"Both they're both Fire-Types! Both attacks don't, like, work with each other." Sandy interjected.

"We'll see. It will be an all out battle." Spike said.

Hamtaro pulled out his next and last Poke Ball. 'I only have one Pokemon left. Everything's counting on him.' He then cried, "Charizard, time to fight!" He threw Charizard's Poke Ball and Charizard has appeared.

"Rawr!" Charizard was ready for battle.

"Ah Charizard. Amazing Fire-Type. But let's see how good he will when he beats my Charizard." Naruto said, proudly.

"We'll see. Charizard, use Shadow Claw!" Hamtaro commanded.

Charizard's dark code claws appears and begins to attack Infernape.

"Dodge it!" Infernape dodges many of Charizard's Shadow Claw until he jumped above. "Now use Fire Punch!" Infernape's flaming fist begins to hit Charizard.

"Counter with your Fire Punch!" Charizard then brought out his Fire Punch and collided with Infernape's Fire Punch. Then the two got pushed back.

"They're evenly matched!" Ty cried.

Naruto then smiled. "Heh. Your Charizard got spirit I can you that. But that's not enough to beat me! Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Charizard!" Hamtaro commanded. Charizard successfully dodge the attack. "Use Wing Attack!" Charizard's Wings glow white and white energy shines off them at the wingtips. Then slams into Infernape with one of them.

"Infernape!" Naruto cried.

"Yes, he got him!" Boss said, happily.

"Hamtaro might actually win this." Sandy said.

"Hang in there Infernape, use Fire Punch!" Naruto ordered.

"You too Charizard!" Hamtaro ordered.

Both of them use Fire Punch on each other with every punch they made, blow for blow.

"Both of them are really getting fire up." Boss commented.

"They're even at wits with each other one-by-one." Ty commented.

"And now one of them will be left standing." Spike replied.

Back at the battlefield…

Both Charizard and Infernape are panting like crazy from all the punches they made on each other, Hamtaro and Naruto were panting like crazy too.

"Looks like… you and I are…on our last leg now…" Naruto said, panting.

"…Yeah…it all ends here…" Hamtaro said, panting.

Both trainers and Pokemon stood still and do nothing as they wait for the perfect moment to strike. Everyone stood silence as they waited for one of them to attack first, including Sandy, Spike, Ty, and Boss. Until finally…

"Charizard…"

"Infernape…"

"Use Wing Attack/Flare Blitz!" Both trainers cried out.

Charizard charges at Infernape with Wing Attack while Infernape charges at Charizard with Flare Blitz. The two attacks then collided with each other, making a huge explosion. Both Hamtaro and Naruto stood their ground and withstand the air pressure of the impact, along with the crowd. Soon the explosion subsided and smoke begin to move as both trainers tried to see who won. They couldn't see who's left standing because the smoke. But as the smoke vanishes, they could see one or two Pokemon standing still. It was Charizard and Infernape.

"Charizard…?" Hamtaro spoke to his final evolved starter.

"Infernape…?" Naruto spoke to his Pokemon.

Both Pokemon didn't spoke or move. They just there doing nothing. Then, one Pokemon grunted as it slowly fell down to ground and then was knocked out. It was Charizard who fall.

Hamtaro, Sandy, Ty, Spike and Boss were shocked that Charizard has lost.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Infernape wins! All of Hamtaro's Pokemon are unable to battle! So the winner and Champion of this year's S.S. Anne Tournament is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region!"

"Alright! You did it Infernape!" Naruto cheered as he charges toward his starter Pokemon.

"Infern…" Infernape thanked him.

Hamtaro was stood in shock. 'I… I lost...' He thought as he walked towards his fallen Charizard. The flaming dragon looked at his trainer with a disappointed look, knowing that he lost. He must be really upset. But instead, Hamtaro just rubbed Charizard's head and brought out a friendly smile. "It's alright Charizard. You did your best to get us to win. I'm still proud you."

Charizard then give his trainer a thankful smile for seeing him happy.

"You both did great." Hamtaro and Charizard looked and saw Naruto and Infernape standing in front them.

"Naruto." Hamtaro said, looking at the blonde trainer.

"You and Charizard got the courage of not giving up." Naruto said. "You both held out your own since facing me. And I can see why Charizard has a strong fighting spirit."

"Huh?" was Hamtaro's response.

"When you and Charizard continue on fighting, it's like your soul have become one with his soul and the Pokemon continued on holding on the trainer's soul like a blazing spirit within it, almost like spiritual energy." Naruto explained.

"Spiritual Energy?" Hamtaro asked.

"And when that energy was made, the Pokemon continues to carry it and show a passion of fire within it. And then the bond between them was formed."

"I see…" Hamtaro looks at Charizard, and Charizard looked at him back. In Hamtaro's mind, his father once told him the bond between Humans and Pokemon alike. He told him in his own words this, 'For you see my son, Pokemon are like us human beings. Carefree, well-mannered, and happy-go-lucky creatures. They like to enjoy themselves around the world and become friendly to all of us. Either they like to live us or challenging battles with trainers. And then, when one trainer has a strong heart to his or her Pokemon, they become a part of each other and a bond was created. Remember that Hamtaro, and you'll become a success Pokemon Trainer like me someday. You can count on it.'

'Yeah… I'll remember that.' Hamtaro thought. He and Charizard got up and looked at Naruto and Infernape. "Thanks Naruto. I'll remember that."

"No problem… it was a good battle." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Then the two shook hands as the crowd clapped even louder to congratulate the two trainers.

"Aw, I can't believe that kid lost." Said Boss.

"True. But you know what they say, there's always next year." Ty said.

"Guess you're right." Boss replied.

"Like, yeah. Let's hope things work out." Sandy said.

"Hm." Spike agrees. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up winning the whole thing."

* * *

Later…

"Please give it up for the winner of the SS Anne Tournament, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze from Twinleaf of the Sinnoh Region!" Susan called. There was an eruption of applause from the crowd of trainers gathered in the lounge.

When the crowd died down, Susan spoke again. "Finally, I'd like to thank the S.S. Anne's owner, Mr. Charles Robertson, and the Vermilion City Council for allowing us to continue the S.S. Anne Tournament as we have in the past; Captain Joseph Martin and his crew for hosting the event; the organizers for all their tireless work, the participating trainers and the spectators! You've all been wonderful!" There was another round of applause.

"All over for another year then," Sandy sighed as the crowd started to head for the door.

"Yeah," Ty nodded. "But there's always next year."

"Yeah, we know that, Fire Master." Boss grunted.

"And we've still got the Kanto League to look forward to," Hamtaro added with a grin.

"The Kanto League is still a few months away though," Spike replied.

"It'll fly past," Ty said with a smile. "Especially if you're collecting Gym Badges!"

"Yeah," Hamtaro, Sandy and Boss nodded.

Then they took silence for a few second until…

"Wait, you guys are collecting Badges too?" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Guess I forgot to mention it!" Boss laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like me too." Sandy laughed in embarrassment.

"I guess, that makes sense. Now that you mention Boss, you did say you're becoming Champion." Hamtaro said, sheepily.

"Yeah, I guess did say." Boss chuckled

"On the plus side though James," Ty said. "This year is the start of a new three-year period, so the badges you earn now will be eligible as far up as the next Kanto League."

They'd been automatically following the crowd towards the restaurant at the ship's stern that had been set aside for the post-tournament party. They could hear music as they approached.

"Coming to get a drink?" Boss asked.

"Sure!" Hamtaro replied. The two of them moved out of the crowd as they passed through the doors. They headed over to the bar and bought themselves a Coke each.

"Where'd the others go?" Boss wondered aloud as they found a table to sit at.

"Maybe they went in with that many people," Hamtaro suggested, jerking his head towards the growing crowd of people who'd taken to the dance floor.

"Maybe," Boss nodded. They were silent for a second.

"I'm looking forward to getting on the road again," Hamtaro said tiredly.

"Me too," Boss agreed. "We've been here for, what, three days now?"

"Yeah," Hamtaro nodded. "And I'm pretty worn out from all this battling."

"Well once this is over, I'm heading for the next Gym!" Boss grinned. "I already defeated the Vermillion Gym Leader and got the third badge, now on the next gym!"

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'll be looking forward seeing you again." Hamtaro grinned.

Boss chuckled. "I guess you're right." They lapsed into silence again as they finished their drinks. "Well I'm going to hit the dance floor," Boss said enthusiastically. "You coming?"

"I'm good," Hamtaro replied. "I'm not really much of a dancer."

"Fair enough," Boss shrugged. "See you in a bit!" He headed off to join the mass of people on the dance floor. Hamtaro sat by himself for a second, thinking. Then he noticed Spike was stood by the door, leaning back against the wall with one arm folded and the other holding an open book. Getting up, Hamtaro walked over to him.

"Nice book huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, not bad," Spike replied, snapping it shut.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Hamtaro said guiltily.

"No, no," Spike assured him. "It's fine. I just prefer reading than parties, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a party person either," Hamtaro nodded.

Spike gave a small smile. "Hey Hamtaro, I was wondering, how is it that your very good with Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Hamtaro asked.

"I mean, whenever you and your Pokemon continued to fight, it's like you guys are well connected, almost like your guys understand each other. How did you do it?" Spike asked

"Umm, well," Hamtaro began, slightly taken aback by that question. "It's because of how my father taught me."

"Your father?" Spike asked.

"You see, my dad taught me much about Pokemon, and how they share the same freedom as us. In fact, he knows more about Pokemon than anyone self."

"I see. And where he is now?" Spike asked.

"Probably off training somewhere." Hamtaro answered. "I hardly even seen much of him. But I'm sure wherever he is, he must be proud of what I'm doing."

"I see." Spike muttered.

"But enough about me," Hamtaro spoked. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot." Spike replied.

"Why is it that your journey to become a Master of both Dark, Ghost and Posion? I mean you said you wouldn't talk about but I just wanna know that's all."

"…" Spike didn't say.

"It's cool, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with-"

"No," Spike interrupted him. "It's time you know the truth."

Hamtaro look at him with curiosity.

"The reason why I dreamed about becoming a Master of both Dark, Ghost and Poison Type Pokemon," Hamtaro replied. "So I can become like my parents."

"Your parents?"

"They were both excellent and skilled trainers, when they were young. My father uses both Ghost and Poison Type Pokemon, and my mother uses both Dark and Poison Type Pokemon. They were great trainers back then until… an accident occurred."

"What happened?"

"When I was 6, they somewhat killed by a couple of unknown assailant for steal. I don't know who but they're gonna pay. That's why I wanted to carry on my parent's will to know the knowledge of all Dark, Ghost and Poison Type Pokemon."

"Oh, I see." Hamtaro replied sadly.

A few second of silence came as Spike, "Hey Hamtaro?"

"Hm?"

"Since your collecting Badges and your entering the Kanto League, how's we face each other again someday in a League Match that is?"

Hamtaro looked at him in concern. Then smiled and said, "Sure, I would love to."

Spike smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey Hamtaro!" Hamtaro and Spike turned to see Sandy approaching them. She reached out and grabbed Hamtaro's arm. "Come on!" she started dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Hey Sandy! What are you doing?" Hamtaro demanded, trying to pull free. "I can't dance to save my life!"

"Oh that's fine!" Sandy grinned. "No one will notice – just enjoy yourself!"

Hamtaro gave a defeated groan and allowed Sandy to pull him into the crowd. At least there was only three and a half hours left until the party ended!

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, the S.S. Anne Arc is over. Sorry it took so long, had to took a couple of ideas into my head for this last battle. And what a surprise that I brought Naruto into the story huh? I mean, I'm sure you Naruto X Pokemon fans are surprise by this. I mean really, you should be. But anyway, yes Naruto made his first appearance in this Hamtaro X Pokemon Fanfic, like I said about bringing non-Hamtaro characters from different anime/ mange/ cartoon show. And I may or may not do it again someday but don't know when back soon. So, review and don't flame or sue me.

Kay! Later!


	18. Chapter 17 - Vermillion City Gym Battle

**Chapter 17 – Vermillion City Gym Battle!**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 33 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 14 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 18 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Sandshrew (M): LV. 14 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash, Swift**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Abra (M): LV. 8 – Teleport**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dragonair (F): LV. 30 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap**

 **DayCare**

 **Eevee** **(M): LV. 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

* * *

 _Journal Entry: 026_

 _The S.S. Anne Tournament has come to a close when I lost to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who was from another region called Sinnoh, along with his Pokemon. And his Infernape is so strong not even Kadabra and Meowth could beat, and Charizard, well he got beat by him. When I lost to Naruto, he turned me a little more about the bond between Humans and Pokemon, which reminds a little more from my father. After that, Boss and I were talking about continuing our journey on going to the Kanto League when I was shock that both Boss and Sandy are collecting Gym Badges and compete the Pokemon League. Next, I had a chat with Spike, and then asked me how I was good with Pokemon. And I answered him that I learned much of them from father who I hardly seen him at all. Then I asked him why is his good is to become a Master of both Dark, Ghost and Poison. He then told me it was because of his parents who were expert Pokemon Trainers until they were killed by a group of unknown assailant. But whoever they are, they must have been awful. So, in truth, he wanted to carry on the teaching of his parents' Pokemon Knowledge. And also we will meet again in a Pokemon League Match. And now, it's back on the road to my Pokemon Journey, but not before I face the Vermillion City Gym Leader._

* * *

After leaving the S.S. Anne, Hamtaro continues his journey on become a Pokemon Master. He already said his goodbye so Boss, Ty, Spike, Stan and Sandy when leaving the ship. Ty said he need to train his Fire-Type Pokemon a little more in order beat his opponents down to the ground and become a Master of Fire-Types. Spike was off to train his Pokemon more, in order to be the Master of his parents' Pokemon Types. Sandy headed off to go to Celadon City where her next Gym battle is held. Boss was also going to Celadon City for his gym battle. And Stan, well, going back to old ways, he head off to Celadon City. But the only way to go to there, they need to Rock Tunnel and then to Lavender Town, then the next Route 8 where it takes the second Underground Path. So they parted ways. So as Hamtaro, well, when he came in second place, the Captain of the S.S. Anne, Captain Joseph Martin, give him a HM called "Cut" and told me about the Gym Leader named Lt. Surge. Hamtaro heard of him before. He was good friends with his father, and Lt. Surge always teases him about his Japanese Nationally and heritage. Just because he's Japanese, doesn't mean he has to rub it in of the wars he had in America. But anyway, back to the story. His father told him story about Lt. Surge, he was known as _The Lightning American_. Apparently, back in the old days, he is or was an American soldier who fought in at least one war, during which Electric-type Pokemon saved his life one day. Hamtaro and his dad doesn't know the date of that war was, but let's just say it was an intense war. As a member of the army, Surge was a strict CO (Commanding Officer), and was rather cautious. He was also a pilot as well during the war, and used Electric-type Pokemon to power his planes, a practice that in at least one occasion saved his life. Also, Hamtaro's father told him that Surge saved the life of one of the Trainers in his Gym who was in the army at the same time. And over the years, his dad met and fought against Lt. Surge. But it turned out to be a draw, and then they became good friends and Lt. Surge called him The _Flaming Trainer of Japan_ , because of his Father's Pokemon Fire-Type Pokemon. But in the next few years, Hamtaro's dad also told Hamtaro that Lt. Surge was getting a little paranoid, because when he started running the gym, he setup a series of traps surrounding it in case any intruders. This was called getting overboard. So, the captain told Hamtaro to go find another Ground-type Pokemon (Sandshrew is a good choice for him but sure has powerful electric type Pokemon). So he headed for Route 11 where Diglett's Cave is located, not before he sends his 4 Pokemon (Kadabra, Poliwhirl, Meowth and Dragonair) to Prof. Oak's Lab from the PC at the Pokemon Center where his Pokemon were healed and took Bulbasaur, Bellsprout and Sandshrew from the Lab and leave the center to go to Diglett's Cave.

As he walked to Route 11, he made it to Diglett's Cave, only to be stopped by a hiker.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The hiker warned Hamtaro. "That there is Diglett's cave. Those little varmints will run wild under there. It's very dangerous." The hiker continued.

"I'm not concerned." Hamtaro replied, brushing off the hiker's monitions. "I can handle myself; I'm a Pokemon trainer." He brushed his hair to the hiker and descended into the dungeon.

Hamtaro lit up the cave with his Pikachu. It was always happy to be let out of its Poke Ball. On Hamtaro's shoulders, Pikachu let out electricity from its cheeks, lighting the area. For a while, he and Pikachu saw nothing but an empty cave. Suddenly, a loud tunneling sound was heard by the pair.

"Dig Dug Dig Dug." Pokemon cried. Hamtaro had stumbled upon a group of Diglett! The Diglett were surrounding Hamtaro and Pikachu, burrowing tunnels under and around them. Hamtaro look them up from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 050**

 _ **"Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot."**_

* * *

"Jackpot!" Hamtaro exclaimed. Then he pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Bellsprout, it's time for some pest control!" He yelled, throwing the Poke Ball on the ground. Bellsprout emerged, flapping its leaves.

"Bellsprout!" Bellsprout cried.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip to wrangle those mischevious Diglett!" Hamtarocommanded.

"Bellsprout Bell." Bellsprout cried. One by one, it caught all of the Diglett.

"Diglett Dig." The Diglett cried.

"Okay then Poke Ball, go!" Hamtaro threw a Poke Ball at one of the Diglett which it was pulled inside the Poke Ball, and was captured shortly after.

"We did it! We caught Diglett!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Bell Bellsprout!" Bellsprout cheered.

Afterwards, he battle through many Pokemon Trainers and other Pokemon to train themselves to get stronger and then went back to the Pokemon Center in order to heal his Pokemon.

Hamtaro grabbed his Pokemon once they were healed and headed toward the Pokemon Gym. For some reason, there was a tree blocking the path into the gym. Right after leaving Route 11, he had taught Bellsprout how to use "Cut" for this instance. He pulled out his Poke Ball, releasing Bellsprout from the ball.

"Bellsprout use Cut to clear the path!" Hamtaro yelled. Bellsprout cut the tree in half, opening the entrance to the gym for him. He walked into the gym, thinking that he was about to see the Gym Leader. On the contrary, he was greeted with a bunch of electric walls and a puzzle. Hamtaro was beginning to think why the Gym Leader was get paranoid of the whole "Traps" thing. In fact, the electric walls were one of his traps. And there were numerous switches. Hamtaro figured that he had to maneuver the switches in order to turn off the electric wall. He tried to find the right switches in order to get through the walls but it was no use, and that got him frustrated. For about an hour, he fumbled with the switches until the electricity turned off. Finally, he could enter the room where the gym leader was waiting. He slowly turned the door open to reveal an arena. He walked to the challenger's platform. A slow clap was waiting for him.

"Congratulations," A figure said "I am Lt. Surge." The man was of imposing stature and strength. He had hulking muscles and wore cameo pants. He was also wearing a wife beater, further exposing his muscles. The man was smirking at Hamtaro, his eyes unreadable due to the sunglasses he was wearing. Hamtaro took a defensive stance.

"Well, well, you must be Masada's kid. Hamtaro Haruna I presume?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Y-yes, sir. I-I am Hamtaro Haruna, s-son of Masada Haruna! You probably heard him as the Flaming Trainer of Japan, sir." Hamtaro said, shaking and cracking his voice while standing up straight like an Army Soldier. The reason for that is that when he was baby, he, his mother, Yuki, and his father, who is named Masada came by the house in Pallet Town to meet Masada again and also getting to meet Hamtaro for the first time. But when he meets the Lieutenant, he was really shy and got scared by his various traits of his muscle, his face and his voice.

"Ah! Yes, I know heard of that man! He and I were such good friends since the old days until the old Indigo League. Never thought I get the chance to meet his 3rd son, beside your 2 older brothers!" Lt. Surge said in a loud tone.

His 2 older brothers he's referring to are the Haruna Brother that got to their journey before Hamtaro was born. The first brother was Taro Haruna, who became the Johto Champion after going to the Silver Conference in the Johto Region before traveling the Kanto Region and later traveling to the Hoenn Region, and the second brother, Radtaro Haruna, or Rad for short, but people called him the Plasma Trainer because of his super strong Pokemon. He traveled through the Hoenn Region before traveling to the Kanto Region and became Champion. He's currently in the Johto Region for the Pokemon League.

"Now are you here to challenge me?"

Hamtaro gulped a bit, "Y-Yes, sir. I c-came all t-the away from P-Pallet town!"

Surge just laughed, "HA HA! Are you kidding kid? We haven't even started and you're already afraid of me, this'll be easy. But I'll let you know a little secret. I fought in the war with my Pokemon long before you were born kid." Surge commented. "Prepare for battle," he pulled out a Poke Ball "this will be a three-on-three battle. Voltorb it's combat time." He threw out a huge ball-like Pokemon. Hamtaro checks it up from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 100**

 _ **"Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. A life-form whose identity is unknown. It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Poke Ball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers react it with caution. It is said to Screech or suddenly Self-destruct."**_

* * *

"So that's the 100th Pokemon huh?" Hamtaro said. "Well in that case, Go, Bellsprout!" Hamtaro started things off with Bellsprout.

"Hm, well play soldier, bringing out a Grass-Type Pokemon, but let's see you have what it takes to beat me." Surge commented.

"Okay Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout wrapped its vines around Voltorb, if Hamtaro remembered correctly; Voltorb couldn't use Electric attacks on Grass-Types.

"Gotcha, use Thunderbolt!" Voltorb sent a wave of electricity through Bellsprout's vines, throwing it back.

"Try it again!" This time, Bellsprout just slammed them on Voltorb, causing some damage. "Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!" That was the last shot for Bellsprout, it was knocked out. "I told ya kid, you can't take me!"

"Bellsprout, return!" Hamtaro called Bellsprout back; this was as good a time as any, "Go Diglett!" Diglett was released from its Poke Ball, and looked ready.

Surge just looked at it and cracked, "What the hell is that thing kid?! Some sort of toy?!"

Hamtaro looked annoyed when hearing that comment. Diglett stood only 8 inches, but it was tough,"Okay Diglett, use Dig!" Hamtaro commanded. Diglett tunneled underground, Voltorb looked back and forth, but it shot out of the ground and tackled Voltorb from below, that was it for Voltorb. "Still wanna laugh Surge?" Hamtaro chuckled.

"Grr... I just got careless, that's all, won't happen again. Go, Pikachu!" Surge's second Pokemon was a Pikachu, much like Hamtaro's, but it looked far stronger.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu shot a speed like lightning attack at Diglett.

"Quick, Diglett use Dig!" Diglett looked down, ready to Tunnel, but Pikachu struck before it could.

"Now use Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at Diglett, but it had no effect, this was what the old man was talking about, electricity didn't work at all on a ground type!

This was his chance, "Alright, Diglett use Sand-Attack!" Diglett shot sand into the Pikachu's eyes, "Now use Slash!" Diglett swiped Pikachu with its mighty claws, knocking Pikachu out.

After that, began to glow, it was beginning to evolve! When the flash vanished, there was a newly evolved Dugtrio, it looked like three Diglett clumped together, but was much stronger. Hamtaro checked it with his Pokedex

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 051**

 _ **"Dugtrio, the Mole Pokemon, and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly and they are extremely powerful, and they can dig through even the hardest ground to a depth of over 60 miles."**_

* * *

"Alright, way a good Dugtrio, you evolved!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Trio! Trio! Trio!" Dugtrio said, happily.

"Grr... that's it kid, I wasn't gonna do this, but you leave me no choice, go Raichu!" Surge's last Pokemon was a huge orange mouse Pokemon that took a resemblance a Pikachu. Hamtaro then looks it up from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 026**

 _ **"Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. They are much slower than their evolutionary counterpart, but its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts of electricity. And careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint."**_

* * *

"Crap..." Hamtaro muttered. Then turns to Dugtrio. "Okay Dugtrio, use Dig!" Dugtrio tunneled underground, when it came out to tackle Raichu it had already taken to the air.

"Raichu, Mega Kick!" The Raichu came down with a mighty kick on Dugtrio, almost knocking it out, Hamtaro needed something strong, "Come on Dugtrio!" Dugtrio looked up, clenched its eyes and sent a powerful shock through the ground, almost taking out Raichu.

"Whoa, was that Earthquake?" Hamtaro asked himself. Then pulled out his Pokedex to see if it is.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **Move**

 _ **"Dugtrio's special attack: Earthquake. An attack that inflicts the damage by shaking the ground."**_

* * *

"Well that's answers my question!" Hamtaro said. "Okay Dugtrio, Earthquake!" Dugtrio sent another pulse through the ground, but Raichu jumped above this one.

"Nice try kid, Mega Kick!" Raichu hit Dugtrio with another hard kick that was it for Dugtrio.

"Damn it." Hamtaro cursed under his breath and recalled his Dugtrio. Now he had one Pokemon, as if his choice wasn't obvious, "Sandshrew I choose you!" shouted Ash.

"Sandshrew!" His Sandshrew was ready for battling.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Surge called out, and Raichu sent a huge shock of Lightning towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use Swift to counter that move!" said Hamtaro.

The stars from Sandshrew collided with Raichu's thunderbolt and stopped it from reaching him. "Use Thunderbolt again!" commanded Lt. Surge.

"Use Dig!" said Hamtaro.

Sandshrew dived into the ground before the thunderbolt could hit him. Raichu had no idea where Sandshrew would be so it braced itself. "Attack now!" said Hamtaro.

Sandshrew burst out of the ground and hit Raichu bad. "Use Mega Kick" commanded Lt Surge.

Sandshrew got hit by that and squeaked in pain. 'Time for my plan…' thought Hamtaro. "Sandshrew use Rollout and keep on rolling." Sandshrew rolled and rolled.

Lt. Surge commanded his Raichu to Body Slam the Sandshrew, but Raichu kept on missing. "How can this be?" asked Lt. Surge.

Hamtaro smiled. "I'll tell you why," said Hamtaro. "It's because you evolved your Raichu too fast. Raichu can only learn speeding attacks when it's still a Pikachu. That's why you're Raichu is so slow, you evolved it before teaching it quick attack and agility."

"Grr…" Lt. Surge growled. "You're quite an excellent trainer, just like father," said Lt. Surge "but it finishes now."

"I don't think so," said Hamtaro "ready Sandshrew?"

"Sand-Shrew!" Sandshrew squeaked in response to his trainer. But then Sandshrew started to glow. Everyone all watched in amazement as Sandshrew grew and morphed its shape. When it died down Sandslash was in Sandshrew's place.

Hamtaro checked it out from the Pokedex:

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 028**

 **"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sandshrew. It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage."**

* * *

Lt. Surge was getting impatient. "So what? Just because Sandshrew evolved," he said "don't think that you will win. Raichu, use Thunderbolt full power."

Raichu sent bolts of thunder all over the arena. "Sandslash use Earthquake!" said Hamtaro. The earthquake broke up the Thunderbolt and struck Raichu really hard. Raichu was now panting heavily.

"Use Thunderbolt again" said Lt. Surge.

Raichu charged its cheeks but nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Lt. Surge asked his Raichu.

"It's over Lt. Surge," said Hamtaro "Raichu used up all of its electricity. Now Sandslash use Slash". Sandslash scratched Raichu really hard and then Raichu fainted with swirls in its eye. Hamtaro had won.

Hamtaro ran over to Sandslash and gave it a hug. "Thank you Sandslash," he said "You're were amazing." Sandslash loved the hug his trainer was giving him. Lt. Surge picked up his tired Raichu and walked over to Hamtaro.

"I gotta hand it to ya kid, you really something." he said "you gave me a wonderful battle."

"Thank you sir." Hamtaro said.

"You really are like your father. You show the same passionate energy as him and show his courage as Pokemon Trainer." Surge said. "And as a reward of your victory, you earned this badge, you've got some serious talent kid!" He handed out a yellow and orange, eight pointed sta shape badge, revealed the Thunder Badge.

Hamtaro smiled, "Thank you sir, I'll show this badge well!"

Surge smiled, "Well, you earned it, now prove that and go to the Pokémon League kid! And also take this," He then handed him not one but TMs. "These are both TM24 Thunderbolt and TM34 Shock Wave! If you use them on an electric type Pokemon, they become stronger for any electric Pokemon."

"Thank you, sir!" Hamtaro said.

Hamtaro walked off, Badge in hand, ready for his next gym… but first the Pokémon center, his team was hurt.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had to work on another Fanfic story that will be in the Halloween Week. And yet, you don't like this chapter then don't judge me. And don't forget to review and don't flame me. So see ya!


	19. Chapter 18 – The Rocky Tunnel

**Chapter 18 – The Rocky Tunnel**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 33 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 14 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 18 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Sandslash (M): LV. 28 – Rollout, Poison Sting, Slash, Swift**

 **Dugtrio (M): LV. 26 – Earthquake, Slash, Dig, Sandslash**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dragonair (F): LV. 30 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap**

 **Seel (M): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Blizzard, Tackle**

 **Horsea (F): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Smokescreen, Bubble, Tackle**

 **Drowzee (M): LV. 18 – Headbutt, Disable, Confusion**

 **Mankey (M): LV. 13 – Karate Chop, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer**

 **Day Care:**

 **Eevee (M): LV. 5 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

* * *

Hamtaro was now moving quickly to the Pokemon center, his luck, someone would want to battle him after his tough gym match, as he was walking by the voice of a police woman, Officer Jenny, stopped him dead in his tracks, "Hold on a minute!"

Hamtaro frozen in his tracks, wondering what he had done, "Y-Yes, ma'am?" Hamtaro choked out, terrified.

"You just left the Vermillion City Gym, am I correct?" She asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am, I just won my third badge." Hamtaro replied, smiling alittle bit.

"Well then," Jenny began, "I have this Pokemon here with me that has been causing trouble around town, but I can't look after it, I'm far too busy, would you mind taking this Pokemon and setting it straight?"

Hamtaro looked a bit confused, "Um, okay, sure," He said, "But what kind of Pokemon is it?" She handed Hamtaro the Poke Ball and it popped open, a Squirtle came out, just like the one Stan had started with, Hamtaro was excited, this was his second water Pokemon! (Well because Magikarp is his first)

"Thank you ma'am and I promise I'll take good care of it!" Hamtaro said with a smile, and headed to the Pokemon center to heal his team, which he had almost forgotten about.

* * *

Two Days Later...

With Squirtle on his side and Bellsprout learning cut, Hamtaro was able to clear the tree in Cerulean City that was blocking a route. He would have left for Saffron City, but the roads were closed until further notice. Since a peculiar Pokemon was blocking the path outside of Vermillion City, he had no choice but to go back North. The trip wasn't completely disappointing though, as he was able to capture a Drowzee and received an Old Rod for a Fishing Guru and got himself a Farfetch'd. He figure that when a girl at Vermillion City wanted a Spearow he caught it in Route 11 and trade it for a Farfetch'd, who he sends it to Prof. Oak. Hamtaro now had a full team; a Charizard; his starter, a Pikachu, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Drowzee. For some reason, the limit of Pokemon a trainer can hold on their person is six. It was something a lot of trainers felt disgruntled about, but at the end of the day, a trainer was responsible for feeding his Pokemon.

He opened a can of Pokemon food and gave it to his Pokemon. They each got a portion relative to their size and appetite. Ironically, Pikachu ate the most food. Despite the plump mouse eating a good portion of the pokemon food, he desired to have something tastier. Hamtaro relented after seeing the puppy dog eyes that Pikachu was giving him. He gave him a packet of ketchup. It ripped it open and gobbled it up. It purred in appreciation.

Hamtaro set up camp for the night and fell asleep under the stars. It was a nice experience; to be out alone in the wild. He was warm under his green sleeping bag, and his tent protected him from the elements; it was windy and cold that night.

When Hamtaro woke up, it was daylight. He yawned. 'It was morning already' He thought to himself. He pulled himself out of the sleeping bag. Surprisingly this gave him difficulty as he became entangled overnight. He slowly packed up his sleeping bag and tent and continued on with his journey.

* * *

"We're back!" Hamtaro said to no one in particular. Probably his Pokemon, but they were all in their Poke balls. He was back in the Underground Path. He was going back to Cerulean, where Rock Tunnel was situated. At the end of Rock Tunnel would be a particular town.

Rushing forth, he was at the other end of the Underground Path in a few minutes. He ascended up the stairs, and walked northwards to Cerulean City. Although the last time he'd been in this city was about a week ago, he was still a little lost.

After a bit of searching, Hamtaro finally found the Day Care Center which he'd put his Eevee in. Going in, he noticed the familiar figure of Mr. Jones.

"Hey, Mr. Jones!" Hamtaro yelled. The man turned, and smiled warmly when he saw Hamtaro. "I'm here to get my Pokemon back."

"Yes... poor thing's been waiting long for you. Let me go and get your Eevee," Mr. Jones walked into the back, and when he reappeared, he was holding Eevee in his hands. Upon seeing his Trainer, Eevee jumped into his arms.

"Mmm?" Mr. Jones stared at a jagged object poking out of Evan's backpack. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Hamtaro pulled out the jagged object, revealing it to be the Fire Stone he'd got awhile ago.

"Isn't that a Fire Stone, boy?"

"Why, yes, it is," Hamtaro looked up at him in surprise. "The Fire Stone is required to let certain Pokemon evolve, right? Do you have a Pokemon that can only evolve with the use of Fire stone? If it is so, then I can give this to you..." He stuck out his hand with the Fire Stone in it.

"No, no. Don't be mistaken," Jim chuckled. "I was just thinking, why don't you let Eevee hold that?"

"What? Uh... alright?" Hamtaro stared at the old man in confusion as he handed the Fire Stone over to Eevee. He had no idea why Uncle Jim wanted him to do that, but he wasn't one to disobey others.

When Eevee touched the Fire Stone, it immediately started glowing white. Evan was taken aback, and jumped back. Eevee was evolving! Soon, it had stopped glowing and turned into a red, fire Pokemon, similar to Bill's. It was Flareon.

"Wow! Eevee evolved into Flareon!" Hamtaro said as he bent down and pet his new Flareon.

"Flar!" Flareon purred.

Smilling for his Pokemon's evolution, Hamtaro recalled Flareon, then turned to look at Uncle Jim. "Wow, I can't believe Eevee into Flareon with the Fire Stone. That's so cool!"

"Haha... Eevee has other different forms," Jones started to say. "With the help of the Water Stone, it evolves into Vaporeon the Water-type Pokemon. Using the Fire Stone, it evolves into Flareon, a Fire-type. With the Thunderstone you used earlier, Eevee evolved into Jolteon, the Electric-type Pokemon. Well, at least it is other different forms, I think...?" The old man scratched his chin. "I heard there were some new forms that were recently discovered, but I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh you mean the ones with Umbreon?" Hamtaro asked.

The old man looked at him oddly. "Why yes. How'd you know?"

"I've met a trainer with a Umbreon, and it's quite strong." Hamtaro said.

"I see," Mr. Jones nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of Eevee, Mr. Jones."

"No thanks are in my order, boy!" Mr. Jones replied, smiling. "You be on your way now!"

"See ya!" Hamtaro ran out of the house, now feeling very excited. His team was starting to get stronger day by day! Now all pumped up, Hamtaro headed for the direction of Rock Tunnel.

* * *

Walking back to Cerulean City, Hamtaro made it to Route 10 where the pathway to the Rock Tunnel is lead. It was a very rural area; there were very few people there. In contrast to this, Pokemon were abundant. They were mostly Pidgey, Spearow, and Rattata; nothing that Hamtaro was interested in capturing. He faced a total of three trainers before he reached the pokemon center. They were all uneventful battles; a camper, a hiker, and a lass. Fortunately, his Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu gained experience points from these fights.

It was midday when he entered the pokemon center. Hamtaro was surprised that there even was a center there, the place was so remote. The only noteworthy thing was a cave to the east.

"Hello. Would you like us to heal your Pokemon?" This station's Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please." Hamtaro replied, giving his six Poke Balls to Nurse Joy.

"There'll be ready in about an hour." Nurse Joy stated.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking," Hamtaro began "why is there a Pokemon Center here in a place so sparse and far away from the city?" Hamtaro inquired.

"The reason is because of the cave to the east." Nurse Joy answered. "It is called the Rock tunnel; it leads to Lavender Town. The Rock tunnel is also a very dangerous place." Nurse Joy continued. "If you plan on going through the tunnel, you should be very careful. A lot of accidents occur in there." Joy warned.

"Oh okay," Hamtaro responded "thank you for the information." He was tired from the hike getting to the center and decided to enter the cave tomorrow even though there was still plenty of daylight left. He then spent the rest of the day relaxing.

But not before, his Pokegear started to ring. Wondering who it was, Hamtaro took out the Pokegear and answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Hamtaro spoke into the Pokegear.

"It's Professor Oak, me boy!" The all-too-familiar voice of the Professor replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, Professor!" Hamtaro said excitedly. He was eager to report about his PokeDex. "I've..."

"Save that for later. I have sent my assistant to the exit of Diglett's Cave. Partly to check out your PokeDex and to give you something that might be more fitting with you than at the lab," explained the Professor.

"Eh? What might that be, Professor Oak?"

"You will know when you meet up with my assistant. I was thinking of asking Stan or Sandy, but Stan's already in Celadon City, while Sandy is in Saffron City. Diglett's Cave is situated in Vermilion City you see, and I predicted that you might still be at Vermilion, so I decided to contact you instead. You are at Vermilion, aren't you?"

"Yes I am..." Hamtaro's voice trailed off sourly. 'Stan and Sandy are already at Celadon and Saffron Cities?' He though. His rival and his twin sister were one step in front of him again... as usual!

"Good. Diglett's Cave is just at the outskirts of Vermilion City. Go there, and pass through the cave. My assistant will be waiting at the end of it. Alright, I'll talk to you later," with that, Professor Oak cut the call, leaving Hamtaro to prance around madly as he thought of the Torahamu twin have already getting their fourth gym badges. After awhile, he stopped and reminded himself to stay positive, and instead focused his thoughts on what Professor Oak wanted to pass to him.

Exiting Vermilion City, Hamtaro saw a cave entrance to 'Diglett's Cave' and walked in. The cave was eerie enough, and Hamtaro knew that it'd be eerier at night. After praising himself for coming through here in the morning, the young Trainer started his trek through the cave.

As he travels down the cave, he continued to make his way through the cave. It was surprisingly short, and Evan got to the end in a matter of minutes. At the cave exit, he saw a man in a white lab coat waiting anxiously. Upon seeing Hamtaro, the man brightened up immediately.

"Hi, you must be Hamtaro!" The man beamed. "I've been waiting for you. I'm Professor Oak's lab assistant. My name is Joseph. Pleased to meet you. The Professor has ordered me to pass you this," Joe handed Hamtaro a HM.

"A Hidden Machine?" Hamtaro said, looking at his new HM.

"Yes, this is Hidden Machine No. 5, 'Flash'" Joseph answered.

"Flash..." Hamtaro repeated the name. Then it hit him. He remembered Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, mentioning the move 'Flash', knowing that he meant the HM for Flash.

"By using Flash, your Pokemon can shine in darken caves to see your surroundings." Joesph said.

Taking that, Hamtaro thanked to Joseph for the Hidden Machine and left.

* * *

On the next day...

Hamtaro walked out of the Pokemon Center of Route 10 and towards the tunnel. He headed to the Rocky Mountains of the Rock Tunnel, and just outside the Mountain side he found a Voltorb, like the one Lt. Surge has. "What's an electric type doing here?" Hamtaro wondered, but he caught it anyways, and headed into the cave. There was a sign right in front of the cave. 'Warning,' it read 'this cave is extremely dangerous. Serious injury or death may occur. Please turn back now.' Hamtaro finished reading the sign. He ignored the warning and went into the cave.

It was dark, so dark he couldn't see, but he had a secret weapon for the darkness, "Charizard, light the way!" Hamtaro called, as the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail lit the cave for Hamtaro.

On the way, he met other skilled trainers and defeated with ease. He did met a couple of other Pokemon, namely Zubat, that got the jump on him, but luckily Pikachu scared them off with his ThunderShock.

Continuing to move on further, Hamtaro moved on ahead to other levels of the tunnel. But however...

"AAAH!"

He heard a scream within the tunnel and out that it was in the other side of the pathway. Hamtaro, along with Pikachu and Charizard, moved in a little closer to the tunnel, slowly and slowly and slowly until...

"Ack!"

...swarm of Zubat popped and flew away, not noticing Hamtaro and his teammates. Then suddenly as most of them flew away, something else came in and it was not Zubat. And it was a trainer who was screaming in terror with his eyes closed shut. But what he didn't know is that when he did that, he didn't noticed Hamtaro was in the way and suddenly...

*BOOM*

The two crashed into each other.

Luckily Pikachu and Charizard moved out of the way before they crash into each other in time.

"Ow... what hit me?" Hamtaro grunted as he spotted the unconscious trainer on the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He gasped upon seeing the boy trainer.

In the trainer's appearance, he's in the same age as Hamtaro, but he's abit taller and... 'bigger' in his size. He had misty grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey and white shirt, black pants and white shoes.

"Uugh... Ow. That's gonna hurt." Said trainer, grunted. He then begin to regain unconsciousness, and opened his eye to see that he's still inside the rock tunnel, only to see Hamtaro and his Pokemon staring at him.

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

The two jumped in frighten,"Why'd ya screamed?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been in this tunnel for so long, I couldn't for help on or an exit to go to." The trainer said, beginning to cry. "I'm just too scared to be in here."

Hamtaro looked at him for a moment along with Pikachu and Charizard who blinked in confusion. Then Hamtaro stood and approach the sobbing trainer and he held out his hand and said, "Hey, that's okay."

The boy stopped sobbing and noticed his hand held out to him. "I'll help out, tow trainers are better than one." Hamtaro smiled.

"The boy sniffed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm Oxnard, by the way."

"My name's Hamtaro." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Oxnard. Oh, and this is my friends Pikachu and Charizard."

"Pika-Chu!"

"Rawr!"

"Oh nice to meet you all."

With that, Oxnard took Hamtaro's hand and got up as the two of them began to venture through the tunnel.

* * *

Walking further to the exit, Hamtaro started chatting with his new friend Oxnard. "So Oxnard, how is t that a trainer like you would be stuck in a tunnel like this?"

"Hmm... Well, when I was from Cerulean City..." Oxnard began.

 **Flashback...**

" _I came to the Rock Tunnel where this leads to Lavender Town." He narrated._

Somewhere at the entrance of Rock Tunnel, we found Oxnard slowly approaching its cavern. He slowly walk around the tunnel, noticing its dark surroundings.

" _I never would've imagine it would get this dark." He said._

" _Uh-huh. I hear ya. So what happened next?" Hamtaro asked._

" _Well..."_

As Oxnard begins to move further to the dark tunnel he suddenly tripped over something hard. He tried to see what made him tripped but what he haven't realize is that its still dark inside so he had to make it out what it was. So, seeing what it was, he look at it very hard and found an angry looking Geodude. He looked startled and slowly got up and begins to apologize to it, but the Geodude didn't take the apologize, so Oxnard did next best thing...

"Ah!" He ran away and screamed.

He ran and ran and ran, avoiding every obstacle and every Pokemon he approaches. Then when he ran all over the place, he soon realize that he was lost.

 **End Flashback...**

"I tried to retrace my step but it's too dark and scary to Then stumble up a horde of Zubats and ran away again and you know the rest." Oxnard finished.

"Wow. You must've gone through a lot." Hamtaro said.

"I know. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible." Oxnard said.

"Don't worry Oxnard, I'm sure we'll get out of here no problem." Hamtaro said, cheering him up.

"Oh thanks Hamtaro." Oxnard replied.

On the way they made to the big area of Rock Tunnel. Now they're on the right way to the exit and now just making progress. But suddenly, their journey through the exit have interrupted when they heard rumbling around the cavern.

"Gah! W-w-w-what was that?" Oxnard said, sticking beside Hamtaro

Hamtaro heard the rumbling again and heard movement around the area until finally they met face to face with an Onix, just as Brock had.

"GAH! IT"S AN ONIX!" Oxnard screamed.

"Groar!" Onix roared.

"Eh... it looks scary." Oxnard said in fear.

"Oxnard, go take cover, I'll take care of this." Hamtaro informed him.

"But what about you?" Oxnard asked nervously.

"Don't worry about me. Just take cover." Hamtaro said to him.

Oxnard nodded and hides behind that rock. Pikachu and Charizard wanted to join in the fight but they were stopped by Hamtaro who smiled. "Not this time you guys. I'm doing something different." After all, he had a Water Type this time, and to catch something so large was the kind of test he needed for himself, "Squirtle, I want you to fight this Onix for me, go!" Squirtle came out of its Poke Ball and looked around, glared at Hamtaro, with a look suggesting it didn't need him, but it wasn't paying attention, behind it Onix was about to use Slam attack, throwing its tail at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, look out!" Hamtaro jumped in the way and grabbed Squirtle, barley getting over Onix's tail. At that point Squirtle looked at Hamtaro and realized this is a good trainer, it jumped out of his arms and stared the Onix down!

And Onix is a very large creature, 21 feet in length, Squirtle was a little under two feet, but they were strong battlers, Hamtaro remembered that much.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle shot a stream of water from its mouth at Onix, causing the Onix to reel back, but it came back with another Slam attack, "Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Squirtle tucked itself inside its shell, the attack caused minimal damage.

"Time to try something new," Hamtaro said, "Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!" Squirtle then shot a flurry of bubbles at Onix knocking it down, "Poke Ball, go!" Hamtaro called out as the Onix was ensnared inside; it shook a few times, and broke free.

"Yikes. It didn't work." Oxnard said, seeing what just happened.

' _Uh-Oh...'_ Hamtaro though, "Squirtle, do another Water Gun, I have something new to try!" Squirtle did as it was told, and Onix fell again, Hamtaro pulled out one of the new Poke Balls he had bought, "Great Ball, go!" This was a stronger Poke Ball, Great Ball. Instead of Red, it was blue on top, with two red lines, and this was strong enough to catch Onix.

"Alright, you caught it!" Oxnard cheered.

"Phew." Hamtaro said in relieved.

As the Poke Ball teleported to Professor Oak, Hamtaro felt accomplished, but the challenges weren't over yet, a Machop stood behind him; this would be his second fighting type! "Pikachu, help me out!" Hamtaro called, and Pikachu went to work, paralyzing the Little fighting-Type Pokemon, "That should be it!" Hamtaro said, "Poke Ball, go!" And the Machop was his as well. Oxnard was amazed how he managed to capture both Onix and Machop, he felt like he wasn't strong enough to face any tough Pokemon but meeting Hamtaro and seeing what he can do, he'll have to be more tougher and brave for Pokemon battles. But now he and Hamtaro was ready to get out of this cave as fast as he could, but before they could, one more Onix attacked, angry at one of its companion's capture.

"Are you kidding me?! Another one?!" Hamtaro cried out.

"Gah!" Oxnard screamed.

"Groar!" Onix roared.

Hamtaro looked how angry it gotten and now founds out it's angry for capturing its companion. Hamtaro was about to send in Bulbasaur to battle Onix until...

"Bellsprout, fight this thing!" Bellsprout came out, and looked at Onix.

Hamtaro looked and saw it was Oxnard send in his own Bellsprout. "I'll take care of this one Hamtaro. Bellsprout, use Stun Spore!" Oxnard called out; Bellsprout spit the Stun Spore paralyzing the Onix, "Now finish with Razor Leaf!" Onix was knocked out.

"Hey Hamtaro, do you still have one of those Great Balls?" Oxnard asked.

"I think so." Hamtaro answered, pulling out one of them out of his bag.

"Give it to me!" Oxnard said, offering the Great Ball.

Hamtaro then give him the Great Ball and with that, Oxnard throws it and captures it. "Phew. That was easy."

"You said it. That was one easy win Oxnard." Said Hamtaro.

"Aw thanks Hamtaro." Oxnard replied.

He then looks at his Bellsprout and begins to return it to it Poke Ball, because Bellsprout seemed tired, but that didn't stop what happened next, it began to glow, Bellsprout begins to evolve.

"Whoa." Was Oxnard's response.

"It's evolving..." Hamtaro said in surprise.

Bellsprout lost its body and was now just a large bell plant with leaves sticking from the sides. Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex and scanned its data.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 070**

" _ **Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon, and the evolved form of Bellsprout. The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything."**_

* * *

Putting the Pokedex away, Hamtaro, along with Oxnard who recalled Weepinbell, begin to move on ahead towards the edge of Rock Tunnel.

* * *

"Hey! There's the exit!"

Upon arriving , Hamtaro and Oxnard made it out of Rock Tunnel and made it to the other part of Route 10.

"Ah... phew, finally we're out of the tunnel." Oxnard said in exhaustion.

"Man, how right you are." Hamtaro said, recalling Charizard and Pikachu to their Poke Ball.

"Thanks again for helping me out getting me out of there." Oxnard said to him.

"It's no problem Oxnard." Hamtaro replied. Then begins to move on ahead.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Oxnard asked him.

"Where else, Lavender Town." Hamtaro answered.

"Uh, would it be alright if I stay with you?" Oxnard asked again.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I don't have any friends and I don't know my way around Kanto, so I decide to stick with you. Would that be okay?"

Hamtaro thought for a moment of that offer. He never had a traveling companion before nor that he needed it. But although some trainers sees in groups and then some of them were pairs and Hamtaro has none for them. So he'll take the offer.

"Sure. I'm okay with it." Hamtaro responded.

"Oh thank you!" Oxnard exclaimed as he hugged Hamtaro which got him off guard. "And I promise you, I won't slow you down."

"Don't worry, you won't." Hamtaro replied.

With that, the two trainers begin their journey to Lavender Town and continue their journey to Celadon City where Hamtaro's gym battle challenge begins.

* * *

Sorry I took so long, I was busy over the holidays and I was doing an Internship at Medtronic. I was working so hard within the hour and of course I was busy with new Pokemon Fanfictions and many more. But don't worry, I'm not putting on Hiatus or anything like the other fics, I promise you I will finish this and do the other fics as well. So don't worry, I'm still working on it and I will finish this.

Thank you!

Cyao!


	20. Chapter 19 - Lavender to Celadon

**Chapter 19 – Lavender Town to Celadon City**

* * *

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 33 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 14 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Squirtle (M): LV. 12 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam**

 **Flareon (M): LV. 10 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Quick Attack**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 18 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dragonair (F): LV. 30 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap**

 **Seel (M): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Blizzard, Tackle**

 **Horsea (F): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Smokescreen, Bubble, Tackle**

 **Drowzee (M): LV. 18 – Headbutt, Disable, Confusion**

 **Mankey (M): LV. 13 – Karate Chop, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer**

 **Onix (M): LV. 18 – Tackle, Bind, Rock Tomb, Rock Throw**

* * *

"Hey look! We made it!"

"Wow so this is Lavender Town."

Upon arriving, Hamtaro, along with his new traveling buddy and friend, Oxnard, made it to Lavender Town where it's the home of the Pokemon Tower – the graveyard of all deceased Pokemon. Although this is the only town that have a grave site to all Pokemon who died in numerous events but many people continued to pay their respects to their lost Pokemon. It was the respectful thing to do.

So as they made it to Lavender Town, the 2 trainers walk down and look around. "So this is Lavender Town huh?" Hamtaro said in wonder. "Not a bad town if you ask me."

"Yeah... I guess." Oxnard said, looking like he's nervous.

Hamtaro notice it right away. "What's the matter Oxnard?"

"Huh?" Oxnard stopped and look at his new friend. "Oh it's nothing, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just that... well coming here reminded me of the stories that my parents told me."

"How come?"

"Well, I heard that this town is the home of all the dead Pokemon but..."

"But..."

"...It's also where all ghostly spirited Pokemon lived, namely Ghost Types."

"Oh..."

What Hamtaro probably know by now is that Oxnard has a fear of Ghost Type Pokemon. He had that phobia like that ever since he was little when a group of trainers were ganging up on him and brought their Ghost Type Pokemon to scare him luckily a friend of his stood by and defended him. They got terrified and walked away after that. Although Oxnard still have some phobia in him but who could blame him.

So continuing on walking they come across a Pokemon Center not too far from the neighborhood. Upon their arrival, they asked Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon and she said yes. They waited for a while and began to eat lunch at the cafeteria because of their travels in the Rock Tunnel. And afterwards they heard the intercom went off and they were called back to the desk by Nurse Joy.

"Here you go you two." she said while handing their Poke Balls to them. "Your Pokemon are completely fighting fit."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Hamtaro and Oxnard said in unison.

Joy then bowed at them. "We hope to see you again!"

The two bow back as they headed out of the Pokemon Center. "So Oxnard, what do you want do today?" Hamtaro asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Oxnard asked back.

"I'm just suggesting if we stay here or go somewhere else since you don't like coming here." Hamtaro answered.

"Oh right," Oxnard replied with a sweatdrop.

"So what do you wanna to do?"

"Hm..." Oxnard thought about it and got an idea. "Well we could to the Pokemon House. I heard there's lots of Pokemon inside."

"Hey yeah. That's not a bad idea. Thanks Oxnard."

"No problem."

And with that, the 2 trainers travel down to the town and made it down to the Pokemon House. Once inside, they see mad people and Pokemon playing together, grooming them and other various things. Hamtaro and Oxnard never seen this many people playing, nursing and grooming in the building, probably because they volunteer to watch over the Pokemon in the Pokemon House. As they continued walking down the area, they're seeing many other Pokemon in their cage being taking care of by other people when suddenly...

*BAM*

They accidently bump into 2 other people who look like Pokemon Trainers.

"Hey pal, watch where you're going!" A voice yelled at them.

"Sorry, we were just – " Before Hamtaro could finish, he look up and saw a familiar face that he could easily recognize. It was... "Boss?!"

"Huh?" Boss looked and realize who the person that bump into him. "Oh Hamtaro, you're here! Man, I didn't realize you were coming here in Lavender Town."

"Well, actually I just got here." Hamtaro said, sheepishly. "But thanks."

"No problem buddy." Boss replied. Then he took notice of Oxnard, who seems to be nervous and shaky. "Uh, who's that kid behind you?"

"Hm?" Hamtaro turned and see Oxnard. "Oh, him? That's Oxnard! He's my new friend and traveling companion."

"Oh I see." Boss replied. "Well in that case, hey there Oxnard. I'm Boss, nice to meet you!"

"Uh... nice to meet you too Boss." Oxnard said, looking abit nervous upon meeting Boss.

Hamtaro noticed this and pulled Oxnard to the side. He whispered, "Oxy, what's wrong?"

"I haven't met any new trainer lately and I'm afraid that they won't like me," he whimpered.

Hamtaro quickly thought of a solution.

"It's okay! They just haven't gotten to know you! I'm sure that they will be your best friend once they get to know you!" Hamtaro pep-talked to Oxnard.

Hamtaro pulled Oxnard back to Boss and the female trainer. Boss looked very confused, but the girl looked at Hamtaro as if she heard the whole thing.

Hamtaro then took upon looking on the girl trainer. She had ribbons tied in pigtails in her snowy white hair. She was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck and a denim skirt with long blue boots. The girl who, however, looked happy to meet new friends. Hamtaro couldn't stop staring but didn't say a word. The girl smiled at him, which made him blush. Finally, Hamtaro said something.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Hamtaro," Hamtaro greeted.

The girl was the first to answer.

"Bonjour! I'm Bijou. I have just moved from another region. I'm very happy to meet you," she said in a cute French accent.

Boss's jaw twisted by this but that didn't bother Oxnard or Hamtaro at all because Hamtaro already liked her just now. He decided to compliment her. Now, he felt like talking.

"Hey, Bijou. Those ribbons look really good," Hamtaro commented.

Hearing this, made Bijou blushed. "Merci" (It means "Thanks" in French) was the only reply that she could manage.

Boss looked enraged. His face went a strange purple. Hamtaro noticed this and joked, "Hey, Boss. You're face looks as purple as a Muk!"

Boss immediately knew everyone would laugh and, boy, was he right. Everyone started laughing at this and Bijou laughed the hardest. Even the brunette boy looked up from his book and smiled.

' _Oh, no,'_ Boss thought, ' _Bijou is starting to like Hamtaro! I have to stop this.'_

"Hey, Hamtaro! Your hair is about as orange as the sun!" Boss yelled in a pathetic attempt to comeback at Hamtaro. He even laughed at his own joke. Everyone else looked very confused.

A boy who had a red apron shook his head. The boy has short light brown hair, and his outfit is a white short-sleeve shirt under a button-down the front, brown plaid shirt, some dark blue shorts and brown sandals, and his eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color (so let's just say it is light brown) and had a buck tooth.

The boy with glasses and a red bow tie next to him looked at him with disgust. He has slivery-blue hair, and he was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt under a light royal blue vest and royal blue shorts and his eyes are periwinkle blue with rimless glasses.

"I think Boss makes worse jokes than Howdy." The glasses wearing boy said.

"Oh, yeah, four eyes?" The red apron boy yelled at him.

"I do have a name, Howdy."

"Not in my world, Dexter!"

"Well, you just used my name!"

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't mean it!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Everyone stared in their direction. The boy who had the book closed it, walked over, and pulled both their ears. He was very tall. He's wearing a collared long sleeved robin egg colored shirt, and brown pants. His hair is short and dark brown and so are his ears, and his eyes are brown.

"I'll always can count on you two to start an argument," he stated, smiling.

"OUCH, MAXWELL! THAT HURTS!" Dexter and Howdy both yelled.

Maxwell just smirked. "Well, I believe that the matter is diminished and we will all return to out regular lives, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just let go of my ear!" yelped Howdy.

Maxwell let go and both of the boys' ears were pink.

"Rely on Maxwell to ruin our fun," Howdy muttered under his breath.

"For once, I'm with you," Dexter surprisingly agreed and they both walked off to argue some more without Maxwell interrupting. Maxwell went back to his book.

Boss rolled his eyes. He turned back to Hamtaro and thought, _'Damn it, Hamtaro is ruining my chances with Bijou! He's even stealing my compliments! Sure he's a great friend but I don't want to lose this chance.'_

Bijou, this time, couldn't stop staring at Hamtaro and simply gawked. ' _He was so cute and looked so clueless to her. A true leader_ ,' she thought.

Oxnard was busily munching on a seed.

Hamtaro knew he had Bijou as a friend and simply thought to himself, _'Hmm... I wonder if I can have more friends like that?'_ Then he looks at the three other boys by the back and the other people who are nursing other Pokemon until he stopped at the one few quarters next to the cages. Hamtaro then moved on ahead to the cage, which made Oxnard, Boss and Bijou noticed.

"Hey Hamtaro, where are you going?" Oxnard asked. Hamtaro didn't reply.

Hamtaro then came to the cage he spotted and then stumbled upon a sad, lonely Pokemon. It's a small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covers most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. It wears a skull as a helmet and because of this; much of its actual face has never actually been seen, except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides. Under the skull, it has a brown snout.

Not noticing that Oxnard, Boss and Bijou were following a suit, Hamtaro stared at it and begin to recognize it as a Cubone. And from the way he sees it, the little Cubone got its back turn and as it turned its head and see him and his friends, but it didn't care as it turned his head back to the wall.

Oxnard then looked at the small, Lonely Pokemon. "What is that?"

"I think it's a Cubone." Boss answered.

"A Cubone?" Oxnard replied.

"They are known as the 'Lonely Pokemon'," They, except for Hamtaro, turned to see the same boy with the book, along the two other boys. "they were called by that because of its tendency to keep to itself and avoid social situations, not only that it was apparently traumatized by the death of its mother."

"What?! That's horrible!" Bijou cried.

"Yeah, it is." The apron boy replied. "This little fellow here lost its mama and now it ain't talking with the others."

The glasses wearing boy nodded. "Cubone doesn't want to be nearby any one he comes into contact with."

The 3 trainers look very sorry as they turned to the small and lonely Cubone. Hamtaro begin to feel sorry for the little Cubone for losing its mother. He imagine if he loses a parent he would feel sad too but it also feels awful to lose someone that you cared. So without question, Hamtaro pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at the Cubone.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 104**

" _ **Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokemon's real face. It wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody."**_

* * *

Even with the Pokedex is at an agreement, Hamtaro still feels sad about Cubone losing mother. Then suddenly a voice came behind them. "It looks sad right."

Hamtaro, along with the others, turn around and saw only a little girl. The little girl looked 8 or 9 to her age, with long dark brown hair, tied into a Ponytail with a dark red ribbon, wearing a white blouse with grey knee high skirt, and had 2 Black Regular Suede Boots.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is." Hamtaro said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The little girl said. "This little one's mother just passed away, and Mr. Fuji, the Owner of the Pokemon House, is the only one gets along with Cubone but is hostile toward anyone else."

"I see..." Hamtaro replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the little girl said, rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Barrette."

"Oh right, I'm Hamtaro."

"Hi I'm Oxnard."

"My name is Bijou."

"The name is Boss."

The glasses wearing boy, Dexter, cleared his voice and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Dexter. And my "funny" apron friend is Howdy."

"That's right, yall! You wanna come by my store in Viridian, and I'll give ya want ya always wanted… At a price of course! Hey I should run a pricy TV show! HA! Price and pricy! They sound like each other!" Howdy screeched.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Howdy mumbled, "Anyone?"

Maxwell shook it off and said, "Greetings, I'm Maxwell. My parents own the bookstore, so I like to read. A pleasure."

"Nice to meet to you all." Barrette said.

"So Barrette," Hamtaro begins to ask her."How did it happen?"

"Huh? How did what happen?" Barrette said in confusion.

"How did Cubone's Mother died?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh right... well, it all started when a group of Bad men from an organization called Team Rocket," She explained as the name 'Team Rocket" caught Hamtaro's attention. "Those men... they appeared near town, and they try to capture the Pokemon, along with Cubone. However..."

 _Flashback..._

All the Pokémon scattered around the area. Then two Rocket grunts came in and begin to chase after Pokemon, grabbing a few of them. Marowak was running when suddenly she trips and her baby rolls off. "Huh? Hey, look at that one over there! The Boss would surely like that one!"

The Cubone begins to run faster, but being only a baby, Cubone wasn't that fast. "It's a baby Cubone! This one should sell for a high price!"

The Cubone was blocked by a big rock. The baby faces its attackers. It readied its stance although it was shaking violently. "You know you can't escape, just give up and let us catch you!" The Rocket Grunt was about to throw the net when suddenly he and the other Grunt were tackled to the floor. "What the hell was that? Huh?" They see that it was Marowak. The Pokémon turns to its baby and the baby runs off. "That does it," the Grunt said. He unleashes the electric stick.

The Marowak had thrown its bone to the Grunt. The Grunt groans in pain and saw that he was bleeding. "That little...!" The Grunt grabs a hold of the Pokémon which begins to scream.

Suddenly the Marowak throws the bone to the first grunt face and Tyson was knocked out. The Grunt laughs. "You're going to pay for that you little monster!" The Grunt slaps the Pokémon with the electric stick. The Pokémon grunts and falls to the floor. "You ain't going anywhere now!" The Grunt kept hitting the Marowak to a pulp, until it stopped moving.

The Grunts hands were filled with blood. The Marowak was still alive, dragging itself away. The Grunt smiles and grabs its head. "You want to see that little baby of yours don't ya you little rascal? Well guess what you little twerp? Not in this life!" The Grunt begins to punch it. The Marowak screamed and screamed. The Marowak begins to cry tears and the tears began to turn to blood. The Marowak looked at the uniform then at the man's face. A final tear goes down Marowak's face and stops moving. She didn't get to say goodbye to her son... The Rocket Grunt smiles. The Marowak wasn't breathing or moving anymore.

But however as the grunts finished their work, Cubone, who stopped and watched it, happened, was standing still, tears running down its face. The sun was setting now. A lot of Pokemon from the open fields near Lavender Town came by to leave flowers at it, and one group of Marowak offered company and a home in which Cubone said nothing and stood still. It didn't make a sound. It just stood there staring at nothing, lost in thoughts. The Cubone just stared at nothing. Cubone walked up to the body of Marowak. It saw what the humans had done from afar and couldn't believe it. It kneels next to its mother. Tears hit the mother's bare and bloodied face. There was nothing left to do. Cubone walks away and drops its bone next to it.

An elderly man, Mr. Fuji, was humming his Pokemon Flute when he suddenly sees a Cubone standing out there alone. "Hey, you better go to your mother little guy, you don't want a hungry Ekans to come along right, Haha! Hey what's wrong?"

The Cubone did nothing and stood there. "Where's your mother?" Mr. Fuji asks. He walks around a bit and is shocked to find the body of Marowak. He runs back to the Cubone.

"You poor thing! Whoever did this would surely pay for this!" The Cubone began to hiss but when Mr. Fuji put his hands on it, the Cubone stops. "It's okay, don't be afraid now." Mr. Fuji carries it and Cubone began to cry. "You poor little thing. They will pay for this, I swear," Mr. Fuji said.

 _End Flashback..._

"And that's how it happened," Barrette finished the story. "and he's been living here ever since."

"My god, I knew they were evil, but not like this." Boss said, looking horrified.

"What a sad." Oxnard said, trembling in fear.

"Those Team Rocket... how could they do that to such a innocent Pokemon." Bijou said, looking sad.

"Team Rocket don't care about anything all they care is stealing Pokemon, and subsequently selling them for profit." Maxwell said with a grim look.

"Indeed." Dexter replied. Howdy nodded.

"..." Hamtaro didn't reply. For his eyes were darken from his hair as he looked down in anger, knowing that Team Rocket very villainous. 'Those Rocket Bastards...' Hamtaro thought to himself. 'I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay.'

Bijou then suddenly noticed Hamtaro's behavior and noticed his hand being struggling into a fist. Knowing this, she probably guess that Hamtaro's upset and angry at the same time, knowing what Team Rocket did to Cubone and Marowak.

Unknown to them, Cubone somehow looked and saw the orange and white haired human and his behavior and begin to feel that he and the human are feeling the same.

* * *

Later...

"You sure he's gonna be alright." Boss said, as he, Barrette and the other friends moved away from the Cubone and move ahead towards the other group of volunteers.

"Yeah, but it won't be long until he recover from his mother's death." Barrette said, sweetly. "But... I can help be worry..."

"How come?" Oxnard asked.

"Rumor has it that the soul of Cubone's mother cannot rest in the Pokemon town." Barrette answered.

"Oh really, but why?" Hamtaro asked.

"I don't know, but they say her spirit roams around the Pokemon Tower, haunting those that come inside."

"Grgh! Y-y-you mean... like a ghost?" Oxnard said, looking really scared.

"Yes, but no one can even see Ghosts in there without something special to do it with, only the Silph Company would have something like that!" Barrette explained.

Hamtaro perked up, "Silph Co.? The company that makes Poke Balls?" Hamtaro asked her.

"Yes them, they make many things, maybe something to even identify ghosts."

"Hm. Maybe they can help us with the ghost problem." Hamtaro said, thinking ahead.

"Good idea. Maybe they have something to see ghost." Boss replied in agreement.

"That's a good argument but the Silph Company is all the way to Saffron City but the guards won't let anyone in." Maxwell replied.

"But we have to do something." Hamtaro said.

"Hm..." Maxwell begins to think.

Hamtaro then looked at Barrette and said, "Don't worry Barrette, we'll think of something." _'I hope...'_

Barrette simply nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, Hamtaro and the gang begin to leave the Pokemon House and begin their departure. "Well, there isn't much we can do in Lavender Town, so I guess we'll be leaving now." Maxwell said to them.

"Well as do I for that matter. I think I need to go back to Celadon, there is something I have take care of." Bijou said.

"Hey, wait! Maybe I can accompany you so you wouldn't get into trouble." Boss said, quickly and blushed abit.

"Oh that's very sweet of you, Boss but I'll fine by myself." Bijou replied.

"Oh no I insist, someone has to watch over you when you get back to Celadon." Boss insisted.

"Well... I guess that could be alright." Bijou replied.

"Yes, thank you. You won't regretted." Boss said. Then he thought to himself. 'Yes, I did it. Now that's over, I need to think of a way to win Bijou's heart.'

Dexter and Howdy sweatdropped. "That farmit is gonna fail isn't he?" Howdy muttered to Dexter.

"Absolutely." Dexter muttered in response.

"Well," Hamtaro began to spoke. "I'm going to see if I can go to Saffron City. But if not, I can go to Celadon City."

"Hey, don't forget you got me to travel with." Oxnard said to his new best friend.

"Oh yeah, right." Hamtaro chuckled.

And with that, Hamtaro and the gang went their separate ways as Hamtaro and Oxnard set off now for Saffron city where the Silph was.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As they traveled and battle many trainers, Hamtaro and Oxnard made it to the entrance to Saffron City. But once they get there, they were being blocked off, "I'm sorry boys, I've received strict orders not to let anyone in here, but I sure am thirsty…"The man seemed to trail off, "Never the matter, go on now boy!"

"Damn..." Hamtaro cursed under his breath.

"Well, look on the Brightside; at least we get to Celadon." Oxnard said, as they left the entrance of Saffron City and went back to Route 8 where Hamtaro took another underground passage as he did before, this one wouldn't take him to Saffron, but he could get to Celadon, where his next gym battle would be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I took so long. I was doing soooooooo much work around here including at work and at home. But sadly, I might not work today because I'm going to Harrisburg to go to my Grandmother's funeral. Yes, my Grandmother died, she was suppose to be getting better but it turns out she wasn't so I guess that's pretty all I have to say. So anyway, thank you for reading.

Ciao!


	21. Chapter 20 - Celadon City Gym Battle

**Chapter 20 – Celadon City Gym Battle**

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 33 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 14 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Squirtle (M): LV. 12 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam**

 **Flareon (M): LV. 10 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Quick Attack**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 18 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Pidgey (F): LV. 12 - Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dragonair (F): LV. 30 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap**

 **Seel (M): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Blizzard, Tackle**

 **Horsea (F): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Smokescreen, Bubble, Tackle**

 **Drowzee (M): LV. 18 – Headbutt, Disable, Confusion**

 **Mankey (M): LV. 13 – Karate Chop, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer**

 **Onix (M): LV. 18 – Tackle, Bind, Rock Tomb, Rock Throw**

* * *

 _Journey Entry: 027_

 _After winning my third Badge at the Vermillion City Gym, I begin to go to the next gym on Celadon but I was stopped by Officer Jenny and given me a Squirtle to keep an eye on. Then I went back to the Daycare Center to get Eevee and used the Fire Stone from the Nugget Bridge on him to evolve into Flareon. Next, I went down to Rock Tunnel where I met my new friend Oxnard and travel down the tunnel together. He explains to me that he got lost from walking around the tunnel so we have to stick together. Then as we got any further we encountered an Onix, like the one Brock has, then brought out Squirtle and attack with a Water Gun attack and the new move from the TM I got from Misty, Bubble Beam. I tried to catch it with a Poke Ball but it didn't work. So I tried something new to catch it, I used a Great Ball, a stronger Poke Ball that caught strong Pokemon, to catch it, and it did successfully. We continue on until I met with a Machop_ _stood behind him. Pikachu did the work on him and I caught him. Then suddenly, another Onix came in and begins to attack. I was about to send in Bulbasaur but suddenly an Bellsprout came in and I looked and saw it was Oxnard send in his own Bellsprout. He finished off Onix with ease, then I gave him a Great Ball and he threw it at Onix, capturing it in the process. It was very easy till Oxnard's Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell, which happens to be my Bellsprout if he evolves. Soon we made it outside to Route 10 and Oxnard offer me to join me on this journey, and then I said 'yes'. I didn't mind having a traveling companion around, everyone has one these days. And with that we their journey to Lavender Town and continue their journey to Celadon City._

 _Journey Entry: 028_

 _We made down to Lavender Town; a town where it's the home of the Pokemon Tower – the graveyard of all deceased Pokemon. Although this is the only town that have a grave site to all Pokemon who died in numerous events but many people continued to pay their respects to their lost Pokemon. It was the respectful thing to do. As we walked down to Lavender, I noticed Oxnard was acting nervous when coming down to town. I asked him what's wrong and he told me that this town was not only the home of all the dead Pokemon but it's also where all ghostly spirited Pokemon lived, namely Ghost Types. From what I can tell, Oxnard told me right before we came that he has a fear of Ghost Type Pokemon. He had that phobia like that ever since he was little when a group of trainers were ganging up on him and brought their Ghost Type Pokemon to scare him luckily a friend of his stood by and defended him. They got terrified and walked away after that. Although Oxnard still have some phobia in him but who could blame him. So anyway, we continue walking until we come across a Pokemon Center not too far from the neighborhood. Upon their arrival, we asked Nurse Joy to heal our Pokemon and she said yes. We waited for a while and began to eat lunch at the cafeteria because of our travels in the Rock Tunnel. Soon, we got our healed Pokemon from Nurse Joy and then spend our in Lavender Town at the Pokemon House. Oxnard told me that there's lots of Pokemon inside so we went in to check it out. Once inside, they see many people and Pokemon playing together, grooming them and other various things. Oxnard and I never seen this many people playing, nursing and grooming in the building, probably because they volunteer to watch over the Pokemon in the Pokemon House. As we continued walking down the area, we're seeing many other Pokemon in their cage being taking care of by other people when suddenly, we accidently bump into 2 other people who look like Pokemon Trainers. I began to apologize but before I could, I looked up and saw a familiar face that I could easily recognize. It was Boss, the trainer I met from the S.S Anne. I was surprise to him here in Lavender Town. Then he took notice of Oxnard, and the two introduce themselves. Then I noticed Oxnard's nervous again saying that he haven't met any new trainer lately and I'm afraid that they won't like him. So I tried to talk to him to be not afraid. Then suddenly, I met the girl who was standing next to Boss with the white hair and the two blue ribbons. Her name is Bijou. She seems nice... and cute in a way I couldn't describe. I couldn't stop staring_ _but didn't say a word. She smiled at me, which made me blush but I don't know why. So I started to compliment her ribbon and this pleases her by saying "Merci" (meaning "Thank you" in french). Then I took notice of Boss who's face turned purple, so I said to him, "Hey, Boss. You're face looks as purple as a Muk!" which made everyone laughed and Bijou laughed the hardest. But suddenly Boss makes a comeback by saying, "Hey, Hamtaro! Your hair is about as orange as the sun!" ...I didn't getting... it was very disappointing. It even me to notice the two guys, Howdy and Dexter, arguing and one guy who had the book closed it, walked over, and pulled both their ears. He was very tall for a trainer. I think his name was Maxwell. Well, it's good to have friends. But, that didn't stopped me when I saw a cage few quarters next to the other cages. Me and gang, who are Oxnard, Bijou, and Boss stared at it and begin to recognize it as a Cubone. The tall trainer, Maxwell, explained what it is and how they were traumatized by the death of its mother. Heck even the Pokedex said so about them. Then suddenly, I met a girl named Barrette and asked how Cubone's mother died. She explains her death was caused by Team Rocket. Cubone's mother was killed by one of the member of the Rockets while trying to save her child. But after seeing get beat up to death, Cubone was later traumatized and later took in by a man Mr. Fuji. Those miserable Rocket bastards... they'll pay for this. So before leaving, Barrette heard a rumor that soul of Cubone's mother cannot rest in the Pokemon town and her spirit roams around the Pokemon Tower, haunting those that come inside. Kinda like a ghost. But no one can even see Ghosts in there without something special to do it with, only the Silph Company, the company that makes the Poke Balls, would have something like that. But it's all the way down to Saffron City and the guards won't let anyone in. So, I guess me and Oxnard are going to Celadon City. So, me, Oxnard and the gang went their separate ways as we go to Celadon City._

* * *

After training and battling other trainers, Hamtaro and Oxnard took another underground passage and made it down to Celadon City. It was a big town and has numerous building. Hamtaro and Oxnard first checked out the enormous Mall that was one of the prides of the City. They went inside and when they got to one floor there were these strange stones (2 of them he recognized are the Moon Stone and the Fire Stone). "Hey Mister," Hamtaro began, "What do these gems do?"

The man looked at him, "Why, these aren't gems, they're evolution stones, they make certain Pokemon evolve, here, have this Leaf Stone and this Water Stone for free, see how you like it." The man said politely.

'Wow, that was cool,' Hamtaro thought, 'especially since those things are so expensive!' He went onward to the next level, and there was a drink machine, he got some water for later. The department store was cool, but he wasn't here for shopping, he came for a gym badge, but first, the boys wanted to see what these stones did.

"Weepinbell, come out real quick!" Oxnard called on Weepinbell; it was the only grass type with him. "Here Weepinbell, try this out." Oxnard placed the Leaf Stone on Weepinbell and it began to evolve. It was much larger, and had rotated upside down, and now had a large Leaf with a Vine attached to it, this was a Victreebel. Hamtaro checked him out with his Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 071**

 _ **"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon, and the evolved form of Weepinball. It lures prey into its mouth with a honeylike aroma. The helpless prey is melted with a dissolving fluid. And it also said that they said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there."**_

* * *

Oxnard looked happy to have his Grass type on the team to evolve in his final state.

* * *

Later, the two boys headed to the new Gym, but they didn't know what to look for, so Hamtaro figured he and Oxnard could just take his chances.

"Hey, Hamtaro! I found it!" Oxnard called out.

Hamtaro looked and found what he was looking for: The Celadon City Pokemon Gym. Hamtaro was standing right in front of it. It had only took him a few days for him to travel from Lavender Town to this part of the region.

The gym looked sparkling new; it was a circular building with a flower petal for a roof. Hamtaro wasn't a gardener, but he was still impressed by the scene. Pikachu, who was let out by him earlier, meowed at the site, the sunlight shining his silky skin. Oxnard looked amazed by how the gym looked. Hamtaro looked at the fluffy yellow mouse on his shoulder and walked up the stairs into the gym. He was about to enter the gym, but he noticed an old man. The man was peering into the gym through the windows.

"Hehehe, look at all those pretty girls." The old man snickered, unaware of Hamtaro's presence. Hamtaro shook his head and entered the gym.

"What an odd old man." Hamtaro muttered.

Oxnard sweatdropped. "What is he doing? Spying on them?"

"Let's just go." Hamtaro replied, pulling Oxnard into the gym without questioning the old man.

To their surprise, there was not an arena awaiting them. Instead there was what looked like a greenhouse. There was a sign near the entrance; Hamtaro took a moment to look at it.

'Welcome Trainer,' the sign read, 'you will have to go through the garden in order to reach Erika, the gym leader. You will have to find inner peace to complete the maze. Good luck!'

"Well, I guess we're on the right track." Oxnard said, unsure.

Hamtaro looked at it for a few times, feeling a little cheated. "Yeah, I guess so." He sighed and put Pikachu back in its Poke Ball. The little mouse was surprised by this action as it was rubbing up against several plants. He had enough of mazes after the incident in the rock tunnel. And so he and Oxnard walked through an opening in the plants and continued onward toward the gym leader.

They wandered around the garden, noticing the different species of plants hanging around the gym. The sunlight peered through the roof. It was quiet and peaceful in the garden; they could hear the sounds of bird Pokemon chirping on the roof. They also noticed several grass Pokemon wandering around. There were several Oddish sleeping in pots, looking like they were actually plants. Bellsprout and Weepinbell were sticking to the walls with their roots. This wasn't just a garden for plants; it was a garden for Pokemon also.

Continuing on his walk through the garden maze, he eventually meandered onto a narrow passageway. It was covered in blue vines. They squeezed their bodies through the crevice. Suddenly, Hamtaro felt something slimy moving around him. The vines were alive! He saw vacant eyes looking at him through the vines.

"Gah!" He screamed.

"Huh? What's wrong Hamtar-Guh!?" Oxnard jumped as he saw Hamtaro getting dangled for dear life by the vines.

"What the heck is that?!" Oxnard exclaimed.

"I don't know, but somehow one of those Pokemon must have grabbed me and got me all tangled up here and now I'm hanging to dear life. Oxnard, help me, get myself down!" Hamtaro cried out.

"But how?!" Oxnard called out.

"i don't know, think of something!" He yelled.

Oxnard was now starting to think of something. Then suddenly he got a idea. "I got it! Victreebel, come out and use Razor Leaf!" He pulled out Victreebel's Poke Ball and Victreebel came out and summoned out his Razor Leaves out of his hands at the blue vine Pokemon, releasing Hamtaro from their clutches.

"Are you alright Hamtaro?" Oxnard said, rushing over to his friend.

"Yeah, I'll fine. Thank though." Hamtaro said, regaining his balance.

Then they heard a noise coming from the vines Pokemon as they, along with a few others, begin to surround them looking like they about to attack.

"Uh-oh, I think we made them mad." Oxnard said, looking scared.

"Guess we had no choice but to fight! Get ready Oxnard!" Hamtaro said, getting ready bring out one of his Pokemon to fight.

"R-right." Oxnard said, as he and Victreebel begins to fight.

"Wait stop!"

The boys stopped as they turned around and see a lady in a yellow and pink kimono with dark blue hair and a red hair band on top of it. She begins to confront the blue vine Pokemon. "Tangela, stop this at once!"

The vine Pokemon, Tangela, stopped as Hamtaro and Oxnard, who recalled his Victreebel back to its Poke Ball., then watched as the vines went back to their place on the wall.

"Huh? Hey, they stopped?" Oxnard said in surprised.

"Uh-huh." Hamtaro nodded.

"Hamtaro!" They turned around and saw the familiar girls coming after them.

"Bijou! Sandy! What are you two doing here?" Hamtaro asked as the two girls came into the scene.

"We were, like, visiting the Celadon Gym and I already got my badge here until we, like, heard screaming from the other side of the gym." Sandy explained.

"So we ran as quickly as we cane and saw you and Oxnard being attacked by the Tangela." Bijou finished.

"Tangela?" Hamtaro and Oxnard said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked at the blue vine creatures they were referring to. Hamtaro then pulled out his Pokedex, curious to see what those creatures were.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 114**

 _ **"Tangela, the vine Pokemon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines. It tangles any moving thing with its vines."**_

* * *

' _Wow, I guess those were grass Pokemon.'_ Hamtaro thought, feeling violated from the ensnarement he had received at the hands of those Pokemon.

"Wow, didn't realize this Pokemon can be full of vines." Oxnard commented.

"Me neither." Hamtaro agreed.

"I'm sorry about my Tangelas." The kimono girl spoke, getting the boys attention. "They often do that more times when they meet new."

"Oh, that's not a problem miss... uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Erika, and I'm the Celadon City Gym Leader. Nice to meet you." The Kimono girl introduces herself.

The two now looked shocked. "Wait, you're the Gym Leader here?" Hamtaro asked in shock.

"Yes I am." Erika answered. "You must be Hamtaro, right? The trainer Bijou and Sandy mentioned?"

"Uh-huh." Hamtaro nodded. "And over there is Oxnard."

"Hi." Was Oxnard's only response.

"It's nice to meet you both. So are you two here to challenge me to a Gym Battle?" Erika asked.

"Uh-uh, not me though." Oxnard shook his head. "But Hamtaro here wants to battle you."

"Uh-hm." Hamtaro nodded. "You said you're the Gym Leader of Celadon City, so I'm here to challenge you."

Erika smiled. "Very well then, I accept your challenge."

And with that, the two made it down to the battlefield, which revealed a circular arena with petals around it.

"We'll each use three Pokemon for this battle, you are allowed to substitute Pokemon whenever you like." Erika stated.

"Fine by me." Hamtaro replied.

"Alright, Tangela, start me off!" Erika said, calling a Tangela, a small Pokemon, covered in vines, only eyes, and two red feet were visible from the mass of vines and it was seen around the garden. This was going be easy for Hamtaro by comparison to other gyms.

"So she's starting with a Tangela? That's a surprise." Oxnard said, watching from the stands.

"Erika is, like, totally an expert to her Grass-Type Pokemon." Sandy said to him. "Why did you think I challenge her to a gym battle and get that badge."

"Oh, right." Oxnard replied.

"Erika is such a graceful gym trainer," Bijou said. "She cares so very deeply to her Pokemon. She also uses this gym as a refuge for plants and Pokemon alike. She can easily take care of the Pokemon here."

"Oh wow, that's cool." Oxnard commented. Then he thought of something in his mind. "Wait, I wonder if Hamtaro got even a chance to beat the Gym Leader Erika."

"Don't worry Oxnard," Sandy said, patting his back. "If I know Hamtaro, I sure he'll pull through."

"How so?" Bijou asked interested on what she has to about Hamtaro.

"Because of all battles he had back in the S.S. Anne, he'll, like, come through." Sandy answered.

Oxnard and Bijou took note of it and begin to watch Hamtaro's Gym Battle.

"Pidgeotto, you're up!" Hamtaro said, calling for Pidgeotto, Pidgey's evolved form. 'Perfect! With Pidgeotto's Flying attacks and her intense, could stop a grass type, stone cold.' He thought.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" Erika commanded as Tangela got Pidgeotto with its vines, but only pulled it closer. Big mistake.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing attack, at such close range," Hamtaro cried out. Pidgeotto then attack Tangela with her white glowing wings. Tangela was nearly beaten, as it started getting up, "Now use Double-Edge!" Pidgeotto tackled Tangela, taking it out.

"Ah! Tangela!" Erika said in surprise.

"Huh, who would've guess his Pidgeotto got that strong." Oxnard commented.

"Well, like, Pidgeotto is a Flying-Type, and Flying-Types are super effective to Grass-Types, like Tangela. Told ya." Sandy replied. Bijou then took interest of his skills in Pokemon battles.

"Tangela, return!" Erika recalled her Tangela. "Alright then, try this, Victreebel, go!" Erika used a Victreebel, just as Oxnard had just gotten.

"Hey, she's got a Victreebel, just like mine!" Oxnard said, seeing her Victreebel in action.

"Oui, it is." Bijou agreed. "Her Victreebel can be very powerful."

"How powerful?" Oxnard asked in concern.

"Victreebel is the first strongest Pokemon that she ever brought out." Sandy answered. "It may be a Grass-Type but it can use powerful attacks. Believe me I know."

"Victreebel, Acid!" The Victreebel spat acid, which was all it took for Pidgeotto; Double-Edge takes a tool on the user.

'Hmm,' Hamtaro thought, 'Poison-Type's weak to ground, so I'll try this...' Hamtaro thought. "Pidgeotto, return!" He recalled his Pidgeotto and pulled out a Poke Ball, "Dugtrio, go!" Hamtaro called on Dugtrio, who had been so helpful when fighting Surge; maybe it could duplicate this success.

"Why did Hamtaro switch out Pidgeotto for Dugtrio?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah, Pidgeotto is strong to Grass-Type, so why did he switch to Dugtrio?" Oxnard asked as well.

"Well, maybe it's because Dugtrio is a Ground-Type and Victreebel is part Poison-Type so Poison-Types are weak against Ground-types." Sandy answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Oxnard said, recalling something like that.

"Of course. What a nice strategy." Bijou commented.

"Use Dig!" Dugtrio went underground, but Victreebel was ready to fight when it resurfaced.

"Use Solar Beam!" Erika muttered.

"NOW!" Hamtaro shouted, Dugtrio came up, with a hard tackle, but Victreebel shot a beam of Light at Dugtrio, giving it a one-hit KO.

Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou and Sandy were shocked by this outcome. "Like, I did not see that one coming." Sandy exclaimed.

"That Solar Beam is super powerful." Bijou proclaimed.

"And since Dugtrio is a Ground-Type, that pushed him in the edge." Oxnard cried.

'Whoa, what a Solar Beam,' Hamtaro said in his mind, recalling his Dugtrio back its Poke Ball. 'while Dugtrio was underground, Victreebel was charging sun light.'

Being a ground type, it was weak to grass attacks, so this left Hamtaro with one option. "Flareon, I choose you!" Flareon came out, and this was its kind of fight. "Flareon use Ember, now!" Flareon shot a stream of flares at Victreebel, knocking it out in one shot.

"Well, that settles things." Oxnard said. "Flareon's a Fire-Type so he got the advantage over a Grass-Type like Victreebel."

"True, but Erika still has one more Pokemon to bring out to battle." Sandy replied.

Bijou didn't say anything but hoped that Hamtaro will win this gym match.

"Well Hamtaro," Erika said, "I didn't know you had a Flareon, this could be tough, but I can't let you have our Badge, Vileplume, go!" Her final Pokemon was Vileplume a blue Pokemon, with a large flower growing from its head.

"A Vileplume huh?" Hamtaro checked it out from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 045**

 _ **"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon, and the final evolved of Oddish. In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis."**_

* * *

"Now Vileplume, use Stun Spore!" Vileplume used Stun Spore, and Flareon was paralyzed.

'Crap. This is bad; speed was one of Flareon's main weapons.' Hamtaro thought.

"Now use Mega Drain!" A green beam shot from Vileplume to Flareon, absorbing its health.

"Uh-oh, looks like Flareon's in trouble." Oxnard noted.

"Hamtaro better do something or he's, like, done for." Sandy said, watching the situation at hand.

"Oui." Bijou nodded in worry.

Hamtaro only had one shot for this, "Flareon, use Quick Attack! Followed by Swift!" Flareon attacked Vileplume, as it held its side in pain, then blasted Vileplume a shooting star attack. Hamtaro called the final shot, "Finish it with Ember!" Flareon shot a stream of Fire, at Vileplume, knocking it out, Hamtaro won his fourth Badge, but this was close, he learned never under estimate someone.

"Alright! Hamtaro won." Oxnard cheered.

"Told ya he's good." Sandy said with a smile.

Bijou looked at him with grace and took even more interest. 'Amazing...' was her only response in her mind.

"Congratulations Hamtaro," Erika said, handing him a badge "you are remarkably strong just as Sandy predicted, and for that, I present you the Rainbow badge, it is proof of your victory." She then handed him the badge.

The Rainbow Badge was the shape of a flower with eight rainbow colored petals. "Thank you" said Hamtaro, taking the badge.

"The Rainbow Badge will make Pokemon up to Lv. 50 obey. It also allows Pokemon to use Strength in and out of battle. Please also take this with you." Erika then gives him 2 TMs. "These are my 2 favorite TMs: TM21 Mega Drain and TM19 Giga Drain. These moves inflicts damage half that are drained to heal your Pokemon."

"Wow, thanks Erika!" Hamtaro said, thanking her as he places the TMs in a disc case and placed the Rainbow Badge in the Badge Case.

Erika then walked back to her flower throne and sat down. Suddenly, Oxnard and the girls begin to regroup with Hamtaro, the lights turned off for a few moments. When they turned back on, Erika had disappeared. Hamtaro looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Hamtaro asked.

"I don't know, she was there a moment ago." Oxnard said in wonder.

Bijou and Sandy looked around then at each other. Then begin to smile. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine." Sandy said.

"Oui. Erika attends to wander off somewhere in the gym, but she also like to sleep whenever she has her free time." Bijou explains.

Hamtaro then sighed and then begin to walked toward Erika's throne, along with the others. They noticed that on her side of the arena there was a stairway. They went down to below the arena and walked out of the gym. To his surprise, there was a huge garden of flowers in the back. He took in all the different colors and aromas.

"Whoa, what a big garden." Oxnard said, looked amazed by this sight.

"Like, wow. It's so beautiful." Sandy said in amazement.

"Oh yes, magnifique!" Bijou said, impressed.

Hamtaro found no word of how he describe this, but he find it amazing to know how pretty the garden is. 'This really is a beautiful place.' Hamtaro thought about the garden. He took in a deep breath and went back to the front of the building with his friends following a suit. Even more surprising was that the stupid, pervy, old man was still there, but this time he was surrounded by flower girls from the gym.

"Hey you! Get out of here you pervert!" They cried at him.

"Oh! You all are so beautiful!" He cried while blushing.

"Eww!" They screeched. In a flash, Officer Jenny appeared with her trusty Growlithe.

"Growlithe, Sick em boy!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"Grow Growlithe." Growlithe cried, leaping toward the old man and restraining him by biting him.

"Oh! Ow! Help!" The old man cried. Officer Jenny handcuffed the man and dragged him to the cop car.

"This is the last time. You've been caught peeping here for the sixth time this month. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Officer Jenny said, reading the old man his Miranda rights.

"My ladies!" The old man cried as he was put in the car. Officer Jenny and her Growlithe hopped in the cop car and sped to the police station. The women from the gym yelled in excitement. Hamtaro and his friends was confused by this display and decided to call it a day.

'Well that was interesting.' He thought. He, along with Oxnard, headed toward the local Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep, with his new Rainbow badge in tow. But instead, Bijou insisted that the boys and Sandy would stay in her place for tomorrow, and they agreed happily. So, they begin to Bijou's home and stayed for the night for next adventure.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And there you have it. Sorry it took so longs, I was working on other story ideas and updates. I was getting pretty tired for working day and night but you know me. So, tell me what you think; Like it or Hate it. Just don't flame me. Okay ciao.**


	22. Chapter 21 – Team Rocket Base

**Chapter 21 – Team Rocket Base; Enter the Rocket Boss, Giovanni!**

 **Hamtaro's Team:**

 **Charizard (M): LV. 36 – Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Shadow Claw**

 **Pikachu (M): LV. 33 – ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam**

 **Bulbasaur (M): LV. 15 – Tackle, Razor Leaf, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Squirtle (M): LV. 14 – Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam**

 **Flareon (M): LV. 16 – Tackle, Swift, Ember, Quick Attack**

 **Bellsprout (M): LV. 18 – Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder**

 **Oak's Lab:**

 **Pidgeotto (F): LV. 21 - Aerial Ace, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

 **Dugtrio (M): LV. 23 – Dig, Sand-Attack, Slash, Earthquake,**

 **Metapod (M): LV. 6 - String Shot, Tackle, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Nidoran (M): LV. 8 - Horn Attack, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Peck**

 **Rattata (M): LV. 11 - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Kakuna (M): LV. 7 - String Shot, Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Harden**

 **Magikarp (M): LV. 5 – Splash**

 **Geodude (M): LV. 9 – Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport**

 **Zubat (M): LV. 10 – Supersonic, Leech Life**

 **Jigglypuff (F): LV. 6 – Sing, Defense Curl**

 **Paras (M): LV. 7 – Scratch, Stun Spore**

 **Ekans (M): LV. 6 – Warp, Leer**

 **Oddish (F): LV. 12 – Absorb, Sweet Scent**

 **Krabby (M): LV. 8 – Bubble, Leer**

 **Scyther (M): LV. 12 – Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter**

 **Clefable (F): LV. 13 – Sing, Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize**

 **Poliwhirl (M): LV. 29 – Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Mega Punch**

 **Meowth (F): LV. 26 – Fury Swipe, Slash, Leer, Thunderbolt**

 **Kadabra (M): LV. 27 – Barrier, Psychic, Psybeam, Confusion**

 **Dragonair (F): LV. 30 – Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragon Rush, Wrap**

 **Seel (M): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Blizzard, Tackle**

 **Horsea (F): LV. 16 – Water Gun, Smokescreen, Bubble, Tackle**

 **Drowzee (M): LV. 18 – Headbutt, Disable, Confusion**

 **Mankey (M): LV. 13 – Karate Chop, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer**

 **Onix (M): LV. 18 – Tackle, Bind, Rock Tomb, Rock Throw**

* * *

 _Journey Entry: 029_

 _After leaving Lavender Town and train for the next Gym Battle, me and Oxnard made to Celadon City, where my next gym battle starts. But when we came here, we came by the Celadon Department and spotted gems that looked like Evolutionary Stones. Oxnard brought the Leaf Stone and used it on Weepinbell to evolve into Victreebel. Then we made it to the Celadon City Gym where I spotted a old man, peeping at the gym where it's filled with women. Sheesh what a dirty old man. So, we pressed on and went inside the gym, but going there is like a maze because the garden is like a garden. So continuing the garden maze, we eventually meandered onto a narrow passageway. But here comes the scary part I was somehow caught by the blue vines that me and Oxnard passed by, and just by looking at them, I saw vacant eyes looking at him through the vines. Luckily Oxnard saved me as he called Victreebel out and use Razor Leaf on them. We were about to fight them but someone stopped these blue vine Pokemon as a young girl in a kimono came by and stopped them. And not only that, Bijou and Sandy who arrived on the scene because Sandy was getting a badge here told us about the commotion and revealed that the Pokemon we fought were Tangela. Then the kimono girl apologizes for what happen and introduces herself as Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. I challenge her to battle and she accepted it. It was an easy battle to begin with. Using Pidgeotto, my evolve Pidgey who I haven't seen or trained in a long time, for beating her Tangela, then switching her to Dugtrio, who I also haven't trained either, to face Victreebel who is a Grass/Poison Type and used Solar Beam on him, and then, I choose Flareon, my Eevee's Fire Type evolve form, finished Victreebel at ease and battled Vileplume with strategy. Then later, I won my fourth Gym Battle and received the Rainbow Badge, as well as 2 new TMs called Mega Drain and Giga Drain. Then later, the same old man who was still peeping on the girls at the gym was caught and got sent to jail by Officer Jenny. That's what you get for peep. Oxnard and I were planning on staying in at the Pokemon Center but Bijou insisted on staying in her place and it's like a huge mansion. It was very nice._

* * *

"There it is! The Celadon City's Game Corner!"

"Whoa, it looks so cool."

Upon staying in Celadon City, Hamtaro and Oxnard made to the city's infamous Game Corner. Hamtaro healed his Pokemon and sent his Pidgeotto and Dugtrio to Professor Oak to switch for his Bulbasaur and Squirtle back to his side. It's too bad the girls didn't want to come and they have better things to do than going to the Game Corner but for some reason, they didn't like going there because it's not a good place for Celadon so they decide to leave Celadon City.

And so, Hamtaro and Oxnard went inside the Game Corner. When they got inside, it almost looked like a Casino, filled with Cards, Chips, Slots and Roulettes inside. They weren't even sure it was legal for the, to be in there, but it said all ages, so they went inside. But in case you're wondering, right after the girls left, Hamtaro got bored and he couldn't play the Game Corner because he doesn't have a Coin Case to the Game Corner, so an mid-age man talked to him from a cafe/bar and gave him the Coin Case because he has a problem of playing so much games in the Game Corner. Hamtaro felt sorry for the poor man and decided to leave him alone to give some space for his little 'problem'. Oxnard, of course, was too busy stuff his face with numerous sets of food and decided he'll catch up to him later.

Later, Hamtaro begins to go down and played a few games, he tried to quit early, but he's quite the competitive kid, so he kept playing, soon he was down to only one coin. He walked to a slot machine and popped his last game coin in, pulled the lever, then there was a loud buzzing sound, and flashing lights. Hamtaro looked and saw 3 sets of "7". So it proclaimed that Hamtaro had won something, but what? But nevertheless, the coins from the slot machine vended out of the machine and Hamtaro collected them in the coin case. That is until the manager walked over to Hamtaro and said, "Young man, you have just won this Pokemon, it's very rare, and man made by the Silph Corporation, this is a Porygon!"

They handed Hamtaro a Pokemon that looked like a bird that was poorly made on a computer, it was blue and pink. Soon Hamtaro put it in its Pokeball and it was teleported straight to Oak, no doubt he'd want to study this Pokemon. In the commotion a man in black took Hamtaro while the crowd was all talking, but only, Oxnard have took notice of Hamtaro and the older man walking away to a different room. Took him into an underground room, the older man spoke to him. "Okay kid, the odds in you winning that Porygon were one in a Million, and we want it back, you hear me."

This got Hamtaro mad. No, more like angry. "BACK OFF! I WON THAT POKEMON FAIR AND SQUARE, AND I WOULDN'T GIVE IT BACK TO YOU EVEN IF IT WAS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

The man got irritated. "Look kid, you will give us back that Pokemon, or I'm going to…" He, however, was cut off by someone behind.

"Wait right there Mark, we'll handle him!" It was Spat, and behind him is Lion, the guys from before. Spat from Cerulean City and Lion from Mt. Moon.

"You guys again!" Hamtaro yelled, pointing at the Team Rocket Grunts. "What is Team Rocket doing here?"

"Heh. Funny we were just gonna ask you the same thing." Lion smirked.

"I take it you guys owned the Game Corner?" Hamtaro asked, irritated.

"Well, most of it. You could say this is our Team Rocket Base." Spat said, smirking at Hamtaro.

"Base?" Hamtaro repeated the word.

"Yeah, every Team Rocket organization needed a Base, this place here is the next base thing." Spat replied.

Hamtaro, now finally realizing it, figure out where he was standing on. He found himself inside the motherland of all Team Rockets, the Team Rocket Base. "So that's explains why you guys kept on disappearing from the public. Apparently you guys are underground thugs. No, more like underground gangsters."

"Exactamente." Spat said, still smirking. "But, we won't let a couple of bratty kids like you getting in our way."

"You know too much about us, so now we will take you done by force." Lion said, as he and Spat pulled out their Poke Balls.

"Like that'll happen, I'll take you both down and stop Team Rocket in their tracks." Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Like hell you will! Marowak, let's go!" Lion said as his Marowak was released, and it swung it's bone around threateningly.

"Volt, you're up!" Spat said as his Voltorb was released, ready to fight.

"Koffing, come on out!" Mark said as his Koffing came out to battle.

"In that case, Charizard, time to fight!" Hamtaro threw in Charmeleon's Pokeball and Charmeleon has appeared.

"Ha! You think your Charizard can beat us?" Spat said, jokily. "Come on, it's three of us and only one of you!"

"Grr..." Hamtaro growled.

"Make that two! Typhlosion, come on out and use Fire Blast!" A voice came. Behind him was a Pokemon releasing a powerful 大-shaped blast of orange fire from its mouth at the two Pokemon with exception of Gengar.

"Wha-" was Hamtaro's response. Then Hamtaro turned and looked at the familiar trainer and his Pokemon who mysterious appeared.

"Huh? Ty!" Hamtaro said, seeing one of his new friends from the S.S. Anne has appeared.

"Hey there, Hamtaro! Glad to see you again." Ty said, glad to see Hamtaro again.

"Yeah, me too." Hamtaro replied. Then took noticed of his Pokemon behind him. It looked like a Fire-Type Pokemon. It looked like a badger-like Pokemon with a bulky yet agile body. The Pokemon is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. The Pokemon's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle.

'What's that?' Hamtaro thought in questioned. Then pointed his Pokedex at the new Pokemon.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 157**

 _ **Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Like the other Starters, Typhlosion is the Johto Region Fire-Type Pokemon. It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames."**_

* * *

'Whoa, what a strong Pokemon.' Hamtaro thought.

"Hey Hamtaro!" He then turned and found Oxnard following a suit, and behind him were Boss, Maxwell and Spike.

"Oxnard, Boss, Maxwell, Spike!" Hamtaro said, seeing the others. "You're here!"

"Yeah, we came by when we saw you in the Game Corner." Maxwell said.

"And I'm surprised you got yourself jackpot and won yourself a new Pokemon that was from the Silph Company." Spike grunted. "Lucky."

"Was that what that sound was?" Hamtaro said, remembering what that buzzer sound was. "I never knew that."

"Hey, it's great and all to see each other again, but we got a battle to do." The Fire-Type trainer exclaimed.

"Oh right! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro ordered.

"Dodge it Marowak, and use Focus Energy!" Marowak closed it's eyes and stood still calmly with a red aura.

"Seize the chance, Typhlosion use Focus Punch!" Typhlosion slammed his glowing white fist at on Marowak, knocking it to the side. Meanwhile, Hamtaro was engrossed in his own battle with Voltorb. The Poison Gas Pokemon had paralyzed Charizard with its Thunder Wave, much to Hamtaro's dismay.

"We just have to defeat it before we get knocked out!" Hamtaro encouraged his Charizard. "Use Shadow Claw now!" Charizard charged at Koffing and slashed it, knocking the purple ball of gas towards the ground.

"Let's wrap this up! Self-destruct!"

"Typhlosion, use Protect!" Typhlosion got in front of Charizard and crosses its arms and a green barrier appears around its body, protecting it and Charizard from the attack as Koffing exploded in a brilliant flash of white light.

"Thanks, I needed that." Hamtaro said, thanking the trainer.

"No problem!" Ty replied.

"Damn it, I lost." Mark cursed.

"We still have other good Pokemon with me!" Spat shouted, seeing that Charizard was about to attack Marowak. "Snake, let's go!" And an Ekans has appeared to battle.

"An Ekans?" Hamtaro straightened himself. "Alright then!"

"Don't fret, kid!" Ty smirked. "I got this! Typhlosion, Focus Punch!" Given the command, Typhlosion charge down at an amazing speed with his glowing fist. Marowak glared at Typhlosion, awaiting it's Trainer's orders.

"Use Bonemerang!" A simple command was enough for Marowak's attack to completely knock Typhlosion to the ground. Now was Lion's turn to smirk as Typhlosion rocketed towards the ground. "Now use Bone Rush!" And with one swing from Marowak's Bone, Typhlosion was knocked out by 2-5 hits of the Bone Rush.

"Typhlosion, return!" Ty said calmly. "Gyarados! Your overwhelming power is needed right now!" Ty called out a scary-looking blue dragon-like Pokemon that towered over Marowak. Hamtaro looks it up from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 130**

 _ **"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokemon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames."**_

* * *

Gyarados and it's trainer, however, were not intimidated, though Hamtaro was very impressed. Too impressed to notice that Spat's Ekans, Snake, had, again, poisoned Poliwhirl with multiple Poison Stings.

"Just a stroke of luck, my friend!" Hamtaro reassured his opponent. "Charmeleon, use Slash!" Charmeleon charges in and attack Ekans with his sharp claws, before the snake Pokemon collapsed from the attack.

"Curse it!" Spat said angrily.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to finish it off!" Charizard's attack blew the weak Spat's Ekans away, right into the face of its Trainer. Both Pokemon and Trainer lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Good work, Charizard! Oops... I forgot you were still paralyze..." Hamtaro knelt down and sprayed his last paralyzing heal on Charizard, earning a small cry of thanks from him, before Hamtaro recalled his fire starter into his Pokeball.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Marowak flung its bone at Gyarados; however, the attack did practically nothing. "What happened?" Lion shrieked in fury. "Why did it do so little damage?" He pointed at the blonde trainer, his face filled with anger. "What trickery is this?"

"Don't you know?" Ty smirked. "That's Gyarados' ability, Intimidate! It lowers the attack power of your Pokemon!" Then he slapped his face. "Hey, what am I saying? I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain this to you. Gyarados, finish this attack with Surf!" Gyarados roared, and a huge wave was summoned. The wave engulfed Marowak, knocking it back. Marowak tried to get up, but failed and ultimately fainted.

"Return, Gyarados. I have trained you well," The Fire–Type trainer recalled Gyarados.

"No! It can't be-" Lion yelled, but the blonde trainer kicked him aside cruelly, knocking him in the process.

"Lion! Why you little... I'm getting the boss for this!" Spat exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're gonna report you guys to the boss." Mark exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't! Bellsprout, come out and use Sleep Powder!" Hamtaro called out.

"Beauty, come on out and use Sleep Powder as well!" Spike called out.

The 2 Pokemon use Sleep Powder on Spat and Mark, and knocked them out.

"Thanks for the help Spike, and nice Pokemon you got!" Hamtaro commented.

"Thanks!" Spike replied. Then sees Hamtaro look up the Bug-Type Pokemon from the Pokedex.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 012**

" _ **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, and the evolved form of Metapod, followed by its Caterpie stage. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."**_

* * *

"Hm. I take note of that." Hamtaro noted.

"Hmm." Ty looked around and said, "So this hallway leads straight to the boss huh? Then this must mean where the Team Rocket boss is."

Everyone looked at him. "Yeah, the boss is here." Boss smirked. "Which means it's the perfect time to strike every single of Team Rocket."

"Hmph." Spike smirked.

"We'll get them for short! So then Hamtaro, you ready?" The blonde trainer asked Hamtaro.

" Yeah, I'm ready." Said Hamtaro. And with that, they storm into base of Team Rocket.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well, here we are," Hamtaro announced, as he, the other trainers, including Ty, and their Pokemon stepped into the Rocket Hideout. They were greeted by a few Rocket Grunts, who were seemingly shocked by their appearance.

"How did these kids get in here?" One of the Grunts said in shock.

"Let's get rid of them before they do anything that will not benefit us! Logus!" The Grunt called Logus's head shot up. "You go alert the others. We'll handle these guys..." The Grunt's speech was cut short as Spike knocked them out cold with Butterfree's Sleep Powder.

"Keep up the pace," Spike said, as he recalled Butterfree. Before Hamtaro could ask him what he meant, Spike and Ty had sped off.

"Hey wait up guys!" Boss called to them.

Hamtaro shook his head in disapproval as he and the others continued where they had went. Along the way were numerous Rocket Grunts lying sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Up ahead was a flight of stairs leading down to Basement Two. Hamtaro ran towards it.

"Another intruder?" Hamtaro heard a voice pant, and he looked up to see a Rocket Grunt. "Dang! I can't battle anymore! I've got no more Pokemon! That strong guy with the Typhlosion defeated me!" The Grunt raised his hands in surrender. Hamtaro and Oxnard pushed his way past the Grunt and continued on. Another flight of stairs and a lift greeted him. The stairs should lead right down to Basement Three, and the lift would take him up. However, he noticed that he did not have the key needed to access the lift.

'That Team Rocket boss must be up there!' Hamtaro thought. He then switched his gaze to the stairs, and he ran down.

"Zero, use Dark Pulse!"

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!"

They heard both Spike's and Ty's voice scream repeatedly, before the roar of both Typhlosion and Zero (Spike's Umbreon), followed and a few screams of terror. The gang hurried down to see a few Rocket Grunts with their backs pressing hard against the wall and their Raticates, Rattatas and Zubats all knocked out.

"You guys are really weak!" Spike shook his head.

"You said it bro." Ty said, looking disappointed as they continued forward.

"Hey, wait up!" Oxnard pleaded as he and the gang raced forward as well to join his new rivals, and down another flight of stairs taking them to Basement Four. Spike shook his head.

"Man, how many more basement floors do we have to go through? These Grunts are making me bored!"

"You're telling me!" Ty complicated.

"Got any ideas Maxwell?" Hamtaro asked.

"Hm," Maxwell thought about it and then said, "Well, there's suppose to be a Lift Key on Basement Two that I think leads to this... boss, whoever he is. But there's only one problem: we need the Lift Key." He informed him, before wondering a second later why he'd even told his comrade this.

"Dang." Hamtaro muttered. Then he looked around. "Hm... looks like there's no more stairs here!"

"Thankfully," Oxnard added. "I don't know how much longer my feet can take." Hamtaro, disrupted by his commented, couldn't help but to agree.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?" A sinister voice shouted, and Hamtaro and turned to see a familiar face, which was of course, is the Rocket Executive Stings. He glared at Hamtaro.

"So, you guys are looking to foil Team Rocket's plans again, huh? Well, I can't let that happen. We have many important documents here, including notebooks in various areas of the Kanto Region." Stings grinned. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to stop you here."

"Bring it on!" Hamtaro shouted. "Charizard, time to fight!"

"Typhlosion, you too!" ordered, and his Typhlosion charged forward.

"Zero, time for battle!" Spike shouted as Zoroark came out of the Pokeball.

The three Pokemon glared at Stings, who seemed unfazed.

"I'll allow you to have the honor of witnessing my new Pokemon in battle," said Stings as he took out three Poke Balls. "We stole them from a foolish young Trainer in Viridian City. He was strong, but it was worth it."

"Are you sure three Pokemon that you have just stole will obey you?" Boss shook his head. "You're really stooooopeeed."

"Shut up!" Stings roared. He grinned. "Don't worry. Our scientists have completely brainwashed them into formidable fighting machines. You have no need to fret. This will be a quick and easy battle."

"You... You brainwashed them?" Hamtaro cried.

"Man, that's low. Even from you." Boss roared.

"You call yourself trainer! Tsk. You are such a disgrace." Spike grunted.

"Enough!" Stings shouted. "Let's do this," Stings threw the three Poke Balls into the air. "Attack, my slaves!" The three Poke Balls opened to reveal a Snorlax, a Kangaskhan and a green dinosaur Pokemon called Tyranitar. They had a look of torture and anger on their faces. Seeing their expressions made Hamtaro afraid. Even Spike, Ty, Maxwell, Oxnard, Boss and Hamtaro seemed a little stunned.

"Is that a... Snorlax?!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Yes! And behind him is a Kangaskhan!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"And over there is a Tyranitar!" Spike exclaimed.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 143**

 _ **"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax isn't satisfied until it eats 900 pounds of food per day, even if that food happens to be moldy. It never gets an upset stomach. After eating, Snorlax promptly goes back to sleep." (Hamtaro's Pokedex)**_

 **No. 115**

 _ **"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokemon that raises it's child in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if their young is threatened in any way. (Boss's Pokedex)**_

* * *

"What?! They attack if their young is threatened in any way?!" Oxnard yelled.

"That's what it said in the Pokedex." Boss replied.

"But there's one small problem..." Maxwell interjected.

"What's that?" Ty asked.

"The young Kangaskhan isn't there." Maxwell exclaimed. The guys looked and he was right. This Kangaskhan, however, had no young in it's pouch.

"Where it go?" Said Boss.

"Either it got capture or its safe to its trainer." Spike said.

"Who knows." Hamtaro said.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 248**

 _ **"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. (Spike's Pokedex)**_

* * *

"Crap..." Hamtaro muttered.

"Snorlax, use Belly Drum to increase your attack! Kangaskhan, Tyranitar cover Snorlax with Mega Punch!" Snorlax started beating it's stomach loudly and Kangaskhan and Tyranitar jumped in front of it and delivered a devastating Mega Punch which sent Typhoison and Zoroark flying back.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro yelled. Charmeleon roared, before releasing hot flames from it's mouth at Kangaskhan, which took the damage. The Kangaskhan backed away slowly as it nursed it's burns.

"Urgh, and I thought Kangaskhans were supposed to be tough," Stings grumbled. "No matter. Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax stomped steadily towards Charmeleon and slammed it's whole body down on it, making Charmeleon roar out in pain.

"Come on, Typhlosion!" Ty shouted, his words giving his Pokemon strength.

"Get up Zero!" Spike shouted, as her words giving her Pokemon strength.

Typhlosion and Umbreon scrambled back onto their feet in an instant. "Good job Typhlosion/Zero! Now use Focus Punch on Tyranitar!"

"Zero, help out Charmeleon by using Dark Pulse!" Ryuko commanded.

The 2 Pokemon attack both Snorlax, Tyranitar and Kangaskhan, leaving them with a couple of critical hits. As they were taking in the pain from the attacks, Charmeleon then launched a powerful Flamethrower that knocked Kangaskhan out.

"Urgh!" Stings said angrily. His eyes widened as he saw Snorlax fall over as well due to the Umbreon's Dark Pulse attack, along with Tyranitar who took much damage to the Focus Punch Typhlosion made. Returning both Pokemon, Stings ran towards the stairs. "I don't have any Pokemon left! My other Pokemon are upstairs with the Rocket Grunts. Shit! I've gotta let the boss know!" The Rocket member rushed past Hamtaro and up the stairs.

"Let's follow him!" Ty said, but Hamtaro noticed a key on the ground.

"Hey!" Hamtaro bent down and picked the key up. He grinned when he realized what it was. "It's the Lift Key! We can now use the lift at Basement Two!"

"Well, then get your butt over there fast!" Ty yelled back as he recalled his Typhlosion and charged up the stairs in the same manner as Stings had did earlier. Not wanting to lose in a simple game of speed, Hamtaro recalled his Charizard as well and sped after Naruto.

"Hey wait up!" Boss said as he and the others followed them.

The Trainers walked towards the lift. Oxnard was panting and exhausted, looking on as Hamtaro stepped forward and inserted the Lift Key. The lift doors opened, revealing a surprised Rocket Grunt inside. The next second, Spike had knocked the Grunt unconscious with a strong punch, and they entered the lift.

The lift took Hamtaro and the gang up to the top floor. Both Trainers looked around, when suddenly shades of black surrounded them.

"Hands up!" One of the Rocket Grunts yelled. "Or we're gonna take you to our boss with force!"

"You sure?" Ty smirked. "Gyarados! Come out and use Surf!" Ty's Gyarados towered over the Rocket Grunts, and blew them all away with it's powerful Surf attack. Hamtaro then caught sight of a door. He opened it, and was greeted by a man sitting on an orange couch. He was wearing an orange suit, and was probably middle-aged or so. There was a desk in front of him, a computer to the side. The rest of the room had plants and large machines behind the man. He looked annoyed to see the trainers but there was something else in those dark eyes.

"Hello, children." The man had an evil smile plastered on his lips. Beside him stood Stings, who was glaring at Hamtaro and Spike. "So," he began, standing up from the couch. "I must say, I am impressed you all got here. However, you six are not merely a bunch of children, as I have heard."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILDREN!" Boss, Maxwell, and Ty shouted.

The older man looks at the trainers, amusingly. "I am very sorry to say this, but..." The scary-looking man, as Hamtaro saw him as, fell back into a big black chair. "To ensure that the both of you remain silent about this Rocket Hideout, I'll have to defeat you myself personally in battle. If you value your life, you'll make the right choice... by joining us..." His last three words made Hamtaro shudder.

"Tsk! What makes you think we'll join this stupid little, weak gang of yours, huh?" Spike shouted. The big man was taken aback by this. Hamtaro had a feeling this man seldom had people who argued with him. Stings sighed.

"What did I tell you, Master Giovanni? They'll never join us," sneered Stings.

"I see your point," Giovanni stood up. His eyes were eerily scary as they seemed to pierce through Hamtaro's, Ty's and Spike's. "Well then, since you all have not expressed interest in joining us, I'll have to silence you all of you here and now."

"Like hell you will." Boss exclaimed.

Smirking, Giovanni looks at Hamtaro. "You there, trainer."

"Huh?" Hamtaro looked at him. He then turn to left and right to the other pointed to himself and tilted his head.

"Yes, you!" Giovanni called. "What's your name trainer?"

"Hamtaro. Hamtaro Haruna."

Taking note of the name, Giovanni begins to think. _'Haruna... that last name... it sound so familiar...'_ Then said, "Tell me boy, do you know the ambition of Team Rocket."

"..." Hamtaro didn't say anything.

"Team Rocket captures Pokemon from around the world," he continued, staring intently at both Hamtaro. "They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. And nobody in the world will ever stop Team Rocket's ambition."

"Thanks for explaining that," Spike said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But who the hell are you?"

"Heh. I am the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni," he replied, glaring at Spike. "And gor your insolence, you all shall feel a world of pain!"

Hamtaro suddenly stepped in front of the others, pushing them back a little. "Stay back you guys, I got this!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Onix, get out there!"

Giovanni started with the Rock Snake Pokemon, Onix. "Whoa, that's a big Onix!" Oxnard exclaimed.

"Dang." Ty muttered.

But Hamtaro knew how to get through that, "Squirtle, you're up!" Hamtaro called on Squirtle.

"Whoa, a Squirtle! That's amazing!" Boss exclaimed.

"Another Starter Pokemon?" Maxwell said.

"Oh yeah." Ty said. Oxnard then looks at it from the Pokedex, realizing he hasn't checked Squirtle's data from Rock Tunnel.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 007**

 _ **"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. And it powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."**_

* * *

"Use Bubble Beam!" Hamtaro commanded.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shot bubbles at Onix, damaging it, but not to much, this one was far stronger than the wild one.

"Onix, use Slam!" Giovanni shouted. This one was faster too, it nearly knocked Squirtle out with one hit.

"Oh no, that Squirtle's in trouble!" Oxnard exclaimed

"And Hamtaro needed to do something risky soon, or it's all over for us!" Ty0 said.

Then Hamtaro got an idea. "Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle tucked in its shell and started spinning shooting water and drenched Onix that knocked it out.

"Yes, that Hydro Pump is super effective." Maxwell said.

"Grr..." Giovanni growled. 'That child, he's a very skill trainer... but, however, looking at him made me feel like I know him from somewhere. But where?' He thought. "Alright fine, you beat Onix, but try this out, Go Rhyhorn!" Giovanni's second Pokemon was a Rhyhorn, another Rock type, with a hard hide, and much higher attack than Onix.

"What is that? A Rhinoceros?" Boss asked.

"No, that's a Rhyhorn!" Maxwell called out.

"A Rhyhorn?" Oxnard said and quickly checked his Pokedex for information.

* * *

 **Pokedex**

 **No. 111**

 **"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokemon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. Rhyhorn is very strong, but not too bright, this Pokemon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging Tackle. Their massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones and its Tackle can knock a semitrailer flying."**

* * *

"Yikes!" Oxnard commented

'Crap...' Hamtaro thought in a gulp. "Squirtle, return!" Then recalled Squirtle in his Pokeball. Then brings out his next Pokemon. "Go, Bulbasaur!" Victreebel was much stronger, and had more experience.

"Great. Bulbasaur's a Grass Type, so Hamtaro's got the advantage." Boss declared.

"Yeah, let's just hope he knows what he's doing." Spike said.

"Rhyhorn, use Take Down!" Giovanni said. Rhyhorn tackled Bulbasaur.

'Oh crap, how could I get past that speed... wait, that's it!' Hamtaro thought an idea. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around Rhyhorn, "Now use Razor Leaf!" With Razor Leaf Rhyhorn was almost brought down.

"Alright! You got him Hamtaro!" Oxnard cheered.

"Now all he needs is one more attack." Maxwell said.

Truth be told, Hamtaro needed more power…he had to try it, "Now finish it with Solar Beam!" Bulbasaur, started gathering energy, and blasted Rhyhorn back, knocking it in the process.

"Rhyhorn, come back!" Giovanni had to call it back, 'This child... he's very talent almost like... somebody I know...' He then begins to remember something... or someone. He remembers a trainer who is a lot like Hamtaro but older, wearing a mysterious cloak and in the background, the area was surrounded in fire as the trainer glared at the young Giovanni and the fire was set ablaze. 'That boy... it couldn't be...?" Then he begins to stand up and spoke, "Alright kid, you've asked for this, Kangaskhan, go!"

Giovanni used Kangaskhan, a Pokemon known for keeping its young in a pouch, but this particular Kangaskhan had no child with it. "Hey, that's the same Kangaskhan without the young." Oxnard exclaimed.

"Grr... In that case, Charizard let's go!" Hamtaro called Charizard.

Giovanni laughed at him. "A Charizard? Tch. You think that Charizard of yours can beat me can beat me?"

Hamtaro looked back at him and said, "No way… I know he can, when he was Charmander, he started my journey with me, he and I can defeat you Giovanni, Charizard let's go!"

"Rawr!" Charizard roared.

"Use Flamethrower!" Hamtaro commanded. Charizard used Flamethrower on Kangaskhan, but instead of fight back it showed its weak points and allowed itself to lose, this Pokemon didn't care at all.

"What," yelled Giovanni, returning the faint Kangaskhan to its pokeball. "This can't be!"

"All right, Hamtaro," Oxnard said happily. "You did it! Yeah!"

"Not bad kid." Spike said. "I got a handed to ya."

"Tsk. You just got lucky that's all." Boss commented.

"I see that you raise Pokemon with utmost care," said Giovanni to Hamtaro. "A child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve."

"Grr..." Hamtaro growled.

"I shall step aside this time," he said, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. "I hope we meet again."

That said, he turned to Stings, who nodded quickly. The Rocket Executive took out a Pokeball and released a Koffing from within. Before everyone could react, smoke had filled the whole area.

"Cough! Cough!" Coughing sounds filled the air as Giovanni and Stings made their quick escape. By the time the gang had regained sight, The Rocket Boss and his subordinates were gone, only leaving the unconscious Grunts behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry it took so long. I was working on new ideas and my job as an intern is really overwhelming me. But anyway, you know the drill, and I'll keep updating. Love it. Hate it. Review it. I don't care. Thank you! Cya!**


End file.
